An Uncle to the Rescue
by V. L. Crawford
Summary: An Author Universe story. Harry Potter gets to have a real childhood with his Dad, Uncle, honorary Uncle and two cousins. He will not be going to Hogwarts but growing up on an Island where him and his cousins cause plenty of mischief for their Dads. Family life that will include spankings. Mentions of past gay marriage and male pregnancy. Trouble Comes in Small Packages Universe
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the series. That honor belongs to JK Rowlings. I am borrowing some of the characters to live in a special universe I am creating. This is AU people (Author Universe), it even has a name thanks to a suggestion from a friend. Harry will not be going off to Hogwarts and saving the world every year. He will get to have a childhood with his cousins, one by blood and one by heart.**

**Warning you ahead of time there will be spankings in this story, there will be talk of gay marriage and male pregnancy. It will have six main characters in it Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter-Black, Draco Black and Neville Longbottom-Lupin.**

**The Arithmancy Professor is supposed to be a woman named Septima Vector, but I changed the character to a male named Septimus Vector.**

**Welcome to my Universe: Trouble Comes in Small Packages**

**Ch. 1 The Shocks Keep Coming**

The year was 1986, the place Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry somewhere in Scotland. The Arithmancy Professor Septimus Vector was standing outside the door to the Headmaster's office when he heard the old man talking to either himself or the portraits. Instead of knocking as he intended he continued to listen, because he had heard the name Sirius Black, and he wanted to know what Dumbledore was saying about him.

"I know I probably shouldn't have done it, but it is for the Greater Good. Sirius Black had to go to prison even if he is innocent, because if he wasn't in Azkaban he would take custody of his son, Harry James Sirius Potter-Black, and I can't let that happen. The boy cannot be allowed to get too strong or confident. Living with magic hating muggles will make sure he is pliable enough for me to mold the way I want when he comes back to our world. He will see me as his saviour and do anything I ask of him in return. If anybody realized that Sirius Black and James Potter-Black were bonded soulmates they would know without a doubt Sirius could never have betrayed him without it costing him his own life. Bloody hell the man was the dominant and protector in their marriage after all. That's why I had to make sure he never received a trial, because if any of this came out he would be freed and he would take his son far away to protect him, and I can't ever let that happen."

The man listening outside the door was reeling from the shock of what he just heard. He very quietly made his way back down the spiraling stairs, past the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and straight to his own office. The man had never liked Dumbledore, but he had always thought he was a good man, but after what he just heard he knew all of that was nothing but figments of people minds. Nobody who was good could ever have condemned an innocent man to Azkaban, as it was Hell on Earth and to put a baby in an abusive home on purpose was just cruel and inhuman.

Sitting there in his shock he knew he was going to have to do something to rescue both of them, he knew he would never be able to live with himself if he didn't. He also knew he had to plan everything out and make sure he was not going to leave anything to chance as this would be like walking through a muggle mine field. It was dangerous and one wrong move would get not only him, but the two he wanted to rescue killed as well, and even if he was willing to die to save them, he wouldn't let them die, as he owed them both better than that. Maybe just maybe saving them would make up for the mistakes he had made in the past, and hopefully Sirius would forgive him if he could save him and his son from the horrors they were living.

Getting up he walked over to a bare wall opposite from the way into his private quarters. Putting up silencing charms and locking the door from the office with a spell he knew not even the Headmaster could get through without at least a five minute warning for him, he finally said, " R.A.B.'s sanctuary can be found on the north wall of the Arithmancy office."

When he finished a door appeared as if from thin air, opening it he walked into a very large room. On one side was a floor to ceiling set of shelves all filled with books, while on the opposite side was a half dozen cauldrons with enough potion supplies to make Severus Snape drool with longing. The room also held a bed, fireplace with a chair in front of it and a desk. As he set down at the desk and pulled some parchment to him he began to write out a plan of things he would need and to do before he could begin his rescue.

The first item on the list he wrote was:

1) Rescue the child first! (He knew Sirius would hex him into oblivion if he found out that he was rescued before his child from a terrible place like that.)

2) Get Sirius out of Azkaban! ( He knew he would have to help him escape as he had been sending letters to everybody in the Ministry since he had realized Sirius was in Azkaban, after all he had known Sirius would never have joined Voldemort.)

3) Have a place for them all to hide until they were able to get out of the country.

4) Have potions for all emergencies. (In adult and child-size portions.)

5) Have two bags with extension charms on them. One for everything needed for the rescues themselves, the other with everything they would need in their new lives.

6) Get Remus Lupin involved? ( He didn't know if he could trust him or not though. Should he take the chance he was still Sirius's friend or not? Hmm maybe I should wait and let Sirius make that decision.)

7) Get Sirius a new wand. ( His old wand was made from dogwood with dragon heartstring and I believe it was 11 and a half inches long, so I need one like that if possible.)

8) Scry using some of my blood to find out exactly where Harry is. (So I'll have to make a scrying potion.)

9) Have everything ready in two weeks when the summer holidays start. Let Dumbledore know I'm going traveling over the summer to cover my tracks.

10) Look through the old Black potions books to see if I can find something to help counter long term Dementor exposure.

Well that was a good start to the planning, but he got up to start brewing a potion to use for the scrying spell to find his nephew. He may have changed his attitude about a lot of things he learned in his youth, but one thing he knew for sure a Black did not deserve to be raised by magic hating muggles. He was going to rescue his nephew and the two of them would break Sirius out of Azkaban. Merlin, Sirius would probably kill him for taking his son to such a place, but he knew he didn't have any other options on that.

With that thought in mind he realized he would need to brew dreamless sleep potion for the child as well. He knew for a fact that Sirius would kill him if he exposed his son's mind to Dementors, and truthfully he wouldn't blame him. But he knew if he didn't have the child with him Sirius probably wouldn't trust him enough to even get out of that place, after the way he had treated him when they were younger. Plus he was supposed to be a dead man. And all that aside he didn't have anybody he would trust leaving the child with, even if he didn't need him to convince Sirius he was there to help them.

As soon as he had the two potions brewing he went to the shelves of books and took down everyone that had to do with potions. He started going through the oldest ones first, since he knew they had many potions mentioned in them that had been lost over time.

Five hours later he looked up with a bright smile on his face, he had went through one whole book and was halfway through the second when he found just what he needed, a potion to clear the mind of all Dementor effects. It would have to be taken over a period of time for long term exposure, two doses a day for a week for each year. Sirius had been locked up almost five years so he would need five weeks worth of potion, but he would make sure he had six weeks to be on the safe side.

He went to check the ingredients and was happy to see he had enough to make all of the potions he would need. He was really grateful for that since it would take a week for the potion to be done. So he started two batches brewing knowing he would have plenty to help Sirius put Azkaban behind him with no ill effects.

All of a sudden he realized how tired he was, checking a tempus spell he realized it was four A.M. so he finished all he needed to do for the potions at the moment and went out of his sanctuary and into his office. Taking down the wards he had put up he headed off to bed for a few hours of sleep. He was so exhausted he didn't even take off his clothes just threw himself down on top of the covers and went to sleep.

Hours later the man was awoken from a sound sleep by the sound of a pop in his room, sitting up and looking around for the noise he noticed a house elf wearing a tea towel toga style with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dipsy is sorry Professor Vector Sir, but Professor McGonagall wanted Dipsy to make sure youse was alright since youse didn't come to breakfast, Sir."

"I missed breakfast?" he asked, while casting tempus again and he noticed it was now eight A.M. "Wow, I guess I did. Please tell Professor McGonagall I'm fine, I just stayed up too late reading and overslept this morning."

As the elf popped away, he couldn't help thinking how glad he was that today was Saturday. He had all weekend to get working on acquiring the things he would need. He would need to make a trip to Knockturn Alley to get an unregistered wand for Sirius truthfully he should probably pick up another wand for him as well. Come to think of it he should get two for Sirius and get them both a couple of wand holsters. They were going to have to fight their way out of Azkaban after all.

He would also need to make a trip to muggle London, since he would need to get information on traveling like a muggle for when they leave the country. Wait a minute... he remembered seeing a muggle woman wearing something that she held her baby in so she could have her arms free. He needed to find something like that for carrying the boy in, it would probably need enlargement and a sticking charm, but it would make it easier to cast his Patronus and use his other hand for unlocking Sirius's cell without dropping the kid. For some reason he didn't think Sirius would appreciate him dropping his child. He couldn't help smiling in spite of the fact dropping a kid wasn't funny, but he could see Sirius in his mind yelling at him for doing such a stupid thing. For the love of Salazar, he couldn't believe how much he missed Sirius, but even the thought of him yelling at him made him happy. Hell he would take him yelling at him or even hexing him silly, if it meant he got to spend time with his big brother again. Sirius had been the only person who had truly loved him, and he couldn't believe how stupid he had been to push him away like he had. Come on Regulus, you need to concentrate right now Sirius and his son need you.

This was going to be nigh on impossible to break into a prison with a five or was he six years old? Then he had to break a man out of a high security area who probably hated him. Well he was just going to have to make it happen, and hopefully he would get to have some of his family back.

While still thinking about that he got up and got ready to face his day. He would check on his potions and then let McGonagall know he was going to Diagon Alley for the day. There was no way he was going to let Dumbledore know, because he didn't think he had enough willpower right now to stop himself from wringing the old man's neck if he got close to him at the moment.

An hour later Professor Vector was to be found knocking on the Deputy Headmistress's door, at the command to enter he found himself looking into the face of his colleague Minerva McGonagall.

"Good Morning Minerva. Thanks for sending house elf to wake me up. I can't believe I overslept."

"That is okay Septimus, I was just worried about you as you never missed a meal before, but you didn't have to come here to explain as Dipsy did."

"Actually that is not why I'm here for. I wanted to inform you I will be out of the castle today as I have some errands to run in Diagon Alley."

"Oh that is fine, since it is Saturday. Enjoy your time away."

"Thank you! Is there anything I can pick up for you while I'm out?"

"Oh if you wouldn't mind picking me the newest copy of Transfiguration today, I would appreciate it."

"That's no problem. But before I go I want to inform you that after reading last night I have decided to travel over the summer holidays so I wanted to give you notice I won't be in the castle this summer. I will be leaving after the students leave for the train on the last day."

"I'll make sure to put it in your file and let the Headmaster know."

"Thanks Minerva. I will see you later with your magazine."

A short time later found the man outside the Hogwarts' wards and he Apparated straight to Diagon Alley not far from Gringotts. He decided he would go and withdraw as much of his money as he could without actually closing his account. He knew that the Black accounts would have enough money to let them live in luxury for the rest of their lives without really making a dent in the vaults, but he also knew that his Grandfather Arcturus Black had never changed Sirius from being the Heir to the Black fortune and title. No matter what his Mother had told Sirius when he ran away.

He also knew how the pureblood laws worked. Since Sirius had never received a trial he was Lord Black, the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He would also be Lord Potter Consort of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, as the widower of the last Lord Potter. Nothing could change that no matter what Dumbledore thought. Maybe the man was too stupid to know such things since he wasn't from a Noble and Ancient House, but all Sirius had to do was come to Gringotts and they would have to do what he said when it came to the Black and Potter accounts. He needed to make sure they did that after he rescued Sirius, because between the two oldest and richest families still in existence in the wizarding world they had enough properties that they would be able to find as safe haven for them to hide out in some other country.

With a bag full of all his money but a handful of knuts the man snuck down a side alley to put a glamour on so he wouldn't be recognized in Knockturn Alley. This wasn't as easy as it normally would be since the man was already wearing a very strong glamour that could only be removed with a potion. It was a something else he had found in one of the old Black family books. The books he had snuck into Grimmauld Place and took as soon as he was healed enough from his adventures to be able to get in and out without detection. Not wanting to remember how close he had come to dying he pushed the thoughts of his adventures from his mind and headed off to take care of more important things.

Stepping into Knockturn Alley brought back memories of the way things used to be, memories that made him glad that he had finally wised up and put that life behind him. Walking past the shops that were so obviously full of dark magical items and unsavory characters, he was thankful that nobody could tell who he was, not his real identity or his alias. Finally stepping into the side alley on the other side of Borgin and Burke's he saw the shop he was looking for. It was a nondescript kind of shop that most people overlooked, but he knew it was really the only place to really furnish everything he would need down here. The sign over the door read Magical Needs, there was no display window or any advertisements since this shop's customers only knew about it's worth by word of mouth. Anything needed to perform magic was to be found in the shop even though it looked tiny, as long as you knew the truth you could walk away with anything, whether it be light or dark and it would never reach the ears of either side.

Stepping into the shop he noticed the owner behind the counter, there were no other customers in the place which he was glad to see, but truthfully he had never been in the shop when he wasn't the only customer at the time. It made him wonder if there was some spell to guarantee that would happen. If so he was grateful, because it made getting illegal things so much easier.

"Hello Jones." He knew this really wasn't the man's name, but it was the only name any of his customers were ever told.

"Welcome Smith." This was the name he called everybody who walked through those doors, as Regulus very well knew. It was a way for the man to protect both himself and his customers, and this made the man's shop even more important to those that knew of its existence and the service they would be provided there.

"How can I help you today?"

"I need a few things but first of all I need three unregistered wands. Two of them I need to be as close to this description as possible, since the owner is not available at the moment to try them out, they need to be made from dogwood with a dragon heartstring core and close to 11 and a half inches long. I can test other wands for the third wand as it is to be a back up wand for me. I will also need four wand holsters with all the charms on them needed to keep them and the wands from being tampered with."

"Alright, anything else," Jones asked as he walked down an aisle where he stopped and opened a box that looked like the shape to hold one wand. But Regulus showed no surprise when the man put his whole arm into the box and pulled out about twenty wands.

"Yes I also need a seven compartment trunk with all the works."

"We'll get to your trunk in a minute but here are two wands made from dogwood and dragon heartstring, the first one 11 and a half inches and the other is 12 and a half inches long. I have a couple of others larger than this, but I think these will be your best bet to work for the same person as the core from both wands came from the same dragon and the wood came from the same tree. And I think you should try this one for yourself. I think it would suit you perfectly."

Taking the wand in his hand he felt the sensation that he had a perfect match to his magic. Truthfully he could feel a closer connection to this wand than he could to the one he had gotten when he was eleven years old from Ollivander's.

"What is it made of?"

"Dogwood with a thestral hair, 12 inches." He answered putting the other wands back and closing the box. He then moved to a box a couple of spaces down and opened it to pull out four dragonhide wand holsters. They were in four different colors, silver, green, red and a gold one.

Regulus was so use to this kind of service from the man he didn't even bother asking why he chose those colors. It was like he knew two were for a Gryffindor and two for a Slytherin. He sometimes wondered if the man was a seer as he always had available what you needed, no matter what it was you wanted.

"The trunk then," the shop owner asked.

"Yeah, I need the first compartment set up like a regular trunk but with an extension charm for clothes big enough to hold a dozen full wardrobes, second compartment will be a storage area for food and such things with cold storage and stasis charmed cupboards large enough to hold supplies for a dozen people for a year, third compartment will be a potion lab big enough for a dozen people to use if necessary, fourth will be a library large enough to hold at least ten thousand books, fifth is to be a training and dueling room again large enough for a dozen people to use comfortably, sixth will be an apartment with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, fully equipped kitchen, sitting area again large enough for a dozen people to be comfortable and a study with two large desks, half dozen armchairs and a fireplace with floo connections available if needed, and last compartment will be a large outside area. There should be a small wooded area with a little lake, a Quidditch pitch and a playground area, maybe even a treehouse for four kids comfortably. I think that will be all, but it should be able to be blood warded. If it needs anything else I will add it myself later."

The shop owner didn't even blink twice at the description, but just asked, "Do you want that so only somebody of the same blood can get in then?'

"No I want it that anybody added to the wards will have to have their blood added. They don't have to be related as long I as I add them personally," he answered, while thinking about Remus Lupin, if Sirius wanted to bring his friend along he wanted to make sure the man was safe too. He was going to do anything to make his big brother happy, the man had suffered enough thanks to two evil men, and even if he personally didn't like Lupin he knew Sirius did and that was what mattered.

When he finally brought his mind back to the shop he saw that Jones had moved over to the next shelf and was opening a box the size of a hat box, again the man put his whole arm in and when he pulled it out he was holding a ring box size trunk that was black with red and gold trim on it. Sitting it on the floor he tapped it with his wand and it grew to be the size of a normal sized school trunk.

"I think this will have everything you asked for," he stated opening it to show the first compartment. Touching a button on the right hand side he said, "this button when tapped will change from one wardrobe to the next, and you can just give a quick tap the number of the wardrobe you want to come up. Like if you have six people and you want the fifth one's wardrobe you tap five times quickly and it will go right to that wardrobe without having to go to each one."

"I like that idea," Regulus said impressed.

"While you check out the trunk is there anything else you need?

"Here is a list of potion ingredients I need to restock. I also need a man's wardrobe, my size a half dozen of everything from underpants to robes, a pair of dragonhide men's boots size eleven I think, but make everything resizable to a couple sizes each way to be on the safe side."

With that he stepped into second compartment of the trunk, every compartment was available through a staircase from the inside even the wardrobe one. He could not believe how much it fit what he had asked for even the color scheme was again a combination Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. It truly was as if the shop owner had known he was coming and what he wanted before he got here. The thing that really shocked him though was until he walked into the shop he had no plans to buy a trunk, as he was just going to make a second bag for everything they would need to get their new life started, but after he got here he thought it would make more sense to have a trunk they could actually live in if they were on the run. How could he have possibly had the perfect trunk all ready for him then?

"It's perfect, I"ll take it."

"I thought you might," the man smirked. "Just prick your finger on the Grim on the lid and it will set to you and then all you do to add others is prick your finger again before you have them prick theirs, that way the trunk will know you are adding them, if yours isn't done first it will shock anyone who tries to set theirs to the trunk now."

"Thanks that will work perfectly."

"Here are your other items."

He could not believe when he saw the clothes, it was like the man knew exactly who they were for. Everything was something he knew Sirius would have picked out for himself, from the black robes with gold stitching to the briefs, not boxers mind you but briefs, with the gold snitches on them.

Looking at Jones he exclaimed with emotion in his voice, "Thanks he will love them."

"No problem. Is that all?"

"Actually I need two of the newest brooms you have."

Again the man walked down another aisle and opened a box that was about the size of a cane, and he then brought out two of the sweetest looking brooms Regulus had ever seen. They were a rich cherry wood color with silver letters saying Nimbus 1900 on the handle.

He couldn't help himself when he almost squealed out, "WOW!" At least he hoped it didn't actually sound like a squeal, but from the look on Jones's face he was pretty sure he did actually squeal.

"Newest broom, won't be out on the open market until July, from that reaction can I take it to mean you want them?"

"Oh yes please," he almost begged. He had no idea how much money it was going to cost him but he was getting those brooms.

"Anything else?'

"No just the bill," he knew if he didn't watch it he wouldn't get out of this store with any money to spend in the muggle world. He still had to get that baby contraption to hold his nephew, and muggle clothes for him and Sirius. He couldn't get any clothes for his nephew until he knew what size to get him, since he wasn't use to kids that little. After paying the man what seemed like half his money he decided to get Minerva's magazine from Flourish and Blotts before heading into muggle London. He just hoped he had exchanged enough galleons for muggle money.

Leaving Knockturn Alley he again walked down a side alley and removed the extra glamour, and after a quick trip to the bookshop he was on his way into London. He didn't know much about the place as he had only spent his time recuperating there, but when he found a store that seemed to sell everything he felt like it was a good sign.

He saw signs that stated different departments, so heading to the one that said men's clothes he bought about a dozen outfits. He figured half for Sirius and half for him. But the shirt that said I'm too sexy for my body was definitely for his big brother. It seemed like it was made with his attitude in mind. Just as he was ready to leave the men's department and head to where it said infants and toddlers, he saw something he just had to have. Not only for Sirius, but he wanted one too, they were leather jackets just like the one Sirius use to wear in his seventh year. Grabbing two of them before he changed his mind he went to look for that baby contraption. It would definitely make it easier if he knew what they were called, since there were sells people all over asking if they could help you.

After walking up and down every aisle he finally found them. Oh great now he knew it was called a child carrier. He picked out the biggest one for using in the front, even though he noticed they had some to carry on you back for bigger kids, he was afraid the child would be hurt if somebody hexed him from behind without him being able to see, so he stuck with the smaller version, knowing he would just enlarge it.

As he was finally done shopping for the day he noticed a table full of stuffed toys, he had no idea what caught his eye as he no intention of buying toys right now, but he felt himself drawn to that table and he was shocked when he saw a foot long Grim looking dog. He hadn't known they could find that in a muggle shop, but as he started to walk away something made him turn around and pick it up again. Hell with it, he was going to buy it for his nephew, even though Sirius would probably hex him for buying his son such a scary animal.

Leaving the store and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron so he could Apparate back to Hogsmeade and get back to the castle before dinner time since he hadn't eaten all day. He was thankful that he had plenty of money to pay for his purchases. He couldn't help being glad he noticed a travel agency before he got to the Leaky Cauldron, he was shocked he had almost forgotten to get information on muggle traveling.

Finally after getting information on traveling on ship cruises and something called an aeroplane , he was finally ready to get back. He now remembered why he hated shopping so much. He had never spent so long shopping in his life.

Later on that night after a great dinner and making sure that his potions were tended too, he set up the trunk in his hidden sanctuary and started moving his books and potion ingredients in to the right compartments, before heading off to bed only slightly earlier than the night before.

One week later Regulus Black was once again standing in his special sanctuary. He was now finishing up all of the potions he needed, with the exception of the glamour potions he would need for all of them. They would be done in two more days. Looking around he couldn't believe how much this room had changed everything but the potions he was finishing up was packed away in his new trunk. Only an armchair and a side table were out here so he could sit while working on his potions he had already started before he bought the trunk. The last potions were in the potion lab in the trunk brewing.

He cut his hand and added thirteen drops of his own blood into the potion in front of him. It was his scrying potion to help him find his nephew. Thankfully they shared blood or he was sure that he would be spending all summer looking for the kid. He stirred the potion seven times clockwise and three times counterclockwise before extinguishing the flames.

While it was cooling he went into the trunk to get the map of Great Britain and the pendant with the Black Family crest on it. He walked through every compartment taking in how it looked. He had noticed the potions lab was completely stocked and that the storage area was stocked now. He had sent a couple of house elves to buy the food, but told them not to tell anybody. Hopefully if Dumbledore asked them about things like that he would just think he was getting food for his trip, thinking he was going to rough it. His books were in the library, and he even owl ordered the newest books to come out as well. Thankfully the dueling and exercise room had come fully loaded as had the apartment. He hadn't even had to buy blankets. And the last compartment was always a perfect summer day with a slight breeze blowing through the trees. Heck there was even a sandbox and a couple of tire swings. It really was a home away from home.

Back in the sanctuary he spread the map out on the table, before bottling all but a little of the scrying potion. This he dropped the pendant in, since it had to be immersed in the potion for five minutes before he could scry for his nephew. He only had to wait six more days before the term was over and that very night he was going to rescue his nephew, they would stay in the trunk as close to Azkaban as they could get without being in danger from the Dementors or being found, and the next night they would rescue Sirius. He was going to have family again family that hopefully would want him to be part of their lives.

Taking the pendant out of the potion he walked over to the map pulled out his wand and while holding the potion soaked pendant above the map he said, "show me the place where the Black son's son is, show me the place where the Black son's son is, show me the place where the Black son's son is, as he finished saying this for the third time the pendant starting moving and to his shock a drop of the potion landed not once but twice on the map. Looking closer he saw one drop was on a spot called Little Whinging in Surrey, but his jaw dropped in surprise when he saw that the other drop was on a place he recognized. It was exactly where Malfoy Manor was. What the bloody hell was going on? Did he do it wrong? The only born Black there was Narcissa and he definitely remembered saying the son's son, not daughter.

Cleaning the pendant and map he placed the pendant back in another batch of the potion and waited five more minutes before repeating the process. To his shock he saw that it had the exact same results.

Sitting down with his head in his hand he tried to figure out what this could mean. There were only three people who lived in Malfoy Manor, Lucius who he knew wasn't a Black, Thank Salazar for that small mercy, Narcissa who was all female as he knew from personal experience, though he hadn't planned on getting that personal with her, and Narcissa's son, who he believed was named Draco. The boy had been born while he was recuperating from his adventures and after that he had never had the opportunity to see the child, as nobody could know he was still alive.

So that meant the only person that could mean was Draco, now he knew there were only five male Blacks alive when Narcissa got pregnant. His Grandfather, Father, Narcissa's Father, Sirius and himself. Now he knew his family was into incest, but he couldn't see any of the older three having an affair with Cissy. And Sirius was evidently already married to his soulmate at the time, and Regulus knew cheating on a soulmate meant instant death, which left one suspect? Oh Merlin, that one time, it was an accident! It wasn't supposed to happen! How can this be? Oh sweet Salazar, I'm a Father? No, no, no! I'll do the scrying again. This is a mistake.

Getting up he once again cleaned the pendant and map, before dropping the pendant in another batch of the scrying potion. But while he was waiting he started thinking about the one time he had been with Cissy.

It was right after he had found out about the Dark Lord's horcruxes. He knew that Lucius had been given a diary, while Bella was given a cup to hide when he was asked to borrow a house elf. After Kreacher's escape from that cave he realized what was going on, knowing how despicable of a thing a horcrux was he did some research and realized that, that vile man had made more than one and he set out to destroy them. He tricked Bella into taking him to her vault where he had changed a copy for the real thing. He had done his homework and found out through A Wizarding Guide to Genealogy that Voldemort was related to the Gaunts and found the shack where his relatives came from. He had found a ring there that was a horcrux and switched a fake for the real thing. He had heard the man mention once that he had hid something at Hogwarts in a special room. The idiot thought he was the only one to ever find that room, while he found it in his third year and knew how it worked. All he had to do was go ask for a room where he could find the horcrux of Lord Voldemort. That had been the easiest one to get.

He knew the man was going to make six of the vile things, but while listening to him tell Snape once that he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to finish his measures to become immortal, he was in no doubt that one was still not done, so one night he snuck into Malfoy Manor when Lucius was on a job for his master to get the diary, while putting a copy in its place. Everything had been going perfect when he was caught by Cissy as he was leaving. She was covered in bruises and welts he remembered. He had never thought he would feel sorry for her as she had always been snooty, acting like she was better than everybody else.

He remembered holding her while she cried, she told him how cruel and sadistic Lucius was that he was the one to leave all of those marks on her. He offered to heal them, but she told him if they were healed when Lucius came back he would give her double the amount. He offered to help her escape but she again asked him not too, as she knew that Lucius would find her and kill her slowly if she left. While he was comforting her one thing led to another and before he could stop where it was going he had sex with his own cousin, while he tried to apologize she told him that she wasn't sorry it was the first time she had known sex could be enjoyable. She thanked him profusely before he left for letting her know that sex could be fun for a woman too.

Two days later he had Kreacher to take him to get the locket horcrux in the cave. He obliviated Kreacher from what really happened, making the elf think he watched him being dragged under the lake by Inferi before he had Apparated away with a fake horcrux to destroy. Regulus had also left a fake one in the bowl for Voldemort to find someday, but right there in that cave he destroyed all five horcruxes and an army of Inferi with Fiendfyre. The problem was it got out of his control and almost got him before he Apparated away himself, if the Fiendfyre hadn't messed with the wards Voldemort put on the place he would never have gotten out of there. It still almost killed him, but two years and some months later he woke up in a muggle hospital, having been in what they called a coma all of that time.

It was the fifth of January, 1982 and it took him six months before he was able to really get back to the magical world. By then Sirius had been locked in Azkaban for nine months. He started sending out letters telling anybody and everybody that Sirius Black was not a Death Eater and they had locked away an innocent man, but it did no good and now he knew it was Dumbledore's fault that it didn't work. He hadn't known that then so he had used the special glamour potion and headed off to teach Arithmancy at Hogwarts.

Looking at his watch he realized it was time to do the scrying again, even though he was beginning to feel like he knew the last two weren't a mistake.

Five minutes later he was still staring blankly at the map showing once again the two locations of the newest Black boys. He could not wrap his mind around the fact that he was a father, especially with the mother being Narcissa. Sirius was going to laugh his arse off over this. The only thing could have made this worse was if Bellatrix was the mother. He shuddered at the thought of having sex with her it was bad enough that he had with Cissy. Hell he hadn't been with a woman since then, because that one time had scarred him for life. Hell he might just take a leaf out of Sirius's book and become gay at least he could have sex again.

Now what was he going to do? He remembered how sadistic Cissy said Lucius was what if his own child was also in an abusive home. He knew Cissy would love the child, but he knew if Lucius found out that the child wasn't his he would kill him. He was going to have to rescue his son too.

Pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head, he was wondering just when he was going to be able to do that. He had everything planned out, and if he went and got his son first then he would have to be taking two children to free Sirius. It was going to be difficult enough with one child two would be impossible, and he knew he had to have Harry for Sirius to at least listen to him, so he still had to get Harry first. Hopefully Sirius would help him get his son too, since he was giving Sirius back his own child.

He was shaking his head at the thought of them having two little boys with them while on the run. They were going to have their hands full, especially since neither child knew they were their fathers, and truthfully they were both probably abused.

Awe he was going to have to go to Hogsmeade and pick up another stuffed animal. He couldn't have a toy for his nephew and not one for his own son. He wondered what he should get his son, maybe a dragon since his name was Draco. That sounded good. He cleaned up his scrying equipment and headed out to go to bed, later while lying in his bed he couldn't help wondering what his son was like, if he would be happy knowing he was his father. He hoped so, because one thing he was sure of, he was not leaving his child to be raised by Lucius Malfoy now that he knew he was his child. He went to sleep with a smile on his face knowing that even if Sirius wouldn't help him he would be rescuing his son very soon too.


	2. Chapter 2 Starting the Rescues

**Again JK Rowling owns the characters, but I'm adding my own spin on their lives.**

**Just a quick thank you for my reviewers. I try to answer each one personally, but some who review as guest I'm not able to. This is to let you know I appreciate each and every review.**

**People I want to apologize beforehand for a controversial word this chapter will have in it. Harry was raised by bigoted people so when he finds out he has two Daddies. He is going to ask a question mentioning the word (Fags). Please forgive me as I don't like that word and have nothing against gays. He will be told that isn't a nice word and that his Daddies were gay and that Vernon Dursley was a nasty monster. Again I apologize ahead of time for offending anyone.**

**Ch. 2 Starting the Rescues**

Finally I was beginning to think this day would never come Regulus Black thought as he watched the last of the students climbing into the thestral pulled carriages on their way to the Hogwarts Express for their trip home for the summer holidays. He was excited to get started on what was hopefully to be the beginning of a new life for his family. He really thought he would be alone forever when he couldn't get the Ministry to let Sirius out of prison, but now he knew he had a nephew and a son and there was no way his nephew wasn't getting his daddy back as well as getting his own son. He was determined that today was going to be the last day he was alone.

So turning to his colleagues who were also watching the students leaving he said, "I have to get going myself, I'm supposed to grab a portkey to Greece at four in Diagon Alley. I'll be back a week before term starts to get my classes set up for the new school year."

"Have a fun time," Filius Flitwick told him. "I wish I was going with you it has been awhile since I went on a trip."

Minerva gave one of her rare smiles as she said, " I'll miss you Septimus our conversations are always so stimulating."

Severus Snape just sneered as he walked away. The two never got on, because Regulus could not stand the way the man favored the Death Eaters' children and bullied the rest, even those in his own house, and he was always happy to tell Severus how much of a git he was for treating his students like that which for some reason Snape didn't like.

He looked around and noticed that none of the others were even there to see the students off, as Pomona had been hurt in a mild Herbology accident this morning and was under Poppy's care at the moment. While the others evidently couldn't be bothered to see their students off, including the Headmaster of the school it seems. So slinging a backpack over his shoulders he set out for the spot past the Hogwarts' gate so he could Apparate to Diagon Alley to kill a few hours before he set off for Little Whinging, Surrey to finally rescue his nephew.

He went into the Leaky Cauldron to get a drink and go over the plans one more time in his mind, but Tom the barkeep was too talkative for that plan to work out. So he just visited with the man but left about half past three just in case somebody mentioned he was still around after four later on when he never came back from his so called vacation. Even though he was going to muggle London he headed into the Alley instead and walked over to the portkey spot for the trip to Greece. He waited and talked to the others who were going to take the portkey, but five minutes before it was to leave he told a few he needed to head to the loo unless his neighbors wanted to get wet when they landed. Once inside the restroom he put a glamour on, changed into muggle clothes and Apparated to Surrey.

He walked to a park there and sat on a bench pretending to read a book while finally going over the plan in his mind one more time. He would wait until about ten and start scrying for the residence of his nephew. The pendant and charm would take him straight to the boy's house. He would then wait until everybody was in bed and go in and take his nephew. Hopefully the little boy would sleep through this part as he didn't want him to be scared and wake up the rest of the house. Since he was hoping it would be morning before anyone realized Harry was gone.

A few hours later he left the park to go find him some dinner and kill some more time. The waiting was driving him nuts, even though he knew this should be easier than what he would be doing for the next few days. He spent a couple of hours over a long and leisurely meal of shepherds pie and a pot of tea, even though he was wanting a drink badly he didn't want to have alcohol on his breath the first time his nephew met him. After many pointed looks from the waiters for spending so much time on his meal he left and headed in the direction he thought he was supposed to go.

He found a deserted alley and cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and took out the Black pendant, a small bowl and a vial of the scrying potion. He wouldn't need the map this time as he was close enough that the pendant would point the way until he got to where he needed to go. Pulling his wand after the customary five minutes and pointing it at the pendant he said, "Lead me to Lord Black's Heir, lead me to Lord Black's Heir, lead me to Lord Black's Heir. The pendant started pointing down the street and every once and awhile it would change directions so he knew to turn on the new street. It must have been more than a half an hour when he felt the chain getting warmer and the pendant felt like it was vibrating and he noticed he was on a street called Magnolia Crescent. He was so excited to know he was getting closer, but when the pendant pointed to a street called Privet Drive he did a double take on it.

He was only a few feet onto the street when he couldn't believe what he was seeing, every house and every lawn were exactly alike. He looked back on the street he just left but that street had houses painted different colors or the lawns had different decorations, no two houses were the same, but looking back on Privet Drive was like looking at a street where somebody took the first house and cast Gemino over and over on it. The only way to know they were different houses were the numbers on the doors. He looked at the closest house and saw the number thirty-six and across the street from it was thirty-five, and as he continued to follow the pointing pendant he couldn't help shaking his head at the oddity of this street. What kind of people would like to live on a street like this?

Finally as he was almost at the end of the street the pendant turned and pointed at one of the houses. Reading the number four on the door he realized his nephew was in that house. He was finally going to have part of his family back and he couldn't help the excitement he felt at the very idea. He hadn't felt this excited to be close to a family member since Sirius left for his first year at Hogwarts.

The memories came rushing back like a moving picture. He and Sirius had been inseparable before he went to Hogwarts, Regulus couldn't believe how badly he had missed his big brother while he was gone, but he was so excited when the Christmas holidays was open them knowing he was going to see Siri again. Then his Mother had told him Sirius had decided to stay at Hogwarts to be with his new Gryffindor friends. That had hurt so badly but he gave Kreacher Siri's present he had bought for him to send to his brother anyway, it was a red toboggan hat that he thought Sirius would like since it was a Gryffindor color. He was hurt when Sirius had never sent him a gift, and when he came home over the summer holidays he never once said thank you for the gift his younger brother had sent him. A couple weeks before the holidays were to end he went to stay with James Potter and his family. When school started and Regulus was put in Slytherin they pulled further and further apart. It was only a couple of days after Kreacher had told him what happened in that cave that he found out the truth about what had happened so many years before and by then it was too late to fix it as he knew he would probably die looking for the horcruxes and figured Sirius would be better off if they didn't make up before that.

He was in Sirius's room looking for a book he had seen there once when he came across a journal Sirius had written. The first entry in the journal was a few days before he left for Hogwarts the first time and it ended two days before he ran away from home. Reading that journal made him realize just how bad a Mother they had. Sirius hadn't asked to stay at Hogwarts with his friends that first Christmas, instead his Mother had told him he wasn't allowed to come home, and the worst part was all of his friends went home as a matter of fact he was the only Gryffindor to stay at Hogwarts that year.

He spent Christmas all alone, and the only presents he received were from his three friends the Marauders that year. He had never received the hat Regulus had asked Kreacher to send him even. He had sent his little brother a present even though his parents had frozen his trust vault. He had used the last of his money he had gotten before school started to buy his three friends some chocolate frogs for Christmas and the rest was to get Regulus a training snitch that he had an older student pick up for him in Hogsmeade. The really terrible thing about it was that Regulus got the snitch, but his Mother had put that it was from her. All summer Sirius watched Regulus play with that snitch and wondered why he hadn't thanked him for it.

Reading Sirius's journal with all the things he went through because of his parents and the hurt he felt for how Regulus seemed to hate him had made Regulus bawl like a baby. He understood why Sirius turned to the Potters as he read how he was treated like a son and made to feel important. After reading that journal he knew why the Marauders were so important to Siri. He felt they were all he had. Regulus had never known about the beatings, starving and being locked up his brother went through, but it seems his Mother would lock him in the cellar and then tell her youngest son that Sirius said he didn't want to spend time with a Slytherin since he was a Gryffindor. He had kept that journal and even though every time he read it he cried, he still would reread it because it showed just how much Sirius had loved him, even when he had treated him so badly.

Finally shaking the memories from his mind and came back to where he was and why he was there. Sirius's baby was in that house and he was going to get him for his brother, and make sure that got to be together again and nobody would stop him from reuniting those two. His brother has endured too much pain and Regulus was determined to make sure he got to have some happiness in his life again.

He noticed there were a couple of lights still on in the house, so he headed to the back garden and waited for them to go out. This waiting was driving him crazy though. He was so close to achieving the first goal but he had to wait for those magic hating muggles to go to bed. The time seemed to drag by and it didn't help that he couldn't read his watch due to his Disillusionment charm and he was trying not to use anymore magic than he had too. He knew that the Ministry didn't keep track of underage magic and they would think any magic from here was just that but if there was too much of it they might get suspicious and come to check it out since The-Boy-Who-Lived resided here.

What felt like forever, but was probably only an hour the lights went out in the house. Making sure to wait another half an hour before he made his way to the back door of the house where he quietly cast Alohomora and stepped into the cleanest kitchen he had ever seen. The room was so clean it actually gave him the creeps, shaking the thought off he headed out into the hallway, but as he was walking past the cupboard under the stairs he heard a soft cough turning with a frown on his face he noticed that the door had four padlocks on it and they were all locked. Why would somebody padlock a cupboard he wondered? But to his surprise he heard another cough, and the most astonishing thing was that it was coming from the cupboard that he was staring at, the one that was locked with four padlocks. What the Hell was going on here?

He cast a quick Alohomoras and took the now opened padlocks off the door, before opening it to see the most horrific sight he could imagine. A tiny child who looked like he couldn't even be four years old was lying on a baby mattress. The little boy was wearing a large tee shirt and a pair of holey underwear. He had no blanket or even a sheet on the mattress, and he could see the child shivering even in the darkened cupboard. Casting a Lumos he took in everything of the child's appearance, he had black hair that stood up exactly like James Potter's hair always seemed to do. Just from seeing that hair he knew this was Harry, his nephew, but it didn't make any sense as the child before him couldn't have been older than four and that was being generous with guessing his age, while his nephew had to be at least five, maybe even six by now.

Then as he took in more of the little boy's appearance, he noticed that his arms, legs and face seemed to be dirty, like he hadn't been washed in a while as they were actually black and grey. But when he bent down closer to him he realized that what he had taken for dirt was actually bruises. Not only that but there was dried blood on cuts on his arms and legs as well as dried blood on the back of the tee shirt. What the Hell had those horrible people done to his nephew? What the hell kind of monsters were they to treat a little child like this. He wasn't much more than a baby for Merlin's sake.

Anger coursed through him like he had never felt in his life before, not when he found out about his parents treatment of Sirius, not when he found out that Voldemort had made horcruxes. Hell he hadn't felt this angry when he found out Sirius was in Azkaban and he thought nothing would ever be able to make him angrier than he was then. He was going to kill those stupid muggles, no killing was too easy for them, too merciful for what they had done to this poor child that was his brother's baby.

When he looked around that cupboard suddenly a wonderful idea came to him. He knew exactly how he was going to make these pathetic excuses for human beings pay for the abuse his little nephew had endured at their hands. He very carefully lifted the Black Heir up into his arms and carried him out to the sitting room where he laid him on the sofa and before going back to the cupboard he threw the throw on the back of the chair over him thankfully he slept on.

He had a brilliant idea how to make them pay and to also help keep Dumbledore from coming after them at least for awhile. Looking around the cupboard he noticed the dried blood on the mattress, walls and floor. Hell there was even some on the inside of the door in a child's handprint. He cast a spell that made all the dried blood look fresh and then he used Gemino on the pools of blood, before long the cupboard had at least three liters of fresh blood splattered all over it. It looked like somebody had bled to death in that cupboard by the time he stopped casting Gemino.

Stepping back to look at his handiwork, he smiled in satisfaction. He remembered when he was in the muggle hospital how furious everybody got when an abused child was brought in. The child had hovered between life and death and every one of the workers were affected by that case. They all were talking about stringing the man who did it up, Regulus knew he would never forget the kindly old lady that brought his food each day when she snarled and said that if she had her way she would hang the man by his bits and cut strips out of his flesh until he was nothing but bones. He had never been able to look at that woman again without flinching.

If that kind little old woman had felt that way he knew others would too when he was done here. Conjuring a jar he filled it with some of the blood he had just made all over the cupboard and walked to the coat rack he spilt blood over the man and woman's coat hanging there, adding a little to the doorknob as he went outside and walking toward the car in the driveway he let some drops spill here and there, before he opened the trunk with his wand. He then proceeded to spill all but a few drops in the trunk and again cast Gemino a few times. When he had enough in the trunk he quietly closed it and walked to both front car doors dropping a couple drops of blood on them, and opening the driver's door he put the rest on the steering wheel.

Back inside he closed and relocked the cupboard before picking up his nephew and leaving the house after casting a disillusionment charm on Harry. Walking back to Magnolia Crescent he saw a telephone box, thankfully he had learned how to use a telephone while he was in the hospital shifting Harry to his left arm he dialed 999 after changing his voice to that of a woman. When the emergency operator answered he put on a high scared tremble.

"I don't know if I sh...sh...should be ca...calling you, but I think they finally ki...killed that little boy."

"Ma'am please what are you talking about? Who killed a little boy? What little boy?" The operator asked in a hurried, but concerned voice.

"It's that little P...Potter boy who lives wi...with the Dur...Dursleys. I..I was walk...walking home on Privet D...Drive about an hour ago when I saw...saw the m...m...man carrying what I think was that p...poor little b...boy. The woman was with hi...him. They p...put him in the tru...trunk and drove away. They ju..just came back without hi...him." Regulus said on a wail.

"What is the address Ma'am?"

"Nu...number f...four P...Privet Dr...Drive," he sobbed in the feminine voice.

"Ma'am what is your name?"

Regulus hung up the phone and moved back to Privet Drive after casting a Muffliato Spell on Harry, because he was determined to see the muggles getting there due.

Pulling the throw tighter around Harry he hid behind the big bushes at number seven to watch. He had just got comfortable when he saw three police cars come careening around the corner with lights and sirens blazing. They stopped right in front of number four and six officers got out with guns drawn as the lights were suddenly coming on in every house on Privet Drive. The neighbors were all coming out to gawp at what was happening. Shocked gasps could be heard all over the neighborhood when the police busted in the front door.

They could hear Vernon and Petunia Dursley screaming in anger and outrage, but they couldn't believe their eyes when five minutes later the couple was dragged outside in handcuffs and Dudley Dursley was being taken to another car that pulled up as they got to the curb. Regulus could hear Petunia demanding where they were taking her baby.

"This is a woman from Children's Services. She will be taking your son to a foster home since you and your husband are being arrested for the probable murder of one Harry Potter, a five year old child that you had living in a cupboard and that is now covered in blood."

Regulus wanted to laugh out loud at how the neighbors were all vying to tell the police stories of abuse and how they always knew they would kill the little boy one day.

But this made the officer in charge very angry. "If you thought that why didn't any of you report this to the police or Children's Services. That makes you almost as guilty for what happened to that little boy as the Dursleys in my book, you all disgust me," he snarled in contempt.

Regulus sat there and held his nephew while he slept until everybody was gone, before rising and Apparating to a spot by the North Sea. He pulled the trunk from his pocket, sat it on the ground and touched it with his wand to enlarge it, all while holding Harry in his left arm. He pricked his finger and touched the grim before making the dried blood on one of Harry's cuts wet again and touching that to the grim, since he didn't want to cause the child anymore pain. He took him down to one of the bedrooms on the sixth level of the trunk, It was painted blue and had two beds in it. He figured Harry and Draco might want to share a room for a while and that would still leave a bedroom for Lupin if Sirius wanted him to come with them.

Laying Harry down on the bed and removing the Disillusionment charms from both of them, he then covered him up with the nice warm comforter that was on the bed, before going back out of the trunk to set up some extra wards so nobody could even get within a hundred feet of the trunk without being in some pain. When he was sure they were safe until the next night when they would go to rescue Sirius he headed back down to the apartment.

He walked into the room and gazed upon his nephew. It broke his heart to see the damage that had been done to the little boy. He needed to clean and heal his wounds, but should he wake him up for that? It was almost midnight, but he couldn't be really comfortable with all those bruises and cuts. Making up his mind he pulled out a few potions to aid in healing the tiny child, and the one he needed to remove the glamour that made him look like Septimus Vector. He wanted Harry to know what his uncle really looked like when he saw him for the first time, so he downed it immediately.

Very quietly he said. "Harry I need you to wake up for a little bit, Harry come on kiddo open those eyes for me please."

When he got no response he was worried the little boy was hurt worse than he had thought, before his brain finally kicked in, and he remembered he had cast Muffliato on the child. Casting a quick counter curse he once again tried to wake the tiny child by calling softly to him. This time he was rewarded when he saw the eyes of his nephew open, but he quickly became concerned when he saw the fright in the child's eyes as they roamed around the room in fear, before they finally stopped on him. No child should ever have that look of pure terror on their face that was now being worn on his little nephew's face.

Gently he tried to reassure the frightened child. "It's okay Harry I'm not going to hurt you. I know you don't know me, but I'm your Uncle Regulus, your Daddy's little brother, but you can call me Uncle Reggie if you want.

Your Daddy called me Reggie when we were little."

Regulus watched the mixture of emotions that crossed the little face before him. Terror was the first when he said he was his uncle, but when he had mentioned the word daddy, curiosity and even excitement flashed on the little face.

"You knew my Daddy," Harry asked, before clapping his hand over his mouth with terror once again on his face.

"I sure did. He's my big brother, and Harry you don't have to be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you," he said soothingly.

It broke Regulus's heart when he saw the clear disbelief on the childish face. "Oh Little Man, you are safe with me. Your Daddy would beat me senseless if I ever hurt his baby and I would let him. I only woke you up because you have been hurt and I want to help you get better."

Harry stared at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. Nobody had ever helped him when he was hurt. Why would this man who said he was his uncle help him? Freaks like him didn't deserve for people to be nice to him. He knew this was true because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told him that everyday

Regulus could not believe the shock and doubt that he could see on the small face, but he decided not to dwell on that at the moment and to just help his nephew.

"I have some potions I want you to take." He noticed the confused look and corrected himself when he remembered Harry had been raised by muggles. "I mean I have some medicine for you to take. You take this one for pain, and while it kicks in I will get a bowl of water and a cloth to wash the blood off of you."

Handing the potion to the child, he was surprised to see him drink it down without a word of complaint. Regulus knew how nasty tasting that potion was and he couldn't stop himself from complaining when he had to take it, but this tiny child acted like he was just given a drink of water. Shaking his head at the many conflicting thoughts going through his own head he decided to try to figure out what made the little boy so confusing to him later. But before he turned to leave the room he took in Harry's face one more time really looking at him in the well lit room, and what he saw made him mad. It wasn't the condition of the child that was angering him now, though that was also enough to make him hope that the Dursleys would really suffer for what they did to the little boy, no what had him furious now was the fact the little boy in front of him was the spitting image of James Potter except for his eyes. Eyes that were a brilliant emerald green and without glasses, of course the lack of glasses could be his fault as he hadn't noticed any in the cupboard, but he might have overlooked them in his desire for revenge, but the fact the eyes were green just like Lily Evans and that there was nothing of his brother in the little boy was why his ire was up.

Yes he knew the wizarding world thought this child was the son of James Potter and Lily Evans, but he now knew that wasn't true, but somebody wanted to make sure that he looked like he was, and he had no doubt who had put the glamour on Harry. If it was a normal glamour when he removed the Disillusionment charm it would have been cancelled out, but since that hadn't he knew that the charm was one like he had been using to pretend to be Professor Vector. It was lucky he had the potion that would cancel any glamour, but he knew it was even nastier than the pain potion plus it caused a little pain when the glamour fell. He hated the thought of causing this little boy more pain, maybe he should give him a tiny bit of dreamless sleep potion when they were done with the healing and then slip him the glamour removing potion while he was asleep so he wouldn't have to endure the pain. Leaving the room to get the water and cloth he decided that was what he would do.

When he came back he told Harry as he was setting down the bowl of water on the nightstand. "I would have given you a bath but I think it is too late for that tonight."

He couldn't hide the shock on his face at the look of absolute terror that now adorned the tiny face. What had he said that caused such a reaction? Even though the child wasn't saying a word he was shaking his head as he scooted as far from him as he could get while still staying on the bed.

"What is wrong Harry? I didn't mean to scare you. I won't hurt you, Little Man, you have my word."

"I'm just going to give you a quick wash so I can heal these wounds without them getting infected, okay?"

Nodding his head the tiny figure moved a little closer to his new uncle, but his eyes still held a wariness that should never have been there.

"Now before I start washing you I need you to take this potion, it will heal all your bruises but it takes a few hours before they fade completely. When you wake up later all the bruises on your body will be gone."

Regulus could read the clear disbelief in the child's eyes but he never said a word, he just drank down the new potion as if it had no taste at all which was not the case by any means. After all it seemed like all potions had a requirement that they had to taste foul.

"I'm going to wash your face first," he told the child who let him even though he had a wary look in his eyes. "We need to take this dirty shirt off so can wash you."

Again terror was shining out of those eyes. He couldn't stand to see such fear on this baby's face, but then he remembered he had something that might help the situation.

"Oh Harry I forgot," he said reaching into his bag. "I got you a present."

He was hoping the stuffed grim wouldn't scare the child to death, but at the questionable light on the little face he pulled it out and held it up for Harry to see. Again this child shocked him, because instead of showing fear his face now held the first smile Regulus had seen on his face, but it wasn't just a smile but an ear wide grin.

Harry couldn't seem to help himself as he reached for the stuffed dog while exclaiming in excitement, "Paddy!"

"Paddy? Why did you call him Paddy?"

"I don't know," but he was clutching that dog to him as if he wanted to make it part of his own body.

"I guess Paddy is a good name for him," he reassured him. Harry smiled and nodded in agreement to his amusement.

"Can I take your shirt off of you now so I can wash you and heal your cuts?"

Harry nodded again while he shifted the dog to one hand and held the other up. When the shirt was off the child Regulus Black was horrified again as he took in the tiny child sitting in the pair of underpants with at least three holes in them. He could count every one of the ribs in that little bruised chest. How could this child be so tiny?

"Harry how old are you?"

"I'm five," he said hugging his dog.

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

Nodding he stated, "My teacher said it is the thirty-first of July."

This shocked him to no end, Harry was six weeks from turning six years old but he didn't look like he even weighed thirty pounds. Pulling out his wand and casting a spell to check his weight caused a small piece of paper to appear that he caught and when he read it he gasped out loud. Harry only weighed twenty-four pounds, Regulus might not know much about little kids but he was sure his nephew should be about twice that weight for his age. Didn't those people ever feed him?

"Harry are you hungry?"

The look he received from the little boy made him think he had asked a trick question, but Harry never answered instead he just looked at him before cuddling Paddy closer to him. That look made Regulus feel like Harry thought he was being cruel for asking him such a question, kind of like he thought he was playing a mean trick on him.

"I"ll be right back Harry," Regulus promised as he left the room to return a couple of minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of biscuits.

Harry looked at the plate with longing but didn't try to take one even when Regulus held the plate out to him.

"Come on Kiddo these are for you and so is the hot chocolate. You can eat them while I wash you up." He finally put one of the cookies in the little hand himself as he still wouldn't take one.

"They are good I promise."

Taking a very cautious bite without taking his eyes off of his new uncle, Harry couldn't believe it wasn't being jerked out of his hand while he was backhanded for even to dare eat a biscuit. Biscuits weren't for little freaks after all everybody knew that surely, but his new uncle just smiled at him and started washing his other hand and arm. When he had finished the biscuit he was given the hot chocolate to drink and after that he had two more biscuits. Harry couldn't believe this. He had never had a biscuit in his life or hot chocolate before, he had never had anything to drink except water and he was never given anything that tasted so good to eat. Why was his new uncle being so nice to him? He had given him something to eat and drink, he had gotten his first toy, his Paddy, and medicine to make his body stop hurting, he was being washed very gently while he was usually scrubbed until he felt his skin was going to come off. Maybe he was having a good dream, but if so he didn't want to wake up, because this was the best dream ever, even better than the flying motorcycle dream.

Regulus was loath to do the next part of the healing, because he hated to wipe the smile off that sweet face, but he knew he had to use the potion to make sure no infection was in the wounds before he healed each one with his wand. The potion would burn as it worked. he had already washed every part of Harry's body except his hair, which he couldn't do right now, and where his underpants were, but noticing the back of them had blood on them as well he decided to get them off and that part of his body washed first. He knew he was doing this to postpone causing this tiny little body any more pain.

"Harry I need to take these underpants off so I can wash you there as well, so will you stand up for me?"

Without a word the child stood up and let Regulus remove the last item of his clothing, and after a quick wash he sat back down now as naked as the day he was born cuddling the stuffed grim and not saying a word. Regulus couldn't help wonder just how bad this child's life had been for him to take everything in stride without a word of complaint or question. The little body before him was at least seventy-five percent covered in bruises or cuts, on his back, bum and legs were welts as if from a belt, and he couldn't help thinking how grateful he was that he had gotten the Dursleys arrested before he broke Sirius out of prison, because he knew without a doubt when Sirius found out about this he would want to kill those monsters nice and slowly. He had a funny feeling if they weren't already locked up so Sirius couldn't get to them that his big brother would be using some of those dark curses his parents had made him learn. Curses Sirius swore he would never use, because they were so horrific.

"Harry I have to heal your wounds now, but before I can do that I need to put a little potion, I mean medicine on each of your cuts to make sure that they don't have any infection in them that will make you sick, but the thing is the medicine will burn a little when I put it on you."

Harry just looked at him quietly for a minute, before holding his arm out. Feeling like a jerk for hurting his nephew Regulus put a small amount on the first cut, noticing the wince Harry made even though no sound came from the little mouth made Regulus wince in sympathy. A minute later he drew out his wand, but at Harry's questioning look he realized Harry probably didn't know what a wand was.

"This is my wand, I'm going to use it to magically heal your cuts," he explained.

Before he could stop himself Harry blurted out, "Magic isn't real."

"Did the Dursleys tell you that?"

"Yes."

"Well they were wrong I assure you magic is very real. I'm a wizard, your parents are wizards and you are a wizard." At the skepticism in Harry's eyes he said, "Here watch."

He then performed a spell on the cut which completely vanished. Harry reached his hand over to touch the spot and looked up in awe and then stared at the wand as if asking to see more magic.

"Do you want to see more magic?"

Harry nodded eagerly, so Regulus touched the wand on the stuffed toy in his hands and to Harry's delight the toy began to bark like a real dog.

"I'm going to heal the rest of your wounds but each one will hurt for a minute before I can make it better, okay?"

Harry nodded while playing with his dog, more than a half an hour later Regulus told Harry he could sit back up since he had been laying on his belly for the last fifteen minutes or so while the wounds on his back, bum and legs were healed. The little boy had not made a sound in all of the time it took Regulus to heal him, but to the man's shock when Harry had sat up and he saw his face had tears streaming down it. The man had never felt like a worse heel in his life, he had hurt his nephew enough to make him cry and he hadn't even known it.

"Oh Little Man I'm so sorry," he apologized pulling the child onto his lap and hugging him, but this just seemed to make the child tense up and after a couple of minutes he finally sat him down feeling bad that he couldn't even give the little boy comfort right.

"Harry, do you need to use the loo?"

At the small nod he said, "You go through that door and I will get you something to sleep in and be right back."

A few minutes later he came back to find Harry sitting back on the bed and holding up a blue tee shirt that he had shrunk down he told him, "I think it will still be a little big on you, but I think it will work for tonight. I'm sorry but when I tried to shrink some underpants for you I couldn't get them small enough for some reason you can only shrink clothes so small from their original size. I will get you some clothes of your own as soon as I can."

After helping him put on the still too large shirt he said, "kiddo I have another medicine for you to take, but you only need to take a spoonful of it."

He then proceeded to give him some dreamless sleep potion before he had him lay down so he could cover him up. When he cancelled the charm on the stuffed dog so it wouldn't bark anymore Harry gave him a look like he betrayed him.

"It's okay I will make him bark again tomorrow if you want, but I think you will sleep better if he isn't barking during the night."

Harry looked happier at the thought before he gave a big yawn and closed his eyes. While Regulus was waiting for him to go to sleep so he could give him the glamour potion he took the bowl and dishes out of the room. When he came back he picked up the rags his nephew had been wearing and though he wanted to throw them in the garbage he knew he couldn't just yet. They may have been too big and rags but they were the closest to Harry's size he had so he would have to transfigure them into something he could wear tomorrow, because until Sirius was here to keep Harry he couldn't venture out to buy him some clothes of his own. Now he wished he had bought some even if they were too big, but he truly thought the child would have had some decent clothes of his own to last a couple of days at least.

Noticing that it had been enough time for Harry to be asleep he poured a little of the potion in his mouth while rubbing his throat to make sure he swallowed it. He decided to take a quick shower and then check to see the difference in his nephew, of course he wouldn't be able to see his eyes until he woke up, but he was too excited to go to sleep before he saw what his nephew really looked like.

As Regulus looked down on his nephew seeing his real looks for the first time and with most of the bruises already disappearing he was amazed at what he saw. Where before Harry was a carbon copy of James Potter with Lily's eyes, he now looked like a perfect cross between James and Sirius. He had Sirius's nose and silver grey eyes and his hair was a little longer, though it still stuck up all over the place with James's mouth and cheekbones. He did notice though that Harry didn't look to have gotten any bigger at all. He was hoping he would since Sirius was a couple inches taller than Potter had been plus a little more muscular. He really was worried about how tiny the little boy was. Hopefully they could do something about his size, but he had a funny feeling the Dursleys had stunted his growth with that dark cupboard and starving him. He knew Sirius and he would do everything they could to fix it, but he really doubted if it was going to be possible to make up for all he had endured.

He decided he should probably get some sleep as he would have to watch the child tomorrow and then the rescue of Sirius tomorrow night, but he was worried about going to his own room and leaving Harry alone. What if he got scared or woke up before he did and got out of the trunk. Looking over at the other bed he decided it would be best to sleep in here tonight.

Laying there he couldn't help but hope and pray his own son's life had not been as hard as his nephew's had been. Would his own baby be abused when he got to him? Would his growth be stunted, too? Salazar he hoped not because after seeing all Harry's body had been through he knew if his son was in the same condition he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing Lucius with a few of the darkest curses he knew. But as he finally gave into sleep he couldn't help remembering how battered Narcissa had been the night Draco was conceived and how she said that Lucius was sadistic. This put a fear in his heart and he knew that he would have to get his baby out of that house as fast as possible. Please Merlin let him be okay for another couple of days.

Regulus woke up what felt like only moments later, but he couldn't understand what had awoken him since he was still tired. Looking around he saw Harry sitting up on the other bed staring at him intensely. He wasn't making a sound but just staring at him was that what woke him eyes those eyes boring into him.

"Good morning Harry did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you been awake long?" he asked.

All he got was a shrug as a reply, but he noticed the little boy seemed to be fidgeting quite a bit. "Something wrong Harry?"

Again with the shrugging shoulders, but Regulus was sure something was bothering his nephew so he continued to watch him when he finally realized the tiny child seemed to be squeezing his little legs together. Of course he finally realized the child needed the loo, but why hadn't he gone since he knew where it was.

"Do you need the loo Harry?"

This time he was rewarded with a small uncertain nod. Looking at the timid boy he couldn't help wondering yet again why he hadn't went or said something about it. I mean even if the Dursleys wouldn't let him go without permission surely he would have asked to get the permission.

"If you need the loo Little Man just go. You still remember where it is right?"

With a look of disbelief he nodded before getting cautiously off the bed still clutching his stuffed dog and without taking his eyes off the man on the other bed. Harry couldn't understand why he was letting him go like that as he knew Uncle Vernon would have made him sit there for a long time before giving him permission to go to the bathroom. He couldn't remember the number of times his uncle made him wait so long he had an accident in his pants and then he would beat him with his belt for wetting himself or worse he thought with embarrassment. But the man who said he was his Daddy's brother just smiled at him as he watched Harry leave the room.

Regulus Black was still trying to ponder out why his nephew hadn't gone to the restroom and what that look had meant when Harry finally came back into the room. Smiling at him he jumped out of bed but before he could say anything the tiny child flinched back in fear. Acting like he hadn't noticed he started talking as if nothing happened.

"I don't know about you Harry, but I'm hungry. What do you say we go get some breakfast before getting dressed?"

Harry looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language again. It was really bothering him that every time he asked Harry something he didn't seem to want to answer or he looked at him like he was stupid. It did not give him a lot of confidence that he was handling the situation right. Figuring the look must mean the child didn't like wearing just a tee shirt that came to his ankles without even a pair of underpants he changed tactics.

"Maybe we should get dressed first," but as soon as he finished saying that the little head dropped down and looked at the floor. Regulus was clueless as to what that meant, but came out of his musing when he saw Harry pick up the holey underwear he had worn the night before and start to put them on.

"No Harry those things are filthy, you can't put them on like that."

Regulus watched in confusion when Harry grabbed his old tee shirt and carried the underpants into the bathroom. After a minute he followed him into see what he was doing and was shocked to see the little boy had laid his toy on the counter while putting the clothes in the sink, the cupboard under the sink was open and he was standing on the bottom shelf as he ran water in the sink.

"Hey Kiddo what are you doing?"

Which was again met with a look of are you stupid before the child turned back to the sink and started to scrub the clothes against each other as he tried to clean those horrible rags.

"Harry don't do that. I wouldn't let you wear those horrible rags like that even if they were clean. I didn't mean for you to wash them with what I said earlier if I didn't need something smaller than my clothes to use for you I would have thrown them out last night. Here do you want to see some more magic?"

Going back to get his wand off of the nightstand and coming back and grabbing the now wet underpants he pointed his wand at them. He dried them and then thought for a minute about what to do with them and then remembered what he had bought Sirius, he transfigured them into a pair of brief underpants with golden snitches on them. He couldn't help smirking when he thought of Sirius's reaction to knowing they had the same underpants. He knew he would tease Sirius mercilessly about it, but he was sure deep down Sirius would probably love it as well though the man would never admit it unless under Veritaserum.

"Here do you need help putting them on?"

Cue the looks of are you stupid again as he took the pants from him and put them on. Shaking his head at how often this five year old child made him feel like an imbecile he grabbed the rag that was supposed to be a shirt and dried it before transfiguring it into a pair of jeans and turning around to hand them to Harry he noticed the child had taken off the shirt he had slept in last night. He also saw that even though he had thought he had made the underpants small enough they needed to be shrunk a little more.

"Here let me make those fit better."

When he had shrunk them Harry had a confused look on his face once again. How could Regulus have known that Harry thought he was going to make them bigger as he had never worn clothes that weren't big enough to fall off of him before?

"These jeans will probably need to be made smaller too," he informed his nephew when he was putting them on.

After another quick shrinking charm he started looking around for something to make a shirt out of before pulling a red hand towel out of the cupboard and transfiguring it into a red tee shirt. While Harry put that on he grabbed two red washcloths and folded them in half to make a pair socks and lifting him up he sat him on the counter which caused Harry to let out a startled squeak and tense his body, not realizing that Harry was waiting for the older man to throw him into the wall when he picked him up, he just ignored the reaction and slipped the socks on the tiny feet.

"That's what I was afraid of these are still way too big," he muttered as he proceeded to shrink each sock and the shirt.

Stepping back he looked at the boy now and could not believe the difference from the child he found in that cupboard last night. He had no more bruises or cuts, was wearing clothes that actually fit and were decent looking, and he looked like a beautiful little cross between Sirius and James Potter. Now this was his nephew as he should have looked last night and the only thing wrong with the picture was the child's small stature. Picking up a brush he brushed the messy hair and was pleasantly surprised when most of the hair laid down like it was suppose to. Yes it still stuck up in some spots but it just brought home that he was the son of a Potter.

Looking into his brother's eyes staring out of his nephew's face he noticed the wariness and the way he was holding himself so tense. He smiled at him to try and make him relax some, but it didn't seem to be working, so looking around he noticed Paddy on the other counter and hoped to ease the tenseness in that little body by picking it up and handing it to the wary child.

"Here's Paddy."

He beamed at the way the child grabbed the dog and clutched it to his chest, for some reason and he didn't know why the only thing that seemed to make Harry resemble a normal little boy at all was that dog he had bought for him. A dog he still had no idea why he bought in the first place, but he couldn't help sending a silent thank you to Merlin and Salazar that he did. He wanted Harry to see how great he looked right now, but he knew seeing himself look so different without some sort of an explanation would confuse him.

"Hey Harry I have to tell you something," at the questioning look he went on. "Last night while you were asleep I gave you another medicine. I gave it to you because I noticed you didn't look like you should, this medicine made you look like you really should look."

Harry gave the questioning look again without saying a word.

"Do you remember I told you your Daddy was my big brother?"

"Yes Sir!" mumbled the child.

"Well for some reason you didn't have any of your Daddy's looks in you and your eyes were the wrong color for you to have, but the medicine I gave you made you look like a cross between both of your parents. Do you want to see what you really look like?" he asked excitedly.

At the quick nod Regulus helped the child stand up on the counter so he could look in the mirror and see himself. Those silver-grey eyes became wide at the image staring back at him.

"This is what you really look like and those eyes are just like your Daddy's, my big brother, Sirius."

"My Daddy's name is Sirius?" The little hands clapped themselves over his mouth at he looked at Regulus in the mirror with terror in those little eyes.

"Yes it is," stammered Regulus, not sure how much he should tell him about his parents. He had assumed that Sirius was the one who would be explaining everything to his son.

"Now that you are dressed why don't we go get that breakfast now?" He was hoping to postpone that conversation.

When they got into the kitchen Regulus was dumbfounded when the tiny child went to the stove to grab the teapot off of it and headed to the sink pulling a chair with him.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"I'm going to fix your breakfast." He answered as if to say are you really this dumb.

Regulus took the filling teapot out of Harry's hand and explained, "Harry you are too little to cook, you will burn yourself."

With a look that said of course I'll burn myself, but so what he told the man, "I always cook breakfast. How else am I supposed to earn my keep?"

"Wh...what?"

"Uncle Vernon says that ungrateful freaks have to earn their keep."

"Harry will you please sit at the table for now while I cook the breakfast?"

He saw the little boy sit down in one of the chairs clutching his stuffed grim close while staring hard at his back. Regulus Black was furious, he could not believe anybody would make a tiny child cook for them. He was wondering if he should send a letter to the muggle police asking if they would let that little old woman from the hospital handle the Dursleys punishment. The thought made him smile through his anger as he imagined their screams of pain. While these thoughts were running through his head he put together a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Dishing up two plates with one of them twice as full as the other, he didn't know how much Harry could eat but he doubted it would be the same amount as he could. Setting both plates on the table with one in front of his nephew he got out some milk for Harry and fixed his cup of tea before sitting down. He was surprised to see Harry hadn't touched his food yet even though he was looking at his plate hungrily.

"Don't you like eggs and bacon Kiddo?"

When the little boy looked at him again the wariness was back on his face and instead of answering he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Again a shrug of those little shoulders, but at the same time the little belly rumbled with hunger pains.

"I promise it is good," Regulus stated as he took a bite of his own eggs. Even so Harry didn't pick up his fork.

"Harry please eat your breakfast," Regulus begged.

Very cautiously he picked up the fork and took a tiny bite of the eggs, never taking his eyes off of Regulus. When the man didn't backhand him or grab the fork from him he continued to eat until every crumb was off of his plate.

"Don't forget your milk Little Man."

Regulus smiled when he picked it up and started drinking the milk. He was thankful the little boy had eaten something but seeing how clean the plate was he asked, "Harry do you want some more? Are you still hungry?"

Harry couldn't believe he was being asked if he wanted more food. He had never ate so much in his life, the food he ate was more than he normally ate in three good days, usually he only got a piece of bread and some water, and if he was in trouble he didn't get to eat at all, sometimes for days. Why was this man being so nice to him? He said he was his Uncle, but Uncle Vernon was meaner to Harry than anybody else, Harry was so confused. His new Uncle had given him cookies and hot chocolate last night, he fixed everything that hurt, he gave him new clothes, breakfast and his Paddy, Why was he being so nice to an ungrateful freak like him?

Regulus was watching the conflicting emotions that seemed to cross the little face wishing he could know what was going on in that little mind. He wanted to help his nephew so badly, but the child barely spoke to him, even when asked a question. So how was he suppose to know if he was making the child happy or not? It was so confusing and it didn't help that he had never dealt with such a young child, after all the youngest students he taught were eleven years old, and he had been the youngest child in his family until Harry and Draco were born. He had never seen Draco and he felt lost at sea dealing with Harry. He didn't want to mess up here for two reasons, the first being Harry had already been through too much and the second because he knew if he did something wrong with Harry he would have to answer to Sirius, and Salazar knows that was a scary thought. Because when it came to defending those he cared about Sirius Black was every bit the Black he always despised being.

Regulus had never known that until he had read Sirius's journal. He remembered when he was in school being friends with Severus Snape and always taking Snape's side in arguments against the Marauders, because he thought they were nothing but bullies to his friend. After he read that journal he knew that not to be the case. Severus and some of his other Slytherin friends were always hexing the Marauders when they were on their own, and it seems that it was usually from behind. Yes he knew the Marauders had picked on Snape and others and at the time he thought they were cruel, until he realized the difference in the way they treated their enemies, and they way they themselves had been treated. While the Marauders had played pranks and humiliated their enemies, Severus and his friends had actually hurt the Marauders. According to Sirius's journal more than half the time, he or his friends would end up in the hospital wing after an encounter with the Slytherins, and it was after these incidents that the Marauders would pull the most humiliating stunts on the others as payback.

But the incident that showed just how far Sirius would go to protect those he loved was the incident that Severus had always made such a big deal out of, the one where he liked to tell the other Slytherins that Sirius had tried to kill him. He would never go into great detail because he said the Headmaster had sworn him to secrecy, but Sirius's journal had told the whole tale. Severus Snape had found out that Sirius had ran away from home and about the abuse he had suffered from Lucius Malfoy, who had befriended Snape when he was still in school, so using this information he had taunted Sirius for more than a month before he switched tactics and informed Sirius that he was going to send their Mother a letter saying that Regulus was now hanging around with the Marauders and Gryffindors and picking on the Slytherins. Sirius had known that Regulus would be abused like he had if that was the case. So when Snape had given him the ultimatum of telling him where Remus Lupin went or letting his little brother be abused at the hands of his parents he had told Snape exactly where Remus went, but he had also told him if he went there he would be killed, and Severus Snape being the idiot he was would have been killed by a werewolf if Sirius hadn't run and told Potter that he had played a prank on Snape ensuring that Snape and Lupin were saved while he suffered the wrath of the professors, his friends and the man he considered his dad, Charlus Potter. He had done all that and suffered without telling anybody the truth just to protect a little brother who wouldn't even give him the time of day. He could imagine what he would do to somebody who hurt his baby, and that was something he didn't want to face.

Shaking the memories from his mind he asked Harry again, "Do you want more to eat?"

"No thank you sir."

"Well then as soon as these dishes are done and I get dressed why don't we find something fun to do?"

Then once again his tiny nephew shocked him as he got up and carried their plates to the sink and started running dishwater.

"Harry what are you doing," he asked as he got up and walked over to the little boy again with that face, the one that made him feel like he was an idiot. It was very unnerving to be made to feel like you had the brains of a troll by a five year old child, but Harry made him feel like that every time he gave him that look

.

"The dishes," he answered in a voice that made Regulus think Harry thought he was brain dead.

"Harry you are too little to do the dishes."

"I always do the dishes, they are part of my chores. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia says I have to do chores if I want to eat."

Fuming mad Regulus couldn't help snapping, "Harry don't call those vile creatures your aunt and uncle, they aren't even your family anyway."

Seeing the way the little boy flinched and scooted away from him made him feel incredibly guilty for snapping at the terrified child.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to snap at you. I promise I'm not mad at you and you did nothing wrong. I am furious at the Dursleys for what they said and did to you though. You are way too young to be cooking or doing dishes, truthfully you are too young for most chores besides picking up your own things and maybe and that is a big maybe a little dusting."

"But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon says that ungrateful freaks aren't like normal boys, which is why Dudley never had to do any chores, because he was a normal boy not a freak like me."

Trying not to let Harry see the fire raging inside of him at the comments he just heard, because he really didn't want to frighten this child he was starting to care for in a very protective way, he knew he was going to have to explain that those monsters were not his family.

"Harry I meant it when I said that Petunia and Vernon Dursley are not your family, you are not related to them in any way, and you should never have been living with them at all."

"But Aunt Petunia is my Mummy's sister."

"No Harry she is not your aunt. Petunia Dursley did have a sister who was a witch, but she was not your Mummy. See Harry you didn't have a Mummy."

Seeing the confusion and questions in those eyes that was so like Sirius's he realized that he was going to have to explain to Harry about his family, something he really had thought he could wait for Sirius to do. Regulus had spent enough time in the muggle world recuperating from his injuries to know that some of what he told Harry was going to be difficult for him to believe, like the fact he had two daddies.

"Okay Harry I was hoping to wait and let your Daddy explain all of this to you, but I can see you need to hear at least some of it."

"But my Daddy is dead," the tiny child said in a voice that sounded like he was talking to that moronic troll again.

Regulus Black was definitely feeling out of his element here, on one hand he knew he had to explain some very complicated and hard to believe things to a young child and on the other he was really getting tired of feeling like his nephew thought he was the stupidest man on Earth.

"Kiddo can you tell me your name?"

"It's Harry Potter," accompanied by the look Regulus was growing to hate.

"No Little Man that is not your name."

'I told my teacher when she told me my name was Harry Potter that she was wrong. I told her it was Freak Boy."

The man actually groaned to know that his nephew hadn't even known his name was Harry until a teacher told him, and that he really believed his name was Freak Boy. Oh Merlin and to know that he was going to have to tell Sirius all of the things he had learned about his son was going to definitely put him in harm's way. His brother's anger was not something he liked being around, and he knew he would be angry and justifiably so.

"No, Harry your name is not Freak Boy and your first name really is Harry. What I meant by saying that wasn't your name had to do with the Potter part of your name, even though Potter is part of your name it is not your whole name. Your whole name is Harry James Sirius Potter-Black. Potter -Black is two words with a little line in it, but that is your last name. You are Harry Potter-Black with two middle names."

Noticing the confusion on Harry's face he said, "Let's go in the sitting room and I will write it out for you and explain more."

Nodding Harry got up and followed him into the sitting room where he sat down as Regulus grabbed a piece of funny looking paper and something that looked like a feather and a bottle of black paint.

"Okay Harry this is your name," he told him as he wrote it down on the funny paper by dipping the bottom of the feather in the paint. As Harry looked at it he saw what the man meant by the little line in his name. Turning to his new uncle he tried to ask a question with his eyes, but he didn't seem to know what he was asking.

"Harry I can tell you want me to answer a question, but for the life of me I don't know what you want to know. Please just ask me."

"But I'm not allowed to ask questions."

This startled Regulus and thinking back over his time with his nephew he realized the only questions Harry had actually asked had to do with his dad and both times he had covered his mouth and been terrified as soon as he had done it. This explained so much, but made him pissed beyond belief. How was his nephew suppose to learn anything if he couldn't ask questions?

"Harry you can ask me any questions you want. That is how you learn, so please ask your question."

Harry looked at him with a calculating look, it was like he was trying to see if the man sitting before him could be telling the truth, and he wouldn't get in trouble for asking him a question. Seeing this Regulus smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way. Finally after several minutes of complete silence he seemed to make up his mind though he looked apprehensive when he started to speak.

"If my name is Harry Potter-Black why did my teacher think it was Harry Potter?"

"That was a very good question Harry and I'm going to explain that to you, but first I need to ask you a question. Okay?"

"Okay."

"What do you know about your parents?"

"They died in a car crash because they was drunk and I got my scar there, because they didn't care to take care of me. They were freaks who never thought about anybody but themselves, and they wasn't even considerate enough of their hardworking relatives to make sure to take their freak baby with them when they died," he rambled off in a monotone voice like he had this brainwashed into his mind.

Regulus Black felt like he had just been slapped across the face by this child, he wouldn't have been as shocked if he had been, because what he just heard was so horribly unbelievable it wasn't funny.

Gathering his composure the best he could he said, "No Harry that is not what happened. "

But before he could go on Harry blurted out, "then what happened?"

"I'll tell you what I know, okay? Your Daddy will tell you the rest when he gets here."

"But my Daddy is dead."

"One of your Daddies is dead Harry, but the other one is alive, remember I told you that you didn't have a Mummy? At the nod he continued, "Well that is because you have two Daddies instead."

"My Daddies are fags?"

Regulus Black was shocked that such a foul word came out of that innocent little mouth.

"Harry, you are not allowed to say such a naughty word. Where did you learn that foul word anyway?" He asked sternly.

"Uncle Vernon says that when two men are together they are fa..." he said with a definite tremble in his voice, but stopped talking at the stern look on his new uncle's face.

"Well Vernon Dursley is an uncouth moronic monster and I don't ever want to hear you use that word again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." came the terrified voice.

"Harry I'm not trying to scare you but that was a really bad word and I don't like it at all, plus it would really hurt your Daddy to hear you say that word, and I don't think you would want to hurt your Daddy, right?"

A vigorous shake no was his answer.

"That is a good boy," Regulus praised, which caused the boy to beam at him in pleasure. Nobody had ever said he was a good boy before, but now his new uncle was even though a minute ago he was mad at him.

"Your Daddies are gay men Harry that is what you call two men who love each other like your Daddies loved each other. They got married and had you. Where is your paper with your name on it?"

Harry who had folded the paper up and put it in his pocket pulled it out to show him.

"Good I want to show you something. See here your name is Harry James Sirius Potter-Black. In the wizarding world most first baby boys born to parents are given their Daddy's first name as their middle name, but since you had two Daddies you have two middle names. Your first Daddy's name was James Potter and your second Daddy's name is Sirius Black, he is my big brother and that is how I'm your Uncle Reggie. Do you understand so far?"

At the nod he continued, "James Potter was married to Sirius Black, so he took the last name Black too. So he became James Potter-Black and he was the one pregnant with you."

"But men can't have babies only ladies can have babies," he pointed out, and there was that are you a troll look again.

"That is true in the muggle world," at the clear confusion on Harry's face at the word muggle, he explained. "Muggle means people who can't do magic Harry, but since your Daddies were wizards they could. See if two wizards love each other a whole lot, not just a little love but a really big love and if they are very powerful wizards their magic will help them have a baby, and your Daddies loved each other like that and were really powerful wizards so they got to have you. Do you understand?"

"But what happened to them if they was so powerful?"

"When you were a baby a really bad wizard went to your house one night when your Daddy Sirius wasn't at home and he killed your Daddy James and their friend Lily Evans, who is Petunia Dursleys sister, and then he tried to kill you. I'm not exactly sure what happened about all of this because I was really sick and in the hospital, and everybody thought I was dead, because the hospital didn't know my name. But anyway somehow another bad wizard got a hold of you and changed how you looked and took you to the Dursleys telling them that you were the son of Petunia's sister and James Potter."

"But why didn't my other Daddy take care of me? Was it because he didn't want an ungrateful freak like me?"

"No Harry, the second bad wizard somehow got your Daddy Sirius locked in prison even though he is innocent, so he couldn't come and get you, but if he could he would have."

"Didn't you want me either?"

"Harry, remember I told you I sick and well I was sick for a really long time. I didn't even know your Daddies were married or that they had you. That second bad man made everybody believe that your Daddy James and Lily Evans were your parents. Remember how I helped you change your looks?"

Another nod of the head and Regulus continued, "Well that bad man made you look like your Daddy James only with eyes like Lily Evans. Here wait a minute I want to show you something."

Going to his bedroom he rummaged around in a bedside drawer before going back to the sitting room to show Harry what he found.

"See this photo Harry this is a photo of your two Daddies and their best friend Remus Lupin. The one with the lighter hair here is Remus Lupin, and this one with the glasses and hair that stands up all over the place is your Daddy James Potter-Black. He is the one who was pregnant with you, and this one is your Daddy Sirius Black, my big brother. When the bad man changed your looks he took everything that looked like your Daddy Sirius out of you so nobody would know he was your Daddy, because if people knew they would haven't locked him up and he could have taken care of you, but now that I fixed how you are suppose to look you have his eyes and nose, so now you look like both your Daddies."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the picture. He was seeing his parents for the first time in his life. This couldn't be happening nothing this good ever happened to him. But all of a sudden he let out a gasp of surprise, because his Daddies and their friend were moving in the photo.

"How did they do that?"

"How did they do what Harry?" Regulus asked looking at the photo of the three Gryffindors taken in their final year of school. He had paid a Hufflepuff to take the photo for him, because he was afraid he would never see Sirius again after he graduated. At the moment Sirius was riding on James's back like for a pony ride.

"They is moving."

"Yes!" confusion in his voice before he remembered in muggle photos the people didn't move at all. "Ahh I forgot that people don't move in muggle photos Harry, but they do in magical photos."

"Wow, that's so cool." said the impressed little boy without taking his eyes off of the photo. He couldn't believe how much his Daddies were laughing and acting goofy, but he liked their smiles a lot. They looked like they would be fun Daddies. He would like to ride on his Daddy's back like that too.

"Anyway Harry you asked if I didn't want you, but I only found out two weeks ago that you were my nephew and that the bad man knew your Daddy was innocent, so I had to plan how to come and get you without the bad man finding out so he couldn't stop me. I also had to find where you were and I came as soon as I could."

"So you want me to live with you?" came the hopeful voice.

"Well I want to be part of your life and I hope you will let me be, but I thought you would want to live with your Daddy instead."

"So I'm going to live in prison?"

"No Little Man," he chuckled, which turned into a full laugh when he saw the confused look on the tiny face. "When I was planning on how to rescue you from the Dursleys I was also planning on how to rescue your Daddy from prison. Tonight you and I are going to go help your Daddy escape from that prison."

"I get to help save my Daddy?" He asked excitedly.

"Well you will be asleep, but you will still be with me."

"I won't be able to sleep, I will be too excited."

"I'm sure you will be but remember that po... medicine I gave you last night before you went to sleep?" Another nod and he continued, "Well I will be giving you a little tonight before we leave so you can sleep."

"But I want to help," he pouted.

"I know you do, but it will be late," at the obstinate look that was now gracing his nephew's face he decided to try another tactic. "Plus your Daddy would be mad at me if I let you stay up that late. You don't want to get me in trouble with your Daddy do you?"

"No," came the sullen answer.

"Don't worry Kiddo tomorrow morning when you wake up your Daddy will be here with us and then we can be a real family."

The little face brightened up at the sound of that. He was going to have one of his Daddies and he had a new, nicer uncle. Harry was going to have a real family.

"Okay Harry, I'm going to go get dressed then why don't we go outside and play for a little while?"

"Okay."

Harry couldn't believe it, he was going to get to go play. Why was all of these good things happening to him all of a sudden. He sure hoped he wasn't dreaming, because this was great and he liked it. He wasn't hungry or hurt, he didn't have to do all the chores or be locked in his cupboard, he had a real toy and he was going to get to have his real Daddy. This was better than he ever imagined when he was locked in the dark in his cupboard.

"Okay Little Man, I'm ready. We have swings, a sandbox and even a treehouse you can play in so let's go." Taking the little hand and walking towards the stairs that would take them to the last compartment, the one made to be a beautiful summer day outside, before stopping and saying, "oh wait I forgot to do something." And tapping his wand on Paddy the little toy dog started barking again.

The two spent the whole day playing and getting to know each other, but even through all the fun they had both kept waiting for night to come so they could go rescue Sirius Black from his prison and give them back the real foundation to their family. Tomorrow was going to be better even than today was, and they hoped every day after that would only get better. Regulus hadn't told Harry about Draco yet, but he was hoping tomorrow night or at the latest the night after that his own son would be joining the Black family. But it was all going to be starting tonight. He really prayed Merlin, Salazar and even Godric Gryffindor would watch over them as they helped make the prison break. He even sent a silent plea to his brother-in-law James Potter-Black that he would help them succeed, because they needed all the help they could get, but Regulus Black was determined that nothing would stop him from being just as successful of freeing Sirius from his prison as he had been freeing Harry.

**Well that is chapter two. I had really thought that I would get to Sirius's rescue in this chapter but as it was over 14,000 words long I felt it would be better to post it now. I can't believe I wrote this chapter in three days. I hope it sounded alright. And again I apologize for using that foul word as I have an easier time using curse words than bigoted words.**


	3. Ch 3 Getting Daddy

**J.K. Rowlings still owns these characters even if I am changing their lives.**

**By the way people I just did some checking and found out both of Sirius's Grandfathers were still alive at this point, but for my story they are also dead. Sirius is the oldest Black male still alive in this story. Letting those like me who hate when these things are not addressed in a story know there will be changes. I don't mind the changes just the fact that we aren't aware there were changes. I hope that makes sense. There will be other changes as well since this isn't Canon by any means.**

**Ch. 3 Getting Daddy**

Azkaban Prison was a building that stood somewhere in the North Sea. It was the most horrific place on earth, a building that was five stories high, twenty-two feet from front to back and sixty feet from side to side on the outside the inside was at least three times bigger than the outside except for the height thanks to magic. This building stood on an Island that was four feet bigger in the front and back of the building and eight feet bigger on each side. This Island didn't even hold one tree or any grass nothing lived on this Island except the inhabitants of the building that is if they could even be considered living. The land in the back of the building was nothing but unmarked graves, in the front of the building was a pier and small dock, but all of the rest of the land was nothing but dirt and rock. This building held all the prisoners for magical Great Britain, whether they were a common thief who stole a loaf of bread to the most deranged killer they would be housed in this Hell on Earth.

The most horrific part of this prison was the guards who were not human but a vile creature called a Dementor. Dementors were a creature that would suck all the happiness out of a place and leave a person all of the most terrible memories of their lives. They were sightless creatures who if given the chance would suck your soul out through your mouth in what was called a Dementor's kiss, and leave you nothing but what muggles called a vegetable, a person who did nothing but lay there like an inanimate vegetable. It was these Dementors that made this place the worst place in the world to be. It was a horrific punishment for the magical criminals of Great Britain, but to be stuck in this place when you were innocent would be beyond horrendous, but at this very moment one of the prisoners behind these walls was suffering that very fate.

Sirius Orion Black had spent almost five of his twenty-six years locked in a little eight by eight cell for crimes he did not commit. He was housed in the worst area of the prison, the third floor right in the middle of the hallway. This way he was surrounded by Dementors at all times. They were above, below and right in front of his cell. The only place they weren't was behind his cell that was where he had his solitary window, it was the size of a dinner plate with a steel bar running through it from top to bottom and side to side so it was cut into four. There wasn't enough room on the sides of those bars for him to put more than three fingers through at a time. The window looked down on the unmarked graves of the prisoners who had died here, and according to the few human guards that worked here the only way Sirius Black would ever leave this cell was to fill one of those unmarked graves. After hearing this every time he saw a human guard, he could no longer bear to look out that window, so that took his only bright spot out in this dismal place away from him.

Truthfully the thought of being able to leave this Hell on Earth would normally be an improvement even if it meant he occupied one of those graves, because then he would be able to be with James again. The man who was the love of his life, his soulmate, but he knew even as much as he wanted to be with James again he couldn't, because their baby was out there somewhere and he still needed his Daddy. So he fought the power of the Dementors every day, fought to keep himself sane and keep up enough strength to turn into his Animagus form, a bear-sized black dog that looked like a Grim that James had named Padfoot and that his baby had called Paddy. Being Padfoot also helped him stay sane, because as Padfoot he could remember a little of the happier times with his loved ones, not a lot of them but enough to keep him going. His baby first saying Daddy when he looked at him, James saying I do on their bonding day and the day James told him he was pregnant. To some that may not have been a lot, but in this place surrounded by Dementors it was an unbelievable lot that others didn't have, and Sirius Black was grateful to have those precious memories.

As he looked around his cell through his dog form's eyes he took in an inventory of his cell, a slab of concrete 2 foot off the floor that was six and a half foot long and two foot wide, this was considered his bed, there was a magical hole in the floor in one corner on the wall opposite the bed it was the size of a dinner bowl and it was the toilet in this place. When you did your business in it thankfully it magically disappeared, of course only one roll of toilet paper was furnished a month so you had to use it sparingly. But there was a tiny spigot that came out of the wall three feet above that hole so you could at least wash your hands or the rest of your body. They of course never furnished towels or wash clothes, but Sirius had torn a small square off of the bottom of his robe to use as a wash cloth that he kept hidden under his bed with his one threadbare blanket. You could also get a drink of water whenever you wanted which he was again thankful for since they only got a bowl of gruel in the morning and two slices of bread and a lump of cheese in the evening, the water helped fill that empty feeling in his stomach the rest of the time. There was nothing else in the room to look at except the door which had a small opening at the bottom where they shoved the food in a bowl at meal time. You ate with your fingers in here, the bread and cheese was no problem but if you ever ate gruel with your hands you would know it was messy at least as Padfoot he didn't have to suffer that indignity.

He would sleep under his concrete bed with his one blanket. It made it warmer that way as he had less space for his body heat to go, because another thing Dementors did was make a place feel cold like a cold cupboard, between his fur and the blanket he was able to stay a little healthier. He couldn't die in this place he just couldn't because one day he knew he would see his baby again. He didn't know how he knew that, but he wasn't giving up that feeling for anything.

Right now Sirius Black was curled up under his bed as Padfoot, it had been night for hours, of course there was no way for him to tell how late it was, but even though he was tired he couldn't sleep there was something keeping him awake. It was almost like he was waiting on something though he had no idea why he felt that way nothing ever happened in this place unless a prisoner died or a new one was brought in. But when he had laid down to sleep hours ago he could have sworn he heard James say "be ready" ready for what he had no clue, but since it was the first time he had heard that voice in years he wouldn't ignore it. Plus there was the fact his skin was tingling as if all the magic in the place was swirling around him. He didn't know what it meant or what was going to happen but he knew something was going to happen this night, so he was waiting patiently for a sign of what it was. Anybody who had ever known Sirius Black would be shocked that he could do anything patiently as he was the most impatient man on the planet they would have said.

His patience was starting to wear though, because it was looking like nothing was going to happen for him to be ready for, so in his aggravation of thinking he was wasting his time he started talking to James in his head."_James Charlus Potter-Black the least you could have done was give me an idea what I was to be ready for or maybe how long I would have to wait. I better not find out that this is one of your Prongs' pranks, or you will have me to answer to when I get to the afterlife. It is not acceptable to prank your dominate spouse in such a situation just so you know."_

What Sirius didn't know at the time he heard those words across the Black Sea in a trunk that was hidden from everyone's eyes a man and a tiny boy were making sure they had everything ready to help him escape. Well the man was, the child was pouting because he was going to have to go to sleep soon and wouldn't get to help save his Daddy. Regulus Black was doing his best to ignore that little face as he could feel himself wanting to give in and let the kid stay awake, but he really didn't want this to be his last night on Earth. Bloody Hell he still hadn't even set eyes on his own child yet.

So acting like nothing was amiss he said, "Harry we have to make sure we have everything ready before we leave."

Pulling out the rescue bag he started laying everything out in different piles. He started with the potions he needed, in one pile he put one Sirius would need to help with the Dementor's effect, since he needed to clear his head as much as possible so he would be able to cast a Patronus, a nutrient potion because he would be starved, a Strengthening Solution for stamina and a vile of the Glamour Potion so if they were seen by one of the human guards or inmates they wouldn't know it was Sirius. He put three more of the Glamour Potions in a second pile, one for him to take as soon as Harry was asleep, one for after he changed to let Sirius know it was him and so he could actually change again before they left his cell, and the third one was for one of the other prisoners that he would make look like Sirius before he was put in his brother's cell so no one would think Sirius had escaped but another prisoner had instead. The great part about that unless somebody gave that prisoner the Glamour Antidote he would look like Sirius until he died.

He was aware that Dumbledore knew about the Glamour Potion since he used it on Harry, but he very seriously doubted he would think it had been used, and not many others had ever heard of it unless they were Blacks since it was a Black who had invented it and kept it a family secret. He did wonder for a minute how Dumbledore found out about that potion, but decided to try and figure that out later. The great thing about using that potion on another inmate was that even if he was sane enough to explain he wasn't Sirius Black everyone would just think Sirius was insane from the Dementors.

He also added three vials of the Glamour Antidote even though he only expected to use the one during the escape. Some Dittany in case they got hurt as well as a couple bottles of pain potion, then there was the Dreamless Sleep potion two child size portions one for in a few minutes and one if for some reason he Harry woke early, even though he didn't expect to use the second one he wanted it on hand, better to be prepared and not need it than need it and not have it handy. He also added a Scrying Potion and the Black pendant to make finding Sirius's cell easier.

Pulling out two warm cloaks with extra large hoods and pockets, the pockets had been charmed to not let anything fall out of them and to only let the wearer take things out. He proceeded to put one in each pile of things. The hoods were so people would think they were Dementors even if they were too short, but Sirius and he would also need them for the warmth. He then realized Harry would need something warm to wear as well so he went and got another hand towel from the restroom and transfigured it into a warm black coat, between that and Harry being hidden under his cloak he should be warm enough he decided.

Harry's little mouth dropped open in shock with the next thing his Uncle pulled from that bag, it was a baby carrier. Why did he need a baby carrier? He didn't think Harry was going to ride in that thing, did he? There was no way he wasn't a baby after all.

"What is that for?" He asked even though he was afraid to ask questions.

"I'm going to make it bigger so I can carry you in it," explained Regulus.

"I am not a baby! That is for babies." Harry told him angrily.

Uh-oh thought Regulus. It seems he found something else Harry got from Sirius, his temper.

"Harry I know you are not a baby, but I want to take you with me so your Daddy can see you right away, but I will need my hands to be able to get your Daddy out of that place with this thing holding you on me I can do both of those things. Do you understand? I promise I normally wouldn't expect you to ride in this thing, but to keep you and your Daddy safe I really need you too. Okay?"

Not looking happy at all Harry nodded his little head in agreement.

"Thanks Kiddo." He said ignoring the unhappy look.

Taking out the two wands and holsters for Sirius he added both holsters and one wand into the Sirius pile and the other for the things that would go into his pockets. He couldn't put the wands in the holsters, because they could only be added while the holsters were on and after that only the person who had put them in could remove them. He was going to carry one though to give to Sirius at first in case a Dementor got to near before everything was explained. Then adding two muggle torches with fresh batteries to each pile so they wouldn't have to use as much magic the last thing he pulled from the bag made the little boy's eyes light up it was a toy boat with sails and a motor.

Noticing the look Regulus explained. "I know it looks like a toy but it really isn't. Do you remember when I made your clothes smaller?" At the nod he continued, "Well this is a real boat that I shrunk too, and we are going to use it to get to the prison your Daddy is in, the prison is on an Island in the middle of the ocean."

"I get to ride a boat," he couldn't help asking excitedly.

"Well you will be asleep but yes."

That pouting look was back as the little kid mumbled. "But I won't know what it feels like to ride a boat if I'm asleep."

At seeing the heartbroken look on his nephew's face made Regulus Black feel like a heel so he decided to make a compromise.

"Okay Harry how about this, you will be in the pack on my chest and I will let you stay awake for a little of the boat ride before you take the medicine to help you go to sleep, but when I say you take the medicine you won't make me feel bad. Alright?"

"Yes Sir!" Harry said with a grin almost as big as the one he had worn when he got Paddy.

"Well I think that is about everything we need, except maybe a couple sandwiches for your Daddy and something to drink, because I'm sure he is really hungry. Why don't we go to the kitchen and you can have a snack while I fix the sandwiches?"

Regulus sat a plate with three biscuits on it on the table before adding a cup of hot chocolate, and even though Harry had the snack last night and three meals today he still wouldn't reach out in take one of the biscuits. Regulus was wondering just how long it would take before Harry realized that he was allowed to eat when he was given food without having to make a big production on him being allowed. Picking up one of the biscuits and putting it in the tiny hand while thinking I really hope Sirius has better luck with this than I do. He had at least had some experience with a child since Regulus was younger than him, and he had Harry until that awful night that ruined his life.

By the time Harry had finished his snack Regulus had made two large roast beef sandwiches and had an unbreakable bottle of pumpkin juice ready to go. Going back to the sitting room he had Harry go use the loo, because this was something else the child wouldn't do unless he was told to, he started packing all of the things in the two piles in the cloaks that was with the stuff, adding the food to one of the pockets in Sirius's robes.

Everything was ready to go when Harry came back still clutching Paddy, _'uh-oh' _he thought Harry was not going to be happy with what he said next.

"Hey Little Man we can't take Paddy with us."

The little hands clutched the stuffed dog closer to his chest as if afraid it would be ripped from his hands. He had not put the toy down except when absolutely necessary since Regulus had given it to him and it was always within reach those few times. He knew it was too good to believe, Freaks like him weren't allowed to have toys and he knew that.

At the fear he saw in those eyes that were so much like his brother's Regulus tried to explain in a soothing voice. "Harry I'm not taking Paddy back but if we take him with us he might get lost while you are asleep and then you wouldn't have him anymore. I just think it would be better if you left him on your bed while we take our trip but when you wake up in the morning you will be laying right there beside Paddy and he will be safe that way. Okay?"

You could almost see the little mind processing what his Uncle had just told him for a couple of minutes before Harry turned and walked into his room. Regulus followed and stopped at the door, he watched Harry laid Paddy on the bed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the picture of his Daddies and their friend and laying it right beside Paddy on the pillow. He turned to leave before spinning around and pulling out the paper with his name on it and laying it on the other side of Paddy. Regulus wondered why Harry had laid those two things on the bed too as they should have been safe in his pocket, but what he didn't realize was that Harry had never had anything of his own before, and he was determined to protect the three things he finally did have.

"Ready, Kiddo?"

Harry nodded as they went back into the sitting room.

"Well let's change these clothes into some nice warm pajamas first then get you into the carrier. At the frown he added. "So we can have our boat ride."

This made the face brighten as he transfigured the jeans and red shirt into a very thick pair of black pajamas and the little red socks into a pair of black slippers. He then put the coat on his nephew before picking up the baby carrier and enlarging it. After he finally figured out how to put the stupid thing on he picked Harry up and put him in it. The little body tensed and the face had that pout on it again Regulus could tell Harry was not happy with him over the baby carrier at all, but he just pretended to ignore it though it made him feel guilty once again. He decided he would wait until Harry was asleep before using the sticking charm so he wasn't made to feel guilty about that too. How this tiny little thing could make him feel so guilty for doing something so necessary he had no idea, but the kid was a pro at it.

Donning his cloak and putting it on he stuffed Sirius's in his pocket with one of Sirius's wands and the potion to help against the Dementors' effects. He then grabbed the boat and headed outside where he shrunk the trunk and put it into an empty pocket, removed the wards and went and put the tiny boat in the Black Sea before unshrinking it. Climbing in he started the motor and put a silencing charm on it and they were finally away. Opening the top of his cloak he allowed Harry to enjoy the boat ride for about an hour before pulling out a child size portion of Dreamless Sleep potion and tried to hand it to Harry who seemed to be pretending not to notice as he turned his head away from the bottle.

"Come on Harry you said if I let you enjoy part of the boat ride you would take this when I said it was time?"

Harry looked up at his new uncle and saw he looked sad that Harry wasn't taking the potion. So he reached out and took it from him and drank it down without complaint before handing the bottle back. He was out almost instantly he didn't notice the sticking charm that had him glued to his uncle's chest or that he had buttoned the cloak back up to make sure he stayed warm. Harry never saw his uncle drink a potion that changed his shoulder length black hair into a grey crew cut, the nose on his Uncle's face was now looking like Dudley's pig nose and he had big bushy eyebrows and moustache and black eyes. He didn't have to endure two more hours on that boat before the Island that housed Azkaban prison came into view.

Seeing the Prison ahead Regulus pulled out the Scrying potion, bowl and pendant so he could soak it before casting the Scrying spell. When the time was up he did the three part chant, but this time saying. "Lead me to Lord Black, lead me to Lord Black, lead me to Lord Black, but this time when the pendant pointed to the prison instead of holding it he put it around his neck. He was keeping his hands free for defensive purposes, but that didn't stop the pendant from pointing out from his chest as if somebody was pulling on it leading straight to the prison.

Finally after ten more minutes he was able to stop the boat on the right front side of the prison, not near the pier but not too far from the only door into the place. He knew the only place in that prison that held human guards was a room on the left side of the door on the inside of the prison. There would be two guards at all times but now that it was after midnight one of them would be asleep at least, he was hoping they both were, but he was prepared to do what he had to even if not. Shrinking the boat and putting it in his pocket he headed to the door expecting to have to use a few spells before he could get through the door, but when he tried the knob it turned with no problem. What kind of idiot would forget to lock the main and only door into a prison?

At the same moment Regulus Black had touched the door to the prison Sirius Black crawled out from under his bed in his Padfoot form and stood to attention as if on alert. If you hadn't really looked at the large dog you would have thought this was a weird thing to do, but if you took a closer look you would have noticed when Regulus Black touched the door all the fur on Padfoot's body stood up as if he had been electrocuted. He knew because of this, that whatever James told him to be ready for would soon be happening now. His waiting was almost over, even though he still had no clue what he was waiting for. Twenty minutes of standing at attention like that was finally getting to Sirius so to take his mind off the infernal wait he started imagining things in his mind, of course he never gave a thought to the fact that if the Dementors were still around the almost playful thoughts wouldn't be possible at all.

Looking around the cell again and thinking, you know I think they should decorate this place make it a little homier for us inmates. I can see it now a nice feather mattress and pillow with Gryffindor red sheets and comforter would be so much nicer than that cement slab and threadbare grey blanket. Maybe they could put portraits of our loved ones on the wall so we could have somebody to talk to, and a partition to block the facilities would be so much nicer. His thoughts were cut off when he heard somebody messing with his door this caused him to transform back into his human form immediately while also putting him on guard. He had just heard the lock click which was an unusual thing even if it wasn't the middle of the night, because he knew that door was only unlocked once a week for a human guard to walk in for a minute and make sure the inmate was still alive. Why was his door being opened at this time of night? Was this a good thing or a bad thing James told him to be ready for?

When the door opened in walked a hooded figure shorter than any Dementor he had ever seen, and he didn't seem to be giving off the vibes that a Dementor usually did. Was he a Dementor in training? He had never heard of one before but he couldn't figure out why this figure was in his cell in the middle of the night before. Then strangely the figure in front of him spoke, so no Dementor then he thought more confused by what was said.

"Sirius!" Came a somewhat familiar voice.

Now Sirius would have thought this was a guard with it speaking, but none of the guards in this place called him anything but Black you murderous traitor no matter how many times they spoke to him. Sirius also noticed that there seemed to be something sticking straight out from the hooded figures chest right at himself. What the Bloody Hell was going on here? Sirius didn't have a clue but he wasn't Sirius Black for nothing so he decided to have a little fun with this figure, again not taking in the fact that he shouldn't even be able to think of doing something fun in this place filled with Dementors.

"That is me. Did you come to take my breakfast order? I think I will have three over easy eggs, six slices of bacon, a side order of chips and three slices of toast with strawberry jam. Oh and a pot of tea and a small glass of orange juice would be appreciated as well."

"Wh...What?" stammered the stranger standing in front of him.

"You didn't write it down? Please tell me you have total recall or did you want the rest of the meal orders for the day too?"

Regulus Black was at a loss for words looking at his older brother and seeing that he was skin and bones he knew that his brother did not get that kind of food so why was he acting like Regulus was a waiter here to take his order? Oh please Merlin don't let him be insane.

When the stranger in front of him remained completely quiet Sirius decided to try again after all this was the most fun he had in years.

"Oh did the front desk send you up when they got my request for my suite to be redecorated? It really is atrocious how they have let this room go. I swear I will never stay at a four-star hotel again its five-stars for me from now on. But anyway I would like the walls painted a nice bright red with a new feather mattress and feather pillow. The bedding should be red with gold trim. I would like my window enlarged and a few paintings to brighten the place up. I think a nice fireplace in that corner will take..."

"Sirius Orion Black have you gone insane?" asked the very outraged voice coming from the hooded man in front of him.

Looking like he was thinking hard about something, Sirius finally answered. "I don't think so, I'm sure those colors will work perfect in here."

Shaking his head the man turned and walked out the door closing it behind him. Regulus Black stood there leaning against the door in a dumbfounded state trying to wrap his mind around the way his brother had just acted. He had walked out of the cell to give himself time to think. Maybe it was just the effect from the Dementors and after he took the potion he would be fine? Yes that would be the problem so taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked back inside with his wand in his right hand while pulling the potion to help against the Dementors out of his pocket with his left. Walking forward he tried to hand the potion to Sirius, but he wouldn't take it from him. Truthfully the look on his face reminded him of the wary look Harry always had on his face when Regulus tried to give him something. It must be a father/son thing he thought.

"What you want me to take your poison willingly? I don't think so."

"It's not poison. This potion will help you with the effects the Dementors have on you, now take it before I put you in a full body bind and dump it down your throat anyway"

Eyeing the wand in the stranger's hand Sirius Black realized he really had no choice in the matter he just hoped this guy was telling the truth about what it did. Taking the potion from the hand he was once again thinking about how that voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?"

"Take the potion and while it takes effect I have to go do something else real fast when I get back I will tell you who I am."

As soon as Sirius drank down the potion Regulus took the bottle putting it back in his pocket before leaving the cell again. He very carefully opened the next cell and looked in, but that man was about six inches too short, He began checking each cell until five cells down from Sirius he found a man the same height as Sirius casting a full body bind and a Stupify on the man he gave him a Glamour Potion and made him look exactly like the Sirius he just left did. He then levitated the body out of the cell before re-locking the man's cell and took him back to Sirius's cell when he levitated the man's body in Sirius's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What the Hell are you doing and why does that man look like me? And please tell me I don't look that bad, and my hair can't be that terrible looking. Right?"

"Umm... yeah right."

The glare he received from that comment made him cringe inside, that was the big brother he knew right there.

Holding his hands up in a placating manner he said, "Look I'm going to explain everything just give me a minute."

He pulled the Glamour Antidote out of his pocket and downed it before putting the body of his brother's doppelganger on the cement bed. He then took another potion out of his pocket and handed it to Sirius who took it into his hand without drinking it.

"That is a Nutrient Potion because I know you will need your strength for what we have to do next drink it and I will start explaining." He said while pulling a long cloak out of his pocket like the one he was wearing.

Drinking the potion Sirius huffed. "Fine I drank it now explain."

"I've come to break you out of prison. i know you are innocent and you are needed outside of these walls."

"Who are you? I know your voice, but I can't figure out exactly why or who you are."

"I'll show you if you promise to at least hear me out first," was the nervous answer he received.

"Okay I promise."

"Swear you won't attack me until you've heard what I have to say."

"Why would I attack someone who is going to get me out of here?" But when no answer was forthcoming he snarled, "Fine I swear I won't attack you until I hear your story."

Not feeling all that reassured about the 'until I hear your story' comment he very slowly pulled the hood off of his head revealing himself to his older brother.

"REGULUS!"

"Hi Siri I've missed you."

"But you are supposed to be dead." He spluttered almost incoherently.

"I almost died but I didn't I know you want to hear that story too, but we don't have time for that here. Let me explain what you really need to know so when can get out of here faster. Here this cloak is for you and so is this wand. There is food in the left pocket and something to drink please eat that while I talk there is also a Strengthening Potion in with the food please take that as well."

While Sirius Black ate the first decent food that he had seen in almost five years he listened to his little brother explain what had happened in the last two weeks since he had heard Dumbledore talking in his office. Or at least he thought it was all that had happened in that time, but Regulus was keeping some things to himself like that he had found out that he had a son by Narcissa. They did not have time for Sirius to take the mickey out of him for that right now. He also didn't tell how bad Harry had been abused.

"So where is Harry now?" asked a very angry Sirius Black which made Regulus pray to Salazar it wasn't him he was angry at.

"Please don't kill me Siri I really didn't have a choice for two reasons, one I didn't think you would hear me out and the second reason is I didn't have anybody I could trust him with."

"What are you talking about Reg?"

"Umm... he really is safe." he answered while undoing the top buttons of his cloak to reveal a small child that he seemed to be wearing on his chest.

"What the Bloody Hell have you done? Are you telling me that is my baby you are wearing like a piece of clothing and that you brought him to the worst place on Earth?"

"Yeah this is Harry and he is in a baby carrier, it's a muggle contraption so parents can have the hands free while they carry their young children. But he is safe I have given him a little Dreamless Sleep Potion so the Dementors won't affect him at all, and I added a sticking charm so he would be even safer."

Sirius Black stepped closer to his brother and son and looked down into his baby's face with a look of such love and longing it made Regulus want to cry.

"I would hand him to you but I don't know if you are really strong enough to carry him out of here and fight if necessary at the moment. I promise as soon as we get far enough away on the boat I will let you hold your son."

Nodding with a determined look on his face he asked. "What is the plan to get out of here?"

"Check your pockets take the Glamour Potion and think of a look and you will change to that look. You have two wand holsters in there and another wand and a muggle torch."

While he was speaking Sirius was downing the potion and when he was done he looked like Severus Snape and he was putting on his wand holsters when Regulus spoke.

"Why do you look like Snape?"

"Because if anybody sees me they will think that Death Eater Snape was the one breaking whoever that man really is out of prison. Hopefully he will get arrested and thrown in here since he hasn't been yet."

Shaking his head fondly at the comment that was so his brother he couldn't help being grateful to realize Sirius was no more insane after almost five years of being locked up here than he was before he came. That was just Sirius's humor coming through, of course before he read that journal he had really wondered sometimes if his brother was insane, but he now knew it was Sirius's way to cope with all of the harsh things he had endured in his life, and he was just grateful to see this side of Sirius was still there. He was brought out of his musings by Sirius speaking in a sad voice.

"I won't be able to hold my Pup on the boat?"

"Why not?" Regulus asked confused by the statement not only about not holding him, but why he called Harry a pup.

"It will be too cold for him to be outside of this cloak and no way would I put my baby against this filthy robe I've been wearing for years. How many years has it been anyway?"

Regulus wanted to smack himself in the head he had never even given a thought to put a change of clothes with the other easily gotten to items, but seeing the sad look on Sirius's face he reached in and pulled out the shrunken trunk and sitting it on the floor before enlarging it. He opened it to the first compartment and tapping twice on the button Sirius's new clothes were now on display.

"These are your clothes pick out an outfit to wear. Oh it has been almost five years as it is now June 1986."

Sirius's look of pure pleasure as he picked out something to change into caused a happy feeling in Regulus's chest. His brother had endured so much and it was about time he could enjoy such a simple thing as having a change of clothes to wear. He couldn't help smirking when he noticed that Sirius picked out his snitch underpants. But the smirk was wiped off his face as his brother had taken the robe off to get dressed because he could see everyone of Sirius's ribs, it looked like Sirius and Harry had even more in common with their looks he thought as he picked up Sirius's filthy old robe and cast a switching spell on it to put it on the new Sirius on the bed, because he had noticed it had a number on it right before Sirius took it off.

When he turned back toward him he saw that Sirius was now dressed in black trousers, long sleeve black button up shirt and the dragon hide boots he had bought him. The older man was just putting the cloak back on when he asked.

"What is the plan?"

"We will cast Patronus when we leave the cell in case the Dementors are making their way back you send yours to the right and I will send mine to the left we then go down two flights of stairs sending a Patronus on each level again head left to the outside door and I will put the boat back in the water and unshrink it and we will be on our way."

"Sounds simple but what about the human guards?"

I had Stupified them on the way in and gave them some Dreamless Sleep Potion hopefully it is still in effect since it was a child size portion and I split it between the two. So we need to stop wasting time and go. Put your hood up in case somebody is looking out their window or the guards are awake."

"Are you bloody crazy? I am not covering Snape's head what was the point of me looking like him if I was going to hide the fact? Do you think I wanted to look this ugly without having a purpose? How is anybody supposed to know he was the Death Eater to help that inmate escape if his head is covered? Who is he anyway?"

"I'm not sure he looked familiar but I was only interested in how tall he was when I chose him. We will walk right by his cell as we leave so you can check the name by the door of his cell to find out."

Shrinking the trunk and putting it back in his pocket before heading to the door he asked. "Are you ready?"

'Where is this guys robe?"

"Shoved it in an empty pocket." he answered with a look of disgust on his face. "Why?"

"Because we need to make it look like it caught on the pier when we leave. More proof he is the inmate that escaped that way."

Now that was the Auror mind in his brother coming out Regulus thought with a smile as he opened the door and sent his Patronus down the hall hoping it was too fast for Sirius to see. He turned to see if he could see what Sirius's was but all he saw was a big four legged animal running the other way. But it seemed Sirius had better luck than him, because he heard the words he didn't want to hear coming from his brother's mouth.

"Is your Patronus a lion? A lion like in a Gryffindor lion?"

"Shut up and come on before I regret helping you escape this place," he snapped.

"Ahh you know you love me. But you never answered my question."

"Let's just go Snape."

The look on Sirius's face even if it was Snape's face was a horrified one. This made him feel better as he led the way out of this place. Five minutes later they were climbing in the boat and he was thankful that everything had gone off without a hitch. Sirius hadn't spoken a word to him since the Snape comment for some reason he thought he might have offended his big brother, and he was now pouting because of it. It was harder to tell on Snape's face than it would have been Sirius's own face though. Banishing the robe that he now knew belonged to Rabastion LeStrange onto the side of the pier and using a simple sticking charm so it wouldn't float away, he finally started the still silenced motor, and they were finally on their way from this Hell hole. He couldn't help letting out a relieved breath to knowing he had gotten Sirius out of there and they hadn't had to fight anybody. Now everybody would think the younger LeStrange brother had escaped and thanks to Sirius if anybody noticed anything Severus Snape would be blamed. Life was definitely looking up for the Black brothers.

"Are you going to let me hold my baby now?" Came the eager voice.

"Actually I would like to tell you a few things first and I'm afraid you will get mad and might accidently hurt Harry if you are holding him at the time so I thought I would hold him until after that if you don't mind." _Plus it will be safer for me if I'm holding him he thought._

"Okay," he said cautiously, because he couldn't imagine anything that would make him angry enough to hurt his baby boy.

Regulus then proceeded to tell him exactly what kind of condition he had found Sirius's son in, at the anger building in the other man he tried placating him by telling him exactly how he had paid the Dursleys back by making it look like they had murdered Harry. He also explained that he was hoping this would make it harder for Dumbledore to find out that he had lost Harry until they were safely hidden somewhere.

"Thank you, Reggie for helping my Pup for getting him out of the hell hole. I will never be able to pay you back." He told him with tears in his voice.

Hearing the pain in his brother's voice Regulus unbuttoned his cloak before pointing his wand at the sleeping child plastered to his chest, cancelling the sticking charm before pulling the tiny child out of the muggle contraption and handing him to Sirius. Watching Sirius pull his child close while securing him under his cloak to keep him warm he decided now was the time to tell his secret that his brother would never let him live down.

"Well actually Sirius there is a way you could pay me back and we would be even as far as I'm concerned."

It took everything in Sirius to pull his eyes away from his baby's beautiful face and look at his brother.

"What could I possibly do for you that would equal you saving my baby and giving him back to me?"

"Help me save my own son."

"Wh...what? When did you have a son? Who is the mother? And why does he need saving?" Sirius demanded in a rush of questions.

Taking a deep breath he started explaining. "It's a long story and it started with why I ended up being thought to be dead. So I'm going to explain that part first."

Sirius or should it be Snape's mouth dropped open in shock as he heard the tale about the Horcruxes Voldemort made and how Regulus went about collecting them, but when he got to the fourth one Regulus seemed to not want to say any more.

"What about number four? Why did you stop talking? What don't you want to tell me?" He asked in a stern voice.

Regulus couldn't help admiring the fact, even in his uncomfortable moment, how fatherly Sirius sounded with that voice. Yeah it looked like Sirius already knew how to be a Dad it was just too bad he didn't have a clue.

Changing the subject a little he said, "Siri I didn't even know I had a child until I started Scrying to find Harry."

"How could you not know you had a son?"

"Well the day I went after the fourth Horcrux I kind of had sex with the Lady of the Manor where it was hid, but I didn't mean too it was an accident."

"How in the Bloody Hell can you have sex accidently? Did you fall on her and get you dick stuck in the process? If that was the case, even though I don't see how, why were your bits hanging out in the first place if you weren't having sex? How were you able to gain entry unless hers was uncovered as well? Regulus Arcturus Black saying you having sex was an accident that you didn't mean to have is ridiculous. Do I need to give you The Talk?"

Oh Salazar this was more mortifying than he had imagined and Sirius hadn't even heard the worse part yet.

"Sirius please this is hard enough telling you without that reaction," he begged.

"I'm truly sorry that you are finding this hard, but I seriously want those answers as well as whom you had a child with and those other questions I asked. Now stop stalling and start explaining."

Five minutes of complete silence from Regulus had Sirius ready to pummel his younger brother.

"Just tell me who the mother is Reg."

"I don't wanna," he whined.

"Did you just whine? Regulus Black you are twenty-five years old I cannot believe you are whining like a five year old. Now tell me the name it can't be that bad I'm sure."

Blushing beet red he stammered out, "Narcissa."

Shaking his head to try and clear his ears he finally said. "Maybe I should have washed my ears better in there, because I could have sworn you said Narcissa, you couldn't possibly have meant our cousin Narcissa. There is no way you would have been stupid enough to have sex with one of the Black sisters. Or worse to have a child with your own cousin knowing that leads to birth defects or craziness and the only Black sister not crazy already from the inbreeding was Andromeda. Please tell me I heard you wrong?"

Looking down in embarrassment he mumbled, "You heard right. I did say Narcissa, but I really didn't mean to have sex with her or to get her pregnant Siri it was an accident."

"How could it have been an accident?"

"I went to Malfoy Manor to get the fourth Horcrux and after switching them she caught me leaving. She was covered in cuts and bruises and when she started crying I was trying to comfort her and before I knew it we had sex. I apologized and got out of there fast two days later I went after the fifth Horcrux, the one in the cave, and almost died after escaping the FiendFyre to destroy them. It wasn't until I was Scrying for Harry by using the words 'lead me to the Black son's son' and getting two results one in Malfoy Manor that I realized I had a son. Well unless he is yours I guess."

"Don't even try to insinuate such a thing," he snarled.

"Sorry I know he isn't yours since I already found out you were bonded to James who was your soulmate. I really had put the experience with Cissy to the back of my mind after it happened. But after the Scrying incident I realized he was my son, a son I've never even laid eyes on mind you, but that made me start remembering how bad Cissy looked that night and what she said about Lucius."

"What did she say about Lucy?"

"That he is a sadist and then I realized my child was probably living in an abusive home. That is why I need your help on this Sirius, I need to save my baby too, please help me."

"Of course I'll help you rescue my nephew. Let's just hope the poor kid doesn't have a third arm or one eye or even worse our mother's insanity."

"Thanks Sirius! I knew I could count on you."

"You can count on me to be giving you The Talk, I really thought with Harry being only five I had quite a few more years before I had to face that, but I guess you'll be good practice."

"Siri!"

"Really you're starting with the whining again? You are a father Regulus Black not a five year old now stop the whining, before I take you over my knee for acting like a child."

Looking up into the hated face of Snape and wishing it was Sirius's face already so he could read it better, he decided to shut his mouth because he wasn't certain that his brother wouldn't actually do that. Sneaking peeks at the way Sirius was just looking at his son like he was trying to memorize the little face he figured he would let Sirius talk first. It was fifteen minutes before Sirius finally spoke.

"Have you made any plans on how to go about getting your son? What is his name anyway?"

"Draco probably Lucius Malfoy, but after I get him I'm changing it to Draco Regulus Black."

"Good we don't want him named after Lucy that's for sure."

"What about plans?"

"Go in and get him and get out."

"I take it you used all your good plans on rescuing the Pup and me,' he stated with a snort.

Ignoring the slur he asked, 'Why do you call Harry, Pup?"

"Maybe if you're a good boy and listen to The Talk I give you and actually learn something from it I will tell you."

"You aren't really going to give me The Talk, are you?"

"You bet your arse I am. If I get another nephew or a niece from you I expect it not to be an accident. I know our Father and I bet my own arse that he never gave you The Talk anymore than he gave it to me."

"Then if you never got The Talk why are you giving it to me?"

"I never said I didn't get The Talk, I said our Father didn't give it to me," he corrected him. "Dad Potter gave me The Talk when I was fourteen and then a more in-depth one when I was sixteen and had started dating James. So I got it twice so I think you can suffer through once hearing it from me, plus it will be a good experience for you when you have to tell your own kid about it."

But the talking came to a stop as the boat stalled from hitting the sand as the boat neared shore. Sharing a glance they both smiled in relief they had really done it. They just needed to Apparate away and the prison break was a success. Alighting from the boat and after Regulus shrunk it and put it back in his pocket he turned to Sirius and told him.

"I know a spot about two miles from Malfoy Manor that we can set up camp tonight and spend tomorrow so take my arm and I'll Apparate us there."

Sirius cast a sticking charm on Harry to make sure he didn't drop him before grabbing Regulus arm with his right one while holding Harry close with his left. He wasn't losing his baby again for nothing. A very uncomfortable minute later Sirius looked around and noticed they were in a wooded area next to a small stream. For somebody who had been locked in an eight by eight cell for almost five years this looked like paradise even if Malfoy Manor was near. By the time he had stopped taking in his surroundings Regulus had unshrunk the trunk and put up wards to protect their location.

"Come on Siri the sixth level is an apartment big enough for us to feel quite comfortable. We should get Harry to bed and catch some sleep ourselves before he wakes up."

"First of all we are not going to sleep until I no longer look like Snivellus and get a shower, shave and haircut. I don't want my son waking up and think is Daddy is a scruffy vagrant or worse Snape."

"Why can't I go to bed while you shower and shave?"

"Because you get to cut my hair when I'm done," he stated firmly while walking into the great looking apartment. He was sucking the blood off of his thumb where he pricked it to gain entry to the trunk.

"Where does my Pup sleep?"

Showing him the way to the room he said, "You might want to sleep in the extra bed in here tonight. I did last night in case he woke up scared oh and make sure when he wakes up you send him to the loo he won't go on his own and the Dursleys wouldn't let him ask questions so he won't ask for permission."

Seeing the anger grace Snape's face he pulled out a potion and told him. "Here this is the Glamour Antidote I'm tired of looking at Snape's face."

Sirius chugged it before walking to the bed with a toy laying on it. His own face was the one that registered the shock of what the toy was.

"Where did this come from," he asked in a husky voice.

"I bought it for him. I don't know what made me do it but when I saw it I knew I wanted to give it to him. I thought he would be afraid of it instead he grabbed it and clutched it to him with the biggest grin calling it Paddy. I asked why he called it that but he said he didn't know, but it has been Paddy every since and he only sat it down when necessary. I was only able to talk him into leaving it here by telling him he could lose it while he slept."

He explained all of this before looking at his brother and to his shock saw silent tears running down the man's face.

"Siri?"

"He remembered," came the quiet answer.

"Remembered what?"

Tears still streaming down his face he still smirked when he said," Uh-uh The Talk first then the secrets."

"That's not fair I told you my secrets."

"Yes you did and that is why you are having The Talk," he laughed as he wiped his eyes before laying his baby on the bed beside Paddy.

As he stood back up after removing the coat and slippers and covering his son and toy dog he held the picture and paper that had been on the bed. With questioning eyes he looked at his younger brother who answered his question without him speaking a word.

"Those were what I used to show Harry that he had two Daddies and no Mummy as well that the Dursleys were not his relatives."

Watching him look at the paper with his son's name and himself with his bestfriend and his soulmate Regulus thought Sirius was going to cry again, but he just laid the two items on the bedside table and turned to him before asking.

"Where's the restroom and do you think I could get something to sleep in?"

"Come on I'll show you your room and the bathroom we will be using. This one here is for the boys and we'll be sharing the other one. You have clothes in your wardrobe, but if you use the trunk like a trunk and tap the button twice on the inside of the first compartment your wardrobe will appear there without coming down to your room."

Showing him where the second bathroom was Regulus went and grabbed some of his own pajamas and headed to use the smaller bathroom to shower. He was done before Sirius so he made him another sandwich and grabbed him a butterbeer for when he was done. He figured he could eat it while he cut his hair so they could get some sleep. Merlin it was already half past four in the morning.

"Man that felt great you don't realize how much you appreciate taking a shower until you have to go years without taking one," Sirius said entering the room. "Are you ready to give me a haircut?"

"Yeah let's get this over with because I'm tired. I made you a sandwich and got you something to drink while I cut your hair," he told him giving him the plate and bottle before pointing to a chair.

Fifteen minutes later he stood back and looked at his brother to see where his hair now fell just past his shoulders in untangled waves, he had a moustache not to bushy but fit his face perfectly and he had shaved his beard completely off. He was still too thin but he looked like he would expect his brother to at this age, except for the red rimmed eyes. It looked like Sirius had spent part of his time in the shower crying and he was pretty sure it was from looking at that photo. He couldn't imagine having a soulmate and having to go on after they died the pain must be unbearable for him.

"Why did you shave the beard completely? Didn't you like it?"

"I think it will be easier for Harry to recognize me from that photo without it actually, and James didn't like me having a beard." he admitted sheepishly.

"Well I think we should go to bed, because you son should be up in a few hours."

Walking into the room he was going to share with his Pup Sirius called back softly. "Good night Reggie thank you for all you've done for me and my baby. Well get your baby tomorrow so we can all be a real family."

"Good night Siri and we are a real family, but thank you for going to help me."

Five minutes later all three Blacks were asleep from their long day, even though tomorrow was going to be another long one the two men knew that it would be worth it in the end to have the other Black baby with them. Then they world better pity anybody that tried to break this family up again, because they sure wouldn't. They were Blacks after all and they would use all they had learned from being a Black to protect their family.

**Well another chapter done. This story is moving faster with updates than my other one but I have to get them all rescued. I can't stand them not being together. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting a New Cousin

**Disclaimer: The Characters still belong to JK Rowlings but I'm still going to play around with them.**

**Just some facts for my story: here are the Birthdays for my guys.**

**Sirius 11-21-59**

**Regulus 6-14-61**

**Remus 3-10-60**

**Harry 7-31-80**

**Draco 6-5-80**

**Neville 7-30-80**

**Happy Holidays**

**Ch 4 Getting a New Cousin**

Harry Potter-Black woke up feeling warm and comfortable for the second time in two days. These were the only two days that he could ever remember feeling either of those things when he woke. Usually he was cold, hungry and hurting from all the sore spots on his body caused by Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley, but two nights ago all of that changed when his new Uncle came and took him away from the Dursleys. Looking over at the other bed in the room he expected to see his new Uncle sleeping there, but he got scared when he realized that the man wasn't his Uncle but another man. Even though he was afraid he continued to stare at the man, because of this he noticed that the man looked a lot like his Uncle, but he could see the new man's hair was longer than his Uncle's and he had a moustache, but it wasn't big and bushy like Uncle Vernon's. The one Uncle Vernon had made him look like the walrus in the picture book he saw at school. Of course Harry would never tell Uncle Vernon that because he knew the man would use the belt on him for being an ungrateful freak who didn't appreciate the hard working normal family that was stuck with him.

The longer he stared at the new man the more Harry realized the man really did look like his Uncle. Then he remembered that his Uncle said his Daddy would be here when he woke up. Was this his Daddy? His Daddy was his Uncle's brother so did that mean they would look alike?

Excitement went through the little boy's body of thinking that he finally had a real Daddy like all the other little boys and girls. Did his Daddy want him? Was that why he was sleeping in here with Harry? Would his Daddy love him and want Harry to live with him? Harry was really afraid this was all a dream and he was going to wake up and find himself back in his cupboard. He was really hoping that wasn't going to happen, because yesterday was the best day of his life and if this was his Daddy today could even be better.

But then the doubts started settling in his little head. What if his Daddy didn't like him? What if he thought Harry was an ungrateful little freak too? Would he send him back to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia then? Would he not want to be bothered with Harry? At the fearful thoughts running through his little mind Harry turned his head looking for something to make the bad thoughts stop coming, and that is when he saw his Paddy. Grabbing the toy animal up and clutching it close with a big smile on his face. He had forgotten his Uncle said that he would wake up next to Paddy this morning. When he had cuddled the toy dog close for a few minutes he looked on the bed for his photo and paper with his name but he couldn't find them anywhere. The longer he looked the more upset he got as he pulled the blankets back to look under them for his two other possessions he couldn't help the silent tears that were streaming down his face. How had he lost them? He had put them on the bed with Paddy so they would be safe, but now they were gone.

Finally Harry threw himself down on the pillow sobbing as quietly as he could. He couldn't believe they were gone Uncle Vernon was right he was an ungrateful little freak who couldn't even take care of his own stuff. Clutching Paddy closer he started worrying that his new Uncle or his Daddy would take Paddy since he wasn't re...respon...sy...ball enough to take care of anything. Would his Daddy use the belt like Uncle Vernon did when Dudley said Harry had lost Dudley's new ball last week? Now his Daddy really was going to think Harry was an ungrateful freak for sure was the thoughts the heartbroken little boy was thinking as he sobbed into his pillow.

Sirius Black stirred awake he was so tired he didn't want to open his eyes, but he had a feeling something had woken him and just as that thought went through his mind he heard a soft crying. Now it may have been almost five years since he heard that sound, but he was instantly awake now. The father in him recognized a sound he had trained himself to listen for from the first night Harry was born. His baby was crying and he was instantly at the little boy's bedside all thought of sleep washed from his mind. Bending over his tiny son he began to rub his back while speaking in a calming voice.

"Hey Pup what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

But the little body tensed up and even though the crying got quieter it didn't stop. Harry didn't turn over or say anything which made Sirius even more worried as to why his baby was crying like that. He looked around the room and didn't see anything that would make the child cry. Was he afraid because Sirius was in the room and a stranger?

"Harry come on Kiddo tell Daddy what is wrong so I can make it better."

But he still got no response which was starting to worry him even more. Wanting to comfort his child he picked him up and sat down on the bed holding him close like Harry was holding his stuffed dog. This only made the little body go rigid, but Sirius didn't loosen his hold he just started rubbing the little back while continuing to try his sooth his precious child.

"Harry come on baby tell Daddy's what's wrong. I want to help you Puppy but you are not making this easy for Daddy. Shhh Baby Daddy is here," he crooned while kissing the tiny head.

As if by magic the crying stopped instantly in the taut little body. Sirius had no idea why or what was going through that little mind and he felt helpless at not getting Harry to talk to him.

Harry was shocked when he felt the kiss on his head. He had never been kissed in his life as far as he remembered. Little freaks didn't get kisses everybody knew this. Why had his Daddy kissed him? Maybe it was because he didn't know how much of an ungrateful freak Harry was by losing his photo and paper? Yeah that was probably it, but when he found out he wouldn't kiss Harry instead he would use the belt on him. What if he hit harder than Uncle Vernon did? If he did Harry wouldn't be able to stop himself making noise and Harry knew if he made noise while being punished he would get punished harder and longer. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had taught him this lesson too many times for Harry not to be sure of that.

"Harry please tell me why you are so upset this morning," begged Sirius.

When he still got no reply he put his finger on the little chin and gently tipped the head up until their eyes met.

"Harry I need to know what is wrong I can't make it better if you don't tell me."

Looking into the eyes that were staring at him with a tenderness Harry had never seen directed at him gave Harry the courage to finally stammer out.

"I di...didn't mean to do it. I swear I...I didn't."

"Didn't mean to do what Baby?"

"I'm...m sor...sorry I didn't me...ean to...to lose the pho...photo and paper Uncle Re...Uncle gave me. I...I'm sorry don't be ma...mad at m...me please," wailed the distraught child.

"Puppy shhh Puppy it's okay you didn't lose them. Come on calm down and listen to Daddy. I'm not mad at you and I wouldn't be even if you had lost them, but you didn't see they are right here," he said as he reached over and grabbed the two items off the nightstand before handing them to his tiny son. "See I put them on the nightstand before I put you to bed last night so they wouldn't get crumpled while you slept."

Harry looked at the photo and his name in wonderment he hadn't lost them, and his Daddy said even if he had he wouldn't be mad at Harry. He couldn't help himself from asking a question though he tried not to.

"You're really not mad at me?"

"Of course not Baby. You didn't do anything wrong I'm the one that moved them from where you put them to keep them safe. If anything you should be mad at me for upsetting you so."

Harry's eyes got big as half dollars at his Daddy saying he should be mad at him. Harry knew he wasn't allowed to get mad at adults so why was his Daddy saying that? But he noticed his Daddy really didn't look mad and he was still holding Harry on his lap and even cuddling him close. Nobody ever held Harry like this and he couldn't help but relax his tense body at the comforting touch, and as soon as he did this his Daddy kissed him on the head again. Even though his face was still tear-streaked he now had a small smile on it.

Feeling his son relax on his lap made Sirius feel like he had just been given the most priceless treasure in existence, and when he saw that little smile on that beautiful little face Sirius Black felt his heart soar as into the heavens. This was what he had hoped, prayed and dreamed of while he was locked in that cell a chance to hold his precious boy again. Then he felt Harry squirming in his lap at first he thought he was tired of being held before he remembered what Regulus had told him last night.

"Harry do you need to use the loo?"

"Yes Sir."

"It's Daddy Baby not Sir and okay you go use the loo," he told him while he sat him down on the floor.

Thinking he should give his son a bath since his hair seemed to be dirty when he kissed it he got up and checked the wardrobe for Harry some clean clothes finding none there he checked the chest of drawers as well only to find it empty as well. Frowning he headed out to ask Reg where his son's clothes were, but of course his lazy brother was still in bed. Going into his room to see him still sleeping made Sirius think he needed to pull a little prank a quick Aguamenti spell and Regulus Black sat up sputtering and spitting water out of his mouth.

"I guess you shouldn't sleep with your mouth open," teased Sirius.

"What the Hell did you do that for?" demanded a furious and very wet little brother.

"You were asleep."

"Yes I know."

"Well I needed you awake."

"Why?"

"I need to know where Harry's clothes are so I can give him a bath. His hair is filthy didn't you bathe him last night?"

"No I did wash him off the night before but why would I have bathed him last night?"

"I don't know Reg why did you take a shower last night?"

"How did you know I took a shower you went into the other bathroom before me and came out after I did?"

"Oh it must have been my awesome Auror deductions. I mean it couldn't have anything to do with the fact you had wet hair last night when you cut mine. Now where are Harry's clothes and why didn't he get a bath?"

"He doesn't have any clothes."

"You bought me clothes even dragonhide boots, but you didn't get my baby any clothes?" he asked in exasperation.

"Well I wasn't for sure what size he would wear and I've never bought kids clothes before, plus how was I supposed to know that he hadn't any decent clothes?"

"Are you telling me has worn those pajamas since you got him?"

"No he didn't have anything that decent to wear." At the raised eyebrow he went on. "He was wearing a shirt at least three sizes too big and filthy plus a pair of holey underwear that were so big it was a wonder they weren't constantly around his ankles. I transfigured those and a couple hand towels and wash clothes until I can go get him some clothes."

"Well get dressed and go get him some clothes."

"But Sirius it isn't even eight yet and I'm hungry."

"Sweet Merlin you're whining again? Reg he needs a bath and some clean clothes."

"Well you could just transfigure the ones he is wearing. Transfiguration was your best subject after all and I could go get him some clothes later."

"And when would you like to do that? When we need to sit down and plan on getting your son or maybe after we get him? Don't you think that you should be spending that time bonding with your child instead of out shopping?"

"Fine but can't we have breakfast first? I'll cook it why you bathe Harry."

"Fine but as soon as breakfast is over go get him some clothes," snapped an annoyed Sirius.

"Oh Sirius by the way you may have a hard time with the bath?"

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but when I had mentioned if it hadn't been so late I would have bathed him when he first got here he seemed terrified at the idea."

Looking concerned Sirius said, "Thanks Reg." Before heading back to the room he had shared with his son last night. Wondering why his son would be terrified at taking a bath, but hoping Reg had misread the reaction.

When he re-entered the room he saw Harry sitting on the floor playing with the toy dog that looked so much like his Animagus form and remembering with a smile that Harry had named it Paddy the same thing he called him when he looked like that.

"Hey Kiddo are you ready for your bath?" He asked in a jaunty sounding voice while hoping that the light mood would make Harry's reaction better than what Regulus thought it would be. But as soon as he said the word bath his little boy started shaking in fear and began scooting away while still sitting down.

"Harry it's okay. Why are you afraid Baby? It's just a quick bath it won't take but a few minutes."

Total fear was going through the little body, when his Aunt Petunia gave him a bath she always used water so hot he was red for at least a day afterwards. She also used the toilet bowl brush to scrub his skin until he would bleed and then the bleach in the water would burn the open sores more. She said he was a filthy freak that had to be sanitized before he could be around her precious Duddikins. Harry didn't want to start hurting again. He hadn't felt any pain ever since his Uncle had healed him and now he was going to have to hurt again. His body went taut as his Daddy picked him up to carry him into the bathroom.

"It's okay Harry I don't know why you're afraid but Daddy promises that nothing is going to hurt you. I'm going to give you a quick bath so we can go have some breakfast with your Uncle Reggie and after breakfast he is going to go buy you some new clothes while you and I find something fun to do," he said in a reassuring voice.

Setting his scared little boy down he turned to fix the water while wondering what those evil people had done to his baby.

'Why don't you take your clothes off while I fix the water?" He said over his shoulder.

But when he had the water done and turned around Harry was still standing there dressed, shoulders slumped while clutching his toy as if it was a lifeline and looking down at the floor. Sirius so badly wanted to say he didn't have to have a bath, but he remembered something the man he considered his Dad had told him during one of the many times they talked about parenting when James was pregnant. The man had told him very firmly "If you give in when your child doesn't want to do something you know he should do, that child will find the weak link in your armor and make the next time even harder on you, because he will know that you will cave so he will push harder until you do, and I'm telling you now Sirius that is not what a child needs from their parent. The parent has to be the one making the decisions, yes some things a parent can do like make a compromise sometimes, but you shouldn't do that until you know your child knows that you will have the final say and that no matter how bad they act what you say goes." With those words echoing in his mind he tried something else.

"Do you need me to help you undress Harry?" This had the desired results he had been hoping for, at his words Harry looked up with a mutinous look on his little face that almost made Sirius smirk, but he figured that wouldn't set well with his Pup so he fought the urge.

"I'm not a baby! I can undress myself," Harry insisted, but he didn't start to until his Daddy gave him a look that Harry took to mean 'really then why aren't you', so with a sigh he laid Paddy on the counter before he started to undress and his Daddy turned away.

Sirius had noticed the little shoulders slump as he started to undress so he started looking around for something to make his Puppy at least a little happier about the bath, and he found just the thing when he was getting a towel, washcloth, soap and shampoo. It was right there behind the shampoo so pulling it out he put a bit of chiding in his voice as he said.

"I can't believe I forgot the bubbles. How are you supposed to have a bath without bubbles? I must be becoming forgetful in my old age."

He couldn't help smirking this time when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Harry's head had jerked up at the words and a small smile had lit up the little face. And he was pleased to note when he dumped some in and used his wand to create the bubbles it got even bigger. But it broke his heart that the smile disappeared and the shoulders slumped again at his next words.

"Okay now that we have bubbles and your undressed we just need to get the two of you together."

When Harry made no move towards the tub Sirius walked over and picked the tiny child up and it was then that it hit him just how tiny his son was, when Harry had been a baby of one he weighed just over twenty pounds and now at almost six he looked like he had only gained about five pounds. How in the hell could a child only average a pound weight gain a year? If it wasn't for the taut little body in his hands he knew he would be Apparating to Little Whinging in Surrey, finding those horrible muggles wherever they were and would disenbowel them while they were still alive for what they had done to his Puppy. Harry was an innocent child, no an innocent baby and they had hurt, starved and neglected him and the father in him was raging for revenge. It took everything he had in him to not let Harry see the anger he was feeling, the poor kid was already terrified to take a bath as it was. He wanted to ask Harry why he was so scared but he knew that it was too soon for Harry to trust him like that. He would have to be patient with him just like Charlus Potter had been with Sirius, but he didn't know how the man had been able to do that now while standing in his shoes. This was harder than his Dad made it look that was for sure.

When his Daddy picked him up Harry's body had tautened in fear and when he was being lowered into the tub he wanted to whimper out loud but he bit his lip to keep the sound in. Harry knew that when he whimpered when Aunt Petunia put him in the tub that would make her mad, and she would make him lay under all the water until Harry thought he was going to die before letting him up. That meant he was burnt all over his body for days afterwards even his face. But to Harry's shock when his feet touched the water it wasn't hot and by the time he sat down he couldn't help the exclamation that slipped past his lips.

"It's not hot!"

"Of course it's not hot Puppy if it was hot you would get burnt."

But to Sirius's shock Harry gave him a look that he interpreted to mean 'well of course it would have burnt me that is the point' which made Sirius seethe in silent anger as he said.

"I would never burn you Harry, you are my son, my baby and hurting you would hurt me."

"I'm not a baby," came the sullen answer.

"You will always be my baby no matter if you are one, five, fifty or even five hundred. You Harry James Sirius Potter-Black just might as well accept it now because nothing will change that. And just so you know I know you are not an actual baby, but by calling you Baby I'm just saying you are my baby. Do you understand?"

With a doubtful nod he answered with a question. "So it's like when Aunt Petunia would call Dudley Diddy?"

"I guess so as it is just a nickname I will call you like Pup and Puppy, but Harry Petunia Dursley is not your Aunt so you don't have to call her that anymore. The Dursleys are not your family they were just related to your Godmother Lily, and trust me they were nothing like Lily who was a wonderful young woman. Now let's wash your hair so we can hurry and get your bath done, because that food your Uncle Reggie is cooking smells good."

To Harry's surprise his Daddy gave him a folded washcloth to put over his eyes while he washed his hair, he had said it was to keep the soap out. He always got soap in his eyes when his hair was washed but the cloth didn't let that happen this time, and when he started washing Harry he turned the soap dish into a toy boat like the one they rode in the night before. His Daddy even let him play in the bubbles with his boat after he was done washing him for a little while. To Harry's astonishment when he got out Harry realized that he had liked his bath.

While Harry was playing with his boat after being bathed Sirius was transfiguring the clothes Harry had worn into clean new clothes. He changed the pajama bottom into black trousers. When he picked up the underwear to transfiguring he couldn't help smiling when he saw they were exactly like his except smaller. He was sure that Reg probably thought that he would be embarrassed by that fact , but he liked the idea as a matter of fact he transfigured them into a pair with brooms on them he had also seen a pair just like that in with his clothes last night. Thinking about his own wardrobe of his clothes he changed the shirt to match one he would wear today. Grabbing a couple of wash clothes he made a pair of black socks while deciding he would change the slippers by Harry's bed into dragonhide boots. Sirius knew not a lot of people could have made a complete outfit from transfiguring something else which is why most poor families never did this. To be able to you had to be great in Transfiguration or the clothes would turn back after a couple of hours.

Getting Harry out and having him get dressed while he straightened the bathroom back up they were soon almost ready, but after he brushed Harry's hair he went looking for his son's toothbrush so he could brush his teeth. But the only ones he found had never been opened there were six unopened ones but no used ones.

"Didn't your Uncle Reggie have you brush your teeth yesterday?"

"No Sir," he answered with a shake of his head.

"Not sir Harry it's Daddy. You can say no Daddy, okay?"

"Yes Sir." at the raised eyebrow he corrected. "Yes Daddy."

Harry little heart leapt at finally calling his Daddy, Daddy. And at the same time Sirius Black felt that his heart would burst with the happiness of hearing that word from his son's lips again. He thought the word Daddy must be the most beautiful word in the world. But then it hit him what Harry had said about the teeth brushing.

"He didn't let you brush your teeth?" he asked in outrage.

At the small shake he pulled out the toothbrushes and had Harry pick one since they were all different colors after choosing a red one Sirius put toothpaste on it and handed it to Harry who just looked at him with a questioning look.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"What do I do?" was the hesitant question.

"Harry haven't you ever brushed your teeth before?"

"No Sir." At the arched eyebrow he quickly said. "I mean no Daddy."

Fuming inwardly Sirius taught his son to brush his teeth yes he was happy to be able to teach his son this but it wasn't something he should be just learning at almost six years old. Those horrible filthy muggles were lucky they weren't in front of Sirius Black right now.

Done in the bathroom and Harry having Paddy in hand they went back to the bedroom they had shared the night before where Sirius transfigured the slippers to a smaller version of his boots. Looking at his son he decided he wanted Reg to get the full effect so he said.

"Harry you stay here and play with Paddy until I come back for you, okay?"

"Yes Si...Daddy."

Seeing the little shoulders slump as he started to leave he quickly said. "I'm just going to get dressed and then we can go to breakfast. But this didn't seem to have any effect so he asked. "What's wrong Harry?"

But he got no answer so he went in knelt in front of his son and putting a finger under his chin so his Pup was looking at him he said, "Harry if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't make it better, so please tell me why you look sad.

After staring into his Daddy's eyes for a minute Harry finally replied. "Uncle made Paddy bark yesterday like a real dog and I was just wishing he could bark again."

"First of all Harry call him Uncle Reggie okay? And thank you for telling me what was wrong so I can fix it for you."

Taking the stuffed toy from his son he tapped it with his wand and to Harry's delight it started barking, but instead of handing the dog back he set it on the floor. Harry's little mouth opened in shock when the toy started running in circles around his feet. And when Harry got down on his knees to look at the dog it licked his face with a furry tongue.

"He's not a real dog, but he is the next best thing now. He can run and play with you but we don't have to feed him or clean up after him. I hope that he is good enough."

Beaming from ear to ear Harry exclaimed. "Thank you Daddy he's the bestest."

"You're welcome Puppy. I'll be back in a few minutes to get you for breakfast, but have fun until then."

As he closed the door behind him he heard Regulus say.

"Where's Harry breakfast is done?"

"He is playing in his room until I get dressed then I will get him for breakfast."

"I can get him while you are changing."

"No I told Harry I would come and get him, and he needs to know he can count on me when I tell him something," he replied firmly, but he couldn't help adding in his head _'and I want you to see us together first.'_

"Fine but I'm hungry so hurry up," he pouted as he walked back to the kitchen, but he turned back quickly pulling a vial out of his pocket and handed it to the other man. "Your potion to counteract the Dementors you need one in the morning and one at night for at least the next five weeks."

Taking it and swallowing it down in one gulp he said, "By Godric that is nasty. Thanks Reg."

Ten minutes later Sirius had retrieved his son from his room and the two of them with the toy dog barking at their feet headed to the kitchen. Sirius noticed it was the dog that Regulus was staring at when they entered.

"You turned his dog real?"

"No of course it's not. I just animated it so it could play with him."

Sirius smirked when Reg looked up and saw what the two of them were wearing. They stood there dressed identically from their boots to the tee shirts that said I'm too Sexy for My Body.

"I knew you would like that shirt, but you really made your little son one too?" asked Regulus in astonishment.

"I think he looks handsome," he told him while beaming down at his son which brought a small smile to the little face.

"Only you Siri would put that shirt on a young child. Let's eat though I'm starving."

"You would think you were the one who had been starving for the last five years not us as often as you mention being hungry," Sirius laughed at his brother.

Looking sheepish Regulus said," oh I forgot," before turning and leaving the room.

"Forgot what?" asked an incredulous Sirius. "Are you saying you forgot we haven't been eating right?"

"No you prat I didn't mean that," snorted the younger Black brother. "I meant I forgot to get you guys a nutrient potion to take. Here take these and let's eat."

Snorting Sirius took the two potions from his brother and after opening it gave the smaller one to Harry before drinking his down with a grimace. When he looked at Harry he was just taking his but no emotion showed on his face to his surprise.

"He takes all the potions I give him the same way as if I just gave him a cup of water," Regulus told him. "I'm sure it has something to do with those monsters that have been raising him. I made hotcakes and sausage links so sit down and eat already."

"I swear Reg you have a one track mind. Here Pup let's eat before your Uncle Reggie has a melt down or something."

After fixing Harry's plate Sirius took a bite of his food before noticing that Harry wasn't eating. Regulus noticing both Harry not eating and the way Sirius was looking at his son cast a quick Muffliato on Harry before turning to Sirius.

"He does this every time I have given him food. He either makes me almost beg or I have to put the fork or food in his hand before he will eat."

"Why did you cast a spell on him?"

I didn't want him to hear what I was saying. That was a spell Snape made to keep people from hearing you talk. It makes a buzzing sound in your ears."

"Take - it - off! You don't cast spells on a child just for some privacy if you don't want him to hear, you send him from the room or spell the words so he doesn't know what you are saying," Sirius snarled through gritted teeth. "And I can't believe you would use a spell that Death Eater created on my son, your nephew. How would you like me to go around casting spells Bella created on your child?"

Regulus quickly removed the spell while flinching at the tone of voice his brother was using and also the thought of him casting a spell on his own son, especially one Bella created. He should have at least known better than to mention Snape created that spell. He was lucky Sirius was just snarling at him instead of cursing him like he could see he wanted to do.

"Harry you need to eat your breakfast," Sirius said in a gentle voice to Regulus's amazement.

How in the world had he changed from snarling to gentle in half a moment? Was this a father thing? If so he hoped he could learn that soon. But he noticed Harry still hadn't started to eat and after a moment he heard Sirius say in a stern voice.

"Harry James look at me." As their eyes met he continued in a gentler voice. "Pup I don't know what happened at the Dursleys that makes you not want to eat when we give you food, but you aren't at the Dursleys anymore and you will never be going back there. You are now with your Daddy and your Uncle Reggie and we want you to eat, so when we put food in front of you please eat it unless it is something you really don't like, but if that is the case tell us so we can make sure you still have something to eat okay?"

Harry looked at him for a couple of minutes as if he was trying to decide if the words his Daddy was saying were true before answering. "Yes Si...Daddy."

As his Puppy picked up his fork and started to eat he praised him. "Good boy Harry."

Regulus Black looked at Sirius with his mouth hanging open until his brother said.

"Reg I thought you were hungry would you hurry up and eat so you can go shopping. By the way have you made a shopping list yet?"

"Umm...no," he answered wearing a confused look.

"Then how are you going to know what to get and the sizes?" Came the exasperated reply.

"I just thought I would buy what looked good."

"Regulus get some parchment and a quill and let's make you a list before you go. I was thinking we would go get your son this afternoon but if you go shopping with that attitude in a muggle store it will be tomorrow before we get the chance to get him."

After summoning what he needed he asked. "So what do I need to get?"

"Harry will need a complete wardrobe socks, underpants, trousers, shirts, pajamas, trainers and get some shorts since it is summer."

"Shorts?"

"They are a muggle item of clothing that are like trousers but only cover part of the thighs. You also might want to get Draco a complete wardrobe as well."

"Why I'm sure Draco has decent clothes?"

"Yes I'm sure he does, the perfect purebood wizard clothes, you know the kind Mother made us wear as kids. Is that the kind of clothes you really want your son wearing?"

"Okay two complete sets. What sizes should I get? I don't even know how the sizes work for muggle clothes."

"Lily took us shopping in muggle London when James found out he was pregnant. The go by ages when they are babies and little kids, it's by every few months when they are infants but it goes by years later."

"So should I get them a size five or six?"

"Get Draco a six and if they don't fit right we can shrink or enlarge them, but Harry will need smaller," he said while eyeing his son. "I swear he could pass for a three year old, but get him a 4 instead if they need to be smaller will fix them."

"What about the trainers? Do they go by sizes the same way?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure as I've never bought muggle shoes. Harry let me see your foot, please. Will measure his foot so you can measure the shoe to match," he explained while using his wand to get the measurement of his son's foot.

"What do I do about Draco some shoes then?"

"You'll just have to wait until later to get him some, but I'm sure he will have some decent shoes anyway."

"Okay what are you guys going to do while I'm shopping?" Regulus asked.

"We are going to find something fun to do. Aren't we Pup?"

"Yes S...Daddy."

"Good job Baby you almost have it down."

"The seventh level of this trunk is an outdoors area," Regulus informed his brother. "Harry seemed to like it out there yesterday."

"Should we do that Harry? Do we want to go play outside?"

A small smile and a nod was his answer. Regulus couldn't help noticing how Harry was responding to Sirius a lot more comfortably than he had with him. He hoped it wasn't because of anything he did was what he was thinking as he left to Apparate to muggle London after casting a normal Glamour on himself.

Two hours later Regulus Black made his way down to the seventh level of the trunk to find his brother and nephew playing a game of tag with the toy dog chasing after them. He was surprised at hearing Harry laughing and running around like that. The day before all he had done was sit quietly in the sandbox or swing he wondered if it was because he had his Daddy with him? He couldn't help smiling when he saw Sirius catch the little boy and swing him in the air before pulling him close and kissing his head. The really great part was Harry was laughing instead of tensing up and Regulus knew these two would truly be okay now that they had each other. He decided to wait their quietly and watch them until they noticed him, because he loved to see two people he loved and who had been through so much finally have a little happiness. It took ten minutes before Sirius finally seemed to notice his brother.

"Get all your shopping done?"

"Yes and if we do anymore muggle shopping you are going with me. I really did not enjoy one moment of the experience. He complained. "By the way you need to pay better attention if I had been somebody who wanted to cause you harm you guys would have been in trouble by the time you noticed me."

Snorting at his brother's naivety he shook his head before saying, "Reg you have been out here ten minutes, but in the trunk fifteen besides I know the trunk won't let anybody that you don't grant access in it. In other words we were perfectly safe."

"If you knew I was here why didn't you say anything?"

"My Pup was having fun and you seemed content to wait so I didn't see any need to speak up."

"If that is the case why did you talk now as I was fine watching you two have fun?"

"Because as much as I want to just play with my baby I know we need to plan how to get you your baby so you can have the same enjoyment I'm feeling."

"Thanks Siri," Regulus responded through the lump in his throat.

"Hey Puppy why don't you and Paddy go play by yourselves for a little while so I can talk to your Uncle Reggie."

"Okay Daddy," he answered before running over to play at the base of the treehouse.

"I've been doing some thinking while you were out, but first I need to know if you have any more of that Glamour Potion."

Laughing at the question he said, 'Yeah I have about enough for one person to take it once a day for about three months.

"Why would you have so many? It last until you take the antidote," came the clearly confused reply.

"I know but I wanted some on hand if I ever wanted to go someplace other than as Vector, and I felt better safe than sorry with my life depending on that potion."

"Well I can understand that I guess and you having it will make this better. Do you have any idea what Lucy is up to these days?" At the confused look on his brother's face he added. "I mean do you know where he spends his days, is he at home during the day or out?"

"He spends a lot of time at the Ministry from what I've heard."

"Good that will help us. My plan is simple you and I will take the potion and become Snape and Rabastan LeStrange as he looked last night before you changed him. Which means you will be LeStrange since I didn't see him so I wouldn't be able to change to him. We'll walk right up and to the door and steal Draco and those two will be blamed for it."

"What about Narcissa? She should be there and she will fight us."

"If Lucy is as sadistic as she told you she might want us to take Draco, of course we would have to tell her who you are, but one way or the other we will be leaving Malfoy Manor with your son. We will just play it by ear if Narcissa makes an appearance."

"What about Harry?"

"I will wear him in that baby carrier like you did last night of course."

"Oh brother I feel sorry for you, because I won't be the one telling him that," he gave a fake shudder.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because when I told him he needed to ride in that last night he showed me he has your temper when he informed me he wasn't a baby. The only way I got him to agree was because I told him it would be safer to help you escape if he did."

Looking over at his son who was now chasing the toy dog on his hands and knees he said, "Don't worry I'll handle that."

"Better you than me Bro, better you than me."

"Reg are you afraid of my Baby?" laughed Sirius.

"No," he denied, "but he does have your temper."

They stayed out and played with Harry until lunch time and Regulus was happy to note Harry seemed a little more at ease with him, enough to have called him Uncle Reggie a couple of times without prompting. After lunch Sirius said Harry needed to take a nap which did not make the child happy, but Sirius's look said he wouldn't brook any argument about it. He had just picked his son up and took him to his room coming out ten minutes later saying he was asleep. So the two Black brothers spent the next hour getting everything ready before Sirius went to get Harry up and have him use the loo. They planned on leaving in the next twenty minutes and they still hadn't told Harry what they were doing. When they came out and Harry saw the baby carrier Regulus could tell that he wasn't happy and wondered how Sirius would handle it if he refused to get in it. To his amusement he noticed that Sirius acted like he hadn't noticed as he put the carrier on himself, but the little face was scrunched up in anger while watching this.

"Come here Harry let's get you in this thing," he said smiling down at his son.

Regulus couldn't help thinking '_okay I'm not the only one he looks at like they are dumber than a troll.'_

"That's for babies, I'm not a baby," he snapped while shaking his head.

'_Oops' _thought Reg as he saw the smile slip off Sirius's face to be replaced with a stern look.

'Harry James, you do not use that tone with me young man I'm your Daddy and you don't talk to your Daddy that way. Do you understand me young man?"

"Yes Daddy I'm sor...sorry," was the chastised answer.

"Good Puppy, I know you didn't mean it, but you still can't talk to Daddy that way. That is a good way to get into trouble Kiddo, and we don't want that do we?"

"No Daddy."

"Now come here for a minute Puppy," he said as he knelt down in front of his son. "I know you're not a baby remember I already told you that, but we are all going to go get your cousin and it might be dangerous so I want to keep you close and under my robe so nobody will see you and try to hurt you. That is why you are going to ride in the carrier."

"Why are we getting Dudley?" He couldn't help asking with a grimace.

"We aren't getting Dudley Dursley, he isn't your cousin remember? We are going to get Uncle Reggie's son, Draco who is right around your age. None of us have seen him, not even Uncle Reggie, but we are going to have him live with us, because the man he is living with is a mean man like Vernon Dursley. So let's get you in the carrier."

"But I don't want to ride in the carrier, it's for babies," he exclaimed.

"But even though you don't want to you are going to, because it will keep you safe, and Daddy is going to keep you safe even if it means doing something you don't like." With those words he picked his son up and placed him in the carrier.

Harry was pouting now. He didn't want to ride in this like a baby and he thought his Daddy was fun, but now he was treating him like a baby he made Harry take a nap and now he was riding in this stupid baby thing.

But Sirius Black was ignoring the pouting look on his child's face as if it was no big deal, while Regulus was feeling guilty that Harry had to ride in the thing again. He was feeling bad that he had bought it maybe he should just have used a sticking charm.

Acting like nothing was wrong Sirius said, "Harry your Uncle and I are going to take a potion that makes us look like different men until we take one to change us back. We are still your Daddy and Uncle Reggie, but everybody who sees us will think we are some bad men. I don't want you to be scared when you see us though, and when I have my robe closed you have to be real quiet so nobody knows you are there. Do you understand Pup?"

"Yes Daddy."

"That's my good boy," praised Sirius.

"Are you going to put him to sleep before we go?" asked Regulus.

"No he will be fine and keep quiet. He is a big boy after all." Sirius informed him

Maybe his Daddy really didn't think he was a baby after all he just called him a big boy, and he said Harry was a good boy too even though he had made his Daddy mad earlier. This thought made Harry smile for the first time since seeing the carrier again. While Harry was thinking these things he watched his Daddy and Uncle Reggie drink another bottle of medicine each and then he saw them change, if he hadn't known it was his Daddy holding him he would be scared, because the man who was now holding him was an ugly man with long stringy hair with a big pointy nose. He looked like a bad witch in the books about bad witches except he was a man. And Uncle Reggie looked even worse because his face looked all hairy and he was dirty looking with mad-looking eyes. Harry wished they would change back, because he liked the way his Daddy and Uncle Reggie looked better. He didn't like looking at them like that so he buried his head in his Daddy's shirt.

"It's okay Puppy it really is still us and we will change back as soon as we can. When we get outside we are going to do something that feels really uncomfortable so we can get where we are going faster. You are going to feel like you are being squeezed through a tube, but it will be over real fast. I'm sorry that we have to do it, but we need to so everybody will think we are the bad men."

After leaving the trunk, shrinking it and taking down the wards, they Apparated to right outside the wards at Malfoy Manor. After making sure his son was okay and rezipping the robe he started to walk towards the front gate when Reg caught his arm and said quietly.

"Siri please don't get mad and hex me, but I think we should cast the Muffliato spell on Harry before we go in there."

"Why would we do that? I told you that I didn't want spells cast on my son."

"I know but we don't know what is going to happen in there and we don't want to give him nightmares if he hears things he shouldn't like us having to fight our way out. I promise the spell really won't hurt him I've been using it since I was a fifth year and nobody ever has been hurt from it. All it does is make it so a person hears buzzing in their ears so they don't know what is being said."

Eyeing his brother sternly he said. "Fine but if this has side effects on my baby I will make sure I cast a few spells on you. Harry you won't be able to hear anything for awhile, but Daddy will be holding you and stay as quiet as you can for me, okay?"

"Yes Daddy," he answered before he heard what sounded like bees buzzing around his head, but when he looked around he didn't see any so he laid his head on his Daddy's chest while he was zipped back up in the robe.

Sirius/Snape walked to the gate and when he touched it a voice rang out. "Who's there?"

"Severus Snape and a friend," Sirius said in a very good impersonation of Snape's voice.

A few seconds later the gate opened by itself and the two brothers walked up the path to the front door. Neither could help snorting at the peacocks roaming the grounds. Melin's saggy balls at least three of them were pure white. When they knocked on the door it was opened by itself and when they stepped inside the entryway nobody was around. Just as they were thinking this may be easier than we thought they heard footsteps coming down the hall, turning as one they saw Narcissa Malfoy walk in the entryway. She was a very beautiful woman in a haughty snobbish way she had long blond hair that fell down her back, but both men couldn't help noticing something seemed to be off with the way she held herself and with her looks. They had too much experience being around Narcissa to notice something wasn't right with her looks and both realized at the same time that she was wearing some sort of Glamour, not like the ones they were wearing but a more common variety.

"Severus is there something I can help you and your friend with," she asked in a polite but clearly confused voice.

"I was wondering if Lu...," he caught himself in time before saying the nickname he called the other man, "cius is home?"

"No he is at the Ministry he won't be back until around four. Can I help you instead?"

"Do you think we could talk to you in private as it is a very delicate subject?"

"There is nobody here but Draco and a couple of house elves," she informed them.

"I would still like to put up privacy wards so they can't overhear."

She eyed them for a minute trying to decide it they could be trusted. She knew Severus very well, but his friend was wearing a hooded robe and he hadn't removed it yet. Finally making up her mind she nodded and turned to go back the way she had come from.

"We can talk in my sitting room and I will allow you to add a privacy ward if you insist."

"Thank you Narcissa and I promise you will understand why I want the ward after you hear what I have to say."

Entering a small but tastefully decorated sitting room that was done in nice silver with green accents Narcissa offered them a seat before sitting in a high backed chair herself. Regulus sat down, but Sirius still looking like Snape remained standing. He had cast a charm on his robe that hid the fact he was carrying his son underneath it, but if he sat down it would be noticeable that he was hiding something under his robe. Instead he turned and waved his wand in an intricate pattern setting the privacy wards before turning back to their hostess.

"Now that you have cast your wards maybe you could introduce your friend," Narcissa said in a commanding voice.

The Black brothers exchanged a look even though Regulus's head was still covered it seemed like Sirius knew what he was thinking as well because they immediately turned as one and pointing their wands at Narcissa cast a spell.

Narcissa pulled her wand but as she was about to retaliate she realized the only spell they had cast at her was Finite Incantatem. Looking down she saw that the Glamour she had cast on herself was cancelled.

"Why did you do that?" She asked the two shocked men.

The Black brothers were having a hard time taking in what they were seeing. Narcissa long pale blond hair was lank and looked lifeless, she had two black eyes and a broken nose, and they could see that she had bruises and contusions on her arms and legs. The way she was holding herself also convinced them she had broken ribs.

"Please tell me Lucius didn't do that," demanded Severus Snape, or rather the man Narcissa thought was Snape.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Just tell us if he did this or not and then we will answer your questions," the stranger said.

"Fine you want to know, yes he did this. Are you happy now? Just tell me who you are and why either of you care anyway?" She retorted angrily.

To her confusion she watched the stranger reach into his pocket and pull out a vial of potion before drinking it down. A minute later he pulled the hood of his robe down and she was staring into the face of a man she had thought was dead for almost seven years.

"Regulus? Is that really you Regulus?"

"Yeah Cissy it's me."

"But you died almost seven years ago," she stuttered out.

"No I almost died but I didn't as you can see."

"Just explain to her what happened but make it fast so we can get on with the rest of this," his brother ordered him.

Fifteen minutes later Narcissa was staring at her younger cousin in amazement from hearing his story.

"You really did all of that? Regulus if you did that can you do me a favor? I know if you were that brave then you could help my son and save him." But she was eyeing Snape apprehensively as she said that.

"Don't you mean his son Cissy?" asked the fake Snape, but he didn't sound like Severus Snape when he said it.

"Who are you?" demanded Narcissa.

"I'm hurt you don't recognize my voice Cissy, just because I look like Snivellus doesn't mean you shouldn't recognize a voice you knew before you knew the greasy git."

"Sirius how are you here? You are a prisoner in Azkaban."

"I was a prisoner until last night when Regulus broke me out. You explain what you have been doing for the last couple of weeks Reg."

Regulus opened his mouth to speak, but Narcissa cut him off, "Why don't you remove your Glamour?"

"I'm not taking any chances that people will see me and report that I have broken out."

"But won't they know that when they find your cell empty?"

"My cell isn't empty, but Reg will explain everything."

So once again Regulus told everything from the moment he heard Dumbledore speaking in his office until they made it back to the trunk last night. His audience was shocked beyond belief but her biggest shock came when she realized that Regulus had found out that Draco was his kid during that time.

"So does that mean that now that you know he is your son you will help me save him?" Narcissa asked in a pleading voice.

"What you don't understand Cissy is that is why we are here. We have come to get Draco, because when Reg realized that you got pregnant by him that night he also remembered what you had said about Lucy and he started worrying that his son was also being abused. He decided that he wasn't going to stand for that and when he told me about it I agreed." replied the man she now knew to be Sirius Black.

"Oh thank you," she cried fervently. "I was so sure I would die and leave my baby to that monster's mercy."

"Die, what are you talking about Cissy?" demanded Regulus and Sirius at the same time.

"I'm dying guys the only reason I'm not dead yet is because I take a potion three times a day to stall it. Lucius has damaged my insides so bad that if I miss two doses I would die within minutes. I'm in constant pain so much that if it wasn't for Draco I would have given up a long time ago, but I couldn't leave him to be raised by Lucius, he already suffers enough from the man's abuse and if I wasn't here to take his mind off of Draco he would probably look as bad as I do right now."

"He abuses my son too?" yelled an angry Regulus Black.

"I try to keep him from hurting him by doing something to bring his anger to me, but I haven't been able to stop it all. Draco is a smart little boy though and has been able to also keep it from happening as often by becoming a miniature Lucius, but I hate to see him acting like that. All of the childishness seems to be gone from him, please when you take him please Regulus help him get it back. I want him to run and play as a normal little boy, not to grow up and be a monster like Lucius Malfoy," pleaded the desperate mother.

"Don't worry Cissy I want that for him too," Regulus reassured her. "And I know Sirius and Harry will help as well."

"Where is Harry?" she asked curiously.

She was surprised when she saw the Snape-looking Sirius touch his chest which stuck out farther than it should have.

"He is here? Can I see him?"

Looking at her suspiciously he asked. "Why?"

"Merlin, Siri because he is your son and it will be the only time I get the chance to see him." she explained in exasperation.

"Fine! Take the spell off so he can hear first Reg."

He himself cast a Glamour on Narcissa so Harry wouldn't see how bad she looked. He was afraid that seeing her in that condition would bring back how he was treated at the Dursleys. A minute later with the spell removed and his robe unzipped Sirius was introducing his son to his cousin.

"Harry this is your Aunt Narcissa she is your new cousin Draco's Mummy.

Cissy this is my son Harry James Sirius Potter-Black," the pride could be heard in his voice as he introduced his child.

"Hello Harry I'm so glad to meet you," she told the tiny child, but confusion could be seen in her eyes. "I'm hoping you will be friends with my Draco when he comes to live with you. He is six years old since he had his birthday on the fifth of this month. How old are you?"

"I'm five but my birthday is the thirty-first of July and I will be six then at least that is what my teacher said."

"Wow so you and Draco are almost the same age. I hope you two will have lots of fun together."

Noticing the questions in Cissy's eyes Sirius decided to end the conversation between the two.

"Reg will you cast the spell on Harry again?" Noticing the pouting face his son was now sporting he said. "Don't look at me like that Puppy we need to finish this up and get out of here before the mean man comes back remember."

"Okay Daddy."

With the spell cast and Harry back in the robe Sirius said, "Yes I know you are wondering why he is so little. That is because of Dumbledore placing him with people that abused, neglected and starved him. He lived in a dark cupboard as well, between all of that it looks like they have stunted his growth. I will try to get any damage reversed as soon as I can, but right now he truly is the size of a small four year old."

"Oh Siri I'm so sorry. I know how helpless you feel when your child has been treated badly. Thankfully I was able to keep Lucius from going to that extreme."

"Thanks Cissy, but I think Reg is getting anxious to meet his own son," smirked Sirius when he noticed his brother squirming around anxiously. "That or he needs to use the loo."

"Ha-ha-ha Sirius," grumbled the younger Black brother.

"Dobby," called Narcissa.

Seconds later a pop announced the arrival of a house elf with a long nose, bat-like ears and wearing a dirty tea towel toga style.

"Mistress Malfoy called Dobby?" asked the squeaky voice.

"Yes Dobby, would you please bring Draco down here to see my guest."

"Yes Mistress Dobby be right back."

Two minutes later Dobby ushered a platinum blond boy into the room. He was the spitting image of Lucius Malfoy except in miniature form. The brothers exchanged a look that said without words 'Glamour'. They also noticed that he was about a head taller than Harry and twice his weight. They took all of this in while the child walked over to stand in front of his mother.

"You wanted to see me Mother," he said in a formal sounding voice, a voice that made him seem like he should have been an adult instead of a six year old little boy.

"Yes I did Sweetheart. I wanted to introduce you to somebody."

Draco Malfoy turned automatically toward Regulus Black since he already knew Professor Snape, the man was a friend of his father's so he had seen him before.

"Draco this is Regulus Black, he is your Daddy." Narcissa told him in a gentle voice.

"Mother don't talk nonsense my Father is Lucius Malfoy," scolded the child.

She noticed that both men opened their mouths as if to scold the child for his tone and words, but she sent a beseeching look at them to let her handle this.

"Draco I know you think Lucius is your father but he really isn't Regulus here is. I didn't tell you before because I thought he was dead and he hasn't come forward before because he didn't know I had his child. He really is your Daddy."

"Mother I look just like my father everyone says so. I don't know why you are saying this but I don't believe it."

"Draco I put you under a very powerful Glamour Potion when you were a baby so Lucius would think he was your father, because I was afraid he would kill you if he knew you weren't. I wish I had the antidote but I never made it because I was afraid I would give into temptation to see what you really looked like and put you in danger."

"Narcissa I have the antidote here," Regulus told her while pulling another vial like he had drunk earlier out of his pocket and handing it to her. "For his size he should only take a swig of it, but it will be a little painful when he changes back to his true looks."

"Please take a swig of this Draco," his mother begged him.

But Draco turned to the man he thought was his father's friend and said. "Please make them stop saying these things Professor Snape."

"Draco that is not Severus Snape but your Daddy's older brother, your Uncle Sirius he is just wearing a Glamour as well. Now please take this potion and you will see I'm right."

With a huff the child took a swig of the potion and felt prickles of pain over his skin, but it stopped after a minute.

"Well are you happy now Mother?" But to his dismay all three of them were staring at him as if he had really changed.

Conjuring a mirror the man his Mother said was his Daddy handed it to him so he could see the changes. To his horror he realized he looked nothing like himself anymore. The only part that was even close was his hair, but now instead of being platinum blond like his father's it was a light yellow blond like his mother and had waves in it. His eyes were no longer ice blue but a light brown and looking up at the face of the man who was suppose to be his father he realized he had the same facial features he had. How could this be true? Draco Malfoy felt like his whole world was falling apart.

"Why are you doing this to me now," cried the little boy.

"Because Baby it is the only way to protect you. Your Daddy has come to take you away and let you have a real childhood. He will protect you and keep you safe."

"Father won't let him."

"The man you call your father doesn't have a choice. I'm your Mother and Regulus Black is your Father and we both say this is what is going to happen," she told him in a sterner voice then he had ever heard her use.

"Even if this is true why don't you want me anymore?" Asked the child in desperation.

"I want you Sweetheart, you are my world, but Lucius Malfoy has hurt me too bad this time and I'm not going to live through the night Baby. I have to make sure you are okay first and I know you could be happy with your Daddy if you just give it a chance. Please for me Baby, please give your Daddy a chance to give you back the happy childhood you deserve. I don't want you growing up to be a monster like Lucius Malfoy."

"Mummy you can't die. Please don't die Mummy," pleaded the now trembling child as he hugged his Mother hard.

She had a beautiful smile on her face even through her tears. This was the first time her precious boy had called her Mummy in almost two years, since he had learned to imitate the man he had thought was his father so he could protect himself from the man's anger.

"Oh my sweet Baby I wish I could stay with you but I can't, but you will have your Daddy and Uncle Siri to be there for you, plus you have a cousin Harry who is not even two months younger than you to play with. You are going to have a good life Sweetheart I just know it and I will be watching over you always my Dragon."

Holding her child close until he stopped crying she checked her watch and saw that Lucius would be back in about a half an hour.

"Dobby please take Draco to his room and pack all of his favorite things. Stay there with him until I call you."

"Yes Mistress. Come Master Draco lets pick out your favorites things." Dobby said leading his little Master from the room.

"I have a plan to make sure Lucius doesn't come after you and to make sure that Draco inherits the Malfoy fortune." She informed the two men in front of her.

"I'm giving Draco my name," Regulus announced with conviction.

"Good you can do that, but you will need to wait a few days before you do it. Lucius will be dead tomorrow evening at the latest. You can go to Gringotts the day after tomorrow and claim Draco's inheritance as soon as that is done change his name and take control of his inheritance for him. I trust you to do what is right by our son from there."

"What do you mean he will be dead tomorrow?" asked Sirius.

"When Lucius gets home I will see that he has a cup of tea, the tea will be laced with a poison that will take a day to kill its victim. I will need you to help me lock him in one of the hidden rooms under the parlor. It is a cell and after we put him there I want you two to cast some of the Black special wards on the door and room so nobody can open the door unless they are of Black blood. I will also cast the Fidelius Charm making myself the Secret Keeper thus insuring that the room will never be found again since I plan on taking the secret to my grave. When that is done you can take Draco and depart for a better life for him."

"Why are you using a poison that takes so long to work?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"For two reasons the first one because I'm not for sure when I will actually die tonight but I want it to be before Lucius so people will blame him for sure when my body is found. I'm hoping they will think that he took Draco and ran after I died. The Goblins will be able to prove he was still alive when I died if they are ever asked. The second reason is that I want him to suffer a little while for the pain he has caused my Baby and myself." she admitted.

"I can understand that," Sirius told her. He knew he wished he could kill Dumbledore in a slow painful way for all the pain he had caused him and his son.

"Thank you Siri. Now we need to get busy I will show you the cell and you can start adding the wards now if you want. I will get the papers and mine and Lucius jewelry for you. We will also need to pack most of his clothes and lock them in the cell with him so it looks like he really did a runner. I think everything will work out fine except for one thing that could cause us a problem."

"What is that?" asked Regulus.

"Our house elf Piney he has been in Lucius family since Lucius's father was a child and id very loyal to him. I'm going to free him and give him an order to never go near a Malfoy or Malfoy property again. I just hope that will work to keep him from coming if Lucius calls for him."

"We will put an Anti-House Elf ward on the room as well. That way no elf who is not bonded to anybody in the room can enter it since you are freeing him that will keep him out." Reg said.

"Good there is just one more thing Sirius I think you and Reg looking like Rabastan again are going to need to be having tea with me when Lucius shows up."

"Okay but why do you look like this is a problem?"

"Well you will need to sit down and as you haven't yet because you know it will show that you are hiding something under your robe I think you are going to have to take Harry out of there and put him in another room." At the look of anger that flashed across Snape's face she continued. "We could put him in the room with Draco and Dobby and I will give Dobby an order to not let anybody but the three of us in and to not let the children out, but to also protect them with his life and if he does a good job I will free him."

"Won't that make him not do as you said since he won't want to be freed?"

Regulus wondered aloud.

"No because Dobby is not like most house elves he really does want to be free so he will do this to his best ability."

"I don't want to let Harry down in Lucy's house. I don't trust the man plus if I'm not with him he could be hurt or scared," argued Sirius.

"Sirius I understa..." She stopped talking when she saw Sirius glancing down at his chest while unzipping his robe. "What are you doing?"

"He is tugging on my shirt for some reason. Reg remove the spell so I can talk to him." he explained.

After the spell was removed and the child's face was visible Sirius asked him, "What is it Puppy."

"I have to go to the bathroom Daddy," he whispered.

Narcissa noticed that Regulus's jaw was hanging open as if in shock for some reason and wondered why for such a simple statement.

"Cissy where is the loo?"

"This way," she said before leading them to the restroom.

When she left them there with Harry in the restroom and Sirius guarding the door she went into her room and grabbed everything of value and put it into a bag before doing the same to Lucius's room. When she got back to the hall where she had left Sirius she found him and Reg arguing quietly with Harry holding his Daddy's hand while watching them both. Just as she finally approached then Sirius turned to his son and spoke to him.

"Harry you heard what Uncle Reggie wants you to do while we finish up here, but I want to know if you are okay with this before I will agree. Do you think you would be okay staying in a room with your new cousin for about an hour while we finish up here?"

"Yes Daddy." But all three adults could tell he looked scared when he said it.

"You can get to know your cousin Draco while we do this stuff instead of hiding out bored under your Daddy's robe. He has a lot of toys you can play with." she said in a motherly voice.

All three of the adults noticed the spark of interest at the mention of playing with toys so they headed up to Draco's room to introduce the boys since they still needed to be in their places before Lucius got back. When they entered his son's room Regulus could not help but compare the differences between what Harry had and what Draco had. Where Harry lived in a cupboard with rags Draco had a room large enough to house half a dozen boys comfortably, where Harry had nothing but the rags on his back Dobby was already packing a second large suitcase with things for Draco to take and the shelves and wardrobe looked like they were still full. So not only was Lucius abusing his son but it looked like he was spoiling him rotten as well. He could just imagine how he would have been acting by the time he had headed off to Hogwarts. His kid would probably be strutting around the place like he was the little Prince of Slytherin House and if things didn't go his way he would probably be threatening people with 'when my Father finds out' thank Salazar he got him before that could happen.

Narcissa started talking when they entered and proceeded to introduce the boys to each other.

"Draco come here and say hi to your cousin Harry."

Draco stepped forward and said with a clear sneer on his face. "I thought you said he was only a couple of months younger than me? This is just a baby."

Sirius who saw his son's shoulders slump opened his mouth to speak but Narcissa beat him to it having seen the same thing.

"Draco you apologize as once. Harry is only a couple months younger than you as his birthday is the thirty-first of next month which is when he will turn six just like you did a couple weeks ago."

"But Mother he looks like a three year old."

Oh so the Mother is back thought a disappointed Narcissa. "Draco apologize, now!"

"I'm sorry," Draco said with a mutinous look.

Harry's head came up in shock at hearing the apology. Dudley had never apologized to him ever, but then Aunt Petunia... no Petunia never made him either, but still Harry was happy to have been apologized too.

"It's okay I know I'm smaller than the kids my age."

Sirius smiled down in pride at his son for being so forgiving. But was surprised when he heard Harry give out a squeak and step behind his legs in obvious fright. Looking at where the frightened eyes were staring he saw Dobby the house elf standing there and realized Harry had never seen one before and even though the little guy was small he was still taller than Harry by a couple of inches. No wonder the poor kid was scared.

"Harry that is Dobby, he is a house elf and he won't hurt you as a matter of fact he is going to stay in here with you and Draco until we come back to get you. I don't want you to leave this room until I come back for you, okay Pup?"

"Yes Daddy."

But the child never took his eyes off the elf until he came forward and said, "Dobby didn't mean to frighten the young Master. Dobby will punish himself."

When Dobby started hitting himself Harry let out a whimper and closed his eyes tight.

"Dobby stop punishing yourself," ordered Narcissa. "You are scaring him. I want you to stay and here and don't let anybody but us back in especially the Master of the house. You keep this door locked and closed and make sure these two boys are not hurt in anyway and if you do this Dobby before this day is over I will free you."

Dobby's large eyes got big as saucers as he exclaimed, "Dobby will do a good job for you Mistress. Dobby will keep the little Masters safe."

"Harry this is my son, your cousin Draco. He will let you play with his toys while you wait. Now you two have fun together and we will be back in an hour at the latest."

She turned and walked out of the room with Regulus following her, but Sirius had something to say first.

"Harry I will be back soon, I promise but you have fun until then, okay? And Dobby you keep my son safe or I will make you a very unhappy elf."

"Yes Sir Dobby will do that Sir," squeaked the terrified elf.

Back downstairs in the sitting room Regulus took another Glamour Potion to look like Rabastan again and they all sat down as Narcissa called for the other house elf and requested a pot of tea with four cups. By the time the tea tray was in front of her they had five minutes before Lucius was to be home so wasting no time she handed the elderly elf a glove and told him he was to never be near a Malfoy or Malfoy property again, but to the shock of them all he fell over dead right there.

"Oh no, we can't have him here when Lucius comes," wailed Narcissa worried about her plan for the first time.

"You lace Lucius cup with the poison and I will levitate his body into a back room so Lucius won't see him," Sirius said in a calming voice.

Five minutes later they heard a pop outside as the three of them were sitting sipping their tea. Taking a calming breath Narcissa stood and walked to the door of the sitting room as Lucius walked into the entryway she said.

"Lucius Dear we have company would you please join us as they have some things they want to talk to you about."

A look of anger crossed the man's face that she would act that way to him, he would have to teach her that she didn't to take presumptions like that with him later tonight, but he walked into the room anyway. He was surprised to see Severus and a man wearing a hooded robe sitting in the room drinking cups of tea when he entered.

"Severus what brings you here and who is your friend?" He asked authoritively.

"Before you get into that would you like a cup of tea Dear? I'm sure you are parched after working so hard today."

"Yes thank you," he said accepting and taking a drink of the tea before turning back to his old friend.

The man he thought was Severus Snape began to tell him a tale of the Azkaban escape he had heard something about that day at the Ministry. By the time he had finished his tea he was really considering breaking out Rabastan's brother and both of their sister-in-law. Which was the reason his old friend had come here for, but he was drawn away from staring at his two guests when Narcissa asked if he wanted more tea so he didn't see that the man he considered his friend point his wand at him and Stupefied him.

When he opened his eyes again he found himself chained to his own cellar wall wearing nothing but his boxers, and his wife and two men he considered friends standing in front of him menacingly.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Welcome to your final resting place Dear." Narcissa Malfoy said snidely. "You see you will never leave this room again not alive or even dead, because when we leave in just a few minutes the wards on this room will allow nobody but a Black to enter or leave and I will be adding a Fidelius Charm with myself as the Secret Keeper. I won't be telling anyone the secret and as I will be dying later tonight from all the abuse you have heaped on me the secret will die with me. This room will never be found again by anybody so your body will never be found either."

"Severus, Rabastan stop her," ordered Lucius.

"Oh you think this is Severus and Rabastan," laughed Narcissa evilly. "No- no let me introduce you to our guests who are wearing a Black family Glamour Potion. Severus Snape is none other than my cousin Lord Sirius Black, the real escaped prisoner from last night while Rabastan was given a potion to make him look like Sirius before they left, and his companion is none other than Regulus Black, the real father to the boy you think is your son. They will be taking Draco away with them in a few minutes, but the Ministry will think you took him and ran when they find my dead body from all of your abuse and my journal of how often and what you did to me under my pillow. You will be a dead man being hunted for the murder of your wife. While Regulus Black's son will inherit the Malfoy fortune and then have his name changed to Black. The Malfoy line will be dead tomorrow when the poison I put in your tea finally takes your life after hours of agonizing pain."

In desperation Lucius Malfoy called, "Piney!"

Again another laugh from his wife, "Sorry but Piney didn't take being freed as easily as Dobby did," (she didn't want him to call Dobby at this point) he fell over dead when I gave him clothes, but people will think you did it since it was one of your gloves he is holding."

Lucius Malfoy was actually feeling scared now and it didn't help that he was feeling a burning pain in his stomach at the moment.

"Narcissa you stop this nonsense at once you are really making me mad and you will not like it when I'm mad." He shouted furiously.

"I don't like it when you are happy either you sadistic bastard, by the way I want you to know you are a horrible lover. Regulus was more of a man at nineteen than you are now. He knew how to make a woman feel good not like you who thought the more pain you caused was proof of your manhood. I will show you what I think of your manhood!"

She then proceeded to take his cane that he had caused her so much pain with and slammed it into his bits as hard as she could. The screeching scream of pain was music to her ears so she did it five more times before Sirius grabbed her arm to stop her. She didn't notice that while he was using his right arm to stop her he was covering his own bits with his left hand and Regulus had both hands over his own privates.

"Why did you stop me he deserved the pain?" she asked angrily.

"I agree but he passed out from the pain two hits ago so it isn't doing much good now, plus he is bleeding and I didn't think you would want him to bleed to death this early since you want him blamed for your death."

"Oh what a wimp can't even handle a little pain," she snorted in disgust.

The two brothers exchanged a look that said quite clearly let's get out of here before she gets mad at us, because that didn't look like a little pain to them at all. They had never heard a man scream so loudly while puking and crying at the same time. They were praying to every known deity in the world to never have to endure that little pain themselves.

"I think we have done all we can in here Narcissa," Regulus said in a soothing voice. "You still need to cast the Fidelius before we can make sure he never escapes."

"Alright," she huffed in annoyance. She really felt the man got off easily as she cast a spell to stop the bleeding but nothing else as she wanted him to feel that pain when he woke up.

Finally everything was done and they headed up to get the boys, but when they walked into the room they didn't see two little boys playing. What they saw was Draco sitting on a desk chair glaring at Harry who was sitting in the corner of the room with his back to the corner, and he was trembling but otherwise not moving anything but his eyes which were watching Draco warily.

Sirius seeing the state his son was in immediately hurried over and knelt before him checking to make sure he wasn't hurt before asking.

"What's the matter Puppy, why are you sitting over here instead of playing with your cousin and his toys?"

But Harry just looked down and wouldn't say a word. Regulus was surprised by this because the tiny child had been getting better at answering when he was spoken too especially by his Daddy. Narcissa walked over to her own son and asked him what happened.

'What is going on here Draco, why are you glaring at your cousin like that and why aren't you two playing together?"

"I don't want to play with him Mother and he is sitting over there because I told him not to touch any of my stuff." Draco informed her haughtily.

"Excuse me?" All three adults said at once.

While Sirius picked his pup up Narcissa asked. "Draco, why would you do that? I told you to let him play with your toys. I can't believe you were so mean to your own cousin. He was a guest in your room and you treated him terrible. Apologize at once," she ordered.

"I don't want to apologize."

"DO IT NOW!"

"I'm sorry."

Harry said, "It's okay."

"Dobby, why didn't you stop Draco from being mean to Harry like that?" Regulus inquired.

"Master Draco ordered Dobby to sit down and shut up Sir," Dobby answered while looking like he was going to hit himself.

But Narcissa said, "Don't punish yourself Dobby it wasn't your fault. It was Draco's. Hopefully his new Daddy will explain to him this is unacceptable behavior when he gets him home."

Noticing the fear on his son's face at those words he thought '_thanks Narcissa I really didn't want to start out our relationship with him afraid of me', _but he knew he would have to talk to him about sharing with Harry after all the boys would be sharing a room for a while at least. He was brought out of his musing when Sirius duplicated the carrier that Harry rode in before handing it to him while telling Harry at the same time.

"Let's get you in this thing Puppy so we can go home and you can play with Paddy."

"See I told you he was a baby," sneered Draco in contempt.

Before Sirius or Narcissa could say anything he held up his hand to stop them before turning to his son and asking him.

"You think he is a baby for riding in that carrier?" While putting the one he now held on. "Well what does that make you Son since you will be riding in one too?"

"I'm not riding in one of those. I know how to walk."

"So does Harry, but he isn't riding in it because he can't walk but to keep him safe by not letting anybody see him. Now give your Mummy a kiss good-bye because it is time for us to leave."

When his son just stood there and glared at him he ordered.

"Now Draco!"

Hugging his Mother he whispered in her ear. "Mummy I don't want to go."

"I'm sorry my Dragon but you have to. I love you Baby and your Daddy will take good care of you and he will love you for the both of us. Please try to behave for your Daddy and be the good boy I know you are Love."

After five minutes Narcissa pulled back from her son and looked at the still Glamoured Regulus and said. "Love him and don't let him forget how much I love him."

"I will Cissy I promise I will be the best Daddy I can be for him. He deserves that and I won't ever let him forget how much he meant to you. Peace be with you Cissy."

Both the Black brothers hugged her goodbye and she kissed Harry's little head before turning back to her son who was now sitting in a child carrier on his father's chest and hugging and kissing him one last time. As the guys started walking out of the room they heard her speaking to Dobby.

"Here are your clothes to free you Dobby, but I hope you will grant me a favor please before you leave."

"What can Dobby do for you Mistress Narcissa," asked the happy little free elf.

"Will you stay with me until I die and when I have been gone an hour will you take this letter and put in on the desk of the Head of the DMLE for me?"

"Dobby can be doing that for the Mistress who freed Dobby."

"Thank you Dobby. Why don't you see if you can find you some of Draco's clothes that you might like while I get ready for bed?"

"Thank you Mistress."

Downstairs the two men carrying their sons were walking towards the Apparation point when Regulus said.

"Where are we going to go until we can go to Gringotts in two days?"

"I know a place take my arm," Sirius replied, before addressing the boys. "This will be uncomfortable for a minute."

When the feeling stopped Regulus asked looking around," Where are we?"

"This is the woods behind Godric's Hollow."

"Why are we here?" Reg asked as he took out the trunk and enlarged it while Sirius was casting protective spells around the area.

"Because I want to go to James's grave before we leave Great Britain," was the subdued reply.

Regulus didn't say anything to that he just shot his big brother a sympathetic look before pricking his finger on the Grim on the trunk and then doing Draco's. As they entered the trunk he handed Sirius a vial of potion before drinking his own down, by the time they made it to the apartment both Black brothers were back to looking like themselves and sitting both boys on the ground Regulus said.

"Welcome home Draco!"

**Well that is the end of chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter five will be bringing Remus into the family, of course I haven't figured out how to do that exactly but since all of this story started with one sentence in passing I'm sure I will figure it out.**

**I had planned on these chapters being about 8000 words long but this one is over 15,000 words without the ANs. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Werewolf Joins the Family

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter still belongs to JKR and no matter how much I cry I can't get the rights.**

**The family is almost complete. The next chapter will bring Neville and complete the family of six.**

**Chapter 5 A Werewolf Joins the Family**

Draco Malfoy looked around the room he was standing in with a look of disdain on his face. This was no place for a Malfoy to live, yes it might be a nice room but it was in a trunk for Merlin's sake. Were these people crazy? They had to be if they thought he would live in a trunk.

"This is a trunk, you live in a trunk? What kind of people are you?"

Regulus Black looked down at the tone coming from his son. He could tell that he wasn't impressed with having him for a father and realizing he just told his son that his new home was a trunk well he couldn't blame him.

Sirius seeing the hurt look that crossed his baby brother's face was not a happy man, and he truly did not like his nephew's attitude.

"We are your family that is the kind of people we are and I would adjust that attitude young man if I were you, and if you can't do it on your own I see a corner over there that may help you do that. Do you need to meet the corner or are you going to be more respectful?"

When he got no answer he continued. "If you can't answer me then I will take it to mean you want to meet the corner."

"No Sir, I'll be more respectful." Draco quickly answered when he saw the man walking toward him.

"Good boy and its Uncle Siri not Sir to you Draco."

Regulus looked at his brother with admiration. Would he ever be able to handle things with the boys as well as Sirius did? Yes Sirius had experience being a father before but his son had only been fifteen months old the last time he had seen him. How had he known how to handle five and six year olds so well? Hopefully he would be willing to help him become a good father figure like he was before too long.

But Regulus was brought out of his musings when he heard barking and little paws come running looking around he saw that the toy dog was coming to greet his master as if he was real. He had a smile on his face as he watched Harry bend down to hug the stuffed toy, but the smile was wiped off his face when he heard a whimper from his own son. He turned in time to see the child hide behind him while looking at the dog in fear. Oh Salazar, he had been worried Harry would be terrified of the toy but hadn't even thought that Draco might be, and he should have since Draco was raised in the wizarding world while Harry wasn't. Turning and wrapping his arms around his little boy in comfort he was surprised that Draco didn't push him away, but evidently his fear was too great as he actually snuggled closer to his new Daddy.

"It is okay Draco this is Harry's toy dog, it's not real. Your Uncle Siri just charmed it so it could play with Harry. I bought it for Harry as a welcome home present as a matter of fact I have a present here for you too."

Draco looked up at him in surprise and expectation as if saying 'you bought me a present and where is it' with a chuckle Regulus pulled it out of his bag.

"I hope you like it since I hadn't met you yet I wasn't for sure what you like, but I thought with your name being Draco a dragon would work out fine." He informed him as he handed over the toy dragon.

Draco took the toy into his hands in shock. How had his Daddy who hadn't known him been able to pick out Draco's favorite kind of toy and it was even one that he didn't have, a Chinese Fireball it was red with golden spikes around its head. He couldn't resist hugging it close in his excitement.

"Thank you!" he said with obvious pleasure.

Smiling in relief that he had picked out a good toy for his son he said, "you're welcome Draco, I'm really glad you like it."

Seeing the way his son was staring at Paddy and back to his toy dragon Regulus realized that Draco wanted his dragon to be able to play with him like the dog was now playing with his cousin on the floor.

"You know I'm sure if you ask your Uncle Siri nicely he would make it so your dragon could act life-like too."

Draco looked up at his uncle for a minute before looking back in forth between the two toys, but he never said a word. Draco was not going to ask the man for a favor he had threatened to put Draco in a corner for Merlin's sake. Did the man his Mother said was his Daddy think he would forget that so soon nobody but his Father had ever punished him before not even his Mother which was why when she was talking to him so sternly earlier he was at a loss to know what was going on. Draco looked down at his toy as he clutched it tighter feeling lost and out of his depth. How was he supposed to handle having these strangers now in control of his life? He wanted to cry but six year olds were not allowed to cry especially a Malfoy actually his father had said he wasn't allowed to cry when he was five and every time he did he was punished by his Father hitting him with his cane until he stopped crying. It had only taken two lessons with that cane for him to learn to not cry not even when he was being punished.

Harry had looked up at Draco when his Uncle Reggie told him to ask his Daddy nicely to make his toy like Paddy, and he had seen the emotions playing across the other boys face. Harry didn't like his new cousin because when Harry had tried to play with one of his toys in Draco's room he had been going to hit Harry, and he would have if that Dobby hadn't gotten between them. It had given Harry enough time to scoot back in the corner before Draco told Dobby to sit down and shut up. Harry had been scared because his new cousin seemed to act like Dudley and because his Daddy had made him promise to stay in that room. When Dudley acted like that Harry would run away and hide for awhile and sometimes Dudley would forget he was going to hit him, but he couldn't do that after he promised his Daddy he would stay there. Harry had been so happy when his Daddy came back to get him. But even though he didn't like Draco he could see the other boy wanted his toy like Harry's, but Draco seemed afraid to ask Harry's Daddy to fix it for him. After staring at the way his cousin was acting for a few minutes he decided to help him maybe Draco would like him after that.

All eyes turned towards Harry as he spoke. "Daddy will you please fix Draco's dragon to play too, please Daddy."

Sirius black looked down into the face he loved more than any in the world and he felt himself melting. He had wanted Draco to ask as a way to get them on the right foot with each other, because he had also seen the longing in his nephew's eyes, but there was no way he would be able to refuse Harry especially since he was asking for somebody else. It showed just how caring of a person his son was. Nodding to his little boy he turned to Draco and said.

"Let me see your dragon Draco."

Looking like he wasn't for sure if he wanted to or not Draco handed over the toy and watched as his Uncle waved his wand over it. To the little boy's delight it gave a little roar, but instead of handing it back his Uncle sat it on the floor where it began to move around like it was a real dragon.

"Draco don't you have something to say," asked Regulus.

"Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome Draco, but it is Uncle Siri to you not sir, okay."

"Yes Si... I mean Uncle Siri." Draco said before getting down on his knees to play with his dragon.

"Reg why don't we let the boys play with their toys while we fix dinner? They must be getting hungry by now."

"Okay, will be in the kitchen boys if you need us." Regulus told the two kids before following Sirius into the kitchen.

Sirius was looking through the cupboards to get an idea of what to fix for dinner when he asked, "Reg where is Draco sleeping?"

"I planned on him and Harry sharing the room you slept in last night."

"What... why? I thought this place had four bedrooms." his confusion evident in the question.

"It does, but I thought you might like that one for Remus Lupin," he explained.

"But you hate Remus," said a flabbergasted Sirius Black.

"I did until I found out how much the Marauders meant to you and why," he admitted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please don't be mad at me Siri," pleaded the younger Black brother. "But I found your journal a few days after I found out about the horcruxes. I swear to you Siri I didn't know how bad you had it at home or how Snape and the other Slytherins treated you. I didn't know you thought I forgot you and wanted nothing to do with you. Mother made me believe it was the other way around. I had given Kreacher a present to send to you that first Christmas you were at Hogwarts, even though Mother told me you didn't want to come home because you wanted to stay with your Gryffindor friends, I had no clue you didn't get it. I also didn't know you sent me that snitch. Mother put her name on it. I swear I had no clue how she was abusing you and after I got into Slytherin she kept telling me you didn't want anything to do with a Slytherin brother. I only found out the truth when reading your journal. I'm so sorry Siri I wasn't there for you," cried Regulus.

Putting the food he had been holding down Sirius walked over and wrapped his baby brother in a hug. "It's okay, you didn't know and I didn't know either, we're cool little brother. Trust me you have more than made up for anything that happened in the past by giving me back my freedom, but even more importantly you gave me back my Baby. We are going forward now and not looking back on either of our mistakes we have sons who need us to be the strong ones and teach them the right way forward. We will do this together Reg and we will be a stronger family for it."

"Thanks Siri!"

"You have nothing to thank me for, but now what is this about Remus?"

"I thought if you wanted we could get him to go with us and be part of our family. I know you love him like a brother," Regulus confided.

"I want to Regulus, but I have to admit I also don't want to. The man knew James was my bonded soulmate but he still believed I betrayed him to his death. He was also my son's Godfather and he abandoned him to live in that abusive home with people he wasn't even related to." Sirius told him in obvious pain.

"Sirius I don't think it is all Lupin's fault?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think part of this is Dumbledore's fault," explained Regulus.

"Oh I do too but just because he thought he owed Dumbledore something for letting him go to Hogwarts should not have made him turn his back on Harry and me," growled Sirius.

"No that's not what I meant. I was wondering just how many people knew you and Pot...James were bonded?" Regulus corrected himself he realized he needed to stop calling his dead brother-in-law by his last name especially since his last name was now Potter-Black.

"I don't rightly know let me see Mom and Dad Potter, Remus, Peter (that traitorous rat), Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Marlene McKinnon, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Edgar Bones, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Filius Flitwick and Dumbledore. I think that was everybody."

"Well six are dead but at the time of your arrest the rest of them were alive so why didn't they say anything? Yeah I understand Pettegrew and Dumbledore and that the Longbottoms were incapacitated about a week after your arrest, but the rest knew so why didn't they help you? I think it's because Dumbledore Confunded or Obliviated them." He explained his thoughts.

"Why that bastard! I never thought about it before but I know Moody, Amelia and Kingsley were very much into justice not just arresting people for the Hell of it. That does make sense though so Moony probably didn't realize there was no way I could have betrayed James without dying." This actually made him feel a little better. "But even so he still would have known James was Harry's Dad and he abandoned him. I may give him a chance but I promise I will punish him for abandoning my Baby like that. He will be remembering why I am a Marauder when I'm done with him. We'll have to make sure he doesn't go to Dumbles if he doesn't want to come with us though."

"If he doesn't want to come with us we will Obliviate him as we can't let him get Dumbledore on our trail until we're safely away from Britain."

"So when do we want to go after Moony? Oh and do you know where he is?"

"I was thinking we would go tomorrow since we can't go to Gringotts until the day after, and I checked to find out where he was after I realized you might want him to go with us, and I found out he is staying in his parents' house since their passing." Regulus informed him. "I hoped you would know where that was though since I didn't find the location of the house."

"I do that will be no problem. We'll go tomorrow morning and take care of this then." Sirius agreed as he added the finishing touches to dinner. "Why don't you get the boys washed up for dinner oh and remind Harry to use the loo."

Sirius started dishing up dinner as Regulus went to get the boys with only half his mind on the task he was wondering what would happen when he confronted Remus. Would he get his friend/brother in all but blood back? He had missed not having him in his life even before him and James became a couple the Marauders were a big part of his life and to lose them all at the same time was harder than anybody realized. But he couldn't help being afraid that the other man's gratitude to Dumbledore would keep him from believing Sirius and make it so he would have to abandon his friend so his son and family could be safe. Oh Godric he hoped that wouldn't be the case because no matter how mad he was at the other man he knew Remus would be having a hard time without the Marauders to help him through the full moon nights. Being a werewolf was hard, being a werewolf without a pack would be harder, and Sirius knew that Remus only ever considered the Marauders his pack.

He was putting the platter of chicken on the table when Reg and the boys came into the room with their toy animals following like real pets. The sight of his family couldn't help but bring a smile to his lips he couldn't believe that twenty-four hours ago he was in Hell and now he had these three people which meant he was in Heaven as far as he was concerned. Godric, he hoped he wouldn't wake up to find this was all a dream, but he knew when he stood at his husband's grave in the morning he would know it wasn't a dream for sure. He knew the pain would be bad with having to say good-bye finally, but one day he would be with James again being soulmates guaranteed that, but until that time came he would live his life and try to make his son and the rest of his family happy. And they would start by going to get Remus tomorrow and even if he had to Petrify the man until he listened and accepted the truth he was bringing his other brother home with them.

When everyone had their plates full with fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and hot rolls they all started to eat. He was happy to see that Harry had picked up his fork and started eating without being told to. He knew his Baby would probably have times when he would have to be reminded he was allowed to eat without being told but he still knew this was a major breakthrough. He thought of how much both boys must have suffered and hoped they would be able to help them adjust to being truly happy normal little boys soon.

After finishing an enjoyable meal even if both boys had been too quiet Sirius said, "hey guys let's show Draco where he will be sleeping and look at the new clothes Draco's Daddy bought you guys today."

With Regulus leading the way to Harry's room they were a sight to behold almost like a parade with Regulus, followed by Draco and his toy dragon, Harry and his toy dog and with Sirius bringing up the rear.

But when they walked in and Regulus told Draco, "Okay Kiddo you will be sharing this room with Harry." It did not make for two happy little boys.

"What?" cried both boys at the same time.

"I said you will be sharing this room." At the identical looks of horror on the two little faces he asked? "What is wrong with that?"

Sirius seeing the look on his son's face knelt down in front of him and asked? "What's the matter Pup?"

But as Harry opened his mouth to speak Draco's voice was heard instead as he exclaimed, "I'm not sharing a room and especially with that baby."

These words had Sirius jumping up and turning around to take Draco to task, but Reg beat him to it. "Draco Regulus Black that was uncalled for."

"That's not my name," snapped Draco. "It is Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"It is your new name and it will be your legal name in two more days. I will not have you named after that abusive Bas...idiot after all." Regulus had caught himself after catching the look on Sirius's face when he started to curse.

"You can't change my name," said an outraged Draco.

"I assure you I can and am remember young man I am your real father. Now I want you to apologize to Harry for being so rude."

But when the three turned to where Harry had been it was to find him nowhere in sight and to see the bedroom door ajar.

"I'll find Harry while you try to convince your son that being rude to his cousin is not something that will be accepted," Sirius told his brother as he exited the room.

He started checking out each of the bedrooms first as he knew that Harry couldn't leave the apartment since both the doors to the other levels were automatically magically locked when closed. Reg had explained that to him the night before when he was worried Harry would wake before they did. After he had checked every room including both bathrooms and not found his son he was getting terrified that maybe the locks weren't working, but when he checked them he found out they were still locked. He knew then that his son was in the apartment somewhere but just hiding and he was getting angry that his Pup would do this.

"Harry James Sirius Potter-Black where are you at?" he demanded in a stern voice.

He was getting more upset by the minute when his son didn't appear or answer him, but just as he started to ask again he heard a small whimper. It was a sound he wouldn't have picked up if it wasn't for his sensitive hearing due to his Animagus form following where the sound came from he found himself outside of a door to the cupboard under the stairs. No his Baby couldn't be in there he thought jerking the door open to see his tiny son huddled in the corner of the dark cupboard with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Puppy what are you doing in here?" He asked as he gathered the weeping child in his arms.

Harry flinched back as the cupboard door was yanked open, because he had heard how angry his Daddy was when he had called for Harry. His Daddy would use the belt for sure now even if he didn't know why his Daddy was mad at him. Harry had thought he had done a good thing finding someplace else to sleep so Draco wouldn't be mad. He was just trying to make everybody happy and now his Daddy was angry at him. His little body tautened in fear as he felt his Daddy pick him up and hold him close, but when his Daddy started rubbing his back and saying soothing words it just confused him. Why wasn't his Daddy yelling at him or even throwing him against the wall now? But instead of doing those things his Daddy carried him over to a rocking chair and sat down holding Harry close on his lap while rocking him as if he was a baby and saying words that Harry finally started listening to.

"It's okay Puppy Daddy's here. Baby I don't know why you were in that cupboard but you will never be in it again. Oh Harry please calm down Kiddo and tell me why you were in there," begged Sirius.

Harry looked up at his Daddy's face finally and saw that his Daddy had tears running down his face too. Why was his Daddy crying? Harry had never seen a grown-up cry before, but seeing his Daddy so sad gave Harry the courage to tell his Daddy why he was in the cupboard, because he hoped it would make his Daddy happier.

"Draco doesn't want to share a room with me so I was finding someplace else to sleep. I don't want him mad at me, and I don't want you or Uncle Reggie mad at me either."

"Baby that was your room first and Draco needs to learn to share just because he thinks he doesn't have to doesn't mean your Uncle Reggie or I are going to let him get away with that. Draco has never had to share before, but we are going to teach him how too."

"But he will be mad at me and hit me if he has to share like he was going to in his room if Dobby hadn't stopped him," cried Harry.

"No he will not be hitting you. That is one thing that will get either one of you in trouble hitting the other one is not allowed." He told him firmly.

"I didn't want to hit him," defended Harry.

"I'm not saying you did Pup I'm just telling you that is one of the rules we will have and I will make sure Draco knows it too," consoled Sirius. "Are you ready to go back to your room and see your new things now?"

"Daddy I don't want to share a room with Draco either," came a timid answer.

"Oh and why is that Puppy?"

"Because Draco reminds me of Dudley, and Dudley was mean to me."

"We are not going to let Draco be mean to you, Harry, and you need to be able to share with your cousin too. It sounds like something you both need to learn how to do so you can grow up to be good caring men. Sharing is an important thing to learn. Now if Draco is mean you tell Uncle Reggie or me, but you can't be mean either by saying he is mean like Dudley that is just not fair to Draco. See Dudley was use to having another little boy around all of the time and still didn't share, but Draco hasn't had that so he isn't use to thinking he should share. I'm sure when he gets to know you he will share with you just fine so I want you to get to know Draco before you try to think of him as a bad boy like Dudley is, okay."

"Yes Daddy," was the meek reply.

"Good boy, we don't want you to hurt Draco's feelings by saying mean things about him anymore then we want him to hurt yours. Do we?"

"No Daddy I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?" Harry whispered in fear.

"No Puppy not this time you just need to remember what Daddy said okay." Then at the little nod he said. "Let's go look at your new clothes. Hopefully your Uncle Reggie did a good job shopping, but Daddy may have to do some transfiguring on your new clothes if his taste is as bad as it used to be."

The little giggle that came out of his child's mouth brought a smile to Sirius's face as they re-entered the bedroom the boys would share. They both looked over to see Regulus with his arm wrapped around Draco's shoulders while Draco laid his head against his Daddy's chest. This made them both smile to see the other two bonding even though Sirius was really curious how they got to this when he left he thought Reg was going to be telling his son off, but he figured that was none of his business and it looked like what ever happened in here was a good thing.

"So Reg are you going to show us what you bought the boys before it is their bedtime," he asked casting a Tempus Charm to see it was already after seven. "By the time you show us and we bathe them it will be eight which I think is the perfect time for their bedtime."

This brought on squawks of outrage from two little boys.

"I don't go to bed until nine," Draco informed him.

"But Daddy I already took a bath today," complained Harry.

"Well Draco that may have been your old bedtime but I think eight is a better time for somebody your age so sorry but eight it will be. Isn't that right Reg?"

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car Regulus Black stammered out, 'umm... I...I agree I think your Uncle is right Draco eight sounds late enough for a six year old to be in bed."

He was thankful that he sounded more confident by the end of that sentence. This being a parent thing was going to take a lot of work and every time he seemed to think he was doing a good job he was thrown for another loop. Oh shite he just realized that from what Sirius said he would be bathing his own son tonight he had never given a kid a bath before. Yes he had washed Harry off the other night, but he hadn't washed his hair and he thought Harry would be a lot easier to bathe, because he just knew his son would not like him bathing him he could feel it in his bones.

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes since he was still holding him and said. "I know you had a bath this morning Pup but I want to get you use to taking your bath before bedtime so it will just be a quick one tonight and starting tomorrow night you will only take one at nighttime unless you get super dirty."

Sirius noticed the way his son's eyebrows rose as if to say 'I'm not allowed to get dirty why would I get super dirty". This just gave Sirius a new challenge he was going to make sure his son got filthy before very long so he could find out how fun it was to roll around in the mud and muck. They probably wouldn't have time tomorrow with all they needed to do but it would be soon. Looking over at Draco he realized that his nephew had probably never had that fun experience either maybe it was something they all three could bond over. He wondered if he could get Reg to join in the fun as his brother probably hadn't done that himself since Sirius went off to Hogwarts for his first year. Yeah he was going to make a big mud puddle and have those boys rolling around in it and Hell he would throw Reg in it too just for to see his brother's face maybe he would introduce them to Padfoot at the time and splatter them with mud from his fur as well. He was brought out of his happy thoughts by Regulus bringing out the packages for the boys.

"Okay guys I got you each eight new outfits, a half dozen pair of pajamas, nine pair of underwear and socks and a new jacket from the muggle store. We'll have to get some wizarding clothes later but this will do for now."

"I don't wear muggle clothes and I brought plenty of my own clothes with me. Where are my clothes and toys by the way?" demanded Draco.

Regulus didn't like his son's attitude at the moment and he knew he was going to have to change it but how was the question.

Sirius also didn't like Draco's attitude but he could see Reg was trying to figure out how to handle it so he just helped Harry open his new clothes. It brought pure joy to his heart when he saw the excitement on his son's face at each new item of clothing he pulled out of the bags. It didn't matter what it was even the socks brought bigger smiles. He noticed Harry also had a pair of black trainers with red edgings and as for the clothes they ranged from black, red, blue and green so he was happy with what Reg picked out. He noticed the shirts had funny little characters on a few of them but the only one he recognized was a mouse that Lily had called Mickey Mouse. There was a bunny standing on it back feet with the words "What's up Doc" under the picture and a furry brown character that said 'Taz' under it. he was happy to notice that Harry seemed to recognize them and liked those shirts the best as well as the underwear and pajamas with those and other characters on them. But even though he was enjoying his son's pleasure he was listening for how Reg would handle Draco.

"Draco I think it would be best for now if we keep the things you brought with you put up until we get where we are going. You need to get use to wearing muggle clothes as we will be spending time in the muggle world and you have to be able to fit in."

"That's not fair that is my stuff," Draco pouted.

"It is still your stuff Draco and you will get it back but I think it wouldn't hurt you to realize that not all little boys can have everything they want. Now let's look at your new clothes."

"I don't want to," he said stubbornly.

"Fine!" He said reaching into one of the bags and grabbing a pair of pajamas and underpants. "Let's give you your bath first and get you to bed since you are so cranky it must mean you are tired."

"I can take a bath by myself," he insisted.

At this Regulus looked towards Sirius wondering if he should let him after all he had no idea how old kids were when they started bathing themselves.

Shaking his head Sirius told him, "no Reg he is too young to bathe himself properly no matter what he thinks. You need to bathe him until he is older."

Nodding he said, "Let's go Draco." While trying to grab his hand but when Draco pulled it away he just bent down and scooped him up before heading to the bathroom with his wriggling child.

Oh he knew this wasn't going to be fun he was thinking as he set Draco down before laying his clothes on the counter and running the water in the tub. Noticing the boat and the bubbles he thought maybe this will help. Thinking Draco was undressing he was surprised when he turned around and saw his little boy standing there fully clothed with his arms crossed and glaring at him as if to say 'you are not bathing me and I dare you to try'. Oh yeah this is going to be fun, maybe I can get Sirius to trade me kids, because I think he got the easier one. Yeah right Reg he thought I know people thought Sirius was dumb because of all his joking but he knew his brother was genius and no way would he take that sucker deal not even for a little while to get Draco to stop acting like a mini Lucy. So man up Regulus Black and show your son you're not a pushover or quaking in your boots.

"Well Draco you have two choices you can take your clothes off and get in the tub or I can undress you and put you in the tub now you choose. If you aren't undressing by the time I count to three I will do it for you," he warned him. "One... two..."

"Okay...okay I'm doing it," he exclaimed hastily while unbuttoning his robe.

Turning away with a smirk so his son couldn't see he thought that could have gone worse. Fifteen minutes later the two of them walked out of the bathroom with Draco dressed in a pair of pajamas with a little green man and dog on them of course neither Black brother had a clue who these characters were but that didn't matter to Regulus when he bought them it was because the characters were green.

When Sirius and Harry walked into the bathroom it was to be met with a shocking sight. The room had water splashed on everything, there were three wet towels thrown on the floor and the water hadn't even been let out of the tub.

"Regulus Arcturus Black how could you make such a mess and why didn't you clean this up before you left the room," yelled an irate Sirius.

Picking Harry up Sirius walked back out of the room and turned furious eyes on his brother before saying.

"We do not have house elves so we have to clean up after ourselves. I'm taking Harry to give him a bath in our bathroom and when I get back that room had better be spotless."

Regulus gulped before saying, "I planned on cleaning Siri don't worry about it you'll see when you get back I have everything under control."

But he was shocked when he heard a little giggle behind him after his brother and nephew left the room and when he turned he saw his son with his little hand over his mouth trying to stifle his giggles.

"Hey Little Dragon you are supposed to be on my side. I'm your Daddy remember."

This of course only made the little boy laugh more at the outraged look on his Daddy's face before saying through his laughter.

"You better hurry before Uncle Siri comes back. He said Harry was going to have a five minute bath."

Watching his Daddy turn and hurry into the bathroom had him rolling on the floor in laughter. Okay maybe living here could be fun after all. It was strange his Daddy bathing him because only the house elves had ever done it before but when his Daddy started a splash fight with him that was fun. He didn't mind that Draco had splashed him all over his face and clothes while Draco knew if he had even gotten one drop of water on his Father he would have beaten him. Maybe he should give this a chance before he thought it was beneath him. just as the bedroom door opened to let his Uncle and cousin come back in his Daddy came running out of the bathroom and grabbing him up before sitting on his bed with Draco on his lap. He heard his Uncle Siri let out a booming laugh at his Daddy's actions.

"What are you laughing about Sirius," Regulus demanded in a huff.

"Oh I don't know maybe my little brother acting like a child," he snorted. "I take it since you are sitting out here the bathroom is clean again."

"Of course it is clean. I would have cleaned it without you saying so if you hadn't hurried off in there earlier," he said defensively.

"Yes I know little brother and thank you for cleaning up after you and your son made a mess, but I think now is the time for two little boys to be in bed."

After tucking both boys in bed and Sirius told the other three a story of the Marauders pulling a prank in their first year they kissed their sons and nephews and left them sleeping peacefully.

Regulus sat down with a moan. "Is it always going to be this tiring taking care of them? It's just now a quarter after eight and I'm exhausted."

"It was harder when Harry was a baby then we had to worry about feedings every four hours and nappy changes. Thank Merlin we don't have to do nappies because my kid always made a mess even if he wasn't dirty he was sure to be peeing all over everything the moment his nappy was opened. James and I use to swear he was using us for target practice," laughed Sirius, but his laughter became a roar when he saw the horrified look on Reg's face.

"Oh thank you Merlin, Salazar and even Godric I got out of changing nappies," he said fervently.

Suddenly he stopped laughing and Sirius said, "You have no idea what you missed, yes the nappies were a pain but seeing all those first was amazing. His first smile, his first word, the first time he crawled, his first step, the way his eyes lit up when he saw the lights on the Christmas tree and so many more. You missed all of those as well, and I missed other firsts neither of us will ever be able to get back, but hopefully we will have many more first moments to share in our sons' lives. Now I'm going to bed because I'm tired too and I want to go to James's grave in the morning."

"Good night Siri. Thank you for helping me rescue my son."

"Good night Reg and you are welcome. We're going to be okay now that we have our children and each other, and that is all down to you Reg. See you in the morning."

Forty-five minutes later all four of the Blacks were sleeping peacefully the men more out of exhaustion than anything else. Sirius was the first one awake the next morning laying there in his bed he couldn't help wondering how it was possible he hadn't had nightmares during the night. The night before he thought it was due to the fact he only slept about three hours, but last night he had slept at least ten and not one nightmare to disturb his sleep. He wondered if the Anti Dementor Potion that Reg made him was the reason if so he was truly thankful to his little brother, because so far he hadn't noticed any bad effects from the Dementors since he had taken the first dose. His mind was clear and he felt no lingering after effects now. Getting up and getting dressed he went to check on the boys. To his surprise he saw Harry sitting up in his bed and quietly playing with Paddy.

Smiling at his little boy he said, "Hey Pup why didn't you come and let Daddy know you were awake?"

At these words his son gave him a look that said are you stupid, what Sirius didn't know this was the look Regulus had named Harry's 'are you dumber than a troll' look. Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer he tried another question.

"Have you been to the loo yet this morning?" At the shake of the little head he said, "Well maybe you should go now as we don't want any accidents."

Getting up and walking to the bathroom he said, "Okay Daddy."

'"And Harry please if you need to use the loo just go the next time it really is okay. You are a big boy now and I think you know when you need to go without me telling you, right?"

"Yes Daddy," was the timid response.

"Good that's my big boy. I'm going to put you some clothes on your bed so you can get dressed when you're done and then you can find me in the kitchen. Do you have any particular choice of clothes you want to wear?"

"Can I wear Bugs Bunny?" was the wary answer.

"That is this grey rabbit right," asked Sirius holding up the red shirt with a bunny standing on his hind feet and eating a carrot on it.

"Yes," was answered with a vigorous nod.

"Then you sure can and if you need help dressing let me know."

Ten minutes later Harry joined his Daddy in the kitchen where he was dishing up a platter of bacon. When Harry entered his Daddy looked at him and smiled before saying.

"Well don't you look handsome Puppy. I like your new shirt you are right it was a good one to wear today."

Walking over and picking up the two vials of potion on the table he handed one to Harry and he took the other. He had already taken his Anti Dementor potion and between those two nasty tasting potions he couldn't wait for breakfast to start.

"Hey Pup lets go wake Draco and your Uncle Reggie up so we can eat. Who do you think we should wake first?"

Harry didn't have to think about it he didn't want to wake Draco up at all so Uncle Reggie it was. "Can we wake Uncle Reggie and let him wake Draco?"

"Sure thing Pup," he agreed realizing Harry still didn't feel comfortable around Draco yet.

Holding a finger to his lips to show Harry to be quiet they tiptoed into Reg's room and conjuring two feathers he handed one to his son. They then proceeded to tickle him all over his face until the man actually slapped himself hard in the face to try and kill what he thought were bugs. Yelling in pain Regulus set up to see his brother and nephew rolling on the floor in laughter.

"That wasn't funny," he protested vehemently.

"Su...su...sure it wa...wasn't Reg," laughed Sirius.

But he then noticed Harry's laughter had stopped and the child was looking at his Uncle with fear in his eyes. Glaring at Regulus for making Harry afraid for having a little fun he tried to reassure his Baby.

"Hey Puppy Uncle Reggie isn't really mad he is just pretending. He isn't going to hurt you he loves you and wouldn't do that. He just likes to complain a lot."

"He's right Harry I'm not really mad I just like to give your Daddy a hard time, and I would never hurt you Kiddo I promise." he was relieved to see the little smile at his words.

"Okay go get your son up as we want breakfast and you need to watch the boys while I make that trip," Sirius said trying to rush his brother out of bed.

Reg got up and grabbed him some clothes before saying, "aren't we going with you?"

"No and I'm going to need some more of that Glamour Potion so I can look like Snape again."

"Why like Snape again," was the confused question.

"Because I'm changing things on the tombstones and fixing it so it can't be changed back or removed and if anyone wonders who did it they will think it was Snape trying to get back at James." he explained patiently.

"What are you going to put on them and are you really going to try and pretend to be Snape wearing a tee shirt with the saying "Bad to the Bones" and a picture of a skeleton on it?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to put their real names for one thing and of course I will wear a black robe over my clothes. Now get your son so we can eat." He said leaving the room with Harry so the conversation would end. They had a lot to do today after all.

Fifteen minutes later as they were all eating breakfast Sirius couldn't help noticing that Draco's shirt was emerald green with silver diamond shapes all over it. He really hoped Reg had bought his son different color clothes and was thanking Godric that Harry's weren't like that. Why couldn't the man have good taste in clothes like him? That made him wonder how he had picked out such normal clothes for him. After enjoying a wonderful breakfast and getting the boys to open up a little more it was time for Sirius to head to the graveyard. He wanted to go but was also dreading the moment with everything in him. How was he going to be able to say good-bye for the final time? Because he knew when they left England he would probably never be back at least not unless a lot of things changed within his homeland.

Picking up his son and kissing his messy little head he said, "I've got to go out for a little while so you be a good boy for your Uncle Reggie. I love you Puppy and I will be back soon."

Harry forced himself to say, "Can't I go with you, Daddy?"

"No Baby where Daddy is going is going to be really sad I think you should stay here and play with Draco and Uncle Reggie. We all will be going out after I get back though as we are going to let you meet another Uncle, well actually he is your Godfather," he told his sad little boy.

Handing his Baby to his brother he pulled on a simple black robe before drinking the potion and turning into Snape again.

"You know for somebody you hate so much you sure turn into him a lot," Reg commented.

"Not funny Regulus and you know why I'm turning into him. It is because of how much I hate the man, and if I'm going to get somebody in trouble for the things I do who better than the man I hate who never paid for his crimes, the Death Eater scum," he snarled.

Deciding to walk to the graveyard since it was less than a half an hour walk he started remembering the times him and James had walked through these woods whether in their human forms or their Animagus ones. This made him miss his husband so much more and made the thought of where he was going even harder to contemplate. Before he knew it he was walking through the gates of the graveyard where his love was resting for all of eternity. When he saw the double headstone with both James and Lily's names on it he couldn't stop the tears that were leaking out of Snape's ugly black eyes, but through his tears he also felt anger.

Pulling his wand out he changed the headstone into two headstones on Lily's he put Lily Rose Evans, her date of birth and death after that and across the bottom he wrote 'Here lies a wonderful woman that gave her life to protect her Godson'. Then turning to James's he wrote James Charlus Potter-Black with his dates of birth and death before adding Husband, Father and Soulmate who died before his time protecting his Baby We will all be together again one day! Through his tears he cast spell after spell on the Headstones so they couldn't be removed or changed and he even warded the ground so nobody could dig up the bodies of his love and friend who had died to keep his son alive, before he fell to his knees on James's grave and broke down and wept for all they had lost. They were supposed to grow old together and watch their son have children and grandchildren, but now he had to wait until long after that to hold his lover in his arms again. Why was life so unfair that bad people like Dumbledore could live while someone as good as his James died so young?

"Oh Jamie, my love I miss you so much my arms ache from not being able to hold you. Please Baby stay safe and happy wherever you are until we can be together again. I love you, James Charlus Potter-Black and nothing will ever change that. I will be faithful to you forever my love and one day I will be rewarded by having you back in my arms where you belong, until then Baby I will raise our Son and make sure he knows what a wonderful Dada you were and how much you loved him. Your Baby will know of the sacrifice you made so he could live because you loved him more than life itself. Be in peace my love and know you are always in my heart," sobbed the broken-hearted man as he collapsed on the grave and cried as if he would never stop.

A long while later after the heart-rending sobs stopped Sirius Black stood up and laid his hand on the headstone of his soulmate one last time and said, "I love you, Jamie always and forever and then a day more my love. We will be together again my love so I won't say good-bye but until later love."

Turning away he Apparated back to right outside of the trunk as he knew the only thing that could ease the pain in his heart right now was holding his baby in his arms once more. When he entered the trunk it was to find that the other three occupants were in the kitchen where Regulus was fixing lunch while the boys sat at the table watching.

At hearing him enter Regulus snapped, "It is about time you got back I had no idea you were planning on being gone more than three hours when you left." But he then noticed that Sirius was still under the Glamour of looking like Snape and that the man's eyes were red rimmed his whole attitude changed. "Are you okay Siri?'

"I'm sorry Reggie I didn't realize I had been gone so long. I didn't mean to be away that long when I left." he said as he walked over to his baby boy and picked him up before sitting in the chair he had been in and burying his face in the tiny child's hair and breathing in the scent of his precious Puppy finally gave him a little peace.

"Are you okay Daddy," came the timid question.

"Yes Puppy Daddy is okay now that I'm holding you. I was just feeling a little sad but you make everything better Baby." The man assured his son which brought a timid smile to his child's face.

When Regulus put plates of food on the table for everyone he noticed that his brother wasn't eating. "Sirius you need to eat something," he admonished.

"Sorry Reg I couldn't eat if I wanted to right now, but don't worry I'll be fine since I did take my Nutrient potion today."

"Aren't you going to change back to yourself?"

"No because as soon as you guys finish eating and the boys take a restroom break we will be leaving to go to Remus's house so I don't see the point."

"So what is the plan," Regulus asked curiously.

"It's simple you are going to use a Glamour Potion and then we will use Glamours on the boys to look like your sons, we will Apparate to an alley by Remus's house. I will go in while you stay in the alley with the boys and when I think it is safe for you to bring them in I will whistle to let you know it is safe."

"Are the boys going to be in the carriers again?"

"That depends," he said while looking at the two little boys who were vigorously shaking their head no. "If they think they can mind you and hold onto your hands at all times then I think they will be fine without the carriers, but if they don't listen or let go they will be put in a carrier faster than they can say "but Daddy". Is that understood boys?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Yes Uncle Siri." Draco added.

"Good so run to use the loo you too and hurry back so we can go."

While they were gone Regulus took his potion and changed his looks so he had a short brown crew cut, green eyes and a bushy mustache and he put on a robe so he could have his emergency stuff ready and to put the trunk in when they left it. When the boys rejoined them Reg changed Draco's hair brown but left it like it was otherwise and gave him green eyes as well while Sirius took care of making Harry's hair brown and hiding his scar. When they were done the boys could have passed for brothers, but of course with their sizes Harry looked like a younger brother. Leaving the trunk and after shrinking it before removing the wards they had put up they each grabbed their son in their arms and Sirius told Reg exactly where to Apparate to. After the horrible sensation of their travel had left they found themselves in a dirty dark alley and Sirius told them to wait there for his whistle before walking out onto the sidewalk and going three houses down to knock on the door.

The three in the alley saw the door opened by a man with shaggy brown hair and a few scars on his face. Though they couldn't hear what was being said they could tell the man was shocked to see his visitor and the two conversed for a couple of minutes before Sirius looking like Snape entered the house and the door closed.

Remus Lupin opened his door to find Severus Snape standing there and he couldn't have been more shocked, but after about thirty seconds of silence he finally said, "Did Dumbledore send you here for something Snape?"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Well I can't imagine any other reason you would come knocking at my door," he explained.

"I need to talk to you," he sneered looking around before adding, "in private."

Contemplating the man in front of him for a minute he finally stepped back and said, "Come in."

After closing the door behind his guest he turned to see him looking at him with anger in his eyes. "You seem mad for some reason is it because Dumbledore had you come here?"

"Why would Dumbledore have me come here?"

"I don't know I thought he might have something he needs me to do for him."

"What would Dumbledore need for you to do for him go down on your knees?" Came the sneering question.

"How dare you speak about Dumbledore like that after all he has done for you," snapped Remus as he drew his wand but he was disarmed and his legs locked before he could fire off a spell.

"What the Hell are you doing Snape?"

"I'm not Snape anymore than I'm here for that senile manipulative old bastard."

"Who are you then?"

"Somebody who used to think they knew you, someone who thought you were actually a loyal friend, but I guess I didn't realize just how far up that old man's arse you were. I mean what loyal friend would turn his back on a child he swore to protect and love just because that old codger told him too?"

"Stop talking about Dumbledore that way he is the greatest wizard since Merlin and the kindest and most honorable man in this century," defended Remus.

Firing off a spell that changed the man's clothes into a putrid green dress and turned his hair into a purple afro before saying, "why because he let you go to school even though you are a werewolf? Tell me something Remus why if he is so great were you the only werewolf he let attend Hogwarts? I mean we both know Greyback bit a lot of children, but you were the only one that Dumbledore let go to Hogwarts in all of his years as Headmaster. Why is that I wonder? Do you have any insights to why that is?"

Remus sat gaping as he had never thought about why he was the only werewolf to go to Hogwarts. That is why the others hated him so much because he was a real trained wizard and they weren't. Why had Dumbledore not let any of the others attend? No he couldn't think like that Dumbledore had done so much for him.

"I see you are going to just push it aside like it is no big deal because that would be disloyal of you to think that way, but you had no problem being disloyal to me or James. We were your friends we stood by you through everything and the way you repaid us was to turn your back on the one thing we held most dear in the world."

"Snape you were never my friend and I was never disloyal to James," denied Remus.

"I'm not Snivellus, that cowardly scummy Death Eater isn't fit to wipe my arse," snarled the angry man in front of him.

.

"There were only three people ever to call Snape that name and two of them are dead, Sirius is that you?"

Pulling the potion out of his pocket and drinking it Sirius Black turned back into himself before snapping, "of course it is me."

"You murdering traitor wait until I get my hands on you," growled Remus Lupin the hint of the wolf seen in his eyes.

But a second later his head snapped back as Sirius punched him on the nose and blood squirted out of both nostrils while both eyes instantly started turning purple.

"Don't call me that I never murdered anyone in my life and I'm no traitor and of the two of us you are the bigger traitor."

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort and killed Peter and twelve muggles so don't you tell me you aren't either of those things."

"First of all do you see this?" Sirius asked pulling up the sleeve on his left arm to show a circle that completely went around his left wrist, it was an inch wide and branded right into his skin like a muggle tattoo. "Do you know what it is?"

"It looks like a mark from a Dominance bond ceremony, but you aren't married."

Pulling up the right sleeve to show there wasn't one there as well he said, "it is from a Dominance Bond and as you can see from my bare right wrist that I was the Dominant in the ceremony. Now what does this say?"

Holding his wrist under the other man's nose he showed the underside of his wrist where there were two bands on it. He pointed to the first one while glaring at the man in front of him.

"Well read it out loud."

"Dominant to JCP-B."

"And this," he said pointing to the second band.

"Soulbond."

"So tell me Remus how am I standing here in front of you alive if I sold my husband, my submissive husband, my soulmate to Voldemort?"

"I don't understand I was at James and Lily's wedding," moaned Remus.

"No we think Dumbledore Confunded or Obliviated everybody who knew the truth to believe that."

"If that is true why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you were my Baby's Godfather and even if you didn't remember that you had to know he was James's son and you abandoned him to Lily's magic hating sister and her husband. Do you have any idea the Hell my Baby has endured in that house? The abuse and neglect he suffered?"

"What?" sputtered the werewolf.

"Even if you didn't know I was married to James you knew me as a friend and yet you believed all of those things about me without questioning it at all. You also knew that if I couldn't take care of him you should have, but you let Dumbledore convince you to abandon an innocent baby to those evil people, because you had to remember how much Lily complained about her sister hating magic."

"Dumbledore said it was the safest place for him because of the Blood Wards."

"Damn it Remus I trusted you to be there for my Pup even if you turned your back on me. Tell me how were there Blood Wards when Lily was not related to Harry? She was only his Godmother."

"Oh Merlin! But you killed Peter and those muggles."

"First of all Peter is not dead and he was the one who killed those muggles, but even if I had killed all of them I should never have been in prison."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on Remus are you telling me you don't remember I was an Auror either?"

"What does that matter? And yes I remember you were an Auror."

"Don't you remember Crouch gave the Aurors the license to use Unforgivables on Death Eaters? Which meant I could have Crucioed Peter until his heart stopped from the pain, Imperiorized him to kill himself or even Avada Kedavra him and I couldn't have been held accountable for his death, because he was a Death Eater. And as for the muggles that died even if it was me instead of Peter who killed them he would still have been blamed for them as was proven three times by other Aurors around that time who killed innocent muggles while fighting Death Eaters. They just added those deaths on to the Death Eaters in questions tally since three fourths of the Ministry couldn't care less about muggles or their lives."

"You said Peter is alive and he killed the muggles."

"Yes he blasted the street behind him and caused all of those deaths, hit me with a tickling jinx, cut off his finger and disappeared down the sewer with the other rats after transforming. Are you calm enough for me to have the people with me to come in here?"

"Yes."

"Even if I take off the leg locker curse?"

"Yes."

"You stay there and don't move and I'm not giving back your wand yet," he said before walking to the door, opening it and whistling loudly.

To Remus's surprise a man with two little boys walked in all with brown hair though one little boy looked to be Harry's age the other looked a couple of years younger.

"Who are these people," asked the stunned man.

"Well this is my brother, nephew and my Pup," he said walking over and picking up the younger child.

This shocked Remus because that child could only have been four at the most, but to his amazement when he waved his wand over the tiny child he could see a perfect blend of James and Sirius in miniature form. But shaking off the fact the child looked too young to belong to James who had been dead for almost five years he grasped on what else Sirius had said.

"What do you mean your brother and nephew? Regulus died before Harry was ever born."

Before Sirius could answer Harry piped up, "Daddy why is that man bleeding?"

"He was being mean Pup but Daddy will stop the bleeding now," he answered while waving his wand at Remus. The bleeding stopped but the man still had two black eyes.

"Aren't you going to remove the bruises and the odd clothes and hair Sirius?" asked Regulus.

"No not yet he deserves a little pain and humiliation after what he did or rather didn't do," Sirius explained in a huff.

Shaking his head at such a Sirius answer Remus asked, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Regulus didn't die and this is his son Draco," he stated while removing Draco's Glamour leaving the little blond boy now looking like a blond Regulus Black in miniature. "He is almost two months older than Harry and don't expect me to name his mother as I'll leave that honor to Reg as I still can't believe that. He can also explain why he is alive and what he has been doing all this time."

When he stopped talking he sat down and cuddled his child close as he still needed comfort after visiting James's grave. In the meantime Regulus threw up privacy wards before he started telling everything that had happened well everything that he felt the two little boys were old enough to hear since he knew that if he tried Muffliato on Harry right now he would be looking like Lupin was at the moment which consisted of wearing a dress, weird hair and bruises. He had no desire for any of those things, but while he was talking he also pulled his son onto his lap to hold him close even though Draco seemed tense for a little bit after awhile he relaxed back against his chest. Regulus Black may be talking about some terrible things like how both his son and nephew had been abused but while holding his son like this he felt a strange contentment.

Remus Lupin could not believe everything he was hearing Dumbledore the man he looked up to had Sirius locked up even though he knew he was innocent and placed Harry with magic hating muggles he knew he wasn't related too while telling Remus the child was well loved in a happy home. He was so thankful Regulus had rescued both of them and he was shocked about the horcruxes and how Regulus had almost died, but when it seemed that he wasn't going to say anymore he finally asked again.

"You never said who Draco's mother is."

To his astonishment Regulus Black was blushing but looking at his son in concern at the same time. There was no way he was going to admit his son was an accident while he could hear or Harry either for that matter. He waved his wand over his son and with trepidation he did the same to Harry while gulping at the look his brother was giving him.

"Oh come on Sirius, you can't expect me to explain this while the boys can hear. I'm just protecting them after all." pouted the younger Black brother to Remus's amusement.

"Yes I agree after all I don't want my son to think if he has an accident he will get somebody pregnant," he smirked.

"Siri be nice."

"Just tell the story and let's see what Moony thinks about your way of becoming a father."

The more Regulus talked about how Narcissa was the mother of his son and how it was an accident he couldn't help laughing right along with Sirius. For the love of Merlin the man was acting like this could happen to anybody and was pouting more and more. Hell he was starting to look like a child instead of a father and it didn't help with Sirius added his two knuts.

"Yes Reggie we know it was an accident you falling and getting your dick stuck in the mother of your child, you know the one that was your cousin a cousin you were raised around so it wasn't even like she had ever been a stranger to you. No instead when you were little I believe you even took baths together a couple of times. Were you planning for her to give you a child even then?" laughed Sirius, and to Regulus's horror not only was Lupin laughing but both boys seeing the other two laugh were laughing along even though they didn't know what they were laughing at.

"Stop laughing this isn't funny," begged the mortified man.

"I know Reg which is why I still plan on giving you The Talk when we get where we are going," he agreed.

"You are not serious about that," moaned Reg.

"Yes I am in both ways serious about that Regulus Black, you were old enough to know about contraceptives at the time and evidently you need to be taught because like I told you before my next nephew or niece from you will not be called an accident."

Remus couldn't help laughing even more at the look on Regulus's face, the kid he remembered from school was always so stoic and kept a mask on but now he was showing more emotions than he ever had and right now he was looking at his brother with a begging face almost in tears it seemed. Remus hadn't laughed this much since the last time he was with the Marauders and he hadn't realized just how much he missed that. That made him realize that when they left he would be alone again and the thought wiped the laughter from him

Sirius noticing his friend had stopped laughing asked, "What's the matter Remus?"

"Why did you come here and tell me all of this?"

The two Blacks shared a look before Sirius explained, "because we came to see if you want to go with us and be part of our family."

"What?" he asked not daring to believe his ears. Could this be true Regulus had always hated him and he knew Sirius was furious at him and he couldn't blame him after everything he had heard here today.

As if he was reading his friend's mind Sirius said, "it was Reg's idea, he knew you were my best friend and that I saw you as another brother, and even though I'm mad and disappointed in what you did and didn't do I want you to join us, if you want to that is."

"Really?" he asked hardly daring to believe as he looked first from one brother to the other. At their nods and smiles he said, "I would really like that guys."

"Good then we need to pack everything up you want to take. Reg put the trunk up so we can put the stuff where it goes instead of boxing it up. The boys can play in their room while we do this, Oh and take that damn spell off the boys."

Remus watched as Regulus removed the spells from the children and put a trunk on the floor before enlarging it. The man pricked his own finger and had Remus prick his too before saying.

"The apartment is on the sixth level and you have your own room. We will put all your stuff you want to take in there for now."

After two hours of carting things into the trunk they were all ready to leave the trunk was back in Regulus's pocket while he looked like he had when he came in and the boys looked like his sons, Sirius was once again looking like Snape before he asked them.

"Why don't we just stay in here for the night?"

"Because we don't want to take any chances of somebody coming here," explained Sirius. "Reg you and the boys go and wait in the alley again Remus and I will be there in a couple of minutes."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" was the question his brother asked.

"Because I'm going to make it look like Snape made Remus leave in case somebody starts wondering where he went," he answered with a smirk.

Laughing in spite of himself, Regulus snorted, "You really are determined to get him locked up aren't you?"

"You bet your a.r.s.e I am that man was a Death Eater and killed people while I fought to save lives and I was the one imprisoned while he got to teach at Hogwarts and had Dumbledore's protection. I was the one who fought on Dumbles side and if anyone deserved his protection it was me. I lost my soulmate by trying to stop the evil that Voldy and his Death Munchers spread but I was tossed aside like yesterday's garbage while that evil git was treated like he was a hero." The venom in his voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Okay, okay big brother I'm on your side remember," placated Regulus Black at his brother's angry look. "I'll just take the boys and wait in the alley for you."

After they were gone for awhile Sirius noticed a couple of people walking down the street and thought show time.

"Okay Remus I'm holding on to your arm like this with my wand in your side like this and let's go."

Remus felt himself being pulled out into the street by his arm while it was like Sirius was holding him at wand point or from a muggle point of view gunpoint. Thankfully Sirius had taken the charms off so he wasn't in a dress with purple hair but he was still sporting two black eyes and as they came near to a couple of his magical neighbors they spoke to him.

"Are you okay Remus," asked the man as he eyed Severus Snape warily.

"He is fine," snarled Snape as he dragged him away from the shocked faces of his neighbors.

As soon as they got in the alley Sirius picked up both boys before saying, "I'll Apparate these two while Remus, you take Regulus and we're going to right outside the wards where Moony and the Marauders ran in Wales. We will stay there tonight."

And with a pop the three of them were gone before Remus grabbed Regulus's arm and followed. When they got there they saw that the boys were sitting on the ground a little distance from Sirius who was casting all kinds of spells. After a few minutes he stopped and kept watching the area that Remus knew was the warded part of the forest that nobody but four humans could go and no dangerous creatures either. But he couldn't help noticing a disappointed look on Sirius's face before he began once again casting spells. When he stopped this time all of a sudden pops and lights were going crazy over the Marauders' old stomping grounds.

"What the hell is that Sirius," asked Regulus in shock because the noise and lights had been going on solid for two minutes now even though they were slowing down.

"Well this place is where the Marauders ran during the full moon when we weren't in school. That Rat Peter could get in here so the first spells I cast was in case he was here or comes here in human form since there was no light or pop he wasn't in there so he didn't die. But the second set of spells were for any rats in there in case he is in his Animagus form. Each light and pop was a rat dying hopefully he was one of them but either way if not and he tries to get in there now he will die."

"Sirius," Remus admonished.

"What? He is the reason my husband is dead and that my son has only one parent if you think I'm going to feel guilty for doing this you might as well think again," he snarled angrily.

"Sorry," Remus apologized.

"Come here Pup Daddy needs to prick your finger so you can be added as well as Uncle Reggie and Draco and then we can go have dinner."

Four hours later as Remus Lupin was lying in his new bed in the trunk apartment he couldn't help feeling grateful that Sirius and Regulus wanted to let him join their family. He had thought after that Halloween night in '81' that he would be alone and lonely for the rest of his life. Now the way both Black brothers were talking they were considering him their brother and uncle to both of their boys. He had a family again and that was something this werewolf never thought he would have when he thought he had lost all of the Marauders, two to death and one to betrayal. He went to sleep for the first time with a smile on his face since that fateful night.

**Happy New Year!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sorry for all Rat lovers out there no real rats were killed to write this story. Demonichope don't hurt my Sirius for this Please!**


	6. Did You Say We're Adding Another Child

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings still owns Harry Potter's World but the Universe "Trouble Comes in Small Packages" I created using her characters.**

**Chapter 6: Did You Say We're Adding Another Child**

The first thing Remus Lupin heard when he walked out of his new bedroom the next morning was the sound of his best friend's barking laugh and the giggles of his own godson as they both were laying on the floor playing with a toy dog that Harry called Paddy and that Sirius had animated. The sounds and sight brought a smile to the werewolf's face, but it was a sad kind of smile knowing that those two had lost so much time together. He would never be able to forgive Albus Dumbledore for the pain he had caused these two people that had always had a place in his heart. How had he been so hoodwinked too Dumbledore's true nature? He was brought out of his musings when he heard Sirius say.

"Morning Moony. Did you sleep well?"

"It was the best night's sleep I've had in years," he answered honestly.

"Maybe this trunk is more magical than I thought because that is how I feel each time I wake up in here," Sirius told him. "Hey Puppy why don't you go wake up Draco while I get breakfast started?"

"But Uncle Reggie is still asleep so why am I waking Draco?"

Sirius knew his son was still leery about waking Draco, but he felt Harry had to get over his fear of his cousin so he said, "I know that Kiddo but after you wake Draco we will let him wake his Daddy up today since we did it yesterday."

Biting his lip Harry said, "Okay Daddy." Before walking off to the room he shared with his cousin.

"Harry seems a little nervous about that," Remus commented.

"I know... he had to deal will Lily's nephew beating on him all of the time, and Draco didn't put himself in a good light with Harry when he was going to hit him when Harry tried to play with one of his toys at Malfoy Manor the day we got him." Sirius explained with a sad look on his face. "What do you think sounds good for breakfast Remus?"

"You know me I eat anything," he answered while following the other man into the kitchen while feeling guilty for not being there for Harry when he needed him.

Harry walked into his room very quietly he really didn't want to wake Draco up. He wished his Daddy would have at least come with him since he knew there was no way he was getting close enough to his new cousin that he could hit him. Harry sat down on his bed and tried to think of a way to wake the other boy up when he had an idea, running out of the room and grabbing Paddy before going back in the room where he sat on the floor and kept encouraging Paddy to bark. At first it was just little yips but seeing Draco still sleeping he kept telling the toy dog to bark louder which it did as if on command, man his Daddy was a smart man to make Paddy be able to do that.

"Will you shut that stupid dog up," snarled a sleepy but angry Draco.

"Draco, Daddy says you need to get up and go wake up your Daddy, because he is fixing breakfast now," Harry said relieved to have the other boy awake, but hurried from the room in case he got mad at Harry for saying he had to get up.

Feeling happy with himself for waking the other boy he headed into the kitchen to stay near his Daddy just in case Draco thought waking him up was a reason to hit Harry.

"Hey Pup did you wake Draco?"

"Yes Daddy and I told him that you wanted him to wake Uncle Reggie too," Harry said proudly.

Ten minutes later when breakfast was done the other two still had not come into the kitchen which threw Sirius for a loop as he knew that Reg couldn't stand to smell food and not eat it immediately so where were they.

"Puppy you sure you woke Draco up?"

"Yes Daddy he even talked to me because Paddy was barking and he told me to shut him up," Harry explained as he took a bite of his toast.

"Maybe I better go see what is keeping them," Sirius said leaving the room.

He had to pass Reg's room first so on entering without knocking and seeing his brother still asleep he conjured a whistle and bent down near his brother's ear before sending out an ear-blasting sound. And to his amusement his brother shot straight up in bed clutching his ears screaming.

"Oh Merlin, Mother I'm up, I'm up!"

Laughing through his indignation he roared out, "Did you just call me Mother? Regulus Arcturus Black that is the meanest thing you have ever said to me."

Turning to glare at his laughing older brother Regulus demanded, "What did you just do you wanker?"

"I woke you up since you didn't get up when your son woke you."

"What the hell are you talking about Sirius I haven't seen Draco since I put him to bed last night? Did you have to wake me so cruelly, my ears are still ringing you giant prat."

"Whoops guess I better go make sure your son got up then. By the way don't ever call me Mother again or we will be at war little brother." He said giving Regulus a death glare from Hell which he noticed made his brother shudder at the sight.

Walking into the boys' room he saw Draco still in bed fast asleep looking very cute, but he was wondering why he didn't get up earlier like he was told.

"Hey Dragon Man why are you still sleeping? I thought you were going to get your Daddy up," he said in a gentle voice not wanting to startle his nephew.

"What I'm sleeping Uncle Siri go away," mumbled the little boy.

"Excuse me that is not an option Kiddo as I'm not going away until you are up as this is your second wake up call. Breakfast is done so you need to get up and get dressed before your Daddy eats it all."

"But I'm tired," he whined.

"Now you really are acting more and more like your Daddy always wanting to sleep even when you have had plenty and as soon as you try to eat us out of house and home it will be even more noticeable. Come on Draco time to rise and shine Little Man." He said pulling the child up to the side of the bed. "Do you need me to dress you or are you going to get up and do it for yourself?"

"I can do it by myself," he huffed.

"I thought you might be able to so hurry up and get in the kitchen because if I have to come back I'm dressing you myself," he warned him.

He couldn't help noticing that he was looking at him like Reg had just looked at him. Draco really was a carbon copy of his Daddy except for the hair color right down to the same expressions of fear at what he would do to them. The thought brought a smirk to the man's face as he walked back to the kitchen only to find Regulus already there with a full plate.

"Make sure you save your son some breakfast unless you want to cook him some more," he advised.

"I didn't take it all and stop making me sound like a pig," whined Reg.

"Merlin, Reggie are you really whining again? I for the life of me can't figure out if you are an adult or not," laughed his exasperated brother.

Regulus Black couldn't help blushing at the comment especially when he heard the giggles from his nephew and the laughter from Lupin. He was thankful for the timely interruption of his son joining them at the table, but when the first words out of his mouth he looked at his brother just waiting for the comment.

"Why do we have to get up so early," whined Draco.

"Oh Godric, Regulus did you have to pass down the whining gene to your son?"

Laughter was heard as he retorted, "Siri stop saying I whine. I do not whine I'm a grown man and all kids whine."

"Yes I know all kids whine which is why I wonder why you are still doing it," he told him with a fond chuckle.

Deciding that changing the subject would be a good idea about now Regulus asked, "What are we going to do until we can go to Gringotts this evening?"

They had decided they would wait until right before closing for the night to go to Gringotts to make sure Malfoy would actually be dead as they didn't want to have to go to the bank more than once. Regulus had thought this wasn't a good idea since the Goblins could be angry at all they needed to get done in that one visit, but Sirius had told him not to worry about it. He had said that the Goblins would not complain and to trust him that he knew what he was talking about. Reg was still sure it wasn't a good idea but Sirius seemed so convinced he agreed to go along with the plan.

"I wish I could go see my own Godson before we had to leave Britain," Sirius said wistfully.

"You have a Godson?" Regulus asked in surprise.

"Yes James and I were named Neville Longbottom's Godfathers instead of him getting one Godfather and a Godmother," he explained. "But I don't think Frank or Alice would let me seeing as I'm an escaped prisoner since they were always sticklers for following the rules."

Regulus and Remus shared a look as if trying to decide who would be the one to tell Sirius the news. To Regulus's horror he realized Lupin expected him to so when he asked, "Why not you?"

The reply he got was, "because I don't want him to hex or punch me again."

"What are you guys talking about," Sirius demanded in a no nonsense voice that had Regulus gulping before he answered.

"Don't you remember me telling you that the Longbottoms were incapacitated?"

"Yes so they were too ill to take Harry what has that got to do with what you are afraid to tell me?"

"Sirius they are in St Mungos in the permanent spell damage ward as they were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix, her husband, brother-in-law and Barty Crouch Jr. about a week after you were thrown in Azkaban." Regulus said in as soothing a voice as he could muster under the glowering look that was appearing on his brother's face with each new word he uttered.

"And you didn't tell me this while we were still at Azkaban so I could have murdered those monsters in their cells before we left the place," he growled angrily.

But seeing the fearful look on his son's face made him try to calm down. He didn't want his Pup afraid of him.

"Hey Pup it is okay Daddy is just mad at some bad people. I'm not mad at you Kiddo so please don't be afraid. I'm sorry I scared you." He was thankful to see a small smile as the little body relaxed and started eating again before turning to make sure he hadn't scared Draco too, but evidently Draco was use to violent rages from Lucy while he ate because the boy hadn't stopped eating. He couldn't help smirking even though the thought made him mad, because his nephew was now eating just like his Daddy as if this was his last meal. Finally a little calmer he went back to the subject at hand, but in a more restrained voice.

"Why didn't you tell me Regulus?"

"I really didn't think about it," to tell you the truth. "I just assumed you knew why they were there especially since you didn't ask any questions when I said they were incapacitated."

"Sorry there was so much you were telling me that night and I didn't realize that you meant all of this time. I had assumed they had been hurt or sick at the time so that was why they didn't push for a trial for me." He admitted ruefully."So who has my Godson then?"

"Frank's parents were given custody," Remus told him.

"Wait a minute... are you telling me that Neville is living with Frank's mother," he asked in disbelief. "The woman that Frank said was almost as bad as Mother with letting him know how much of a disappointment he was for not being more like his father. The woman that Frank said he would have ran away from if not for his father, and that isn't even counting how bad her brother Algie and sister Enid were to him. Merlin, I hope Frank's dad is protecting Neville like he did Frank."

The other two men exchanged a look of shock at hearing what Sirius said about Augusta Longbottom and her siblings as neither had ever known that.

"You're telling him this one," Regulus told Remus assertively.

Looking like he would rather be anywhere else at the moment Remus gulped out, "Sirius...ummm...Frank's dad died about fifteen months ago."

"Are you telling me my Godson is living with that woman alone?" he demanded to know but his horror was plain to see.

The other two men were thankful when Harry spoke because it took Sirius's attention from them because even though they knew it wasn't their fault he was making them feel guilty for Neville Longbottom's living situation.

"What's a godson," was the inquisitive question from the little boy.

"A godson is a little boy that a godfather or godmother are supposed to take custody of if something happens to their parents. Your Uncle Remus is your Godfather so you are his Godson," explained Sirius.

This gave Harry two things to worry about and he wasn't for sure which one was the more important one to ask about right now. The man his Daddy said was his Uncle Remus was his Godfather so according to his Daddy he should have been taking care of Harry when his Daddy couldn't so why didn't he? But he was also worried because his Daddy said he had a Godson so did that mean his Daddy was going to get another little boy? What if his Daddy liked this other little boy more? Would he give Harry back to the Dursleys if that happened? Or would he let the other boy be mean to Harry and treat Harry like the Dursleys did as if he was a waste of space that nobody wanted while he loved on the other boy all the time? Harry was scared and wanted to run away and cry because now he knew he was going to be unhappy again no matter which one his Daddy did.

Sirius watching the emotions playing across his son's face realized with a jolt exactly what his Baby was thinking without a doubt. He didn't have to hear the words to know that his son was afraid that his Daddy was going to get Neville and wouldn't want him anymore. He knew he was going to have to reassure his Puppy that would never happen, but he also knew he was going to have to find a way to save Neville from a fate that Frank did not want his son to have. It was that reason that he had named James and Sirius Neville's Godfathers in the first place after he had heard Sirius talk about his own Mother one night when they had gotten drunk after a hard case. He had known that Sirius would never expect a child to live that kind of life after having endured even worse from a woman like his own mother. He had to do something for Neville while still making sure his son knew how much he was loved and how important he was to Sirius.

"Puppy, hey Puppy look at Daddy," he said in a soothing voice, but seeing the fear in those little eyes when they met his had him scooting away from the table and saying, "Come here Baby."

When Harry got close to him he picked his tiny son up and held him close while saying, "I love you, Harry James and nothing will ever change that. Nobody will ever take your place, because you are the most important person in my world and nothing or nobody can change that Baby."

"But you are going to get another little boy," was the reply in a disbelieving voice.

Looking around the table trying to find a solution to how to save Neville from a terrible childhood but still give his Baby the one he deserved his eyes finally came to rest on Remus Lupin with an almost calculating look. This look had Remus literally squirming in his seat as it was one he had seen many times on the face of his friend. It was the look that says I have just had a brilliant idea and we're doing it whether you like it or not. How many times had that look appeared on his friend's face before he had done something that he would never have thought about doing on his own? Oh he knew whatever it was he would do it, because Sirius had always gotten his way when he had that look no matter how ridiculous the idea was. So when his friend spoke he couldn't help the feeling of trepidation that filled his heart at the moment.

"No Baby, Daddy will not be getting another little boy. I already have my little boy, but we do need to save Neville from living with his mean Grandmother," he said before adding while looking at Remus instead of Harry. "But I have an idea how to do that so Neville can have his own Daddy to love him and take care of him."

"How are you going to do that Sirius," asked a confused Regulus. "Frank has made no improvement from what I've heard."

"Well I should have said a new Daddy I guess then," Sirius admitted with a smirk as he looked at Remus. "The way I see it Reg is I have my son, you have your son and now we have a Daddyless little boy and a man without a son so the problem seems easy to figure out to me."

"What?" shouted Remus while realizing exactly what his friend had planned for him.

"I think you know exactly what I mean Remus. Neville needs a Daddy and you are going to fit the bill. We are going to rescue him, and you will get to enjoy the same pleasures of fatherhood that Reg and I get to enjoy."

"Sirius, you can't be serious, and don't tell me that pun joke," he snarled. "You know I can't be a father with my furry little problem."

"I know nothing of the sort and as I recall you agreed to be Harry's Godfather if something happened to James and me, so you were planning on taking custody of my son and raising him. Are you saying that you weren't worried about that blasted bunny when it came to him but now you are going to use it to protect Neville?"

"I'm not saying that, but hell I don't even remember agreeing to be Harry's Godfather as you very well know." He replied defensively even while knowing that Sirius was not going to give up with this plan.

"Well I'll get a pensieve out of my vault when we go to Gringotts and you will see you did, but as I plan for you already to have custody of your new son by then I guess you'll just have to take my word for it now."

"Sirius I think this is a crazy idea," he tried protesting feebly.

"What do you think Pup? Don't you agree your Uncle Remus should give you a new cousin?"

Harry didn't know what to think about the idea he had hated Dudley when he thought he was his cousin. Draco was his cousin now and he scared Harry would a new cousin been mean to him too? But if Uncle Remus didn't take this Neville his Daddy might, and he would rather him to be a new cousin then have to share his Daddy. So nodding he said.

"I think Uncle Remus needs a little boy too. Don't you Draco?" He asked trying to get his Uncle Remus to stop looking at him like he was.

"Who cares it's not like he will be my cousin," Draco sneered.

"Yes he will be Draco, because we are all going to be one big happy family. Isn't that right Regulus," asked Sirius firmly.

"He is right Dragon, Remus is your Uncle too and when he gets Neville he will be your cousin as well. We are all going to be a big happy family," and seeing the look on Remus's face he added, "Three Daddies with their three sons sounds like a perfect family to me."

"Why don't you boys go play while we figure out how to go get your new cousin?" Sirius said putting Harry down now that everyone was done eating.

Seeing the look still on his Uncle Remus's face had Harry making a hasty exit while Draco looked bored as he walked away all the while wondering why all of this was happening to him. How could he be having two new cousins and two new Uncles on top of a new Daddy. Walking into the bedroom he shared with Harry to get his toy dragon he saw the other boy playing right in the middle of his room with his toy Grim and that didn't make him happy at all.

"Go play over there where I don't have to look at you," he ordered the tiny boy.

Hearing the mean command from Draco had Harry scooping up Paddy and running to the corner on the other side of his bed before sitting on the floor and clutching his toy dog in terror that Draco would come and hit him. When Draco hadn't bothered him or said anything to him after about five minutes he quietly sat Paddy on the floor and laid down and played with his toy while pretending Draco wasn't in the room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the men were enjoying another cup of tea while Remus was trying to change Sirius's mind, but the other man was having none of it and told Remus to suck it up this was going to happen.

"Remus, Neville needs saving but Harry is too insecure from the treatment he had with the Dursleys to ever be able to accept me taking Neville in as my child. I have to think of how best to help both boys. Now I can't take him for Harry's sake and even though it may not look like it Draco is also insecure in his relationship with Reg so that eliminates him from taking the child, but you are a kind and gentle man who loves kids even if you will try to deny it. You can give Neville what he needs, because even without seeing him I know Neville has also had a bad life, because I remember the things Frank told me. This little boy needs a Daddy and you will be a great father so just realize this is happening."

"Sirius we can't just take him as that would be kidnapping. It isn't the same as when you and Regulus took your sons. Neville isn't related to us," Remus tried to reason with the other man.

"This is not kidnapping because I have a paper in my vault that says if for some reason Frank or Alice could not take care of their son he was to come to James and I. That he was to never go to his parents or Great-Aunt or Uncle no matter what," Sirius explained.

"But Sirius how are we going to get him?" Regulus asked. "I believe they live on the elder Longbottom estate."

"Frank thought of that, because he knew until his will was read or the paper I have, could be brought forward after they were deemed unable to care for their son that he would be automatically taken to his parents. He knew if that was the case that his Mother would never willingly hand over her grandson, and he gave me a way to get onto the estate so I could take him without warning his parents."

"What? How?" both men asked at once.

"He buried a vial of his blood in a stasis vial and showed James and I where it was near the wardline and showed us where the wardstone was so we could drop some of his blood on it and whoever was going to cross the wards blood on it after as if he was personally granting them access to the wards." At seeing the shocked look on the faces staring at him he added. "I did the same for Remus to be able to get into any Black home but I buried my blood near Grimmauld Place because I didn't trust Mother or Father near Harry, but I even went one step farther than that as I told some friends if Remus ever came to them for help getting custody of my son they should help him and it didn't matter where he was at even Hogwarts they would have, but evidently that I told him to go to these friends was another thing he forgot. But if Harry had ended up with Mother or Father they would have went and gotten him anyway even if it meant they raised him on their own."

"Who were these friends?" asked a shocked Regulus.

"Oh you'll see later I promise to introduce you soon."

"But Sirius, you are supposed to be locked in a cell in Azkaban so if we are caught you won't be able to prove your claim as you will be under Glamour," pointed out Remus.

"But that is the beauty of it because the paper I have Frank says I can give custody to anybody I want and it can't be refuted. I'll grant you it was in case James and I also died or became incapacitated, but this will work."

"No it won't because I'm a werewolf and they won't let me have custody of a child." Remus argued.

"Maybe they won't but as he will be your blood adopted son they won't be allowed to take him away from you either." Sirius stated confidently.

"My blood adopted son," roared Remus. "I will not give a child this terrible curse for anything."

"And you won't," said a smirking Sirius.

"Then I can't blood adopt him," Remus said as if trying to explain one plus one equals two to a small child.

"Remus, you are my friend and have been for years. Do you think James and I didn't study any and everything we could about lycanthropy? I know you hated reading up on it because it always made you feel more like a monster, but we read every book that even mentioned it in passing some of them old as time almost to find out any and everything we could. You don't pass the disease on through your blood but through a kind of venom from your fangs while you are a full werewolf during the full moon. No other time or way can you ever pass the disease on." he explained patiently.

"What? Are you sure?" asked the flustered but hopeful man.

"Yes Remus I'm positive," he reassured him. "Now Reg you need to go make the Blood adoption potion as I believe it will only take a few hours to be done, right."

"Yeah it only takes about an hour to get it to the simmering stage and then after that it will have to set for three hours." He agreed.

"Remember to make enough for both you guys to adopt your sons," he grinned cheekily.

"Why does Regulus have to blood adopt Draco if he is his father," wondered Remus aloud.

"It will just be the easiest way for the name change to occur and fastest. Draco already looks the spitting image of Reg except for his hair so he shouldn't really change looks I don't think, because I feel he will stay a blond though the shade of blond might change a little darker."

"So are we all going again," was the question Regulus asked.

"No I think Remus will stay here with the boys and you and I will go. You get to be Lucius, hopefully he hasn't registered as dead yet, and I will be the greasy git again." he said with a disgusted look on his face. "We are going to make sure they are seen by somebody taking Neville and if it ever gets out that Harry is missing and not killed by the Dursleys well they will think that the two Death Eaters took them after all they were the kids Voldy was supposed to be after when he was defeated. And Remus was taken away by force by Snape, and Remus was an old enemy Snape had a grudge against."

"I guess it is a good thing Snape wasn't staying in the castle this summer then," Regulus said with a snort.

"That worked out great for us," Sirius agreed with a smirk. "When you get the potion to the simmering stage you need to go pick up Neville some clothes like you did the boys."

"Why me?"

"Well you know exactly how much of what you got for each boy and I assumed you would want to get Neville a toy too since you bought the other boys one," Sirius admitted.

"You are right but what do I get him? I got Harry's because something made me choose it and I still don't know why, and I got Draco's because of his name. What should I buy Neville?" He asked worriedly.

He was trying to think what to buy a little boy he didn't know, that he had never noticed the look Remus gave Sirius when Harry's toy was mentioned. If he had he might have wondered why he was shooting his brother a questioning look or seen the negative shake that Sirius gave the man back.

"I think you should buy him a stuffed wolf to represent his new Daddy," answered Sirius.

"Not funny Sirius," Remus protested.

"I wasn't being funny Moony and someday that might be a really special toy to your soon to be son."

"Okay while you guys hash that out I'll check on the boys and start on brewing the potion." Regulus said as he started to leave the room.

"Make sure to grab the Glamour Potions and a child's Dreamless Sleep Potion to put in your bag as well as the antidote for the Glamour." Sirius instructed to his retreating back.

"I'm on it," he retorted before heading into the boys' room.

He noticed Draco right away sitting at the end of his bed playing with his dragon and this couldn't help to bring a smile to his face, because his son was laughing at the toy looking around the room though he didn't see Harry anywhere.

"Where is Harry, Draco?"

"He's over there playing," he answered waving his hand carelessly towards the other side of the room.

Walking to the other side of Harry's bed he noticed his nephew lying on the floor playing with Paddy almost in the corner. This made him think about Harry sitting in the corner back at Malfoy Manor for some reason.

"Harry, why are you playing over here by yourself?"

Harry just looked at him without answering and Regulus couldn't figure out why, because the little boy had been getting so much better at answering when he was asked a question. This left a funny feeling in his stomach as he looked back over at his son and saw him looking nervously at him.

"Draco, do you know why Harry is playing over here in the corner when he has this whole room to play in?" Regulus asked with a hint of sternness in his voice.

"How would I know," he asked turning his head away from his Daddy's face.

Kneeling down before the tiny child at his feet he said gently, "Harry please won't you tell me why you are over here in the corner playing."

Looking at his Uncle Reggie while wondering if he should tell him Harry finally said in a whisper, "Because Draco wanted me to play over here out of his sight."

"Harry this is your room too and you can play in it without having to hide in a corner, okay." he tried to reassure the little boy, but he could see the child looked like he wanted to run away. "Why don't you go see your Daddy and tell him what happened while I talk to Draco, Little Man."

Harry scooped up Paddy and ran out of the room faster than Reg would have guessed the small child could have moved. Getting up and walking over to his very still son he tried to figure out exactly how to make Draco understand that he couldn't keep making Harry be afraid to be around him.

"Draco come here Little Dragon," he said sitting on his son's bed and when the boy walked over to him he picked him up and sat him on his lap while wrapping his arms around the tense shoulders. "Do you want to tell me why you made Harry go play in the corner by himself?"

"I didn't want to play with him," he said mutinous look .

"I see and the only place he could play without playing with you was someplace you couldn't see him?" he asked gently.

"I don't want to share a room with him, he is just a baby," Draco pouted.

"First of all Harry is not a baby, he was treated horribly by the people he was living with. See they didn't want to see Harry either so they made him stay in a cupboard almost all of the time, and they hardly ever fed him so he wasn't able to grow like he should. He is your age and should be about your size but because he was locked in that dark cupboard with hardly any food he didn't get the sunlight and nutrients he needed to grow that is why he is so tiny, and it isn't right for you to call him a baby because of it." He explained patiently, and he was proud to see the look of shock and sympathy that crossed his son's face. "And as for not wanting to share a room with him well at the moment you have too, but truthfully do you think Harry wants to share a room with you after you keep being mean to him?"

"No...I guess not," he admitted.

"Tell me Draco what if Harry was twice your size would you want him to treat you the way you treat him?" He asked patiently.

"No Sir," he answered feeling bad that he was being mean to his cousin.

"Draco the next time you are thinking of being mean to Harry I want you to imagine if it was him being mean to you instead and how you would feel about that, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Kissing his son's blond head he said, "I want you to go apologize to Harry now and no more bossing him around Kiddo."

They both walked out of the room together Regulus heading to the potion chamber level and Draco to find Harry. He found Harry sitting on his Daddy's lap and wanted to turn around and go back to his room when his Uncle Sirius looked up at him, but the man didn't say anything just kept looking at him as if waiting for something. Not being able to handle the quiet anymore Draco finally said.

"Harry I'm sorry I told you to play where I didn't have to look at you. I'm sorry for being mean to you," he added.

Harry looked at the bigger boy and could see he really did mean it so he said, "It is okay Draco I forgive you."

"Do...do you want to play with our toys together," the blond boy asked.

Smiling Harry climbed off his Daddy's lap and said, "I would like that," before leading the bigger boy out of the room with Paddy following behind them and calling back, "come on Paddy let's go play with Draco and his dragon. Hey Draco what did you name your dragon anyway?"

"I haven't named him. I've never named any of my toys," he admitted.

"Would you like some help naming him," asked Harry hopefully.

"Why do you have a name for him," wondered Draco.

"Well I was thinking Puff the Magic Dragon would be a good name for him since he is magical enough to move and he puffs smoke not fire," Harry told him.

"I like it," Draco said surprised.

"That is a good name you came up with Pup," Sirius added coming up behind the boys.

"Well I heard it when my teacher read Puff the Magic Dragon to my class in school," Harry admitted.

"Wait it is from a muggle book?" Draco sneered. "I'm not naming my dragon after a muggle thing."

Seeing Harry's downcast face had Sirius saying, "Now Draco that isn't fair or right you liked the name before you found out Harry found it in a muggle book. Just because it came from muggles doesn't mean it isn't a good name," he told him.

"But my Father says anything to do with muggles is infer...inferior," he tried to explain.

Kneeling down in front of Draco while putting his hands on his little shoulders he said, "Draco I know that Lucius Malfoy told you those things, but Kiddo I'm sorry to say the man was one prejudiced bigot who hated anything to do with muggles without ever giving them a chance. Yes there are some bad muggles like the ones Harry lived with but there are some good ones as well. Lily Evans and Petunia Dursley had a great set of muggle parents, they were kind and considerate while helping anybody they could whether they were muggles or magical, but that is just like there are bad wizards and witches some who want nothing to do but hurt people, and then there are those who will help anybody that needs their help. You can't judge a race of people because of something someone tells you or the actions of a few people. You need to get to know people and judge your feelings on that person and on their own actions. The Dursleys that Harry lived with hated him because he was magical and that wasn't right anymore than it would be right for you to hate muggles just because they aren't magical. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Draco?"

"You are saying that not all muggles are bad and I shouldn't think they are just because they are muggles, right."

"Yes Little Man that is exactly what I'm saying. Oh and Draco I know it will be hard for you to remember but Lucius Malfoy really isn't your Father anymore than the Dursleys are Harry's Aunt and Uncle. I know having been told that for as long as you can remember will make it harder for you to not think that, but we will help you," he added reassuringly.

"So Draco what are you going to name your dragon since you don't want to use the name Harry gave you," Remus asked gently.

Looking over at his cousin and seeing the sad look on his face he said, "I'm going to name him Puff the Magic Dragon."

A happy grin flitted across Harry's face as he said, "Do you want to go play with Paddy and Puff then?"

"Yes," he replied smiling back as they ran to their room excitedly.

"You handled that really well Sirius. You really are good with the boys," Remus praised his friend.

"Thanks Remus, but I think we have our work cut out for us with all the boys have been through, and I can imagine your new son with come with his own problems, too," Sirius said ending with a smirk at the look that crossed his old friend's face.

Hours later after lunch was done and Regulus had not only finished the potions but his shopping as well the two brothers were saying good-bye to their sons as they were leaving them with Remus so they could go and get the newest addition to their family. The brothers were each holding their son as they tried to reassure them that they would be back soon and that they would be fine with their new Uncle Remus.

"Hey Pup why don't you have Uncle Remus help you boys fix your bedroom to be bigger with a bed for your new cousin while we are gone? Neville will need his own bed, chest and wardrobe too," Sirius said in voice that was hoping to instill excitement at the thought of a new cousin.

"We have to share with another boy?" asked Draco with dread.

"Yep, but I think you will be fine with it. It is only until we get to our new home after all," Regulus told him soothingly.

"After you get the room fixed up maybe you boys could get Uncle Remus to take you down to the seventh level so you can play outside with your toys," Sirius added. "I mean he hasn't gotten to see how big it is and everything you have to play with out there."

"Okay Daddy," Harry said while he had his head lying on his Daddy's shoulder. He really didn't want his Daddy to leave. What if he didn't come back? He had just gotten his Daddy back and now he was leaving, and Harry was really afraid, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to make anybody mad or think he was a baby.

As if reading his son's mind Sirius said, "It's okay Puppy Daddy promises to be back as soon as I can, and you will have fun with Uncle Remus and Draco while I'm gone."

In the meantime Regulus was also trying to reassure his own child that he would be coming back soon. Draco hadn't said anything to show he was worried but the way he was clutching his Daddy's robes was enough to tell Regulus that he was afraid. He didn't know if it was because he was afraid Regulus wasn't coming back or because he didn't want to be alone with Remus, but he was still trying to calm his son down anyway.

"Little Dragon I promise I will be back soon, but I need you to do something for Daddy while I gone. I need you to help Harry not be afraid please until we get back by playing with him and being a good big cousin to him. Can you do that for Daddy?" He asked in a quiet voice to his son. He was proud to see the way Draco's shoulders straightened up at the question as if to say I'm a big boy and I could do this.

"I'll play with Harry, Daddy and I won't let him be afraid," Draco promised with pride in his voice at his Daddy asking for his help. Nobody had ever asked Draco to help them do something before.

Both brothers kissed their sons before setting them down and heading to the stairs leading out of the trunk. They stopped and took the Glamour Potions before actually exiting the trunk as they hadn't wanted to take it around the boys, because Reg was going to look like Lucius and they didn't think Draco needed to see that. When they left the wards they had erected Sirius took Reg's arm and Apparated them to just outside the Longbottom wards only feet away from where he knew Frank's blood was buried. Casting a spell to dig up the ground and grabbing the vial of blood Sirius walked over to the ward stone and had Reg join him. He proceeded to drop a few drops of the blood on the stone from the vial before using his wand to cut his own hand and added a few drops of his. When he turned to Regulus he saw he had already cut his own hand so dropping a few more drops of Frank's blood he said.

"Your turn, Lucy."

"Ugh don't call me that Sevvy," he retorted while adding some of his own blood on the stone.

"I wonder which of us has the worse disguise to have to put up with," Sirius said with a shudder as he resealed the vial of blood before reburying it in case it was ever needed again.

"Well I think I do as this is the bastard that abused my son, and anyway you should be use to that one by now as you have used it a lot," Regulus informed him.

"It is still gross being old Snivelly. Do you have any idea what James would say if he seen me in this disguise? I may have been his dominant, but my husband would have refused to let me touch him for a long time after seeing this, and truthfully I wouldn't blame him a bit. I know if I saw him looking like Snape, soulmate or not it would take a lot for me to get past this sight. He would have to Obliviate it from my mind," Sirius said with a shudder.

Laughing at the thought of his late brother-in-law's reaction to his husband looking like his old enemy Regulus cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself while watching his brother doing the same before they both crossed the wards onto the Longbottom estate.

"Why again are we becoming invisible if we want these two to take the blame?" Regulus asked with curiosity.

"We don't want to scare Neville anymore than we have too so I don't want him to see us looking like this," he admitted. "After we give him the Dreamless Sleep Potion and get close to the outer wards we will become visible again and hope somebody sees us before we actually Disapparate away. We will change back to ourselves when we get to the trunk before Neville wakes up. I will explain that I'm his Godfather and that Remus is going to be his new Daddy then, because that was what his first Daddy and Mommy wanted for him. I will explain that they didn't want his Grandmother to raise him and hopefully we can get him to except us all as his new family soon."

"This one is going to be even harder than our two boys isn't he," Regulus asked worriedly.

"It's not going to be easy little brother, it definitely is not going to be easy, but we have to do it for Neville's sake," Sirius told him.

To their great surprise as they came into the back garden they saw a little boy coming out of a greenhouse. He was a couple inches shorter than Draco but a few pounds heavier which made him seem a little chubby, but they could tell this was baby fat that he would outgrow. The child had light brown hair and blue eyes. Sirius noticed he had Alice's facial features, but he also noticed as he first walked out of the greenhouse he looked happy but when he glanced towards the house the smile was wiped off of his face like chalk off of a chalkboard. This made Sirius Black know without a doubt that he was doing the right thing so casting a silent Silencing Charm around the three of them he scooped up the little boy while saying.

"Neville I need you to trust me Kiddo."

This of course caused the little boy to scream in panic and try to jump out of his arms. Neville had never been a brave little boy and to have an invisible man pick him up and start talking to him was not the way to bring out the hidden bravery in the child. Regulus realized that Sirius had really screwed this up grabbed the vial of child-size Dreamless Sleep Potion and poured a little down the open mouth before holding it closed so he would have to swallow. He was thankful that within a couple of minutes the child was asleep before he said to his brother.

"That was the most idiotic thing you have done since I don't know when. Why didn't you just stun him or something instead of picking him up like that," he asked exasperated.

"Because as I've already told you, we can't go around casting spells on little kids it's not right." Sirius retorted defensively.

"Well it couldn't have been any worse than you scaring him half to death by picking him up and talking to him while you were invisible." Reg snorted.

"Oh just shut up and let's get out of here," Sirius snapped. "Well remove the Disillusionment Charm when we are a few feet from the ward line."

Five feet still inside the wards Reg removed the charm from both of them and they were just crossing the line when they heard a scream from behind them turning around they saw an old man and woman running after them. Sirius recognized Augusta Longbottom and her brother Algie right before the stepped past the Anti-Apparation point. He saw the stunner coming towards him as he turned on the spot and just missed being hit. When he caught his breath after landing right outside the trunk's wards he saw with relief that Reggie still looking like Lucy was right beside him.

"We did it and it was so much easier than I thought it would be," he exclaimed in relief as they entered the trunk while watching Reg drink the potion so he could turn back into himself.

"Here drink this," Reg said before tipping another vial down Sirius's throat so he no longer resembled the greasy git. "I still say it would have been easier to stun the poor boy than scare him like that."

"Oh shut up Regulus," Sirius replied not wanting to admit his brother was right.

Sirius and Regulus entered the apartment to find the level empty and headed to the boys room so Sirius could lay Neville down. When they got there it was to find the room had indeed been enlarged and another bed had been added, but they also noticed that on the wall above each bed was one of the boys' names. Draco had the bed on the left, then Neville and the last bed was Harry's. Sirius wondered if this was because Harry was afraid to be surrounded by the other boys and hoped that wasn't the case, but feeling inside that it was. He knew that Dudley Dursley had caused his Pup as much harm as the adult Dursleys because that child made it hard for Harry to trust other children. He did hope now that Draco and Harry had started to actually play together Harry would learn to trust the boys he was going to be sharing a room with. He knew that if he could have waited to bring Neville until Harry and Draco got closer that it would have been an easier transition for Harry though, but Neville needed saving too and they had to leave for a safer place soon. He just hoped this wouldn't cause his Pup a setback.

"I'll go let Remus and the boys know we are back," Regulus said leaving the room.

Sirius sat down on the bed his Godson now occupied and worried just how afraid the little boy would be when he woke up, but he didn't have long to think about this because in no time at all his Puppy was running in the room excited to see that he was back. The smile on his tiny son's face was enough to make Sirius Black's heart soar to the Heavens and it made him realize that his son had already come so far from when Regulus had rescued him from that cupboard. This also gave him hope that if Harry had come this far in only a few days that they would all be fine, because there was no doubt in his mind that his little one had been the most abused of all three boys.

Hey Puppy did you miss me?" He asked as he gathered his son up into his arms.

"Yes Daddy, I'm glad you're back. Is this our new cousin?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes this is Neville, but when he wakes up he will probably be scared because he didn't see us when we got him so maybe you and Draco will help him by showing him you want to be his friends," he told him as he hugged his precious child close and kissed the messy little head.

Looking over at Draco questioningly he said with an uncertainness, "We'll

help him won't we Draco?"

Draco seeing the look Harry was sending him and noticing the three men were also looking towards him for an answer replied, "Yes Harry, we'll be good cousins to Neville and make him less scared to be here."

"Thank you, Draco," Regulus said proudly as he held his child close in a loving embrace. "I'm so proud of you, my Little Dragon."

The praise had Draco beaming up at his Daddy in pride. Nobody had ever said they were proud of him before and now his new Daddy not only was holding and cuddling him but telling Draco he was proud of him. He knew his Father had always told Draco that he was a disappointment but he didn't feel like that at the moment. Maybe it was going to be fun to live here with his new Daddy, his uncles and cousins. Harry had been fun to play with while his Daddy was gone. They had played in the treehouse and Harry had talked him into pretending they were in a castle fighting off evil wizards with Puff and Paddy's help. Draco had never played an imagination game before, but it had been real fun. Harry had told him he had never had toys before so the only way he could play was if he imagined things. This made him wonder which of the two of them had it worse, Harry had no toys but he could play imaginary things, while Draco had toys but had never played imagination before. He really didn't know the answer, but he had a funny feeling they were both going to have toys and lots of imagination games from now on, and he couldn't wait to play more. Hopefully Neville would want to play with them too, but first they had to wait for him to wake up and get to know them.

It took three hours for Neville to wake up from his potion induced nap. Regulus had taken the other boys and fixed an early dinner while waiting for Neville to wake. He fed the boys before taking plates to Sirius and Remus who were waiting for Neville to wake up as they didn't want him to be too afraid if he woke up all alone. He was starting to worry if the little boy didn't wake soon they would be too late to go to Gringotts tonight, but when he mentioned it to Sirius he just told him he worried too much. The other two had just finished their dinners while the two boys played on the rug beside the bed the new child was sleeping on when Neville finally opened his eyes. The fear in his eyes as he took in his surroundings and seeing the three strange men sitting in the room with him was very noticeable, but Sirius, who was still sitting beside him on his bed started to immediately to sooth the frightened child.

"It is okay Neville I know you are scared but I promise nobody here is going to hurt you. I'm your Godfather, but you can call me Uncle Siri. Your Daddy and Mommy wanted me to make sure you were going to have a happy childhood if something happened to them. I couldn't come and get you before today, and I'm sorry about that. But now I'm going to make sure you can be happy and have a real family to love you from now on. I'm even going to make sure you get a new Daddy to love you and cuddle you like you deserve just like your Mommy and Daddy would want." He explained as gently as he could.

"Are you going to be my new Daddy," came the frightened question.

At seeing Harry's head jerk back at the question Sirius reached down and carded his fingers in his son's hair in comfort while answering the scared little boy on the bed. "No Neville see I already have a little boy of my own who needs my love and attention right now, and I think you need a Daddy of your own to love you and be able to put you first like I need to do for Harry. That is why I think that it will be better for my best friend Remus Lupin to be your Daddy. See he doesn't have a little boy and has been real lonely for a long time, and I think you could help him not be so lonely anymore. This man here is Remus, the man that will become your new Daddy from now on," he added pointed to the other man. "Do you think you would like to have a Daddy to love and play with you? A Daddy who will take care of you and raise you to be a fine young man when you grow up like your first Daddy and Mommy would have wanted."

Neville looked at the man that was sitting on another bed he had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes with yellow all around the brown parts. Neville had never seen eyes like his before. The man was smiling at him, Neville noticed even as he took in the scar that was on the man's face. It wasn't a big scar, but it was on his cheek and even with the scar and the funny eyes Neville could see that the man didn't want to scare him. Would this man really want to be his Daddy? He had seen his Mommy and Daddy at the hospital a few times when his Gran took him there. They never spoke and his Mommy had given him her gum wrappers every time she opened a new piece, but that was the only time either one of them even acted like he was there. Neville wasn't for sure what a Daddy was supposed to do, was this man that said he was his Godfather right. Would a new Daddy love and cuddle him? Would he play with him and help Neville grow up to be a good man his Mommy and Daddy would be proud of? Gran always said that Neville was a disappointment because he wasn't like his Daddy. Uncle Algie kept telling his Gran and Aunt Enid that he was a squib and that they should just get rid of him. It was only last week that he had pushed Neville off the Blackpool pier and Neville had nearly drowned before a stranger pulled him out of the water. Neville could still remember the disappointed looks on his Uncle, Gran and Aunt's faces. He didn't know if the look was because he didn't use magic to save himself or because he didn't drown, and he had been afraid to ask them in case it was because he didn't drown.

Harry wasn't sure if he was going to like this new boy or not, but he noticed how scared he was and knew that wasn't a fun feeling to have so standing up and cautiously approaching the bigger boy he said, "Hi Neville I'm Harry and you already know my Daddy, who is your Godfather and my Uncle Remus. He is my Godfather like Daddy is yours, but this is Uncle Reggie and my cousin Draco, Uncle Reggie's son and Daddy said you are going to be Draco and my cousin too. Uncle Reggie says we will all be one big happy family, three Daddies with their three sons. Draco and I will try to be good cousins to you and we can all play together and have fun. Right Draco," he added while turning to face the blond boy for confirmation.

"Yes Harry, we will help Neville fit into our family," Draco agreed at seeing the proud smile on his Daddy's face Draco smiled in a warm friendly way.

Draco's Daddy then told Neville, "We are glad to have you join our family Neville and you can call me Uncle Reggie, but I think the boys and I should give you time to get to know your new Daddy so we'll go fix you a plate of dinner while you get acquainted with him."

Neville watched the two boys and the man that said to call him Uncle Reggie leave the room before turning back to the two men in the room. Neville couldn't help noticing the only one who hadn't spoken to him yet was the man who was supposed to be his new Daddy. Was that because he didn't want to be Neville's Daddy because he was a disappointment and a squib?

Seeing the doubtful way that Neville was looking at Remus made Sirius say. "Neville let me introduce you to your new Daddy, this is Remus John Lupin, and when he blood adopts you later today you will become Neville Franklyn Remus Longbottom-Lupin, and he will be your real Daddy just like Frank Longbottom is your real Daddy. You will have two Daddies and one Mommy then."

At the wide eyes the little boy was showing on his face now made Remus smile and tell him, "I hope I can be a good Daddy to you, Neville. I promise to be the best Daddy I can be, and I will love you and take care of you for always if you want me to."

"You really want to be my Daddy even though Uncle Algie says I'm a squib?" he asked in disbelief.

Sirius and Remus shared a dark look. How could the man say that to this small child? Even if he was a squib the way Neville said that was like it was a bad thing. Yes they hoped he wasn't, but that was for Neville's sake not because they cared one way or the other, but because they were afraid it would make him feel bad if the rest of them had magic and he didn't, but the stupid man should have known sometimes it took longer for magic to show itself as no two kids were alike so neither was when or how they showed their magical abilities. Sirius nodded to Remus to let him know he would let him handle this as he got up and moved to the bed Remus was sitting on, and Remus took his place beside Neville.

"Neville I would be proud to be your Daddy and to have you be my son. I don't know if you are a squib or not because you are still too young for us to know that, but even if you turn out to be a squib I would still love you and want to be your Daddy. I know you don't remember me but I babysat you a few times with Harry when both of your parents went out together. And I have always thought you were a special little boy. I really hope you want to be my son, because it would make me very happy to be your Daddy," Remus said all of this in a gentle voice while rubbing the child's back soothingly.

"You really want to be my Daddy," he asked almost fearfully.

"Yes Neville I really want to be your Daddy nothing would make me happier," he answered with honesty.

"I...I always wanted a Daddy to love me and who I could love back," He admitted shyly.

"So you will be okay if I adopt you and make you my son forever then?"

"Yes Sir," was the quiet reply.

"Well then I think you need to start calling me Daddy instead of Sir, because that would really make me very happy," he said with a gentle smile of affection.

Looking at the man who said he wanted to be his Daddy for a minute before nodding his head and saying timidly, "Okay Daddy."

This had Remus Lupin smiling even bigger and saying, "That's my Cub."

"Cub?" was the question the little boy asked in confusion.

"Yes that will be my special nickname just for you from your new Daddy. I hope you like it."

At the shy smile and nod Remus said, "Good! So Cub why don't we go see if Uncle Reggie and your cousins have your dinner ready for you, because we need to go somewhere in a little bit and then we will do the adoption and make me your for real Daddy."

When he was done saying this he picked the small child up and his arms and walked out of the room savoring the feeling of having this little boy in his arms and grateful that he was really going to have the chance to be a Daddy to him. He still couldn't believe that yesterday he was so lonely he just wanted to die and now he had a family, and he was going to have a son of his very own. He would never be able to thank Regulus Black for deciding to save Harry and Sirius, because that one decision had made six people's lives so much better, six people who had all been living in their own personal hellish prisons, but were now destined to have a better future as a family.

**Well another chapter done and the family is finally complete. Next the first plane ride for all six of them.**


	7. Ding Dong the Dark Lord is Dead or Littl

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or the characters from his world. I'm just borrowing them from the author J.K. Rowling to see if they can have an easier and happier life.**

**Sorry for it taking so long, but this chapter is 18,000 words long. I hope you don't get bored reading it.**

**Ch. 7 Ding Dong the Dark Lord is Dead or Little Terrors in the Sky**

Less than an hour later three men stood outside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, a bank run by Goblins. The men were in disguise two were blond, blue eyed with pointed noses, these men looked almost identical except one was two inches taller than his younger brother. The other man was a redhead with brown eyes and a full beard. Anybody seeing these men would not recognize who they really were, and they also wouldn't notice the even more unusual thing about these men. See these men were all wearing a six year old child in a muggle baby carrier under their robes, but the robes were charmed that all it looked like were these men were broad chested men.

The redhead was really Remus Lupin, a werewolf who had spent almost five years being so lonely that he thought death would be a better option than living, but since his old friend and his brother had showed up at his home yesterday he had been given a new lease on life. After they finished the business at the bank he was going to blood adopt the child now snuggled into his chest. He, Remus John Lupin was going to be somebody's Daddy, and he couldn't be happier as he thought this he remembered how he came to be wearing his future son like a clothing accessory.

_Earlier as Neville had finished eating the two of them joined Sirius, Regulus and their two sons in the sitting room to see two very upset little boys glaring at their Daddies as if they were going to throw a temper tantrum. Remus had looked at the men to see why the boys were so upset and all he noticed different about them was Sirius was holding two contraptions while Regulus was holding one. He had no idea what they were but the way the boys were looking at them he realized they did and whatever they were was the reason the little boys were so unhappy or maybe mad was a better word for their reactions, and to his shock he heard Harry, the tiniest of the boys say._

"_I'm not riding in that again. I'm not a baby." He stated stubbornly._

_Watching he saw Sirius's eyebrows almost disappear into his bangs as he gave his son a look before saying. "Excuse me?"_

_Harry's little shoulders slumped as he dropped his eyes to the stare at the ground as his little spurt of bravery seemed to leave him, but Sirius not wanting his son to think standing up for what he wanted was necessarily a bad thing knelt down in front of his tiny son and said, "Puppy look at me please," and when the little eyes that so resembled his looked back he continued, "I know you don't like riding in the carrier, and I do understand why you feel that way. I'm not mad that you said you don't want to ride in it, but I am not happy with the way you said it. See Pup that was disrespectful to talk to your Uncle Reggie and me that way. I'm sure you could have let us know you were unhappy with the situation in a nicer way. Don't you?"_

"_Yes Daddy, but please I don't want to ride in the baby carrier," he said with tears shining in his little eyes._

"_I know Puppy, but it is the safest way for you to go with us. The place we are going we will be safe but to get there we have to go to a place where a lot of witches and wizards will be and if they know you are with me they may try to take you from me. I don't want that Baby, and I know you don't either. Please try to understand it is to keep you safe and us together like we are supposed to be." He explained as gently as he could._

"_Okay Daddy I will ride in it, but I'm not happy about it," he pouted._

"_I know Puppy and I'm not happy about it either as I would rather walk out there with you holding my hand for everybody to see my handsome son that I'm so proud of," he admitted._

"_Well you may be okay with it but I'm not," Draco said angrily._

"_Come on Little Dragon, you need to ride in one too. I don't want to lose you either," Regulus told him. "We are a family and we are staying one. When we get to our new home you won't have to ride in one again, but for now we are going to do this so you can be safe. I'm sorry that you are unhappy about it but it's happening, Little Man."_

_Draco looking even unhappier than Harry never complained again so Sirius had given Remus one of the contraptions and showed him how to put it on. Neville watching Sirius pick up Harry and strap him into the one on his chest realized he was supposed to ride in one of those things too and had not been any happier than the other two boys but didn't say anything in complaint when Sirius had helped his new Daddy strap him into the one he was wearing. Before long all three boys were strapped in the baby carriers, and the men had taken the Glamour Potions at first Remus didn't think it would work for him since he knew Polyjuice wouldn't, because he was a werewolf but it had worked perfectly. The boys weren't any happier when they were zipped up in the robes, but they didn't complain and before long they had Apparated to in front of Gringotts._

He was brought out of his musings by Sirius saying, "Let's go guys, we have a lot to do," before leading the way into Gringotts pass the Goblins guarding the doors.

Once inside Sirius stopped Regulus from walking up to the first available teller by grabbing his arm and said, "wait a minute," while he looked at each Goblin like he was looking for specific one after about a minute of this a smile appeared on his face as he headed to a Goblin at the very end of the line farthest from the door that led to the vaults and who had five people in his line already. This was confusing for the other two men because it was the longest line in there at the moment, but when Sirius said, "over here," they followed him into the line.

"Why are we in this specific line, brother," Regulus asked curiously.

"You'll see," he answered with a mysterious smirk.

What felt close to a half an hour later they were finally in front of the Goblin, but not before almost every other customer was out of the building. Regulus checked his watch and saw that the bank would be closing for the night in twenty minutes. He was worried now, because he knew they needed to get a lot accomplished in this trip and the Goblins were not going to work past their closing time. Goblins after all were not known for being helpful to wizards as proved by all the goblin/wizard wars Binns took such delight in spouting about. But he heard Sirius say in a friendly way.

"Ironclaw it has been a long time since I saw you. I hope your gold has multiplied and your enemies perished in that time."

Both men looked at the glamoured Sirius with shock. They couldn't believe he was acting like he knew the Goblin personally especially since he was pretending to be somebody else at the moment, before they realized he would eventually have to admit who he was, but Regulus thought he would wait until he was in front of the Black account manager named Steeltoe. But to their surprise Ironclaw just looked at the man appraisingly before reaching down and picking up a magnifying glass he used to check precious gems with and holding it to his eye while looking at Sirius before saying.

"I still have some enemies left, but my vaults flourish to overflowing the same as yours."

"Can we talk in private?" asked Sirius.

"This way," the goblin said closing his window and leading the way through the door next to his station.

They walked for a couple of minutes traversing two different hallways before entering a big door with nothing but an engraving of a large lion on its hind legs with a sword in one paw and a wand in the other. The room was large with a huge desk in front of another engraving of the lion on the wall behind it. There were only two straight back chairs in front of the desk until they walked in at which time the chairs changed into big comfy armchairs, three of them instead of the two chairs that had been there.

Ironclaw pointed to the seats saying, "Have a seat and you may take the boys out of hiding as well."

These words had both Regulus and Remus grabbing their wands and pointing them at the goblin before Sirius grabbed both their arms muttering, "Idiots are you trying to get us killed? Adding louder he said, "Ironclaw please forgive my brother and best friend for having left their brains at home."

"For you, Sirius I will overlook their transgression," he said taking a seat behind the desk.

"Thanks my old friend. How have you been," he asked as he opened his robe and pulled his son out of the baby carrier before sitting him on his lap.

"I've been as well as can be expected when one of my friends was murdered and the other, his soulmate was locked away while innocent. I'm sorry I couldn't get the Ministry to give you a trial Sirius. I tried my friend but my requests were always denied of course those that denied my requests always seem to find themselves losing money on their investments," he admitted with almost a savage glee.

"Now that is the Ironclaw I love. I have missed you old friend. I want you to meet Harry, "he said pointing to his son. "I know you haven't seen him since before his first birthday. Harry this is an old friend of mine and your Daddy James's. He is a Goblin and a very nice one at that."

"It is good to see you again Harry. You have always been both of your fathers' pride and joy." Ironclaw informed him without trying to scare the small child, but he couldn't help noticing he was tinier than he should have been.

Harry did not know what to think the creature across from him looked like nothing he had ever seen before and he was feeling afraid of him, but his Daddy said he was his friend, and he was holding Harry close and the one thing in the world that made Harry think nothing could hurt him was being held in his Daddy's arms.

"Hello Sir," Harry said cautiously.

Sirius turned towards his younger brother who was sitting on his right and said, "Are you going to let Draco out or are you going to keep him in there forever?"

"Sirius," he looked warily at the goblin before looking back at his older brother and said, "Are you sure."

"Ironclaw is an old friend Reg. I've known him since I was twelve and spent my first summer at the Potters. He and his family before him have always been the Potters' account managers, friends and allies for at least six hundred years. He used to take James and me for rides in the carts for hours on end all over the place. I would trust him with my life no more importantly I would trust him with Harry's life. Do you remember I told you if Remus had went to friends for help they would have gotten Harry for him and even taken him and raised him themselves if Mother or Father got him?"

"Yes! Why are you asking?"

"Because Ironclaw and his twin Steelclaw were the friends I was talking about." Seeing the disbelieving look on Reg's face he added, "I know that our parents taught you not to trust Goblins, Reg, but I swear that the Claw Clan are the most trustworthy Goblins in the world, and they are more loyal than a house elf if you earn their friendship."

"Okay Sirius I trust you enough to trust him," he said pulling Draco out of the carrier as he noticed Remus was doing the same for Neville.

"Good! Ironclaw this is my brother Regulus and my best friend Remus Lupin. The young men on their laps are their sons Draco," he said pointing to the child on Reg's lap before turning and pointing to the other boy saying, "And Neville."

Ironclaw gave Sirius a look that he recognized from past experiences with the goblin a look that said 'I know you are not telling me everything and if this is a prank I will feed you to the dragon guarding your vault' before he said, "Hello boys it is nice to meet you."

Neville looking terrified tried to push back against the chest of the man holding him as he squeaked out, "Hi!"

While Draco looked at the goblin like he was filth beneath his trainers after all he had come to Gringotts plenty of the time with his Father, and he knew you were supposed to put the vile creatures in their place or they would take advantage of you. But as he was about to open his mouth and tell the goblin to do his job he caught the eye of his Uncle Siri and from the look on the man's face he realized that wouldn't go over so well with his uncle.

Giving a huge sigh at the man acting like Goblins were his friend he huffed out, "hello."

The goblin wanted to laugh at the child's facial expressions but decided that he would be nice and show the boy that goblins really could be nice if they wanted to. He could tell though the boy had been raised to look down on others, and he wondered what his old friend was doing with a child that had been raised like that with him.

"What can I do for you Sirius?"

"First is Steelclaw here?"

"I'm sure he is. Why do you need a goblin healer?"

"Look at my Pup and that should answer your question."

"The child is definitely too small. Why?"

"Dumbledore put him with Lily Evans muggle sister who hates magic and anything magical." He explained through gritted teeth.

Ironclaw closed his eyes in self disgust. He knew he should have checked to find out where the child was, but James and Sirius always said to go on their own only if Sirius's parents got him. He had sent out letters to Lupin one a week for the first three months after that night to see if he needed help getting Harry but he never received a reply.

Turning to the man he knew was the small child's Godfather he asked, "Why didn't you answer my letters when I wrote and asked you if you needed any help to get the boy?"

'What? I never received any letters asking me that," Remus said is surprise.

"I sent you a letter every week for the first three months after Sirius's imprisonment was announced in the Daily Prophet."

"I never received even one of those letters," he exclaimed shaking his head in denial, because he knew only one man was powerful to intercept a Gringotts mail owl. Damn him to Hell!

Looking at the man as if he could see every thought he had ever had he nodded before saying, "I'll be setting our investigative goblins on this case. You said the first thing you wanted was Steelclaw so what else do you want," he asked as he pushed a button on his desk.

"I need to claim the Black Lordship, the Potter Lordship, the Gryffindor and Peverell Lordships as well. I want a list of all properties for those lines and an accounting of how much gold they have. I will need gold and muggle money plus I need the invisibility cloak from Harry's trust vault. We also need you to check and see if Lucius Malfoy is registering dead and if so if you could not inform the Ministry at least for six months, but we need to have his and Narcissa's wills read in here today and have you to let them be enforced. Regulus has a letter from Narcissa that you can validate and see that she wants us to do this, and you can use it if the Ministry gives you a hard time."

At that moment the door opened and a goblin that was identical to the one in the room except for a small scar on his nose entered the room. He ignored the wizards in the room and asked, "You called for me Ironclaw?"

"An old friend has come to call and needs your help," he told his twin.

This had the other goblin checking out all three of the men in the room before he looked straight at Sirius Black even though the man was under a Glamour Potion and didn't look anything like himself.

"You are supposed to be in Azkaban at this very minute my friend. How are you here without the guards knowing you have escaped?" He asked in wonderment.

"My baby brother here broke me out a few days ago."

"The only prisoner said to have escaped was Rabastan Lestrange. Why wouldn't they have mentioned your escape?"

"Because I'm still there," he said with a laugh.

"What?" both goblins asked at once.

"Regulus here gave Rabastan Lestrange a Glamour Potion that will only wear off if you take the antidote to make him look like me and put him in my cell so I could escape without anybody being the wiser," he explained.

At this announcement the two goblins threw back their heads and laughed for a good two minutes. This unbelievable sight had Regulus and Remus looking at them in shock. They had never even seen a goblin smile before and these two were giving belly busting laughs. What was going on here? Sirius seeing the looks of shocks on his brother and almost brother's faces began to laugh right along with the goblins and of course this infectious laugh had all three boys giggling as well. The two men looked like they were in some kind of hallucinogenic dream and they really wanted to wake up now. When the laughter finally died down they were looking a little peeved but didn't say anything in case it made the goblins mad.

"Steelclaw I need your help. I need you to exam all three boys for not only any abuse they have suffered but blocks as well as I don't trust Dumbledore after he put my son with people he knew he wasn't related to and let me be locked up when he knew I was innocent."

"Okay while you and Ironclaw handle your business I will start on one of the other boys as I'm sure you will want to be there when your son is examined."

"Neville and I will go first if you want Sirius," Remus told him as he stood up and carried Neville after the goblin.

When they came back a half an hour later Sirius and Regulus were reading through a stack of deeds trying to find the perfect property for them to live on, but both men looked up with interest at their entrance.

"Well what did you find?" Sirius demanded. "Is my Godson alright?"

"He is perfectly healthy maybe a couple of pounds overweight but not enough to make a difference. He has been subjected to...tests I should call them I guess."

"What kind of test?" asked Sirius concern showing in his eyes.

But it was Remus who answered. "He was pushed to try to get him to show magic and according to your goblin friend he almost died a few times in the process." Remus snarled furiously as he held his new son close as if to protect him.

"The thing is the child has a couple of blocks on his magic so it would be almost impossible for him to do magic at this young age unless he was a super powerful wizard. The older he gets his magic would still start to come out but it would only be after his magical core grew. I have removed his blocks and after a couple of days I expect he will be doing accidental magic like any little wizard his age," Steelclaw explained patiently.

"Thank you my friend. I am eternally grateful for your help. Do you know who put the blocks on him?" Sirius asked.

"They had Dumbledore's magical signature," he admitted.

"Damn him to the deepest pits of Hell," Sirius said angrily. "I'm sure that Harry has blocks to than if he put blocks on Neville after all both boys were supposed to have the chance to be the child of the prophecy."

"Siri are you okay," Regulus asked in concern as his brother looked more fragile than he had ever seen him.

"I'm fine Reg don't worry about me. I'm just so mad and want to find a way to make that old geezer pay and I will if it is the last thing I ever do. I promise you that," he said hugging Harry close to him. "Why don't you take Draco next?"

"Okay we'll be back as soon as we can," he told him carrying his son after Steelclaw.

By the time they came back Sirius was finally getting his composure back after finding out exactly how much gold they had to work with. Hell they could all six live as long as Nicolas Flamel and never have to worry about running out of gold and that wasn't even counting what Draco was inheriting from the Malfoys.

Once again he had to ask, "What did you find about my nephew Steelclaw?"

"Thankfully he didn't have any blocks on his magic, but he had signs of having endured physical abuse. I fixed all the broken bones he had sustained and removed any scars. He had his right leg broke twice, a half dozen ribs have been broke at least once and his left arm once. The bones had knitted back together, but they were weak so I fixed them as if they have never been broken His backs and legs had about a dozen scars from some form of beating, but they have also been removed. He had been hexed a few times as well, but he will not have any more problems with any of the physical injuries, but I would like to speak to you after I have examined Harry about something," he added.

"Okay! Reg, Ironclaw says Lucy is dead and he is lucky he is, or we would be heading back there," Sirius told him before adding, "Why don't you take care of their wills and get Draco's inheritance taken care of while Harry is examined?"

Regulus had taken care of the Malfoys' will and had all of the money put in Draco's account and seeing it had been an hour, and Sirius and Harry still weren't back he decided to go ahead and have him and Draco take their Blood adoption potions so he could take control of Draco's money easier.

Turning to Remus he asked, "Do you guys want to go ahead and take yours here as well since we are still waiting? By the time we get done here it will be way past the boys bedtime."

"What do you think Neville are you ready for me to be your Daddy," Remus asked the child still sitting on his lap.

"Please, I would like that," he said shyly.

"Then that is what we will do," he told him giving him a hug.

"If you are going to do blood adoptions you all will want to sit down so you don't fall down when the magic of the blood hits your systems," Ironclaw told them as he pulled two parchments out for the new birth certificates. "Mr. Black..."

"Call me Regulus, Ironclaw please."

"Okay, Regulus since you really are Draco's birth father you will actually be eliminating Lucius Malfoy completely from anything to do with Draco including his middle name. Mr. Lupin," at the intended interruption he said, "Remus as you are becoming a second father to Neville he will be adding your name to his name."

All four drank the potions after adding seven drops of blood from each of the individuals. Neville and Remus drank the potion that had their blood mixed in while Regulus and Draco drank the potion with theirs. They were adjusting to the magic flowing through their bodies while Ironclaw noticed that Draco's new birth certificate said he was Draco Regulus Black son of Regulus Arcturus Black and Narcissa Marie Black the fifth of June 1980. Neville's read Neville Franklyn Remus Longbottom-Lupin son of Franklyn William Longbottom, Alice Michelle Longbottom nee Smith and Remus John Lupin born thirtieth of July 1980.

Meanwhile in Steelclaw's examination room Harry was lying on a waist high exam table. He had already been examined and had all the signs of his abuse taken care and was now having the blocks on him removed. Sirius Black was sitting on a chair holding his Pup's hand during all of this. He was angrier than he had ever been in his life and only the little hand holding his was keeping him from Apparating to wherever the Dursleys were and having Padfoot tear them limb from limb, and then going to Dumbledore and use every dark spell his parents had forced him to learn on the old coot before tearing his head off and hanging it on a big spike right in the middle of Diagon Alley. There was a reason that people were able to believe that Sirius Black had turned dark after all. The man was a force to be reckoned with when it came to those he loved being hurt, and that man had done just as much hurt to his Baby as Voldyshorts had.

"Sirius do you hear me," asked Steelclaw bringing Sirius back from his thoughts.

"Sorry Steelclaw I didn't mean to ignore you," he apologized.

"You were thinking of revenge my friend, and I for one don't blame you after all your son has been put through. I know if it was my son that had endured all of this I would be thinking the same thing." He told him with an understanding look. "But I have to tell you I found something even worse."

"What? Worse than he has already been through," was the distraught cry.

"Yes it seems Voldemort has made a Horcrux."

"I know he made five of them. Regulus destroyed them Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Tom Riddle's diary, a Peverell ring and Slytherin's locket. He thought he was going to make six of them, but he could never find another. He figures he was going to make one the night he killed James by using Harry's death, but he didn't get a chance with the killing curse backfiring on him," he explained with a painful gulp. "But since he still has the Mark, and he is unable to remove it he figures he must have another one out there somewhere."

Steelclaw looking like he would rather not have to say the next bit said, "Yes Sirius he did make another one, but it could have been by accident. See I think Regulus's thought about using young Harry's death was right, but since he would have to have performed some of the magic beforehand to set it up to make a Horcrux that when he was blasted apart the soul part that was still in him leeched onto Harry where the curse hit him."

Looking like he was going to be sick he demanded, "Ooh...what? Bloody Hell Steelclaw are you saying my Baby is a Horcrux?"

As the question left his mouth he grabbed his son up and held him tight and pulled his wand out as if to protect him from the goblin he had always considered a friend. Sirius Black knew the only way to destroy a Horcrux was to destroy the vessel holding it, and one thing he would not let anybody do was destroy his beautiful Puppy, his very reason for living. He would become a mass murderer before he let that happen.

"Sirius calm down my friend as you are scaring Harry," Steelclaw said while looking at the tense body of the little boy in his Dad's arms.

Sirius glanced down at his son and also seeing the fear began to whisper soothingly to him. "It's okay Puppy Daddy has you, and I will always protect you, Kiddo. You don't have to be afraid Daddy's got you. I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too, Daddy," he said with a timid smile while relaxing into his father's embrace.

"I know what it takes to destroy a Horcrux and I'm not letting anybody take my Baby from me." He snarled at the goblin.

"Sirius I'm your friend so why would I want to hurt you or your son that way," asked the goblin. "The Goblins have found a way to destroy a Horcrux without destroying the vessel."

"Really?" was the hopeful reply.

"Yes my friend, I will move the Horcrux into another container and then destroy that container, but it will take about fifteen minutes, and Harry will be in pain I'm sorry to say. You won't be able to touch him, but you can be where he can see you at all times," he told him.

"Isn't there some way without causing him pain?" asked a desperate Sirius Black cuddling his son closer and kissing the little head. "Can't we give him some Dreamless Sleep potion or a pain potion?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I will have both for right afterwards on hand for him though."

Sirius looking into the eyes that were so like his own real eyes said, "Puppy Steelclaw needs to remove something from your scar. The bad man that killed your other Daddy put a really bad thing in there that has to come out," with tears glistening unshed in his eyes he continued, "It will hurt for a little while why he takes it out Baby, and I'm so sorry that you have to go through this, but as soon as he is done we will give you some medicine to take the pain away I promise."

"It's okay Daddy I'm a big boy and I can take pain. I'll be fine. Please don't be sad," begged the tiny child.

"Oh Baby I wish I could take the pain for you, but I will be right here. I love you, my precious child."

Kissing his son once more he laid him back on the table before scooting his chair back a little bit and saying, "Get it over with Steelclaw before I change my mind and take my Baby out of here and say to Hell with the rest of the world."

Casting a spell to keep Harry from falling off of the table Steelclaw said, "Harry this will hurt and I will go through it as fast as I can, but it is okay for you to make noise, cry or scream at the top of your voice. We will understand."

Harry looked at his Daddy as if to ask if it was okay, which caused Sirius to nod while saying, "He is right Puppy please don't think you will get in trouble for showing you are in pain. Never ever will you get in trouble for that I promise you."

Sirius Black thought the next thirteen and a half minutes of his life were the longest he ever endured. Watching his precious baby silently cry for the first eleven and a half minutes, and then to hear him scream blood curdling screams for the last two made him think he would have rather spent thirteen and a half hours under the Cruciatus Curse than to have ever had to see his Puppy like that. Tears ran down his face the whole time as all he wanted to do was to grab his child up and take him away, but Steelclaw must have known he would do that, because he had somehow frozen Sirius into his chair while he couldn't even move his arms so he could curse the goblin to Hell to stop him. The only thing he was able to do was to continuously mutter soothing words to his tiny son. When Steelclaw finally moved the tinbox that now held the Horcrux away from Harry, Sirius Black growled out.

"Let me loose so I can get my Baby, now."

Feeling the spell release him he jumped up and pulled his Puppy into his arms while murmuring over and over, "It okay Baby, Daddy's here. I have you, Puppy. It's all over now. I'm so sorry Baby, so sorry that I had to let that happen. Oh Puppy please are you, okay?"

"I...I'm...m fi...fine Da...Daddy," he stuttered out to Sirius's horror.

"Steelclaw where is that pain potion?" He roared while trying not to scare his son.

"Here Harry drink these," the goblin said handing first one vial and then a second one to the trembling child.

The first one made his body relax a little but after he drank the second one he was almost instantly asleep in his father's arms. Sirius was not paying attention to anything but the sleeping boy in his arms until he heard Steelclaw speaking.

"The Horcrux is ready to be destroyed now."

Looking up to where his friend stood and aiming his hand at the box Sirius watched it burst into flames as bright as Fiendfyre and a black smoke rose out of the tinbox and a painful scream was heard. When he thought it was over a red mist then appeared in the same spot with almost a cackling gleeful sound being heard before the fire, box and colored mist was gone leaving silence behind. Sirius looked at Steelclaw to see the Goblin showing a very pleased look on his face.

"What just happened there?"

"I believe we just saw Voldemort finished for good my friend," Steelclaw informed him, "but let us go make sure as I believe your brother and Ironclaw will be able to help us confirm that."

When they entered the room Sirius was holding a sleeping Harry with his head lying on his Dad's shoulder it was to see that Remus and Regulus were now looking through the property deeds while Draco and Neville were lying on a couch asleep.

"Well you sure took your time brother. Is Harry alright?" Regulus asked worriedly when he saw his brother's red rimmed eyes. His worry increased when he saw Sirius hugging his son closer to him as if to protect him, but Sirius didn't speak as he just looked on his son with a tender smile.

"Harry had blocks, old broken bones that needed fixed, scars removed, and a special Nutrient Potion that is even stronger than what wizards have concocted, but the worst thing was that Voldemort had ended up making Harry's scar a Horcrux the night he disappeared," Steelclaw explained.

The horror that showed on the two wizards' faces at this announcement would have been funny if not for such a grave subject.

"Sirius we will not let anybody destroy Harry," Regulus vowed standing up and hurrying over to his brother and nephew at the same time Remus approached him.

Seeing the fear and concern in their eyes Sirius said, "It's okay Steelclaw removed the Horcrux."

"What? I didn't think that would be possible without destroying the vessel, and if that is so why do you look like you are about to break?" demanded Reg.

"Because my son, my Puppy had to endure thirteen and a half minutes of unbearable agony for it to be removed, and I couldn't do anything to keep him from feeling that pain," Sirius said with tears once again falling down his face.

Regulus wrapped his arms around his brother and nephew trying to offer comfort while Remus gripped his shoulder in comfort. They both said, "I'm sorry Sirius."

Ironclaw asked his own brother, "Did you destroy the Horcrux then?"

"Yes and I think we killed off the last bit of Voldemort as well," he told him happily.

"Why do you think that," Reg demanded.

"When the Horcrux died a black mist and a scream accompanied it, but before the fire died another mist, a red one this time appeared with a cackling laughing sound." he informed him.

"What does the red mist and those sounds mean," Regulus asked as he had seen and heard the other sounds before.

"If I were to hazard a guess I would say that was Death claiming the last of Voldemort's soul," he explained.

"Really?" asked all three wizards.

"Well there is a couple of ways to find out for sure. You, Regulus have the first way to check and Ironclaw can check the second way."

Watching Ironclaw walk over to a wall that had opened up earlier to show a room with filing cabinets in it Reg asked, "What can I do to prove it."

"You were a Death Eater so try to remove your Dark Mark," he urged.

Rolling up his sleeve before taking the Anti Glamour Potion so he could see his own arm he asked, "Shouldn't it have disappeared automatically?"

"No the dark magic on it will have disappeared but you would still have to remove the tattoo part of it," he explained.

"So the Death Eaters won't realize he is totally gone even if he is, because they will still have the mark," questioned Remus.

"I don't think they will, but why did you ask that," asked Steelclaw as Ironclaw walked back into the room with a file.

"Because I remember Dumbledore telling me the reason that Harry had to stay with the Dursleys was, because he would be safe there due to blood wards, because he knew Voldemort wasn't completely gone because Snape's mark was still on his arm," he said.

Regulus had pulled the trunk out of his pocket and had enlarged it before entering the potion lab and grabbing one of the potions he had made a couple years ago when he had tried to remove the mark before exiting and drinking it in front of the others. He felt a burning pain on his left arm almost as bad as the pain he had endured when he got the mark, but a minute later the pain was gone and so was that hated Dark Mark from his skin.

"Yes," he exclaimed excitedly while showing the others the now unblemished arm. "It is finally gone so does that really give proof that he is gone."

"That is one indicator the other is up to Ironclaw to find out. We have heard that Voldemort has claimed to be the Heir of Slytherin. Do you know it that is true?" Steelclaw asked.

"Yes his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," he answered.

"That is what we thought," admitted Ironclaw as he unrolled a scroll.

The scroll had the name Slytherin at the top and he was looking at it intently before looking at Sirius and saying, "Sirius you should read this."

Giving Ironclaw a strange look he walked over and read the scroll over his shoulder and with a gasp he asked, "What? How? Why?"

"What does it say Siri," begged Regulus. He really hated not knowing what made his brother look like that.

"It says Harry is the Heir of Slytherin," he murmured in disbelief.

Now the other two were sharing his thoughts of what, how and why. But thankfully Ironclaw explained.

"Harry not only was responsible for vanquishing him as a baby, but he just had the courage and power to drive him out of his head making it possible for him to be killed thus becoming the Heir of Slytherin by Conquest."

"This is really getting to be too much to take in," Sirius said shaking his head as if to clear it. "We need to get things finished up here. Well Ironclaw I guess we will need to know what Harry has inherited from Slytherin and claim his inheritance from him as well. We need to get the cloak, five million gold galleons and a million pounds."

"Okay Steelclaw you go get the their gold and muggle money and have somebody go to Harry's trust vault for the cloak while I get everything Sirius needs to transfer Harry's new inheritance for him to control," Ironclaw told his brother.

Have you two decided on a property yet?" Sirius asked looking at his brother and no... both his brothers.

"We were thinking this one," Remus said handing over the deed and a description of the property.

"Potter Island? It says it is one of the uncharted uninhabited Islands to the west of the Hawaiian Islands. It is approximately thirty-five square miles with a large Manor house and three smaller guest houses. It is Apparation distance from Oahu which has a magical community along with a Gringotts Bank. It also says the wards are spectacular so muggles can't see it at all and only magicals who are told can find its location but never get on the Island unless the current Lord let's them. The wards are also supposed to keep out any bad weather besides normal rainfall and it is protected from the earthquakes that some of the Islands suffer. You're right guys this sounds perfect for us. We could each live in one of the guest houses with our sons and use the Manor house for a community house when we want to be together."

The excitement in his voice was making the other two excited about the choice again. This sounded like a perfect place for them to raise their sons without having to worry about Britain and the bigoted wizards and witches living there. This was going to be their new start in life, a place for their boys to have a real childhood.

"How are we going to get there though?" Asked Reg his own excitement showing through at the thought of the life they could have on that Island.

"The muggle way," Sirius answered. "It looks like I will be actually flying in one of those aeroplanes that Lily told us about. Something I swore I would never do when she pointed one of those tincan things out to me."

"I can get your trip set up for you," Ironclaw told them. "I will be back."

Steelclaw entered as he left the room with a dozen bags in his hands which he handed to Regulus since Sirius was still holding Harry before saying, "Each of these bags have undetectable extension and lightweight charms on them. Ten of them have five hundred galleons each and the other two have five hundred pounds each. Oh but Sirius the cloak you asked for was not in the vault."

"What? It has to be James put it in there three days before that night. I know because it was the last argument we had since I was mad at him for taking away his and Harry's best chance to escape if something went wrong. I was supposed to go back and get it but Dumbledore kept sending me on missions so I never made it to the bank."

"Well who could have taken it then?" asked Remus.

"Only one person besides James and I knew the cloak was in the vault," Sirius snarled in anger.

"Do we even need to ask who?" Remus said aloud.

"Dumbledore, right?" asked Reg.

"Yep, he was with James when he put it in the vault because James wanted to update his will to make sure Peter didn't get what he had bequeathed him if he sold us out." Sirius informed them.

"But how did Dumbledore get in Harry's trust vault?" wondered Regulus. "He would have to have his key."

"Which means one of two things," Sirius told them. "He either robbed the safe in the master bedroom at Godric's Hollow or he robbed my dead husband, because that was where the only two keys were since James hadn't put his key back in the safe for when I needed it to go retrieve the cloak."

"That slimy bastard," grumbled Regulus.

"I will put out a retrieval spell for anything taken from Harry's trust vault or Godric's Hollow since that night," Steelclaw said. "It shouldn't take more than a half an hour at the most to collect everything."

"Thanks my friend I appreciate it. Oh and Reg give him back those two bags with British pounds in it," he ordered and as Reg handed them over he added, "Steelclaw can you change all but fifty thousand pounds to American dollars please."

"Sirius I hope you don't mind that we went ahead with the adoptions while you were having Harry examined," said Remus.

"No it is actually a good thing it is done," he said walking over to see the changes to his nephew and godson.

Draco looked the same except his hair was a little more golden than before. Sirius actually thought the color suited him better than the other two he had. Neville's hair was now the same shade of sandy brown as Remus's, and he had his new Daddy's nose but since his eyes were closed and he was lying down he couldn't tell if there were any more changes.

"What about Neville's eyes? Did anything else change?" he asked Remus.

"His eyes are still brown but a little lighter almost like a cream colored brown, and he has grown two inches so now he and Draco are the same height," Remus told him.

"Talking about changes Harry seems bigger for some reason," Regulus said with a curious look.

"He is because when he took the Nutrient Potion Steelclaw gave him he shot up three inches and gained five pounds. He is now the size of a four year old. He is still underweight and to short but he has grown some, but Steelclaw says the potion wouldn't add anymore even if he took it every day. He says to keep giving him our Nutrient Potion so maybe he will gain more weight, but he will always be too short for his age because of the lack of sunlight and being malnourished for so long." He said the anger evident in his voice.

The twin goblins walked back into the room at that time and Ironclaw said, "I have your Aeroplane reservations. I have made them in the names of S. Potts and son, R. Potts and son and R. Long and son. You are to leave from the London Heathrow Airport tomorrow at two forty-five in the afternoon. You will have a stopover at Los Angeles International airport after about twelve hours for five hours before flying to Honolulu for four more hours. You will be able to Apparate from Honolulu to Oahu then to Potter Island. Sirius as Lord Potter you and Harry will automatically be able to cross the wards, but you will have to go first and add the others to the wards. Make sure you take some of each of their blood with you to add them. You guys make sure you give him enough time, or Sirius needs to come back to let you know you can travel there because if not you will bounce off of the wards and end up in the Pacific Ocean."

"Wait for my Patronus guys before Apparating to the Island as I don't want you lost at sea," Sirius ordered them.

"Trust me big brother we aren't going to take any chances of that happening."

"Here is the new money exchange Sirius. I also checked and every year the first week of November Dumbledore has emptied the trust vault of all but a few knuts and as you know the vault has two hundred and fifty thousand galleons in it at all times." Steelclaw told him.

"So he has stolen a million galleons from my Baby. Can you recover the money without letting him know right away you took it back?" asked Sirius with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Of course I have already taken it from his vault, but why?"

"I just thought that he might come in again in November to try and remove more and you could catch him in the act of trying to rob Harry, and I know how you feel about somebody robbing from a Gringotts vault," Sirius said with an evil leer.

"And if he was caught in the act we would be able to take him prisoner until his trial at least and even if the Ministry tries to force us to release him we could end up making him pay compensation of at least half of his vault in penalties," Ironclaw agreed with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"It isn't enough punishment but it is definitely a start," Sirius said with a smile.

At that moment a package flew into the room into Steelclaw's hands and he at once handed it to Sirius. When Sirius opened it he found James's invisibility cloak and three Potter family books that had been at Godric's Hollow in the safe there so hopefully that meant the old fool hadn't robbed his husband's body at least.

"Thank you, Steelclaw."

"Where are you guys staying until you go to the airport," asked Ironclaw.

"We stay in the trunk, but we will have to find a place to set it up and put wards around it tonight," admitted Regulus.

"Well this room is the Potter account room so if you want you can leave the trunk set up right where it is and stay here until time to Apparate to the airport tomorrow, but you have to make sure you don't leave this room or the bank's security system will definitely attack you." Ironclaw informed them.

"We'll stay in the trunk until after lunch tomorrow if it really is alright for us to stay here," Sirius promised.

"Then stay and be safe without worry for tonight my friend, and I will be able to say good-bye to you tomorrow before you leave."

"Thanks Ironclaw," Sirius said as his brothers picked up their sons and headed into the trunk for the night before he followed closing the lid behind him.

The two goblins left the room locking the door with a spell that would only allow one from the Claw Clan to open it. They smiled in relief knowing that their friend was safe until time for him to leave Britain.

When the three men entered they went immediately to the boys' bedroom where Regulus and Remus automatically laid their sons down in their beds and transfigured their clothes to pajamas before they noticed that Sirius was still holding Harry as if afraid to lay him down.

"Sirius aren't you going to put him to bed," asked a concerned Regulus.

"I don't know if I can," he admitted. "Maybe I should let him sleep with me tonight."

"Sirius he is asleep already so it should be fine," Remus told him. "Why don't you put a charm around his bed to wake you if he wakes up?"

"You guys really think he will be okay sleeping in here tonight," he asked fearfully. The man still couldn't get the sounds of his Baby's screams out of his head.

"He'll be fine Siri," Regulus said wrapping his arms around his brother again.

This was the first time Sirius had shown uncertainty since he had held Harry in his arms on the boat from Azkaban. He knew that seeing Harry go through that pain made Sirius fear for the tiny child. Regulus wished now he had joined him while Harry was examined, or they would have at least let him be there for Sirius and Harry during the process to remove the Horcrux.

"Come on Big Brother let's get Harry to bed and get some sleep ourselves as we will need it for that trip, because with the time difference from here and in America I'm not sure what time we will actually end up in Los Angeles for our five hour stopover. " he informed him. "We know it will be right around twelve hours in the air but with the time change for England and America I'm hoping that doesn't mean we are going to have to land in the middle of the night and wait the five hours before flying on."

Nodding at the logic Sirius finally put his Pup to bed after transfiguring his clothes, and setting the charm to wake him if Harry woke he then gave him another kiss and left the room saying, "I'll see you guys in the morning I'm going to bed."

After grabbing a clean pair of pajamas Sirius headed to the shower and stood and let the tears fall. He felt like such a failure for not protecting his James. He had then failed at keeping Harry safe all of these years, and when he finally got his son back he just sat and watched while he was put through unbearable pain. What kind of a man was he? Why couldn't he protect his family like he wanted? When the tears finally stopped he got out of the shower and headed to bed hoping and praying that he could keep his Baby and his family safe from here on out. The man went to bed with a determined thought in his mind Merlin help anybody who tried to hurt his son, his brothers or his nephews again, because he would make their lives living Hells as he had them begging for death. Sirius Black was done being a victim or letting his family be victims was the last thought he had before sleep overtook him.

When Sirius woke up and noticed it was already after nine he jumped up terrified that something had happened to his baby. Harry should not have slept so long, and the alarm should have let him know when Harry woke up dashing from the room still in his pajamas he immediately ran into the boys' room to find it empty. Where the Hell were they he thought running back through the empty sitting room again to the kitchen where he saw a plate of food at the spot he always sat at and a not propped up against his teacup. He tore open the note to read, _Sirius eat your breakfast . It should still be warm as I put a warming spell on it. We took the boys to the seventh level to play since they are going to be spending so much time sitting on the plane today. Regulus_

Sirius sat down at his spot and grabbed his heart as if to make sure it was still beating. He was glad Reg or Remus weren't here to see how afraid he had been thinking he had lost his whole family again. Shaking off the morbid thoughts he ate his breakfast before heading into get dressed into a pair of skintight black jeans, a tee shirt that said **'Don't you wish you looked this good', **his blackleather jacket and dragonhide boots. He then headed down to the outside level of the trunk, and as he opened the door he stopped amazed to hear the laughter coming from all three boys, and when he saw that they were throwing leaves all over Regulus and Remus he couldn't help laughing right along with them.

Harry hearing his Daddy's bark-like laugh stopped what he was doing and ran straight to him squealing, "Daddy you're awake. You slept so long I missed you."

Sirius reached down and swung his little boy up and around making the child's laughter peal out again before saying, "I didn't mean to sleep so long Puppy. Why didn't you wake Daddy up?"

"Cause Uncle Reggie said you needed your beauty sleep. I told him you was beautiful enough, but he said you could get more beautiful." Harry explained before tilting his head to the side to stare at his Daddy and say, "I don't see any difference."

This caused Regulus and Remus to laugh out in delight and Sirius to say, "Your Uncle Reggie is being silly. He knows I'm more beautiful than him anyway so if anybody needed beauty sleep it's him," Sirius said with a mock glare at his brother.

"See I told you Daddy was beautiful enough Uncle Reggie," Harry said confidently from the safety of his Daddy's arms.

Sirius grinned from ear to ear at his son's antics. He was so glad that he wasn't retreating into his shell again after what happened last night. That was when he noticed the toy wolf Neville was holding.

"What do we have here?"

"That is Neville's toy Uncle Reggie bought him for coming home. Neville named him Moony when Uncle Reggie suggested it. He told us that is what you call Uncle Remus sometimes." Harry explained happily.

"That is a good name for him Neville, and I do call your Daddy that a lot," he told the quiet little boy. "Would you like me to make him play with you like Paddy and Puff play with Harry and Draco?"

"Yes please," was the timid answer.

Setting Harry down he knelt in front of Neville and said, "You don't have to be shy with me Kiddo, because you are family and I love you. Now if you give him here he will be howling before you know it."

To Neville's delight a minute later his new toy was running around his feet howling just as his Uncle Siri promised before chasing after Paddy and Puff which had all three boys running after them.

But Neville yelled back over his shoulder, "Thank you, Uncle Siri."

"You are very welcome Neville," he said as he sat down. He turned to glare at his little brother as soon as the kids were far enough away that they wouldn't hear demand quietly, "Regulus Arcturus Black why did you cancel the charm I had on Harry's bed? You knew I wanted to make sure he was fine after yesterday."

"I'm sorry Sirius, I just thought you could use the extra sleep," he apologized.

"Listen to me Little Brother when It comes to Harry nothing is more important, and I will be there when he needs me so don't ever do anything like that again," he ordered him.

"Got it, "Reg said gulping at the look he was receiving.

"It's okay Reg really I was just really worried when I realized what time it was and I hadn't woke up to Harry's alarm," he admitted.

"Aah… shit Sirius I never even thought about that. I didn't mean to worry you," Regulus said feeling guilty.

"No worries Reg let's just enjoy the day."

The three men sat and watched the boys playing together with the animals. They did notice that as long as they had the animals playing with them they seemed more at ease with each other. When it was time for lunch they all went in and had a larger than normal lunch because they weren't for sure what actually happened on a plane, and Sirius packed some sandwiches and juice for the plane ride to be on the safe side. Regulus decided they need some form of luggage so he had duplicated Remus's suitcase a couple of times and made them all look newer including the original one and packed a couple of outfits for father and son in each case. When they had taken new Glamour potions including all three boys they headed out of the trunk to see Ironclaw sitting at his desk waiting for them.

"Hello guys," Ironclaw said as he took in the fact that the men looked like they had the day before but now the boys looked like mini versions of their glamoured looks.

"Hi Ironclaw," they all seemed to chorus at once the boys seemed to be in a quieter voice.

"Ironclaw do you know what time we will get to the Los Angeles airport," asked Regulus.

"Actually yes and though I don't know how it works you are as you are supposed to spend twelve hours on that part of the trip you are supposed to arrive at around six forty-five this evening," he said the clear confusion evident in his face. "I mean I know there are times differences but it still seems confusing."

"I agree with you, but I'm glad we won't be arriving in the wee hours of the morning," admitted Regulus."

That sat and enjoyed a visit with Ironclaw and Steelclaw for about an hour before the Goblins took them to an Apparation point in the bank where they all said good-bye before Apparating to a couple of blocks from the London airport. They all enjoyed the walk until Draco noticed the large aeroplanes taking off and landing.

"What is that thing," he asked in a scared voice.

The adults seeing the planes for the first time also looked a little fearful as Sirius was the only one who had seen what one looked like before. Lily had pointed one out as it flew overhead when they were shopping for James's birthday present one year. Sirius had sworn at the time he would never be crazy enough to ride in one after Lily explained what it was and did. He gulped in fear because these seemed even larger but that might be because they were closer to the ground when he was seeing them. He noticed that Neville was also afraid as he reached up for Remus to pick him up. He couldn't help noticing that his own Baby was the only one not looking fearful at the moment, and he was also the one talking.

"That is an aeroplane," Harry explained. "We will be riding in one of those."

"Have you ridden in one before Harry?" asked Draco from the safety of his father's arms.

"No, but I saw it on the television and Dudley rode in one with Aunt … I mean his Aunt Marge and he said it was fun cause you go way up high in the sky and they give you snacks and you can watch a movie and everything," he said with his excitement of such wonders showing through.

"What's a movie?" questioned Neville looking a little less afraid with Harry's excitement being so obvious.

Harry turned to his Daddy for him to explain since he didn't know how exactly to explain a movie to somebody. This had Sirius picking his own child up before turning to the other four and saying.

"A movie is something like a portrait or painting where the people and animals move around, but the scenes change a lot. I went to see a few with James when we were dating and they were fun. I know you guys will like it, but it really is hard to explain for somebody who hasn't seen one. Well let's go see what we have to do to get on one of these things," he added apprehensively.

When they walked into the bustling airport all three boys became frightened to see so many people in one spot and as if on cue three little heads buried their faces in their Daddies' necks which of course had all three men laughing even through their own nerves. The men were rubbing the little backs and trying to sooth the frightened kids this was made difficult by the fact all three men were carry a good sized suitcase as well while still trying to figure out where to go and what to do. Sirius decided it would be best to ask somebody as to try to find their way around this building by themselves.

Spotting a man with the same sign on his uniform that was on the outside of the building he asked, "Sir could you please point me in the right direction of where to go to catch the aeroplane that will take us to Los Angeles?"

After some very complicated directions and having to ask three more people along the way they finally found themselves in front of a desk where they could finally pick up their tickets.

"We are supposed to have reservations for a one-way trip to Honolulu, Hawaii in the name of S. Potts, R. Potts and R. Long each accompanied by one child," he told the woman waiting on them.

The woman spent time playing with something none of the men had an idea what it was except that it was a box that words kept appearing on, but finally she told them how much they owed and gave them their tickets before having them check in their luggage. She thought they were all morons when she had to explain exactly what to do with the luggage and yes they would get it back at the next airport, but finally she showed them where to wait until their plane number was called. They weren't feeling very confident of their ability to fit in with the muggles when they heard her muttering as they walked away about idiot men not knowing anything.

The men saw a restroom and took all the boys to have a bathroom break as they weren't for sure when they would get the chance again after all they were going to be in the air for twelve hours, and the stupid woman made them give up the boys' changes of clothes. They knew they could probably hold it for twelve hours but their babies' bladders weren't that big. They really tried to get the boys to do the more important business by making them sit on the toilets for ten minutes, because they didn't want to have them to have that kind of accident with no way to change them, but to their disappointment none of the boys cooperated in that area. They were definitely begging Merlin, Salazar and Godric to not let them mess their pants in midair. They finally gave up when the boys began begging to be let up and went back to the lounge to wait for their call to board the Tincan from Hell.

Ten minutes of extreme nerves later they heard their plane called and fifteen minutes later they were sitting in what the woman at the door of the Aeroplane said was the first class section. Each father and son took a row of seats with Sirius and Harry in front, Reg and Draco in the middle and Remus and Neville bringing up the rear. They really wished they could all sit together but the woman in that section said that had to sit in those seats because of their tickets. The more they looked around the room they were in the less confident they felt. How were they supposed to fly in a room like this?

"We should have just taken a portkey from Gringotts to the Gringotts in Hawaii," Regulus said through gritted teeth.

"We didn't want to take a chance about magical travel. They will have a harder time finding us this way," Sirius said quietly even though he was secretly agreeing with his brother.

When they heard the door close twenty minutes later the men begin to wonder if there was enough air in here to breath, because they were all finding it harder to draw breath, and when the woman who called herself a stewardess started telling them to fasten their seatbelts and what to do in case of emergencies their eyes were almost popping out of their skulls. This had all three men grabbing their sons in tight holds on their laps which didn't make that evil woman happy as she made them sit them back in their seats and locked all six seatbelts herself.

"Lady if something happens to my Baby I will hunt you down and tear you apart," Sirius snarled sounding just like a wild dog.

"Excuse me?" She asked startled at not only the threat, but the sound the man was making at her if she didn't know better she would think he was a rabid dog.

"You heard me lady if something happens, because you wouldn't let me hold my Baby and keep him safe well I promise you won't be safe."

"Siri stop threatening the woman," Regulus said.

At the same time Remus was saying, "Sirius nothing is going to happen so calm down."

This had the stewardess saying, "listen to your friends Mr. Potts we are not going to have any problems here."

"Really then why did you just spend ten minutes telling us what to do in an emergency" he asked sarcastically.

"So you would know what to do if an emergency arose," she explained like he was a small child.

Giving her a death glare that would have Regulus promising the man anything he said, "Yes that is my point exactly as you were telling us those things could happen but refuse to let me hold my son to keep him safe and do not talk to me like I'm stupid."

"Uhh Ma'am are you done with your instructions," Remus asked so he could get the woman away from Sirius before he hexed her to pieces.

"Yes except to say when the red light goes off you may remove your seatbelts, but if it comes back on you need to put them back on. Oh and the loos are right over there," she said pointing to a couple of doors in the hallway. She was really confused as she walked away hearing all three men saying,

"Thank Merlin!"

"Daddy are you okay," Harry asked in a fearful voice.

Hearing the fear in his son's voice had Sirius feeling guilty for acting like he had. "I'm fine Baby," he reassured the tiny child. "Daddy would just feel better if I could hold you right now, and the mean lady won't let me until that red light goes out."

The smile that lit up Sirius's face as his Pup's tiny hand wormed its way into his was enough to make Harry relax completely and feel safe again, because he knew nothing bad could happen to him with his Daddy here.

Draco wasn't feeling very confident at the moment as he had realized that Uncle Siri didn't trust this aeroplane to be safe but when his Daddy looked down at him and said, "Don't worry Dragon your Uncle Siri is just being a worrywart at the moment. We will be fine and at our new home soon. Have you thought about how you want to decorate your new room since you and I will be living in our own house, and you will have your own room again?"

"Really?" Draco exclaimed excitedly.

"You bet Kiddo when we get where we are going each of you boys will have your own homes with your Daddy, but we will also have a bigger house we can all share together when we don't want to be alone," he assured him. He smiled when he heard the other two boys exclaiming in excitement at the news as well.

"Where are we going Daddy," Neville asked happily.

"We are going to live on an Island that only has four houses and we are going to have lots of fun there," Remus said with a grin. "You need to figure out how to decorate your room, too."

"Do I get my own room too, Daddy," wondered Harry nervously.

"You bet you do and you can also decorate any way you want," was the smiling response to the little boy's question even though the man was fuming inside at the Dursleys once again.

The feeling of the room they were in moving had all six shutting up and looking towards the window of course all the boys could see was sky, but the men noticed the buildings of the airport passing by, and that they were going faster and faster which had them all three clutching their son's shoulders in fear, and when the plane started to rise in the sky all three were praying they would land safely.

The steeper the climb the more nervous the men became until the stewardess thought they would start hyperventilating soon, but thankfully the plane leveled out before that happened. She did notice that all three men were extremely pale as a matter of fact if they were any paler they would be ghost, but she didn't think telling them that would help matters.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard a scream from the man in the front the one who had threatened her. She undid her seatbelt and ran to him and said.

"Sir what is the matter? Are you hurt?"

"What was that? Is the plane falling apart?" Sirius demanded hysterically.

"Sir what are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with the plane," she exclaimed in pure confusion.

"Don't you tell me you didn't feel that. It felt as if the bottom just fell out of the plane," he roared still clutching Harry as close as possible.

The woman couldn't help it she burst into relieved laughter, but realized a minute later that wasn't a good thing when the man looked like he was going to strangle her with his bare hands.

"Sir I'm sorry for laughing, but that was just the landing gear coming up. Really there is nothing wrong with the plane." she tried to sooth even though she was fighting her laughter.

Regulus who had been having his own panic attack but calmed down some at the woman's reassurances tried to help calm Sirius down.

"Siri why are you acting like this you are the bravest person I've ever met, but you couldn't prove it now."

"That's because I know what can happen in these things. Lily told me of all the times that planes crash into the land or water. That they blow up in the air or even crazy people try to take control of the plane for money," he explained with a manic gleam in his eyes.

"What? Why did you not tell us that before we got on this thing," he snapped.

"Because I knew you would never get on on it."

"Of course I wouldn't have gotten on it as I'm not an idiot," he retorted angrily but just at that moment he was interrupted by Remus asking.

"How do you get this belt thing off?"

"Sir you have to wait the red light is still on." ordered the stewardess.

"Let me out of this I need the loo," he stated as he turned greener and greener.

"Sir we have bags for..."

The sound of something very wet and messy hitting the floor interrupted her which caused the three little boys that were traveling with them and the other two boys in the cabin to say, "ewww," simultaneously.

"Remus are you alright," asked Regulus and Sirius at the same time.

"Why am I up in the air? I hate flying," he moaned of course his friends knew he meant on brooms, but everybody else in the cabin thought he was talking about planes. "Oh I'm going to be sick again."

As the stewardess tried to hand him a bag while avoiding the mess Regulus shouted. "The light is off Remus so you can go to the loo now."

Reaching down to undo the seatbelt the stewardess said, "There you go Sir," but she was talking to his back as he was running to the men's room.

"Watch Neville for me," he shouted as he slammed the door.

"Lady how do we take these damn things off," snapped Reg as he fought with his seatbelt.

"Like this," she said as she showed him.

Regulus then carefully went to the seat behind him and retrieved Neville before setting him in the seat with Harry by Sirius. He then unbuckled Draco and asked the flight attendant.

"This room is as full as it is getting right."

"Yes Mr. Potts, why?"

"Well it only seems half full so I was wondering why I couldn't take that seat across from my brother to try and help him remain calm," he said with a smile.

Looking back at the other man who was trying to get the seatbelt off of his son and having no luck she agreed to the suggestion before reaching over and unlocking the smallest of the boys and then his father before walking away to get something to clean up the mess that these passengers who were more trouble than they were worth did something else to cause havoc on this flight.

Regulus put Draco in the seat by the window and took the aisle seat across from Sirius while trying to get him to calm down as he had now pulled both Harry and Neville on his lap and was holding them as if demons from Hell were trying to steal them from him. He really could not believe his big brother, the brave Gryffindor who stood up to Voldemort at least three times was acting so afraid now. What he would give for a camera at this time because this would be great blackmail material, but he had to wonder just what kind of horror stories Lily Evans had told Sirius to have him this afraid.

Regulus couldn't help laughing out loud when a boy around twelve said, "Is that man crazy," while pointing at Sirius.

"Sometimes I think so kid," Reg answered with a snicker.

"Excuse me Little Brother," glared Sirius actually paying attention for the moment.

Gulping nervously at the look he was receiving Regulus tried to make amends, "I thought you weren't paying attention, and I was just making conversation with the kid."

"Make different conversation Little Brother," he snarled.

"Sure thing Sirius," he said while holding his hands up in a placating way, but he was thankful to see Remus finally heading back their way as it took Sirius's mind off of him.

"Remus are you okay?" Sirius asked looking at his very green friend with real concern and wishing they would have thought to have a stomach soothing potion in their pockets for this trip.

"I'll be better when we get on the ground," he moaned. "Please tell me it is soon."

"Actually Sir we still have more than ten hours on this flight," said the mother of the boy who thought Sirius was crazy.

The pitiful groan that met that announcement was enough to make everybody in the cabin look at the ill man with pity.

Sirius feeling sorry for his friend told him, "Remus why don't you take Reg's old seat and try to get some rest. I'll watch Neville for you."

"Thanks Padfoot. Are you okay Cub?" he asked before sitting down though.

"I'm fine Daddy. Just feel better please." Neville smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, but if you need me have Uncle Siri wake me up if I go to sleep," he added before kissing the top of his son's head and sitting down in the seat behind the one Sirius, Harry and Neville were sitting in.

Fifteen or so minutes later the quiet snoring of Remus Lupin could be heard by his family who had tried to stay quiet to make it easier for him to go to sleep, but it was at this time that the two kids in Sirius's lap began squirming around on his lap as if to say they wanted down.

"Something wrong boys," asked the man holding them.

"I need to go to the loo Daddy," answered Harry.

At the same time Neville also said, "I need to go pee Uncle Siri."

Sirius looked at Regulus just as Draco piped up, "I need to go too, please."

"No Sirius I'm not taking all three boys by myself," he said as if he had read the older man's mind.

"Fine, let's go boys," he grumbled as he stood up before setting both boys down in front of him which he regretted almost instantly as they both ran towards the loos once their feet hit the floor. "Wait up."

"But Daddy, you need to hurry," Harry complained even though he had stopped instantly at the words the little guy was crossing his legs as if he was in dire need at the moment.

Walking faster Sirius said, "Okay go but no running," which had the boys again going as fast as they could without actually running.

He noticed both boys opening a different door just as he heard behind him, "Uncle Siri please hurry up."

This caused the man to turn around and notice that Draco was only two steps behind him and looking pained so he scooted over a little to see the boy run past him and open the third door.

The smirking voice behind him said, "I guess they couldn't wait for an old man like you to get there."

"Regulus I am not old," growled Sirius throwing the murderous glare that the younger man hated over his shoulder before stopping outside of the doors that now said occupied. "And if all we were going to do was stand outside the doors while they did their business why did I have to come too?"

"I didn't realize that they would feel comfortable enough on the aeroplane to actually go by themselves," Regulus admitted sheepishly.

"Well I just have to say I'm glad they had loos on here, because the boys never would have made it until we land," Sirius pointed out with a relieved sigh while silently letting his brother off the hook for making him walk up here too.

Just when the two men were starting to get concerned with how long the boys were taking all three doors opened at once which had the men looking at each other in confusion.

"How did they time that like that," wondered Regulus out loud.

"I have no idea," Sirius admitted before adding, "Okay back to our seats boys."

The boys took off almost as fast back to the seats but to the two men's surprise all three boys sat in the two seats that Regulus and Draco had been sitting in before the restroom break.

"Guys why are you all over there?" asked a confused Sirius.

The two bigger boys looked to the little one as if to say 'you tell him.'

"We want to sit together please Daddy."

"Sure Puppy that's fine. Uncle Reggie and I will just sit over here," he told him with a smile even though he wanted to grab him up and hold him again for safety.

Right after Sirius and Regulus had taken their seats the stewardess came and gave the three little boys a teddy bear each that was wearing a tee shirt with the name of the airline on it and a coloring book and crayons each before asking what everyone wanted for dinner chicken or beef. The boys hadn't been coloring for more than five minutes when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Would everyone please take their seats and put your seatbelts on as we are coming into a storm and will be experiencing some turbulence."

The look of panic that came over Sirius Black/Sirius Potts's face would have normally had Regulus dying laughing but as he was also in panic mode at the moment he never even noticed. Both men stood up at once wanting to grab the boys but as Reg was on the outside he was able to grab up Harry and hand him to Sirius before the man could start screaming. He then put Draco and Neville in the same seat fastening them in the seatbelt together as the flight attendant showed up complaining about that.

"Look they are the same size almost and should be fine together, " He spoke firmly before sitting down in the aisle seat beside the two boys. "If you want to do something make sure Remus is locked in because the boys are fine."

To his utter amazement the woman woke the sleeping man even as she locked his seatbelt.

"Sir, you need to put your seat back in its upright position," she told Remus who was looking very confused as to why this woman was bending over him and having her hands on his waist area when he woke up.

"What?" he mumbled still half asleep.

"Sir we are heading into a storm so we need to get your seat in the upright position and your seatbelt fastened," she explained calmly.

When Remus was situated she turned and noticed that the man who was giving her the most trouble was still giving her trouble as he had his tiny son locked in his seatbelt alright, but it was the same seatbelt he was wearing as the boy was on his lap.

"Sir, you cannot hold him as he needs to be in his own seat."

"Lady get the Bloody Hell away from me. My son is staying right where he is no matter what you say," he snapped angrily.

At the moment the plane jerked and bumped which had all three little boys and both Black brothers yelling out in shock.

While Remus was said, "I need this thing off. I need the loo."

The frazzled woman was trying to calm the five that were screaming while keeping Remus in his seat and giving him a barf bag at the same time.

"Sir please use this if you feel sick there are a few behind each of the seats." she said opening the bag for him which she was grateful for as a minute later he was already filling it up .

The furious yell from behind her had her turning around to see a very panicked man clutching his son in total out-of-control fear.

"What the Hell is happening? Why does it feel like we are being attacked? Are we going to crash? Aren't we over the ocean now? Why is this happening?"

"Sir please calm down," she begged while turning to the man's brother for help only to see him leaning over with his arms around both boys beside him while his eyes were popping in fear just like his brother's. She knew the other man with them wouldn't be any help as he was already filling a second bag. It didn't help now that the other two children in the first class section were also looking as terrified as the three little boys with the men that she considered demons from Hell that were sent to torment her on this flight. The man mentioning crashing had the five women in this section also screaming in fear. Oh she was getting a migraine was the thought running through her head as she heard screams now coming from the cabin behind the first class section, and to make her day just more wonderful she heard from behind her.

"What the Hell is going on back here Cindy? Why are all of these passengers screaming?"

"I'm sorry Captain Michaels, but Mr. Potts here is afraid that the turbulence means we are crashing and his fear has spread to the others."

"Mr. Potts I'm Captain Michaels, the co-pilot of this plane and I assure you there is nothing to worry about. We will be flying out of the storm soon and then the turbulence will stop."

"Co-pilot? What is a co-pilot?" demanded Sirius.

"I'm the backup pilot incase the pilot can't fly the plane for some reason," he explained.

"You are a backup pilot and you are out here instead of in there making sure the plane doesn't crash? What if something happens to the pilot while you are running around the plane visiting," growled Sirius.

"Sir everything is under control," he tried to reason with the man.

"I'll make you think everything is under control you stupid ass. Go fly this damn plane before my Baby gets hurt," he yelled.

"Cindy maybe now would be a good time to play the first movie to help the passengers to calm down," Captain Michaels said.

"Sir I don't think that is a good idea," she tried to explain only to be interrupted.

"Miss Allen please start the movie," the man ordered as he walked away not even noticing the nervous look on the woman's face as he left.

She also walked away so she could do what she was told but with a feeling of dread in her stomach while wondering who in their right mind would think the movies that they were going to play on this flight was a good idea. The person must be a stupid idiot she thought as she announced that the first movie of the flight would be playing and to explain about the headphones. The woman literally cringed when she saw the name of the movie appear on the screen 'Airplane' and she knew it wouldn't help to play the second movie first as it was 'Airplane Two the Sequel'.

Sirius and Regulus watched the movie with utter horror. They could not believe people were laughing at this stupid movie. They were on an aeroplane and watching a movie where things went wrong it was so bad they didn't even notice when the turbulence stopped. The men had removed the headphones almost at once but they couldn't stop their eyes from going to that horrible movie until thankfully the stewardess named Cindy brought around their dinner, but to their shock when the first movie was over they started a second one that was supposed to be a second movie like the first. They decided to play with their boys instead of letting any of them watch that, but when they realized it was eight London time they decided to take the boys for a bathroom break and get them settled for the night. All three boys were put in the seats Regulus and Draco had been sharing with pillows, blankets and their new teddy bears before being kissed by all three men.

Remus was asleep almost as fast as the three boys while Sirius and Reg sat and talked about the new life they were all going to have while ignoring the still playing movie. They had seen just enough of those movies to know they would never again try flying while hoping and praying that they would get to their destination in one piece. When the movie finally stopped they both reclined their seats to sleep and finally it was peaceful in the first class cabin. Well at least that was what the stewardess thought when she noticed all six of the Potts party were asleep. She decided since everybody seemed to be settling down that she would go talk to the pilots and take them some coffee.

Nine hours into the flight, around midnight London time but was actually daylight outside as they had flown through different time zones of course it looked like night in the cabin as the window covers were all closed at the moment, but that was when Harry Potter-Black woke up needing to use the loo. The little boy had finally begun to feel a little closer to his cousins so he shook Draco saying.

"Draco come on Draco wake up please."

Draco being so much like his Daddy really loved his sleep growled, "What do you want Harry I'm trying to sleep?"

Feeling nervous but desperate he said, "Draco I need to go to the loo."

"Why are you telling me just go?"

"I don't want to go by myself its dark, and I was hoping you would go with me," he admitted.

"Then wake Uncle Siri."

"But he said I was big enough to go by myself now. I don't want him to think I'm a baby. Please go with me," pleaded the smaller boy.

"I'll go with you Harry," Neville said from the other side of Harry.

"Really Neville," asked a relieved Harry.

"Yeah I got to go to anyway," he admitted.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Draco," Harry apologized as he and Neville passed the older boy, but to their surprise Draco got up and followed them.

At the confused looks he received from them he said, "What? I decided to come with you alright."

"That is great," Harry said happy that Draco was coming too. He really liked Draco when he was being nice.

They each headed into a separate bathroom but were shocked when they came out to find the older two boys from the cabin standing outside waiting for them looking at each other nervously Harry finally said.

"Hi I'm Harry and these are my cousins Draco and Neville."

"I'm Johnny and this is my little brother Eddie. You guys want to have some fun?"

"What kind of fun," asked Draco.

"Well since everybody is asleep we could go raid that little kitchen area over there," Johnny explained.

"Okay," Harry said eagerly which caused Draco and Neville to look at him strangely. "What I'm not tired and I'm sick of sitting down so let's go see what we can find."

"Won't we get in trouble," Neville asked nervously while Draco was trying to see if their Dads were still asleep.

"They are still asleep," Harry reassured him without even looking to see as he followed the older two boys into the plane's galley.

Neville looked towards Draco who just shrugged and followed after Harry so Neville decided to go to. When they got there it was to hear Eddie say.

"Let's get something to eat and drink." But when he pulled open the fridge to get some sodas he saw a strange button and said, "I wonder what this does?" Right before he pushed it.

The whole inside of the refrigerator started going down like an elevator which has Johnny saying, "Cool I wonder where it goes. Hey you guys want to go explore it?"

Not noticing that Draco and Neville were shaking their heads no Harry said, "Yeah let's go."

Eddie said, "I think it will be fun."

"Harry..." Draco said before he was interrupted by Johnny.

"I'll go first and you guys can follow one at a time."

"I get to go next," Harry exclaimed excitedly as he watched Johnny disappear and as soon as the thing returned Harry scrambled inside to the sound of Draco and Neville saying.

"Harry wait."

"Who wants to go next," asked an eager Eddie.

"I guess I will," Draco said climbing in to go after his crazy little cousin, because he figured it would be safer than telling his Uncle Siri that Harry was gone.

Neville having watched his two new cousins disappear climbed in next leaving Eddie to follow. Eddie pulled the door closed just minutes before the stewardess walked back into the galley to get more coffee for the pilots. The woman never noticed anything amiss until she heard a bellow from her least favorite passenger knowing she was going to dread it she walked out into the now completely awakened cabin to see the man staring at the seats across from his.

"Where are they? Where is my Baby? Where are my nephews?"

She had to duck into one of the seat areas as the man's younger brother ran past and started jerking open all of the doors to the restrooms.

Now he was also yelling, "They aren't here. Where are they?"

This caused the man that was always being sick to run back to the economy cabin and yelling, "Neville! Harry! Draco! Where are you?"

Which had all of those occupants now awake as well, but it was at that point the man that she was now hating saw her and was in her face instantly snarling like a mad dog.

"What did you do with my Baby and his cousins you child stealing bint? I warned you nothing better happen to my son and now he is gone."

"What the Hell is going on out here?" roared Captain Michaels as he came into the first class section to see utter chaos.

"Where are my boys," shrieked Johnny and Eddie's mom at this point realizing her children were missing as well.

"What have you people done with our children"" roared Sirius as Remus ran back in.

"They're not back there either," Remus growled his eyes flashing amber.

"Okay everybody calm down and tell me what is going on here," demanded the co-pilot.

"I'll tell you what is going on," snapped an angry Sirius Black. "This cabin had five boys in it when we went to sleep and now it has none. What have you people done with our kids? Is this some sort of child stealing slavery operation or something?"

Turning to the flight attendant he asked, "Cindy what is he talking about?"

"Sir it looks like all of my juvenile passengers are missing." she admitted hesitantly.

"This is a plane where could they go?" demanded the man truly confused.

"I don't know Sir they were all sleeping when I took you your coffee."

"Okay if everybody would return to their seats I will have the flight attendants check the plane to find the missing kids," he said reassuringly.

This didn't seem to reassure Sirius at all, and he was glaring daggers at the man. He was trying to figure out how he could turn into Padfoot without anybody noticing when Remus said.

"Sirius, you can't do that and you know it."

"Remus I want my Baby back and I know you do too. Do you really think we can trust these people to find our boys?"

"What are you two talking about," asked Regulus.

"Not right now Regulus help me get Sirius to his seat before he does something we'll regret," Remus told him grabbing one of Sirius's arms while Regulus grabbed the other trying to lead him back to his seat.

But the man didn't go quietly, "You better find my baby and fast before I tear this damn plane apart looking for him."

"Sirius calm down. We'll find the boys," Remus soothed even though his eyes were still amber.

"I can't lose him again Moony, I can't," the despair evident in the man's voice as he sat and put his head in his hands to hide the tears in his eyes.

He had just gotten his beautiful Baby back and now he was gone. He knew he should have kept him in his arms in that seatbelt no matter what. How would he survive without his Puppy? He didn't want to right now he was fighting the urge to curl up and die. His Baby could be hurt somewhere and he wasn't there to help him. He was the world's worst father. He was so lost in his own thoughts he had no idea what was going on around him. This despair was as bad as when he was in Azkaban surrounded by Dementors, as worried as the two men were for their own sons and nephews they were as worried for their brother. They knew if something happened to Harry they would lose him as well. Merlin let them find the boys fast.

While Sirius Black's heart was breaking five little boys were having the time of their lives in the luggage hold. They were climbing over suitcases and playing make believe games of being pirates at sea while the suitcases were their ships. Laughter rang out in the bowels of the plane while the crew was looking for the boys above. It must have been an hour and a half after they climbed into that elevator when Neville finally said.

"Don't you think we should go back incase our Daddies wake up."

"Oh or our parents," Johnny added worried now that he thought about what would happen if their parents woke up to find them gone.

When they finally got back to the elevator they went back up in the reverse order they came down Eddie, Neville, Draco, Harry and Johnny. By the time Draco made it up the little galley was filled with adults as the stewardess had cried out when Eddie had showed up.

"Where have you been little boy?"

Her words had brought all five parents running to the galley. Each boy was immediately grabbed up as they appeared, but when Harry Potter-Black showed up he had his back to the room as he stepped out so he didn't see who suddenly grabbed him up in a tight hold. The suddenness of it all had him squeaking out in fear before he heard his Daddy speaking.

"Oh thank Merlin! I thought I lost you forever. Puppy don't ever scare me like that again," he sobbed clutching his son as he would never let him go again.

Harry was feeling bad when he heard the sob escape his Daddy's throat. He hadn't meant to scare his Daddy all he wanted to do was have fun now he was feeling really bad. Would his Daddy not want him any more when he realized that Harry was a bad boy. Trying to turn around he noticed that Draco was in Uncle Reggie's arms and Neville was in Uncle Remus's. They were being squeezed and cried over just like he was and Harry was feeling even worse because he knew it was his idea to follow Johnny. It was at that moment Johnny made his appearance. The older boy seeing all the other kids being squeezed to death even his little brother in his Mom's arms tried to push the button to go back down but his Dad grabbed him to fast.

"Where do you think you are going Jonathan Michael?"

"Uhh to make sure we didn't leave a mess," he asked hopefully.

'Where have you boys been," demanded Regulus.

Draco looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car just gulped and no other sound came out as he tried to speak as a matter of fact none of the boys seemed able to speak at the moment though they were wishing they were still below having fun instead being squeezed to death. They noticed the relieved looks were now leaving their parents faces and the stern parental looks were now coming into effect.

"Maybe you people can now return to your seats since you have your children back," said the angry stewardess since the passenger from Hell wasn't apologizing for accusing her of stealing the children.

All five parents headed back to their seats each carrying a child that was wishing with all their hearts that when they were playing pirates they were on real ships far away right now. But much too fast for any of the boys' comfort they were sitting on their parents laps being grilled for answers.

"Harry James where have you been?" was the stern question coming from his Daddy.

He noticed all of the other boys were getting the same question except with their names. He listened to see what they would answer until he realized they all must be doing the same thing as him since not one of them was talking.

Trying to be braver than he felt he finally said, "We was just playing Daddy. We were tired of sitting all of the time and when we went to the loo we thought we would explore a little."

Holding his tiny son close with one hand and pinching his nose to try and calm down he finally asked, "What was that thing you were in and where did you end up?"

"It was like an elevator and it took us down to where the suitcases were being held," he answered not realizing all the other parents were listening to him explain since their own boys weren't talking.

"Harry James how did you know when you got in that thing and went down it wouldn't throw you out in the middle of the sky?"

"I...I di...didn't think about that Daddy. Johnny went first so I just followed him," he admitted seeing the look on his Daddy's face had him asking, "Am I in trouble Daddy?"

"Yes Harry James, you are, "he said sternly.

Harry started crying softly before saying, "I'm sorry Daddy. What are you going to do?"

Seeing the fear in his Pup's eyes Sirius reassured him, "nothing right now Puppy, but we will be talking about this when we finally get home and Daddy will be explaining the rules you have to follow when we get there okay."

"Yes Sir," he cried pitifully while trying to shrink into himself.

"Pup it is going to be okay. Daddy loves you very much and I don't want you to be afraid okay. I'm not going to hurt you Baby. I'm not the Dursleys and I will always love and forgive you even when you are naughty okay."

"Yes Daddy!"

"Come here Kiddo and let me reassure myself that you are still safe with me,'" the man said finally feeling his heart rate go back to normal as the fear that he would never see this precious child again finally disappeared.

Harry leaned into his Daddy's chest and as he soaked up the love he could feel coming from him and couldn't help thinking no matter what his Daddy did just knowing he would still love him took away most of the worry about what was to come. He was just so happy to have somebody to love him and worry about him that he wanted to jump up and down and scream happily. But he figured that wasn't happening anytime soon as he felt like his Daddy was never going to let him go. He heard Draco talking at that time so he just snuggled close and listened to his cousin speak.

"Am I in trouble too?"

"What do you think Draco Regulus?" asked his Daddy with his eyebrow quirked in disbelief.

"But I was just following Harry to make sure he didn't get into trouble,'" he pouted.

"If you were worried he would get into trouble why didn't you come and wake me or your Uncle Siri then?"

"I didn't want to tell Uncle Siri that Harry was gone," he admitted.

Regulus had to bite his lips to keep from smiling because all he could think was 'how Slytherin of you, Draco' before he said, "Then you should have told me." But he couldn't help thinking he wouldn't have wanted to tell him either.

Neville in the meantime was looking nervously at his new Daddy wanting to ask but afraid too, but it seemed Remus knew what was going through his mind because he said, "Yes Neville, you are in trouble too, but like your Uncle Siri said we will discuss this at home not on the plane, but for now go to sleep because even if it is daylight outside it is still in the middle of the night where we came from."

All three boys leaned back against their Dads and closed their eyes while hoping by the time they got home they would forget the boys were in trouble. The three men held their tiny sons close thanking every deity out there that they hadn't lost them for good. Merlin how could they climb in that thing not knowing if it was a thing to throw garbage out into the sky or something. Holding their precious babies close all three men closed their eyes and savored the feeling of knowing they still had their sons and promising to keep a better eye on them in the future.

**Well this chapter turned out longer than I planned. I hope you didn't get to bored. Next chapter will be getting to their Island Paradise.**


	8. Chapter 8 An Island Paradise for a Home

**Here is that pesky disclaimer people: All characters from Harry Potter still belongs to J K Rowlings, but the new Universe they are living in comes from my warped mind.**

**Just want to say that I'm sorry about the time between updates. I do have a reason and I will be posting it on my profile later today if anybody wants to read it. **

**Ch. 8 An Island Paradise for a Home**

Sirius Black didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he woke up to the feeling of somebody trying to take his son out of his arms. This had the man instantly awake with one hand tightening around his Pup protectively and the other grabbing the person in front of him by the throat even before his eyes were open.

Growling ferociously he demanded, "What the Bloody Hell do you think you are doing," as his eyes opened.

The stewardess who had thought it would be easier to get the little boy in his own seatbelt before landing if the father was still asleep was now regretting that decision with everything in her being. She was truly afraid the man with his hand wrapped around her throat was going to snap her neck, and being an idiot she hadn't even awoken his travelling companions before pulling this stupid stunt. She would be eternally grateful that the man's growls and words had woken the two men travelling with Mr. Potts, as they at once tried calming the man down which at least had him loosening his hold enough she could draw in a painful breath or two.

"Sirius what are you doing?" asked Regulus at seeing his brother trying to kill the flight attendant.

"Padfoot calm down and let go of the woman's neck before you do something you will regret," Remus said in a calming voice.

"She was trying to take my Baby out of my arms while I was asleep," snarled Sirius.

"Are you insane woman," roared Regulus. "I'm his brother and even I wouldn't do that and not especially after he just went through the fear of thinking his son was already stolen earlier. Why and the Hell would you do such a stupid thing?"

"I was going to put the child in his seat belt, and I thought it would be less of a hassle if the man was asleep when I did it," she explained as if this was a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

Shoving the woman away and holding his son closer to him Sirius snapped, "My Pup is staying in my arms now leave me alone before I regret letting you go."

"I can't. We are going to be landing soon and you can't hold the child then."

"Woman you are getting on my last nerve," snarled Sirius while his brothers tried to calm him down.

"Mr. Potts I must insist..."

"Leave the man alone," Johnny and Eddie's mother said. "You are not helping anything."

"The man just choked me."

"And I would have done the same thing if you had tried to take Eddie out of my sleeping arms after the scare we had," she informed her before saying, "Mr. Potts I know you don't want to sit your son down at this moment, but it really isn't safe for you to hold him while we land."

"Why?" questioned Sirius in a calmer voice.

"Because with him sharing your seatbelt while landing your body will be pushing him into the belt, and he could get squashed enough to break some of his bones," she explained.

To the shock of the stewardess, all three of the demons from Hell were now locking their sons into the seats next to them without further complaints.

"Why couldn't you have done that for me?" she demanded massaging her sore throat.

But it was the mother of her other passengers who answered her, "Maybe because you didn't try to explain it properly. Anybody with half a brain cell could tell the man was afraid for his son and only wanted to protect him, and if you had explained how he was in danger from being held like that, he would have understood and done the right thing."

"Hear, hear," said another woman in first class.

"I couldn't agree more," a businessman in the cabin added.

"Fine, everybody put your seatbelts on as we will be landing in a few minutes," said a very disgruntled flight attendant. She walked to her seat to lock herself in.

One horrifying landing later at least in the mind of the men clutching their sons as close to them as they could, while they were in different seats and seatbelts from them, the men were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. All three men had the same thought going through their heads at the moment. _'Never again, I will never do this again! Muggles have to be crazy to climb in these things more than once.'_ The men unhooked their sons and stood up as one wanting off of this demon contraption as fast as possible. When they heard the doors open they were the first in line to get off of the thing. They didn't even spare the stewardess a glance when she said.

"Thank God they're gone."

"Lady it is your fault not theirs that this plane ride was so harrowing if you had been more compassionate and actually tried to help relieve their fear none of this would have happened," an elderly man who had been riding in first class told her as he passed on his way off the plane.

Sirius and the others were lucky they were the first off of the plane. This meant they didn't have to wait in long lines to go through customs. They were able to take the first three spots. Thankfully almost everything they had was in the trunk that had undetectable charms on it. This allowed them to get done fast. They had been told to be back for their connecting flight at least an hour before flight time when they were done. What nobody including Sirius Black's companions knew was that there was no way in hell Sirius was ever climbing on a plane again. The others not knowing this were following the man as he left the airport with their luggage in hand.

"Where are we going Sirius?" asked Reg. "We only have about three and a half hours before we have to be back here."

Without answering Sirius who was still carrying his son walked down an alley. The other two followed him also carrying their sons. He pulled out his wand and held it in the air. With a bang a red and white bus appeared in front of him with the words 'Magical Bus' written on the side and a picture of Mickey Mouse wearing a wizard's hat and robe on it.

"Welcome to the Magical Bus a safe way for stranded witches or wizards to get to their destinations. My name is Jake Morrow and I will be your conductor."

"Hello Jake Morrow we need six seats on your bus to Gringotts," Sirius said as he pushed the man out of the way to get on the bus. He was determined to get as far away from those planes as he could as fast as he could.

"How much will that be Jake?" Regulus asked as he also climbed on the bus.

"Six people, three of them little kids that will be three galleons," he said as Remus climbed on board.

"Here you go," Reg said handing over the money. "And please excuse my brother's rudeness."

"Thanks a lot Reg. I wasn't trying to be rude. I just want to get as far from this airport as possible," Sirius said as the bus gave a bang and they were traveling down Hollywood Boulevard.

"That makes two of us," Remus groaned. "I can't believe we have to get back on one of those things in a few hours."

At that moment the bus stopped in front of a unusual looking building with the name Mann's Chinese Theatre on the front.

Jake said, "If you enter the theatre and turn to the left about five feet inside the door and tap the wall with your wand it will bring you out into the magical outdoor shopping mall. Gringotts is three blocks down on the right hand side."

"Thank you Jake," Sirius said handing the man another galleon as he got off the bus. "That's for me being so rude."

"Thank you Sir, come back and be rude to me anytime," he begged as the men left laughing.

"Only you Sirius could get a person to beg you to be rude to them," chuckled Remus. They all headed into the theatre.

"Well what can I say? I have style and people just love me," Sirius said with a fake pompous air.

"Or they just like your money," Regulus snorted.

Shrugging his shoulders Sirius said, "You may be right, but I'm not fussed about why, just that they want me to come back is good enough for me."

"Of course that sounds like you, always wanting attention even if it's for the wrong reason," laughed Remus as he tapped on the wall that opened to a magical street even more impressive than Diagon Alley.

All six just stared in amazement but none more so than Harry. He had never actually seen anywhere magical besides the trunk and Gringotts. His little eyes lit up in excitement as he saw the storefronts on each side of the street. He couldn't read what they said, but he saw an animal shop that had rabbits that were turning into hats and back again, turtles with jewels on their backs and owls that were staring at him. On the other side of the street was a store that had a broom in one window, but the window on the other side of the door had a poster that moved. It showed a man flying on a broom. That was so cool, and he couldn't stop himself asking as he pointed to the poster.

"Daddy can you do that? Will you teach me, please?"

"Yes Puppy I can do that, and I will teach you how to fly too, but you have already flown when you were a baby. I bought you a toy broomstick for your first birthday, and you loved to fly on it. You were a natural. It made your Da so happy to watch you fly that thing around," Sirius told the grinning little boy.

"I really could fly?" he asked excitedly. "Daddy, why do you call my other Daddy, Da?"

"Yes you really could fly Baby, but only a few feet off the floor." he explained. "And I call your Daddy James, Da because when you were a baby you called him Dada while you called me Daddy. We thought you would probably call him Da when you were older and me, Dad."

"Oh so it is okay to call him my Da then."

"Yes Puppy and that way it won't be so confusing when we talk about your two Daddies," Sirius agreed.

"Daddy what does that sign say," asked a curious Harry as he pointed to the large sign that named the place they were at. He was really liking that his Daddy didn't mind him asking questions.

"Merlin's Magical Mall," he told him.

"This is bigger than Diagon Alley," Neville said as he was taking in the sights from his Daddy's arms.

"Yes it is," agreed Remus. He noticed his Cub was looking longingly at a magical greenhouse, but Sirius was walking on with a determined air. "Maybe we can check out the plants on our way back through Cub."

"It's okay Daddy," he reassured him with a small smile.

"What do you think of the place Dragon?" Regulus questioned his own curiosity peaked.

"It looks strange," Draco complained. "What are those?"

Draco was pointed to a store that was displaying a large square box that had a green glass covering most of it. Regulus had no idea what it was, but the name of the store was Magical Electronics.

It was Harry who answered. "That is a television, silly."

"Harry it's not nice to call names," chided Sirius. "Tell Draco you are sorry."

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean it bad I promise," was the guilty sounding reply.

"It's okay Harry I forgive you," Draco said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Harry said as his Daddy opened the door to Gringotts Los Angeles.

The bank was just as impressive as the one in Diagon Alley. It seemed to have as many witches and wizards working there as they did goblins. The men found this unusual but couldn't help thinking this was an improvement, It was a good sign that goblins were not as discriminated against in America if they were willing to work with more humans. Sirius headed to the nearest goblin teller and said.

"May you gold grow and your enemies' blood always flow."

"And may your lands flourish and your enemies perish Sir." the goblin replied before saying, "How may I help you today?"

"Do you have a member of the Claw Clan working here?"

"No Sir we don't, but Riptoe handles all of the Claw Clan accounts for our branch."

"Then would it be possible for me to see Riptoe as I have some business concerning a few Claw Clan accounts." Sirius asked politely.

"If you will wait here I will get him for you," the goblin said as he walked away. He returned a few minutes later with a swarthy looking goblin who was eyeing them with distrust.

"I am Riptoe, and who are you to require business concerning the Claw Clan accounts. I know for a fact only one family has any business dealings with the Claw Clan, and they are not wizards with light colored hair," he growled in a threatening way.

"Well I can assure you I am the rightful Lord Potter. I will remove my glamour when we are somewhere private and not before," Sirius said with an air of power and authority about him.

"Who are all of these people," demanded the goblin.

"They are with me, now I suggest you take us somewhere to talk privately, or I will be having Ironclaw remove you from having any access to my accounts," he snapped angrily.

"Very well follow me," Riptoe said leading the way through a door and down a hallway stopping in front of a nondescript door. "Now remove the Glamour and you better not try anything, or you and your companions will not leave this bank."

Sirius took a vial out of his pocket and drank the potion down turning back into himself a moment later before saying, "I do not like my family being threatened, and I don't know how long you have been handling the Potter accounts in this branch, but I assure you that your days of doing so are no more after threatening Lord Potter and his Heir and other family members. I insist you bring your superior in here to talk to me now."

The goblin realized that he had made a very serious error in judgment. He just lost his biggest client, but he hastened to do as the man bid before Lord Potter removed all business to do with the Potter accounts from the Los Angeles branch of Gringotts. He knew if he caused that to happen he would be losing his head before the day was done. He returned momentarily with an elderly goblin who he introduced as Sharpax.

"May I help you? Riptoe says that you require my personal assistance."

"Yes Sharpax I'm sorry to have to bother you, but I feel I cannot work with Riptoe. My name is Lord Sirius Black. I am also Lord Potter as well as having four other Lordships. I came in here to buy a simple portkey for me and my family. I wanted to do so in private, as I wanted nobody to know I had been here. We were all wearing Glamours, but I explained I would remove mine in private. Now I understand that Goblins don't always trust wizards, but to threaten one and his companions, including his child and nephews without knowing for sure who he is talking too, is more than I will accept from somebody handling my accounts. I want this Goblin removed from all accounts having to do with the Potters or Blacks. I insist Ironclaw picks out his replacement, and for him to make sure the new Goblin is up to date on my accounts in case I need to visit this branch again."

'Of Course Lord Black," Sharpax agreed while wanting to rip Riptoe's head off. He knew without the accounts mentioned the Los Angeles branch would not be open long, because other wizards would take their business to Seattle with no problem if word of such a thing got out.

"Then if that is settled I would like to buy a portkey for the six of us to your Oahu Branch in Hawaii."

"Riptoe go have another goblin bring me a portkey, and you are to say nothing about anything Lord Black has said here today. If anyone even members of your own clan find out about the man's business or visit you will be paying with your life. Now go," the older goblin said menacingly.

"Sharpax I apologize for my rudeness in not greeting you properly," Sirius told him remorsefully.

"You have nothing to apologize for. We are good Lord Black. Ahh… here is your portkey now. It will only take a minute it for me to set the coordinates," he explained. "There all done this will take you straight to the Potter account room."

"Thank you and please take the money from the Black family vault. May your gold always grow and your enemies blood always flow," he added as he motioned the others forward to grab the portkey.

"May your vaults flourish and your enemies perish Lord Black." Sharpax replied before making sure all six were touching the large quill even though the children were still in their fathers' arms.

In a flash the portkey hooked the wizards as if from behind their were flying through space to land a minute later in a beautifully decorated office in Oahu, Hawaii. They had appeared in front of a Goblin that bore a resemblance to Ironclaw.

"Lord Potter I presume," the goblin asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"How did you know he was Lord Potter," Regulus questioned before he could stop himself.

"Well I wasn't for sure which one of you was actually Lord Potter," admitted the goblin. "But I knew one of you were since only Lord Potter could portkey directly into this room."

"Then how here the rest of us able too as well," Remus asked in confusion.

"You were holding on to the same portkey as Lord Potter. Any portkey that he is holding onto the others with him can get past any Potter wards. Well I should amend that, because if he is unconscious it will let him in but throwing any without Potter blood back out to keep the family safe so nobody tries to knock out the Lord and invade his properties by placing his hand on a portkey with them." He explained to the gaping wizards.

"Well that will help we can just get a portkey here to Potter Island, and you guys won't have to wait for my Patronus before you join me and Harry," Sirius sighed in relief.

"I received a message from Ironclaw that you would be coming, and planned to make that your new home at least for the immediate future."

"Yes I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm Lord Potter and these are my brothers, son and nephews. May you gold always grow and your enemies blood always flow."

"Thank you Lord Potter. I'm Silverclaw. May you vaults flourish and your enemies perish."

"Do you mind if I ask how you are related to Ironclaw?"

"Not at all he's my nephew. He speaks very highly of you, as all of my clan does that has met you, Lord Black."

"Please call me, Sirius. I love all of the Claw clan I have met and consider them great friends. I will admit a closer relationship to Ironclaw and Steelclaw though. I hope we can be friends as well." Sirius said sincerely.

"I have no doubt about it Sirius. Is there anything besides the portkey you need today," questioned the goblin.

"Only to introduce you to my companions, because I'm sure they will be coming in to do business for me many times in the coming years," He explained as he turned to the others and said, "Guys please remove your Glamours and let's remove the boys' as well."

The little boys did not like the pain that having the Glamour potion removed caused but were calmed down rather quickly and before long Sirius was introducing everyone to Silverclaw.

"This is my son, Harry Potter-Black." Turning towards Regulus and Draco he added. "This is my younger brother, Regulus Black and his son, Draco. Please meet my other brother Remus Lupin and his son, Neville Longbottom-Lupin. We will all be living on Potter Island. I would like to have a re-direct mail ward to be put on, so that our mail will come here. Then you can check for any dangerous mail before you send it on to any of us, please."

"It is nice to meet you. And Sirius it will be done immediately," He informed him as he rose and walked over to a beautiful cabinet that when opened showed a few items and files. He brought back a coconut when he returned. The coconut had P.I. carved into it. "This portkey is set up to be used from Potter Island and Gringotts. You may keep it and use it the next time you come to the bank. When you set the wards so that that your brothers are accepted on the Island, they will be able to use this portkey without you, and it will automatically bring them to this office as well."

"That is great," Sirius said relieved that he wouldn't always have to travel with them each time they used the portkey. "I'm sorry to be rushing this, but we have been travelling for too long now. We really would like to get settled on the Island before it turns dark outside."

"That is understandable. All you need to say to activate the portkey to go to the Island is say home and to come here say office," Silverclaw explained.

But none of the men noticed the way one messy haired little boy was listening with intent interest. He was thinking what a great adventure it would be for him and his cousins to come back here without their Daddies. Maybe they could get Silverclaw to let them ride in those carts that his Daddy was talking about with Ironclaw. He had said that he and his Da had lots of fun riding them when they were boys. Harry was determined to make sure that his cousins would be having fun with him on one of those carts soon. The little boy totally forgetting he was already in trouble for his last adventure.

Sirius had them all hold on to the coconut and said his good-byes before saying, "Home." Minutes later they were on a beautiful Island facing a huge Manor bigger than the one Draco had grown up in. It was made out of what looked like coral, three stories high and had a veranda all around the front of it and going around each side. The walkway they were on looked like it was made out of cedar chips or something like it. There were palm trees spaced out on each side of the walkway every six feet going towards the Manor, and when they turned they continued until they couldn't see anymore.

They didn't realize until later that the walkway continued right down until it reached sand that led into the Pacific Ocean. Everywhere they looked there were trees, shrubs or plants that had beautiful flowers on them. The air smelled heavy with the perfume of the different flowers, and they could not believe this majestic place was going to be their new home. It was as different from England as day was from night.

They were still just admiring the landscape when the sound of two pops sounded in front of the door to the Manor. Turning back to it they saw a house elf a few inches taller than Draco and Neville and a second one that was about four inches shorter than Harry's new height.

"Who are you," demanded the larger elf, as he pushed the little one behind him.

He knew none of these men were a Potter. They might have been around the age Master James would be but none of them were him. He then noticed the smallest child that was standing by the man nearest to him had hair a little like Master James's when he had been here last. That was when Master James had been eight, but this child's hair wasn't as messy and was longer.

"I am Lord Sirius Black, I was bonded to James Potter, but when he died I became Lord Potter until I feel our son is old enough to become Lord Potter," he explained.

"Master James is dead," wailed the larger elf. "What about Master Charlus and Mistress Dorea?"

"I'm sorry, but they died before James did," he admitted sadly.

"My poor Masters and Mistress," sobbed the elf.

"Poppy is youse okay, Poppy," cried the little elf.

Harry walked towards the elves but looked back towards his Daddy as he begged him. "Help them Daddy. They are so sad."

Draco was looking at Harry like he was crazy. They were just house elves who cared if they were sad anyway, but when he saw Uncle Siri kneel down and wrap his arms around Harry before speaking to the elves he decided to not say anything.

"I'm sorry that I caused you to be upset. Is your name Poppy?"

"No Master Black, I'm Rocky, Poppy is what my son Bubby calls me." The elf explained through his tears.

"Well I am Sirius, Rocky and this is mine and James's son Harry Potter-Black."

"We have a new little Master," smiled the elf through his tears.

"Yes, actually my nephews Draco and Neville will be living here as well as my brothers, Regulus Black and Remus Lupin. We are all planning to make this our new home," he admitted to the elf's delight.

"Youse are going to live here not just visit," Rocky asked all traces of crying gone in his excitement.

Sirius laughed, "Yes we are."

"Master Sirius let Rocky and Bubby show you your new home," he beamed heading into the Manor.

As Sirius stood up he noticed Neville was bent over an exotic looking plant off of the path. The little boy's face looked rapturous as he studied the plant.

"Let's go check out what Rocky and Bubby want to show us," He said taking Harry's hand and following the elves.

The entry hall had a large room on each side with double wide door frames but no doors. On the left side was a formal drawing room with regal looking furniture. It was the kind of furniture used to make a good impression but not comfort. While the room was beautiful all in gold with black trim Sirius knew it wasn't a room that he would feel comfortable spending time in.

The room across the hall was another matter entirely. It had white walls with green fronds painted on it. The furniture was white wood but with mint green cushions that looked so comfortable you just ached to sit down and relax there. The floor was a light pine wood that made you think of sand and with the side wall being nothing but glass doors and windows. Well the room gave off the feeling of being outside especially when you noticed the ceiling showed the sky outside just like the one in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He led his family into the room where he sat down before pulling Harry on his lap.

"Master Sirius don't youse want Rocky to show youse the rest of the house?"

"Not right now Rocky. I want to ask you about the three guest houses?" He admitted to the little guy.

"What does youse want to know Master?" asked a confused elf.

"I was wondering if they are livable right now, and also where they are located."

"Yes Master Sirius the houses are ready for people. "Is Master expecting guests?" The elf was looking excited at the prospect of more people on the Island. "Oh and the houses are behind the back yard."

"No Rocky we are not having guest. My brothers and I are going to each make one of them our home." Noticing the elves disappointed look he continued. "We want to have a place for each of us to live with our own son. We will use the Manor as a group home for things like holidays and just time to be together. We will also use it to hold classes for the boys when summer is over."

"But how can we take care of all three homes when we is just two elves?" was the anguished cry.

"First of all Rocky how old is Bubby?"

"Bubby is five Master Sirius. He will be six on July fifteenth." the elf explained.

"Well there is no way I would take your child from you so young even if we wanted a house elf for each of us. He needs to be with his father at this time." Sirius told him firmly. "But the truth is we will not be having any elf living in the guests' houses with us. You and Bubby will stay in the big house and keep it up though I don't want Bubby only working. He is young enough he should be having some fun as well. Maybe he will enjoy playing with the boys sometimes."

"But who will keep the other houses?" the little elf was now getting frantic with worry.

"We will take care of our own homes." Seeing the elf look like he was about to cry he added. "But say three different days a month you can give one of the houses a thorough cleaning. That way anything we have missed you can fix for us."

This made the little guy look marginally happier. "Do youse want to see the little houses then?"

"Not right now. I was wondering what time it is here?" Sirius asked looking at his watch and changing it with the elf said.

"It is four thirty Master Sirius.

"Do you think we could get some dinner in about an hour," Regulus finally spoke.

Sirius couldn't help smirking even as the elf responded. "Yes Master Regulus. I will get right on that."

Regulus stuck his tongue out at Sirius. "What I'm hungry?"

"Yes Reg I know hence the smirk." he laughed at the look on his brother's face.

"Why don't we go sit on that veranda and let the boys play for a bit as I need to talk to you two?" Sirius said all laughter gone now.

The three boys were exploring the surrounding area while Sirius cast a privacy ward around him and the other two.

"What is the matter Sirius? Why the privacy ward?" Remus questioned concern in his eyes.

"I think we need to discuss the boys' punishment for their little adventure on the plane." He explained while keeping an eye on the boys. "I want us on the same page about this as they did the deed together."

"Oh yeah," Remus looked nervous about the thought of punishing Neville. He had only adopted the kid the day before. He really was hoping for more time for this topic to come up.

Sirius saw that Regulus was biting his lip in nervousness as well. "Look guys we have to punish them, because if we don't we are going to give them the wrong idea." He got a little defensive when he saw the look they exchanged. "Hell do you think I want to punish my Pup. We know he has been abused for Merlin's sake. He had it worse than the other two together."

"Sorry Siri it's just we're not for sure what to do. You have at least been a father more than a few days this whole thing is new to us." Reggie tried to placate his brother.

"Well normally and by that I mean if I had raised Harry from day one, and he hadn't ended up in that hellhole there would be no question to his punishment."

"What would that be?" Remus had a funny feeling he knew the answer after all he knew how Charlus Potter would have handled the situation.

"Simple I would have turned him over my knee for a much deserved spanking."

His no nonsense tone making Regulus remember his threat to spank him the night he rescued him. The man was still hoping that was a joke shaking off the thought he asked, "You don't plan on doing that now?"

"Not that I'm complaining but why?" Remus knew that was what Charlus would have done.

"Well I think it is a little too soon for us to be spanking them with all they have been through, but truthfully the main reason is because we have never given them rules or told them there would be consequences and what those could consist of. They had no way of knowing that taking off like that could earn them a spanking. Plus I want to start out a little slower to get to that point so they know they can trust us not to hurt them or rather abuse them, because I'm the first to admit a spanking hurts."

Regulus was looking at the fond smile on his brother's face in disbelief. The man acted like he was remembering something great. "Sirius are you crazy? You look like the thought of being spanked was a good memory."

"In a way it was Little Brother." At the incredulous look on both their faces he chuckled before saying. "No not the spanking like I said that hurt, but the love and comfort Dad would give me afterward, the forgiveness that he immediately bestowed on me after a spanking. Well that is the fond memories I'm remembering. He would hold me and let me cry until my tears ran out. I felt so loved at that time, and it didn't matter how old I was he still held me like I was his precious child."

"He sounds like he was a wonderful man," Regulus admitted while feeling a little jealous he had never had that kind of relationship with anybody.

"He was Reg. I just wish I would have forced you to go with me when I ran away. He would have taken you in as another son too."

To Regulus surprise he saw that Remus was nodding in agreement at the sentiment. "But he didn't even know me."

"It wouldn't have mattered to Charlus," Rumus told him with clear conviction. "He would have welcomed you into his home as easily as he did Sirius."

"Hell the man would have even taken in Snape if he thought he needed a home, and he knew how much James and I hated him. That is just the kind of man Charlus Potter was."

Trying to take Sirius's mind off of the loss of the man he considered his Dad Remus brought the subject back to the boys' punishment. "So what do you think we should do then about the boys' misbehavior?"

"I say for this offense fifteen minutes corner time after we each talk to our son. But don't forget the hugs and cuddles after they get out of the corner. Let them know they are forgiven and loved, then bath and early bedtime. But tomorrow we need to set them down and tell them the rules we will expect them to follow, and if they ever take off like that again it will earn them a spanking. We have to make sure they understand that if they get a spanking it will be nothing like the abuse they suffered from the monsters they lived with." Sirius explained all of this matter-of-factly. "But you need to know that when the time does come for that first spanking, truthfully probably the first few they will still be afraid it will be like what they endured before. I know I was afraid the first few times. I did my best not to cry even though Dad said he expected me to cry and wouldn't think badly of me if I did."

"Really, "Regulus asked clearly unbelieving. He hadn't been abused like Sirius but he had been whipped and not allowed to cry after a certain age.

"Yeah by the time I received my fourth one I was not only crying but begging the man to stop, and promising to be good forever if he would just stop. It never did me any good but he never got mad. He actually acted like it was a normal occurrence so I guess my James was always like that." He couldn't help snickering at the thought, remembering anything that James did would always bring a smile to his face.

"So are we going to write the rules out tonight?" Remus asked feeling around in his pocket for a quill and ink.

"No we can do that tomorrow. I don't know about you but I'm too tired tonight, and we still have to find out which house we are each getting," Sirius moaned his body ached from being so tense on that stupid aeroplane.

"Do you want us to go look at them so we can choose?" Reg asked excited to see his new home.

"Nope I got a better idea." Sirius smirked since his idea means he didn't have to get up until called for dinner. "I pick the middle house now you guys say right or left and we are done, home sweet home."

Laughter rang out from the other two as Sirius took down the silencing spell, because Harry was trying to talk to him. "What is it Puppy?"

"Can we have Paddy, Puff and Moony now?" He asked as he crawled in his Daddy's lap.

"Sure you can Baby look Uncle Reggie is already getting them out of the trunk."

He watched as Reg opened the normal trunk compartment and took out the three stuffed animals. Draco and Neville came running as soon as they saw the furry friends. Two second later they were standing in front of him holding their toys towards him with expectant looks on their faces. He decided to pretend he didn't know what they wanted.

"Yes boys I've seen your toys before. They are very nice." He teased.

Harry who had been given his by his Uncle looked at his Daddy with big puppy eyes. "Please Daddy?"

"Please what Puppy. I told you I've already seen Paddy." He pretended to not understand.

Where the puppy eyes hadn't got to him the three pouting faces now broke the man. He pulled his wand and waved it first over Puff, then Moony and finally Paddy to all three boys delight.

"Thank you Uncle Siri," Draco and Neville said running off.

Harry wrapped his little arms around his Daddy's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Daddy. I love you."

Hugging his baby tight and speaking around the lump in his throat. "I love you too Harry James. You are my light and my life." He then kissed the messy black hair before putting his child down so he could run and play.

Regulus saw his brother swipe at his eyes. "I take the house on the right so you get the left Remus."

"Okay so that means we have our homes. We just have to get through dinner, punishments baths and bedtime before we can fall into bed." Sirius said with a groan that suddenly turned into a cheer when Rocky appeared and announced dinner.

After a delicious dinner of fish and chips with a salad and chocolate pudding for dessert the three little families headed out the back door to see three little cottage type houses about fifteen yards from the back veranda of the big house. To Regulus's delight the house on the right was a very light green. Remus's house was a pale golden color, but the house in the middle was the one that really stood out. It was a rainbow of pastel colors. It had yellow, orange, green, blue, purple and white paint on it. Well actually the house was white with actual rainbows painted all over it in the other colors.

Remus and Regulus were laughing at the gaping mouth on Sirius. He definitely hadn't expected this when he chose his house. He turned towards Remus with pleading eyes, but the werewolf cut him off before he could speak.

"No Sirius, I'm not trading you houses. You picked first and I got stuck with mine. It is poetic justice that you got that one."

'Please don't let it look the same on the inside," begged Sirius as he headed towards the house, but he couldn't stop the smile when he heard Harry.

"Oh look at all the rainbows. Daddy can we have the pretty one please."

"Yes Puppy we got the rainbow house." Sirius assured him.

"Can we name it that Daddy?" At the inquiring look Harry continued. "The Rainbow house, Uncle Remus can name his the Gold house and Uncle Reggie can name his the Lime house."

"That is fine with me Puppy are you ready to go see our new home?"

The happy no had him picking the little boy up. He walked into his brand new home. A place they would finally get a chance to bond and be the family they should have always been. He couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief though when he saw the inside of the house was more normal than the outside.

There was a small sitting room that just begged a person to go in and put their feet up. It was in a light blue and white color. The entry hall had a stairway to the second floor that led to three bedrooms and two baths. The rest of the downstairs consisted of a small study done in orange and white, a dining room in green and white, the kitchen was yellow and white and the loo that was a room under the stairs that Harry had at first been afraid to go near thinking it was a cupboard was a purple and white with a very airy feeling. It took him a moment to realize all of the colors on the outside of the house were represented in the downstairs rooms.

When he walked upstairs he was wondered what to expect of the bedrooms. The master bedroom had an ensuite with a jacuzzi tub, but the colors in both rooms were a combination of green, yellow, orange and white. The thing was the colors were accents for the white room and it all meshed beautifully from the quilt that had all four colors in it to the trim. He would never have expected to say he would like a room with those colors, but it really felt like a place he could relax in after the dank drabness of Azkaban it felt perfect to him.

There were two bedrooms across the hall that shared a connecting bath. One was in purple and blue and the other green and blue. Harry chose the green and blue room. It had a full bed, bookshelf, desk and chair and four beanbag chairs two green and two blue. The room also had a built in closet that had a chest of drawers in there. Harry loved the little window seat that looked out towards the back of the big house.

Walking into the room and sitting on the bed he tugged his son's little hand towards him and scooped the boy up when he got close enough to sit him on his lap.

"We need to talk Pup?"

"What about Daddy?" He asked thinking it was something exciting.

"About your little adventure on the plane."

"Oh...I'm in trouble aren't I Daddy." he asked looking down at his lap.

"Yes Baby you are. You did something really naughty taking off like that without asking Daddy. What if you or the others got hurt? We wouldn't have known where you were so we could find you and help you." Sirius admonished as gently as he could. It broke his heart to hear the little sniffle that came from his Pup.

"Are you going to use the belt Daddy?" Was the terrified squeak from his son.

Sirius felt aghast that his baby thought he would use a belt on him. "No Harry James, Daddy would never and I mean ever use a belt on you. You are my precious child, and I could never hurt you like that."

"But Unc... I mean Vernon used a belt whenever he said I was naughty or bad even if I didn't do it," his confusion evident in his voice.

"Vernon Dursley was a mean sick man Baby, and I promise nobody will ever hit you with a belt again." Sirius vowed to himself and his child.

"Then wh...what are you going to do Daddy? I was naughty this time," he admitted fearfully.

"Yes you were. Daddy is going to make you stand in the corner until I tell you that you can get out. Then I'm going to give you an early bath and you have to go right to bed. I want you to spend that time in the corner and until you go to sleep thinking about what you should have done instead. Do you understand Harry James?"

"Yes Sir," he said with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry I was naughty Daddy."

"I know Puppy, but now it is time for you to go to the corner." He stood up and carried his son to the corner before standing the little figure facing the wall. "Now you are to stand here with no talking or turning around until I say you can get out."

Harry nodded his head and leaned it into the corner. He let a few tears slip down his face. He couldn't believe that he had been so naughty his Daddy had to punish him.

Sirius pulled the shrunken suitcase out of his pocket, resized it and took out Harry pajamas while he waited for his son's time in the corner to be up. He went and the bathroom and ran a bath. It was killing him to have to punish Harry. He could hear the quiet sounds of crying coming from his Puppy and it was breaking his heart, but he knew it had to be done. Harry could have been killed because for all he had known when he climbed into that contraption it could have thrown him out into the sky.

He checked his watch and saw that his son still had five minutes before his time was up. So he walked over and turned down the bed. This was as hard on him as his son. He couldn't stop watching the second hand move on his watch. He breathed a sigh of relief when the fifteen minutes had passed.

"Harry come here son."

The little boy trudged over to stand in front of his Daddy tears and snot on his face. Sirius pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the little cheeks before saying blow. He then picked his tiny baby boy up and hugged him close. He felt Harry's tears soaking into his shirt and his mumbled apologies.

"It's okay Puppy, Daddy forgives you. I love you Baby come on calm down now." Sirius cooed kissing his son's head.

When Harry finally stopped crying Sirius gave him a quick bath and tucked him into his new bed.

"How about a story about when you were a little baby and your Da and I took you to see Saint Nicholas?" At his Pup's eager nod he sat on the bed and rubbed the little back and told him the story of his first trip to see the jolly old elf.

When Remus and Neville made their way into their Gold house as Harry named it Remus realized just how appropriate the name was. When they looked through each room on the way to Neville's new bedroom they noticed that every room had some gold in it. Whether it was the walls or decorations. Some had the trim done in gold or like the downstairs bathroom had gold fixtures. Neville's room was gold with red trim.

When they were done exploring Remus sat Neville on his lap and started to talk to him seriously. "Neville we need to talk about what happened on the plane."

"Yes Sir," he murmured. "I'm really sorry that I took off. I knew I shouldn't have."

"Thank you for apologizing Cub and I'm glad you realize you did wrong, but now we need to talk about your punishment."

Neville just looked at him expectantly, but he couldn't hide his surprise when his new Daddy said he was getting corner time and had to go to bed early so he could think about what he had done. He knew his Gran would've have smacked his bum good just for leaving his seat without asking her. She would have probably used the slipper for taking off like that.

Neville stood and the corner and swore he was going to be a good boy from now on. He felt terrible for being a bad boy for his new Daddy. When he was in bed his Daddy told him a story about Hogwarts the magical school and a poltergeist named Peeves. Neville went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Reg and Draco entered the Lime house with open curiosity in their eyes. To Draco's delight every room had green in it. He loved the sitting room as it had pale green walls with forest green accents. He ran over and sat on the sofa. It was so much more comfortable than the furniture in his old house. That stuff was made for people to have to sit with straight backs all of the time. But the one he was sitting on now was so soft and comfy he sunk in it a couple of inches. This had him smiling as he sat back.

Regulus hated to take that smile off his Dragon's face but he knew it was time to take care of his punishment. "Come on Draco lets go check out your room."

The more Reg looked around at the color scheme the more he began to wonder smugly if Sirius's house had Rainbows in every room. He could just see his brother's aghast face if that was so. But truthfully the man would probably prefer that to this house with all its green. He really wondered why the Potters had a house like this. They were all always Gryffindors.

Draco exclaimed excitedly when he saw his silver and green room. It was so cool and he really was happy with the colors.

"Draco we need to talk." Regulus called to his son as he had entered the bathroom to check it out. "Draco now, please."

"What about Daddy?" He asked as he came back to see the man sitting on the window seat.

"About what happened on the aeroplane."

Draco looked like he didn't want to talk about that subject. "This is a cool room isn't it?"

"Yes Dragon it is but we aren't talking about your room now."

Draco walked into his walk in closet ignoring his Daddy.

"Draco Regulus get over here now," Reg ordered sternly.

The little boy walked out of the closet. Seeing the look on the man's face had him standing in front of him fast. "What?" He asked petulantly.

He reached out and picked the boy up so he couldn't walk away again. "We need to talk about your punishment for taking off on the plane."

"I shouldn't be punished. It was Harry's fault, because I only followed him so he wouldn't get into trouble." he muttered unhappily.

"Draco you should have told your Uncle Siri or me that Harry took of not went with him."

"I told you I didn't want to tell Uncle Siri." Draco pouted.

"Then you should have told me. I know you are a smart little boy so you knew taking off like that was wrong. Right?"

"Yes."

"And you still went anyway. That means you knew it was wrong for you too."Reg tried to reason with the child. "That means I have to too punish you."

"No," Draco wailed trying to get off of his Daddy's lap.

"Draco, that is enough." Regulus reprimanded sternly. "I'm sorry but I am going to put you in the corner for running off like that and afterwards you are going to bed early."

"No I'm not gonna." He cried stubbornly. "You can't punish me you're not my father."

"Yes I am your Daddy. You are standing in the corner and because you are being naughty about taking your punishment you are going to spend five extra minutes in the corner." Reg stood and carried his son to the corner. He stood his son there and told him. "No turning around or talking until I say Draco unless you want to get in more trouble."

While his son was standing in the corner he ran his bathwater, but he also took out the trunk and opened it to the wardrobe compartment for his son's clothes. He actually put them all away before Draco's time was up. When he went to get his son from the corner Draco was looking at him like he was angry. This made the man sigh as he picked his child up.

"I'm sorry I had to punish you Dragon, but I have to make sure you know it isn't okay for you to do something that could lead to you getting hurt or lost. I love you Baby and it would hurt Daddy to lose you."

Draco looked into the eyes that were just like his. "I'm sorry Daddy. I shouldn't have followed Harry."

"Thank you for saying that my Little Dragon. I forgive you Baby now let's get your bath done."

Twenty minutes later Draco was lying in his bed. "Would you like me to tell you the story of when your Uncle Siri taught me to fly on a broom?"

"Uncle Siri did that? How old were you? Will you teach me to fly Daddy?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Yes he did and I was eight. Your Uncle was ten and he decided that I should know how to fly. My Father kept putting off teaching me so my big brother decided he would do it." He told him fondly. "And I will teach you as soon as we get some kids' training brooms. Now lay back and close your eyes while I tell you the story."

Regulus walked out onto the balcony off of his bedroom. It looked towards the back of the Island. He couldn't believe how wonderful it smelled out here. Turning his head towards the other two cottages he saw that Sirius was sitting on one of the deck chairs. The man looked totally at ease and it only took him a few minutes before he heard the soft snores of his brother as he slept. The smile this brought to his lips was in gratitude that all had went well. They now had a home that they were safe in and his Big Brother, the one person who had truly loved him as a child was now free. He could sleep out under the stars if he wanted. The man was no longer locked in that tiny cold cell having his memories and life sucked out of him. And they had a beautiful future ahead of them. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Little Boys tempting Daddies

**Disclaimer: Well the usual note that JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter and the characters from his world. Trouble Comes in Small Packages Universe is from my dreams as are Rocky and Bubby. And Potter Island is my paradise home for them all.**

**Warning! Warning read at your own risk! Spankings of children ahead. You have been Warned! Don't complain if you still read it!**

**Ch.9 Little Boys Tempting Daddies**

Sirius Black was slowly pulled from his wonderful dream. He had been dreaming of James and him sharing Harry's first Christmas with their baby. It was such a wonderful dream he didn't want to open his eyes. He just lay there until the sound of giggling and yipping dog barks made him sit up.

He looked around and realized that he had spent the whole night asleep on a chaise lounge on his balcony. The aroma of the perfumed flowers and the music of the tiny insects must have lulled him into a wonderful sleep. He turned and noticed he had left his balcony door open. He had also left Harry and his bedroom doors open, because he wanted to hear Harry if he needed him. And truthfully he was hoping Harry would see that as a sign he should come to his Daddy in the night if he wanted or needed too.

It was the fact that he left all three doors open that made it possible for him to hear his son's laughter. It brought a smile to his lips as he stood up. There would never be more beautiful music in the world than his Puppy's laughter to Sirius Black.

When he entered his bedroom he realized that he had slept in his clothes the night before. His pajamas were still laying on his bed where he had put them last night. He had only meant to go on the balcony for a few minutes before getting ready for bed. Shaking his head at the fact he had fallen asleep like that he grabbed a change of clothes and went and got dressed for the day. All the while he was listening to the sound of his son's laughter.

He walked into the little boy's room when he was ready and just stood there taking in the scene. His Puppy was jumping up and down on his bed and the toy dog was bouncing with each jump. Childish laughter and excited yips were accompanying each landing on the bed. He wanted to tell Harry that jumping on the bed was not allowed, but he couldn't bring himself to scold his son for having so much fun. He walked over to the bed quietly not wanting to startle the child who had his back to the door. When he was close enough to catch his son if his talking should make him fall he said.

"Hey Pup having fun?"

The little boy turned in mid jump. The delighted smile that lit his face made Sirius's heart swell in gratitude that his son was not mad at him for being punished the night before.

"Daddy!" He squealed as he jumped right into Sirius's arms. "Did you see Paddy bounce when I jumped?"

Then as if realizing what he had said his laughter stopped. He knew jumping on a bed was not allowed. Was his Daddy mad at him? He kept his head down afraid to see his Daddy upset with him again.

"I sure did see Paddy bounce. You both seemed to be having fun?" Sirius said in an upbeat voice.

"I'm sorry for jumping on the bed. I didn't mean to, but when I climbed back on the bed to get Paddy after I got dressed. Well he started bouncing as I walked on it to get him, and I thought it would be fun to make him bounce when he started barking." The little boy now looked miserable. "I'm sorry Daddy. Am I in trouble?"

"No Baby, you aren't in trouble." Sirius hugged his son close. "Yeah jumping on the bed isn't a good thing, but that is because you could get too close to the edge and fall off. Then you would get hurt, so maybe let's try not to jump on beds anymore. Okay? But no you aren't in trouble Puppy. You were just having fun." Sirius soothed.

"Okay Daddy." The smile was back on the little face.

Sirius leaned down so Harry could pick up Paddy. "I'm hungry so why don't we go find us some breakfast?" Sirius said as he carried the tiny child who was carrying the toy dog out of the room.

As they started down the stairs Harry's little eyes lit up with excitement when he noticed the wooden banister. That looked like a fun thing to slide on. But to the child's disappointment his Daddy noticed what he was looking at.

"No Harry James, you are not allowed to slide down that banister." When shocked grey eyes met his he added. "Yes I know that was what you were thinking, because it is the same thing your Da or I would think looking at it. But it is very dangerous and will get you in trouble if you try it." A stern look went with the tone as he said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy." was the meek reply. He was disappointed though because he knew it would be fun. He didn't understand how he could get hurt when he noticed it curled at the end. All he would do was land on his butt on the floor. He landed that way all the time when he used the slides. His Daddy was just worrying too much.

When Sirius set him on his feet at the bottom of the stairs somebody knocked on the door. He put Paddy down as his Daddy let Uncle Remus and Neville in.

"Morning guys. Did you sleep well?" Sirius greeted them.

"Good morning Sirius, Harry." Remus smiled. "It was a wonderful night. The bed was very comfortable."

"Well some of us slept in our comfortable beds." Regulus commented coming in the still open door. Draco's hand was clasped in his much larger one. "But some of us decided to sleep outside under the stars all night." He teased.

"What?" Remus looked confused.

At the same time Sirius looked sheepish. "How did you know?"

"I saw you and even more importantly I heard your snores." Reg explained. "I thought you would wake up after a little bit and go inside, but when I woke up around four and went out on my balcony to check you were still there."

"Yeah I slept there all night. I guess I was more tired than I thought. Only Harry's laughter and Paddy's barking woke me this morning." He admitted sheepishly.

Regulus was looking around the house now and a disappointed pout could be seen on his face.

"What's up Reg?" Sirius asked in concern. "Why are you pouting?"

"Well with my house having green in every room I figured yours would have rainbows." He said sulkily.

"I was thinking the same thing since mine had gold in every room." Remus chuckled.

"Hey that would not have been a good look." Sirius protested.

"Reg looked at Remus before saying. "We know but your reaction would have been priceless." Both men were now laughing at the dumbfounded expression Sirius had.

"Harry, my Pup your uncles are mean." Sirius told the little boy as he took his hand. "Let's go to the big house and see if Rocky will feed us. I haven't had time to check if this house has any food or not."

They left the others to follow. Sirius had his nose in the air pretending to be mad. But truthfully he knew if one of them had gotten the Rainbow house he would have wanted it decorated that way too.

Rocky met them at the door of the big house. "Masters need to hurry youse food will be getting cold."

"Oh Rocky, you lifesaver you." Sirius smiled in delight at the elf." I think the sea air is making me hungrier. I could eat a horse."

"Master eat the pretty horse?" Bubby asked looking ready to cry.

"What?" Sirius looked around confused. Were these elves really going to feed him a horse?

Regulus noticed the tears and said. "No we aren't going to eat a horse Bubby. That is just a saying. It means my brother is really hungry."

Bubby let out a sigh of relief. "Good the horse is too pretty. She won't let Bubby touch her, but she lets me watch her."

"There is a horse on the Island?" Sirius was surprised.

He couldn't imagine the Potters leaving a horse here for all of those years. Mum really loved horses and she wouldn't abandon one like that.

"The Masters never had a horse. Bubby says he has seen one a few times, but I isn't seeing it." Rocky explained.

Bubby gave his Poppy a sad look. Poppy never believed him about the pretty horse. It was black with white feet and had a little bit of white on its head. It was shaped just like the mark on the littlest Master's head. But every time Bubby would take Poppy where he had seen the horse it was gone. Then Poppy would get mad at Bubby for lying. The tiny elf slunk from the room feeling sad now.

The rest of them headed to the dining room and a banquet of breakfast foods. Sirius had not seen this much food on a table at once since he graduated from Hogwarts. Mum Potter hadn't even put as many different types of food on the table for holiday meals. Harry was totally shocked. He never knew there were so many different types of breakfast food. He was happy when his Daddy gave him some hotcakes and bacon to start with, but when he looked up after a couple of bites he noticed something he thought was strange.

"Why isn't Bubby and Rocky eating with us Daddy?"

Draco answered before Sirius could. "Because they are servants and servants don't eat with the family." His tone said that Harry should have known that.

Sirius and Regulus opened their mouths to speak at the same time, but stopped in shock when they saw Harry push away from the table and run from the room. Sirius jumped up to following his little boy, as Regulus turned to his son.

"I will have you know Draco that if we could get Rocky and Bubby to eat with us they will be very welcome to. I also don't like the tone you used when talking to your cousin. When he comes back you will apologize to him. Is that understood young man."

"Yes Sir." A very contrite little boy responded.

Regulus reached over and ruffled the blond head. "I love you Little Dragon, but I don't want you talking mean. People won't like you if they think you are a mean person. And we don't want that do we?"

"No Daddy. I'm sorry." Draco looked to his Father with questioning eyes. "Why did Harry run away Daddy?"

"I don't know Draco, but hopefully your Uncle Sirius will find out and make it better."

"I didn't mean to upset him." He promised his Daddy.

"I know." Regulus reassured him.

Neville was feeling very bad for Harry as he sat there and didn't eat anything while the other two talked. His own Daddy seemed to notice though because he said.

"Cub, why aren't you eating?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry and Uncle Sirius to come back?" He answered with a question.

Remus looked towards Regulus who nodded. "I think you are right we will wait for them."

They were still sitting there talking and waiting for the other two to come back when Rocky popped in. "Is something wrong with youse breakfast Masters?"

"No Rocky. We are just waiting for Sirius and Harry to come back." Remus smiled at the elf.

"Rocky, would you and Bubby join us for breakfast?" Regulus asked.

"On no Master Regulus we can't be doing that. House elves don't eat with their masters." He shuddered at the thought.

Harry ran out of the house and Sirius found the tiny child sitting in front of the door of Rainbow house. The child was curled up on himself. His little knees were drawn up tight to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them. He had buried his face in the space between his arms. Sirius could hear deep racking sobs coming from his baby. It broke Sirius's heart to hear such anguish coming from a child, let alone his son.

He rushed over and picked his Puppy up. He held him close while whispering soothing words into the messy dark hair.

"Baby what is it? Please tell Daddy why you are crying. Daddy can't make it better if I don't know what is wrong." He rocked his precious baby back and forth trying to give him the comfort and love he needed to calm down. "Come on Baby talk to Daddy please."

He sat and rocked the tiny form for at least five minutes before Harry spoke. "I not supposed to eat wit you Daddy. I's a serbant like Rocky and Bubby."

Sirius couldn't help noticing Harry was talking more babyish than he had ever heard him since he was a baby. He wondered why it was. Could it be he was having memories when he was younger? He hoped it was just the result of how upset he was and not more prove of his abuse.

"Pup, you are not a servant." Sirius stated firmly but gently. "And you most definitely are supposed to eat with us." Sirius felt like a knife had been stabbed into his heart at the next words.

"I am a serbant Daddy. Serbants clean and cook and aren't allowed to eat with the family. I always cleaned and cooked and neber got to eat with the family at the Dursleys. I had to eat my bread in my cupboard after I cleaned up when the Dursleys was done eating."

"Oh my sweet Baby that wasn't because you were a servant. That was because those horrible Dursleys were sick monsters who should never have been around any child let alone you." Sirius hugged him closer as if to try and protect him from his past.

"But..."

"NO buts Harry James. You listen to your Daddy now. You are a wonderful little boy and you are a major part of this family. I promise Pup." Sirius smiled reassuringly. "It's time to go eat, because I can hear that little belly growling loud enough to make me think it will eat me if I don't feed it soon." He teased giving the little belly in question a tickle.

Harry giggled as his Daddy stood up and headed back to the big house still holding his beautiful boy. They were both surprised to see everybody waiting for them without eating.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nah Neville thought we should wait for you two to rejoin us before we ate." Remus smiled proudly down at his son.

The little boy blushed under the praise, but he couldn't hide the little smile it brought on. It really felt good to have a Daddy of his own, and his Daddy seemed proud of him.

Regulus gave his son a little nudge and nodded towards Harry when he looked at him. Draco nodded back at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you Harry. I didn't mean too. Daddy says if we can convince Rocky and Bubby to eat with us they will be allowed too. Daddy tried already, but Rocky didn't think it was right, but maybe we can convince them some other time." Draco rambled on.

"It's okay Draco. It's not your fault I got upset." He told him as his Daddy placed him back in his chair.

Breakfast went off without any more hitches. They all headed outside to enjoy the beautiful morning. The three men sat on the veranda while the children played with their stuffed pets. That was the only thing they could be called. The stuffed toys were too lifelike to be considered anything but pets.

The adults had been sitting and watching the kids for about twenty minutes when Rocky and Bubby brought them out some coffee. Sirius seeing the tiny elf waiting on them while looking longingly at the playing children decided this would not do.

"Rocky I hope you won't be offended, but I would like you to let Bubby play with the boys. He is too little to be working all of the time with no fun. It will also teach the boys to be accepting of others despite their differences."

"Master wants a house elf to play with young masters." Rocky asked shocked.

'Yes I do, and I don't want you to call the boys master. They are just little children, and I don't want them to think they are better than others. I wish you wouldn't call us master either for that matter." Sirius commented, but he could see the elf wasn't taking to this idea at all.

"But Rocky must show his Masters the respect they deserve." He protested vehemently.

"Fine you can call me and the other guys master if you must, but I mean it about the children. That is an order neither of you are to call them master."

"If Master Sirius wishes we won't call the little mas... boys, master."

"Thanks Rocky. Bubby, do you have a stuffed toy to play with?"

The little elf shook his head no. "No Master Sirius Bubby has no toys."

"Well we can't have that." Sirius said with an outraged look. "Do you see that the boys all have an animal toy that I fixed so it could play with them?" When the little head nodded he went on, "well if you tell me what kind of animal you like I will make you one and make it be able to play like theirs."

Harry having heard this told the other two boys and they ran over to watch. Their little companions nipping at their heels.

"Bubby likes horses like the pretty horse on the Island."

Sirius picked up a teaspoon off of the tray with the coffee pot and turned it into a beautiful white horse about the size of Draco's dragon.

Regulus seeing the sad little face asked. "Is there something wrong Bubby?" He saw the elf child was going to deny it, but it knew there was. "It is okay if there is we just want to know so we can fix it."

The little elf looked hesitant. "It doesn't look like the pretty pony."

"Oh that is right. How silly of me." Sirius grinned. "Everybody knows the prettiest horses are black." He changed it to the color black as he said it

The little guy clapped his hands excitedly at the new color. "It has white feet and a white patch on its head like that." He said pointing to Harry's scar.

A minute later the teaspoon now turned toy horse looked just as Bubby described. The little elf couldn't help dancing around in his excitement.

"So I take it this is right then." Sirius grinned at the elf's happy face.

"Yes Master Sirius. Thank you Sir." Bubby exclaimed happily.

"Well it needs just one more thing then." Sirius waved his wand and the horse gave a realistic whinny and ran around the ground when Sirius sat it down.

The little guy knelt down in front of the horse and petted it. It was as if the toy knew he belonged to the elf as he nuzzled his hand.

"What are you going to name him?" Harry asked in awe. He couldn't believe his Daddy made the little horse from a spoon. His Daddy was the coolest Daddy in the whole wide world.

"I don't know." Bubby mumbled as he picked the horse up to hug.

"Why don't you name him Lightning?" Draco suggested. "He has a mark like lightning just like Harry.

"Is Lightning, a good name?" The little guy looked towards Sirius.

"It sounds like a perfect name." He reassured him. "Why don't you go play with the boys now?"

Bubby looked at his Poppy for permission. When the elder elf nodded he ran to play with the boys and the four toys.

When Rocky walked away Regulus brought up the subject from last night. "Sirius you said you would help us with rules and consequences that gave you and James."

"Okay when need some parchment and a quill so we can write them down." Sirius told them.

He wasn't the least bit surprised to see Remus pull both items and a bottle of ink from his pocket. The man always carried items like that with him.

"I'll write them down." Remus dipped the quill in the ink and wrote Rules at the top of the parchment.

"The number one most important rule to Dad was, never do anything to put yourself or somebody else in danger. This means no hitting or hexing anyone to hurt them either. This always earned a spanking if this rule was broken." Sirius told them not noticing Rocky standing in the shadows listening to the conversation.

"Really that seems a little extreme." Remus looked worried. "I never knew that."

"Why do you think that almost all of the pranks we played were humiliating instead of causing harm, even to the ones that hurt us or others?" Sirius asked. "It was because we were sent back to Potter Manor by floo, or the man would come to the school and tan our bums as soon, as he found out about any incidents where we endangered someone even if it only bruised them."

"Ouch." Reg sympathized. "So you are saying this is definitely an important rule."

"That is the most important rule of them all. The only reason I didn't spank Harry for the incident on the plane was because he didn't know the rule." Sirius said solemnly.

"But nobody got hurt?" Regulus looked confused.

"Not this time, but they could have died, because they had no idea where that thing went too." Sirius frowned at the thought of losing his child.

Regulus looked embarrassed as he asked.. "What exactly does a spanking consist of?"

"Really, Reg? Maybe I should spank you so you know first hand." The man teased his little brother.

"Thanks but I'll pass." He muttered while flushing. "What I meant is they are so little and been through so much. Won't they think we are abusing them?"

"Not if you do it right." Sirius assured him. "They are little so no matter what at their age no more than a swat per year. That does not mean every spanking they get will consist of that. I would say anywhere from two to six swats as Harry and Neville are almost six. You need to remember to keep the swat to stinging but not bruising, as they are hardly more than babies spank with your fingers more than your hand." He noticed both men were paying rapt attention.

"But how do we know how many swats to give?" Remus questioned with a furrowed brow.

"It will depend on each incident. I can't say for sure how many will be needed, but the more dangerous stunts get the worst spanking or if they break a lot of the rules at once. They are still pretty young so that will probably come the older they get where they test out how many rules they can break at a time." Sirius felt strange telling them this, because it was almost as if he could hear his Dad explaining these same things to him again. "I have to tell you though guys remember to offer comfort, love and forgiveness after each punishment no matter what it is. That really is as important as the discipline to help them learn right from wrong and even more so for our boys since they have been through so much."

"Okay what other rules and punishments?" Remus had started another parchment with the title Suggested Punishments on it.

"Rule number two no lying this should earn a mouth washing, two swats at least or both depending how big the lie is." Sirius showed no compromise on this topic.'

"Why are you so adamant about that rule?" Reg wondered aloud.

"Dad had a real big pet peeve about lying. He felt it was one of the worse things a kid could do to their parents."

"Oh I guess that would make sense." Regulus acknowledged.

"Number three is no stealing or going through people's things without permission. Rule number four is to always be respectful." Sirius continued when they didn't say anything. "Rule number five is they are not allowed to disobey a direct order and six is no cursing. I am sure we may come up with more as we spend time parenting the boys, but these six rules are the main ones and pretty much all scenarios will fit in here."

"That is true." Remus nodded in agreement. "What about other forms of punishments?"

"Well we have the spankings and remember at this age never use anything but your hand. When they get older we may add the slipper and by the time they are a teenager the brush will probably be added for the more serious punishments." Sirius laughed at the looks he was getting. "Dad never used anything worse than the brush, but no matter what he used he never left more than a red bum, no bruises ever. There is also the mouthwashing that can be used for lying, cursing and backtalk. Corner time is another good punishment, but as young as they are never go over a half an hour and make sure they are sitting down if you do the half hour. You can decide how long they should be there when you know the offense, but never less than five minutes."

Remus was writing everything down as if Sirius was a professor, and he was taking notes for a final exam.

"We can use groundings but as young as they are never more than two days. All of these things will change the older they get on duration or amounts of the punishment." Sirius informed them. "Early bedtimes, taking away privileges or special items, but since they really only have their toy pets at the moment I wouldn't suggest that until they can accumulate more things. We can also make them do small chores like maybe sweeping the porches of the cottages. They aren't a very big area and if we shrink the brooms the boys should have no trouble with it. I'm sure as the longer you are with them the easier it will be for you to decide your son's punishments for each necessary time. These are just a list to help you get used to being a disciplinarian." Sirius finished off with the same words the man he considered the best father in the world told him when he was giving him this advice.

The grateful look the other two were giving him was making him uncomfortable. "Look guys I'm pretty much just telling you what Dad told me so stop looking at me like that."

"Well we are lucky to have you pass on the knowledge he gave you, because I for one would be lost without it." Regulus smiled in relief.

Remus was making three copies of the list and nodded in agreement. Rocky walked up to them at that time and asked. "Master Sirius, would it be okay if I had one of those list, too?"

"Rocky. Why do you need a list?" Sirius said worriedly.

"Rocky wants to make sure to raise Bubby right. I has never been around a small elf before I became a Poppy. When my Mitzy died Bubby was just a baby elf, and I want to do right by him."

Remus handed the little guy one of the list before making another one. Rocky looked so happy that all of the guys smiled at him.

"Thank you Master Remus." Rocky bobbed up and down on his feet.

"Hey it looks like the four of us are going to be learning to be good fathers together, so no thank you is necessary." Remus told him.

The men drank their coffee before deciding they needed to get some things done. Remus took the trunk to his cottage, so he could unload his and Neville's possessions and stock the kitchen from the food storage room in the trunk. Regulus decided to stay and keep an eye on the boys. Sirius went into the office in the big house. He needed to find out where the ward stone was and also anything about their Island home they would need to know. He was still there when Rocky came to announce lunch.

"Master Sirius lunch be ready Sir."

"Thank you Rocky I'm ready for it. Paperwork has never been my forte." He smiled at the elf in gratitude.

"Master Sirius, can I ask youse something?" Rocky asked nervously.

"Of course you can Rocky. You can ask me anything at anytime." Sirius reassured the elf.

"Would Master Sirius bond with Bubby?"

"What? Why Rocky? I don't understand." Sirius frowned in confusion.

"The Island has a house elf ward up Master Sirius, so only elves bonded to the Potter family and the Island can get on it. Bubby was born after the Masters and Mistress left the last time, so Bubby has never been able to leave the Island case he couldn't come back." Rocky explained.

"But haven't you needed to leave to get supplies since Bubby was born?"

"Yes Master Sirius, but since my Mitzy died I've had to leave Bubby here alone." He answered to Sirius's horror.

The man could not imagine leaving his Pup alone on the Island even now let alone when he was younger. "I will bond with him right now if you call him." Sirius promised.

Fifteen minutes later Sirius was sitting down to lunch with his family. The elves refusing once again, but he at least felt better knowing the tiny little guy was not now imprisoned on the Island. When they had all finished a very fine meal he took all of them to the ward stone and made sure they were all added to it. He also removed anybody else from it.

When they were done he decided that they should all take their boys home and have a talk to them about the rules. He felt they should probably let the boys rest even though all three boys complained they were too old for naps. Sirius convinced the other two men that the boys should lie down for an hour whether they fell asleep or not. They had played hard all morning running around and having fun, but he could see they were drooping a little. The other two decided to follow his lead much to the dismay of their sons.

Sirius led Harry into their house by the hand. He knew his Pup wasn't happy about having a nap but that didn't stop the man from taking the child straight to his room. The closer they got the more of a defiant scowl the little face was sporting. Once they were there Sirius sat his son on the bed, so he could remove his shoes.

"I don't want a nap Daddy. I'm not tired." He pouted as he tried to scoot away from his dad.

Sirius sat down on the bed. "Puppy, you have had a busy morning. I can see you are tired, so if you want to stay up until your bedtime tonight you need to rest now. Otherwise you will fall asleep too early. You don't have to sleep as long as you lay down on the bed and rest." He promised.

"Really I don't have to go to sleep?" "He asked in awe.

"No Kiddo not if you're not sleepy, but you need to rest to have energy for more play." He smiled tenderly down at the tiny boy who was now snuggling close to him. "Pup we need to talk though about the rules and consequences if you break them."

"Okay Daddy." Harry said staring at him wide eyed.

"You can't do anything that will put you or anybody else in danger of being hurt or lost. That means no hitting anybody either. Do you understand that rule?"

"Yes Daddy. I won't hurt anybody." Harry promised.

"That means you have to be careful not to do things that will get you hurt either. " Sirius noticed the furrowed little brow so he explained a little more. "It's like when I told you that you can't slide down the banister. That was because you could get hurt by falling off or going too fast so you would get hurt."

"Oh I didn't think about that." Harry admitted sadly. He really wanted to slide down that banister, because he knew it would be fun.

"Pup I have to tell you this that if you break that rule that Daddy will have to spank you, because that is the most important rule Daddy has for you." Sirius heart broke as he felt his son's tiny body tense.

"You would use the belt on me?" He asked so quietly that Sirius was thankful for his enhanced hearing due to his Animagus form.

"No Baby I told you I would never do that nor will I ever let anybody else." He picked his precious child up and sat him on his lap. He gently raised the little chin with two fingers, so he was staring into the terrified little eyes. "Harry I know that you think what Vernon Dursley did was a spanking, but that isn't what a spanking is. That was a beating not a spanking."

"I don't understand Daddy." Harry frowned worriedly.

"I know Baby. What Dursley did was to really hurt you. He would bruise or make you bleed even break some of your little bones, right?" The timid little nod had him going on. "A spanking Puppy is to remind you not to be naughty again. I will use my hand and give you a few smacks on your bum. It will hurt for a little bit, but just long enough to make you think about being naughty again. I will never bruise you or any of the other things I promise. The only reason I will spank you is because I love you, and I want to keep you safe and help you to be a great man like your Da when you grow up." Sirius reassured the tiny child while kissing the top of his head. "I hope and pray I never have to spank you Puppy, but please know if I do it is only because I love you and want to keep you safe and teach you right from wrong."

"You would still love me even if I was naughty enough to get a spanking?" The disbelief was clear to hear in the little voice.

"Harry, Pup nothing could ever make me stop loving you. I know that you will be naughty sometimes. All little boys and girls are they just can't help it, because that is how they learn right from wrong." He smiled tenderly at the little face of doubt. "Trust me Pup your Da and I were always in trouble with your Granddad. He gave us many spankings, but he still loved us very much. And I have to tell you Puppy I loved your Granddaddy very much too even if he did spank me, because I knew he loved me no matter what."

"And you are going to love me no matter what?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No matter what you have my most solemn promise," Sirius told him while looking him in the eyes.

"Okay Daddy. I don't want no spankings but I love you, and I will try to be good."

"That's my boy." Sirius kissed the little messy head again while his heart filled with pride that this child was his. "The next rule is no lying. That is a really big no-no and will get you in trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

Sirius didn't correct the sir to Daddy, because he wanted Harry to take this conversation seriously, and he felt that by saying sir Harry was doing just that.

"Rule number three is no taking anything or going through somebody else's stuff without their permission. Do you understand that one?" Sirius wanted to make sure his son knew exactly what was expected of him. Harry nodded in affirmation so he continued. "Rule number four is you must be respectful. You aren't allowed to yell or talk nasty to Daddy or your Uncles."

"Okay Daddy I won't." Harry agreed..

"That's my good boy." He beamed proudly at his child. "Rule number five is you are not allowed to disobey a direct order. That means if Daddy or your Uncles tell you to do something you do it, or if we say no then you can't do it. Do you understand that one?"

"Yes Sir."

"And the last rule is no saying naughty words." Sirius ended the list.

"That is all?" Harry asked shocked. He was wondering about all the rules for the chores he was supposed to do.

Sirius chuckled. "That is plenty Puppy. I also want you to know that you won't get spanked for all of those things. You might have to stand in the corner, go to bed early or even get your mouth washed out with soap." Harry grimaced at this remark. "Harry James are you telling me that you have experienced a mouth washing already?"

Harry shook his head frantically. "Not because I was naughty Dudley made me eat soap once when he caught me."

"Baby I won't make you eat the soap. I will make you hold a little in your mouth for about a minute and then you would spit it out." Sirius promised while wanting to get his hands on Dudley Dursley to give him a mouth washing and a spanking. That little brat should have kept his hands off his Pup.

"Okay Kiddo time to lay down for your rest." Sirius tucked the child in the bed and kissed his head before leaving the room.

Meanwhile the other two cottages had similar conversations going on. Neville seemed to take it in stride. He was used to rules and being spanked or punished, but not actually abused so he thought this was normal and had no problems with it. He was actually asleep by the time Remus left his room.

The Lime house the conversation had went pretty much the same, but Regulus Black could tell his son did not think very highly of the thought of his getting punished for anything. The man realized that he was going to be having a fight each time with the child until he realized he wasn't the one in charge. He was praying to Salazar as he tucked his defiant little son in that the kid would be a perfect angel for him.

The obstinate look he was receiving as he said. "Now Draco you are to lay there until I come back for you even if you don't sleep." This had the man snorting internally. Yeah my kid is an angel alright. He was raised by Lucius Malfoy. Please Sirius trade me kids until we get rid of Malfoy's influence. He begged inside his head. His only answer was a huff as the kid turned away from him angrily.

Draco was fuming as he lay in his bed as he heard the door of his room close. He was six years old. That was too old for naps. His Uncle Siri was an idiot. Why was his Daddy making him take a nap? And those rules were just dumb. To think he would get a spanking for doing something that would make somebody get hurt or that could hurt him. Wouldn't him getting hurt be enough of a punishment? He was pouting even if he would never admit it.

He had a funny feeling he was going to get into a lot of trouble. Harry was already trying to talk them into going to find Bubby's pretty pony friend. He just knew their Daddies wouldn't like that, but when Bubby said the pony wouldn't be around when his Poppy came Harry said they couldn't take their own Daddies. He had tried to talk sense to them, but he just knew Harry would win. He didn't know why but Harry seemed to make his ideas sound like they would be lots of fun. Hopefully they wouldn't get caught was the last thought he had before he gave a gentle little snore.

When the men went to get their sons it was to find each child napping. So much for not being tired was the thought going through all of their heads. They spent the rest of the day with one or the other of the men watching the boys as they unloaded their items from the trunk and stocked their kitchens. That night as Sirius was lying on his bed he was thinking what a wonderful day they all had. He could see all of their tomorrows going just as perfectly. He had no way of knowing that very soon the new version of the Marauders was going to be born. Trouble and pranks were the plans for the four little inhabitants of the Island.

The family had been on the Island for a week when Sirius decided it was time for to go to Oahu to get the boys a few more toys. He was mainly concerned about getting Harry and Neville a few more since Draco was asking everyday for his possessions that he had brought from Malfoy Manor. They felt bad about not giving them to him, but it felt wrong that he would have almost two dozen toys while the other boys had only two. He knew he wanted to get all three boys a toy like Reg had and Remus was feeling the same way so Draco would not be left out. He had no plans on going overboard for Harry and Neville, since they did have a birthday coming up. He was planning on buying all three boys a training broom for their birthdays, since he had missed Draco's, but he would wait until they had a party for all three boys at once to give it to him.

Two days after they had been on the Island Reg had given him the beautiful Nimbus 1900 that he had bought for him. He had also given Remus his old Cleansweep six while apologizing profusely for not buying him a new Nimbus like his and Sirius's. He remembered the shock on Reg's face when Remus had told him that was okay because a Nimbus was too fast for his taste anyway. The man really wasn't that keen on flying.

Sirius had to smile remembering that day as they all had went flying. Each Dad had taken their little boy on their broom with them and flew over the Island. It had been such a wonderful experience well for everybody except Remus and Neville. It seemed Neville had his new Daddy's thoughts on flying. He could take it or leave it. Harry and Draco on the other hand were whooping and almost bouncing off the brooms. He and Reg had their hands full trying to keep their sons from falling off while controlling the brooms. It had taken the threat of landing and a spanking for the boys to settle down enough that they weren't in danger. That incident had decided for Sirius that training brooms were needed, because until the boys learned more control on a broom he refused to take them back up so high on a broom.

The family had just finished lunch when Sirius told the boys that Remus and he were going to leave the Island for awhile, but that Uncle Reggie was going to stay with the boys. Three little mutinous faces were now staring at him.

"But Daddy we want to go too." Harry complained.

"I know Puppy and we will make another trip soon for the whole family, but I want to get some idea what is going on in England before we take you boys from the safety of the Island." He explained patiently. "We aren't going to be gone for more than a couple of hours this time, so you boys need to be good for Uncle Reggie, and we will bring you all a surprise when we get back."

The three little kids looked at each other as if silently talking. Sirius could not believe how close the boys had become. It was as if they had known each other their whole lives. They had been lucky so far as the boys hadn't even argued with each other. Every day they played together and Bubby was with them most of the time as well. The boys had stopped taking naps, since they had only fallen asleep that first day. Sirius figured the traveling the day before was what had made them so tired, and it was decided as long as they could stay awake during the day without falling asleep before their bedtimes the naps could go. This decision had earned each father a super tight hug from their little guy. Sirius was brought out of his musings by Harry's voice. His son had somehow become the spokesman for the group which was strange as he was the youngest and smallest.

"Okay Daddy, but can we go the next time?"

"If everything is fine then I don't see why not, but only if we make sure this time you guys won't be in danger." He said cautiously to all of the boys.

It was almost immediately after lunch that Remus and Sirius left after hugging all three boys goodbye, but each spending a little more time on their own son. They took the coconut express as Sirius teasingly called it.

Regulus had taken the four little boys out to play in the area between the four houses. The adults had duplicated the outdoor play items from the trunk into this area. They had four tire swings hanging from the trees close enough for the boys to talk normally but far enough apart no getting tangled up with each other. The treehouse had been harder as they had done it in pieces and then put it together in one of the sturdier trees. It was perfect though and they had furnished it with four beanbag chairs. Each boy had a different color chair. Draco's was green, Neville's red, Harry's blue and Bubby's yellow. They had also made a sandbox. Remus had thought it was unnecessary since they lived on an Island with beaches all around it, but Sirius said since the boys could only go to the beach with an adult this way they could still have fun in the sand. The only problem they had just finished it the day before, so it was now empty of sand until they went and got some from the beach.

They had been playing for about twenty minutes when they heard Regulus call out to them. "I'll be right back boys I'm heading to the loo."

He had entered the big house as he had been sitting on the veranda. Little did he know this was a big mistake, he had no sooner shut the door behind him when Harry gathered all the boys around him.

"It's time." He was almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Time for what?" Draco asked nervously.

"It's time too go see the pretty pony, silly." Harry frowned at the looks Neville and Draco were giving him. "Ahh... come on guys we don't know when we will get a better time. The Daddies never leave us alone. Will hurry and come right back." He cajoled.

"But Harry my Daddy won't be gone that long he just went to the loo." Draco tried to reason.

"Oh he will take forever. Grownups always do Au...Petunia always complained how long Vernon took in the bathroom." Harry explained. "Please guys don't you want to see the pony that Bubby told us about?"

"It is a pretty pony just like my Lightning." Bubby chimed in.

Neville couldn't say no to the pleading look on Harry's face. "I'll go with you Harry."

"Fine," Draco said, "but we better hurry before my Daddy comes back out."

The four little boys ran off into the forest behind the cottages. Now normally they would not have been able to get very far before Regulus came back out, but the man decided he was bored just sitting out there, so he headed to the Library and looked for a book to read while he watched the boys. He spent about fifteen minutes in the Library before going back outside. When he saw the boys missing he was worried at first until he noticed the four stuffed pets in the empty sandbox. He figured this meant the little guys had to use the loo, too and they all went inside and were taking turns. He sat down and opened his book figuring they would be back in a few minutes.

It didn't take long for Regulus to get caught up in the book he was reading. It was muggle novel called 'Rosemary's Baby', and he was hooked right away. He was so into the book it never dawned on him the boys had not come back. He was on chapter ten when he felt a slap to the back of his head startling him.

He jerked around in shock. "What the bloody hell?" He realized then that it was Sirius who had smacked him, as he rubbed the offended area. "Why did you do that for you prat?"

"To get your attention as I had called for you twice and you didn't answer me." Sirius glared at him.

"Well what did you want?" Reg demanded his head still smarting from the smack.

"For the third time, to ask where the kids are?" Sirius growled.

"Huh?" Reg looked around and just then noticed that the boys weren't in sight, and that the toys were still in the sandbox. "I figure they went to the loo."

"I'll go check." Remus called over his shoulder, as he entered the big house.

"How long ago did they go?" Sirius asked he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"I'm not for sure." Reg told him, but seeing the angry look in his brother's eyes added. "They were gone when I came back from getting my book from the Library."

Sirius grabbed the book from Reg's hand and noticed the man was halfway through chapter ten, but before he could comment Remus was back and said the boys weren't in the big house. He had Rocky checking to make sure, but he had used the Homenum Revelio spell and they weren't there.

Regulus was squirming in his seat from the furious glare his brother was giving him. "You have read almost ten chapters, and that isn't counting the length of time it took you to find the book, and you haven't seen the boys in all of that time? Regulus Arcturus Black what were you thinking? I want the truth when was the last time you saw the boys?"

"I went to the loo about twenty minutes after you left and then to the Library." Regulus admitted sheepishly.

Sirius pinched his nose to keep from wringing his little brother's neck. "Do you realize that has been over two hours ago?" Sirius seethed.

"What? No, that can't be right." Regulus checked his watch. When he saw the time a horrified look appeared on his face. "Oh sweet Merlin I swear I didn't realize guys."

Remus tried to sooth both men's nerves. "It could happen to any of us."

"But it happened on my watch." Regulus looked like he was going to cry. "I can't believe I lost our sons."

'Let's check the cottages and see if they are there." Sirius said running into his home.

He didn't bother with the spell he entered each room yelling for his Pup only to find the place completely empty. When he went back outside he met the other three worried fathers all with the same results. He climbed into the treehouse but it was empty as well. He was fighting the panic that was ready to overtake him.

"Rocky you stay here and if the boys come back let us know." Sirius ordered before turning to his younger brother and saying. "I wasn't going to show you this until after The Talk, but I can't wait anymore. I need to find my Pup." He then changed into Padfoot.

Regulus's jaw dropped when he realized that his brother's Animagus form was a larger form of Harry's toy Paddy. He now knew why his brother had been so emotional when he realized that Harry had remembered him from when he was a baby.

"Regulus, snap out of it and come on." Remus shouted as he was following the giant dog into the forest behind the cottages.

At the time the men were finally looking for the boys the little guys were getting to the top of the third highest spot on the Island. They hadn't even realized they had been climbing as they had been going in more of a zigzag pattern up the large hill. None of the boys had realized how long they had been gone all they wanted was to find the pony. They hadn't seen any sign of it, so they just continued in their search.

Harry was about seven feet in front of the other boys when all of a sudden he gave a yelp of fright and disappeared from sight. The other three little guys were crying out his name in shock. Neville and Bubby were running towards the spot to see what happened when Draco shouted out.

"Stop!"

The other two skidded to a halt. "Why, Draco? We have to find Harry." Neville told him anxiously.

"Look." He pointed to where Harry had disappeared. They saw an empty space ahead. "We are on a hill or mountain. He must have fallen. He is smaller than us if he fell we might too."

"But we have to find him." Neville snapped thinking his cousin was being mean.

"I know but maybe we should lie down and crawl forward just in case."

Two little boys and an elfling belly crawled to the edge and looked down. They saw that Harry was lying on a ledge about halfway down the side of the hill. They started calling for him, but he didn't move or answer.

"Bubby can you go get him?" Draco asked through his tears, as he wrapped his little arms around Neville's shaking shoulders.

"Bubby is too little to take people when he pops." The child elf told him.

"Well can you go see if you can wake him at least?" Neville sniffled.

"Bubby can do that." He popped away, and the boys looked back down at their cousin and now saw Bubby trying to wake him up.

"Harry won't wake up." Bubby called up to the boys. "He is bleeding on his head."

"Bubby, come back up here." Draco cried out. He was really afraid for his little cousin now.

"Bubby can you go get my Daddy and your Poppy?" Draco asked desperately.

"Bubby can only pop short places at a time. I can go but I will have to pop more than once." He explained sadly. "That is why I could never find the pretty pony with Poppy, because I could never get back soon enough."

"Well just do your best, please. Harry needs help." Draco pleaded.

Bubby popped away and the boys laid back down calling out to try and wake Harry up. They didn't know how long Bubby had been gone when they heard loud barking coming from the trees behind them. They scooted away from the edge and sat up as a big black grim came out of the forest. Screaming they scrambled up and away from the dog. But thankfully as least for the two little boys their Daddies ran into the clearing. They skirted around the massive dog and ran right into their Daddies arms crying hysterically.

Sirius Black turned back into himself demanding. "Where is Harry? Where is Bubby?"

Draco turned at the words and saw his Uncle Siri behind him. He looked frantically for the grim but calmed down when he didn't see it. "Harry fell over the edge over there." He pointed, but shouted when his uncle started towards the edge. "Be careful Uncle Siri. The dirt keeps falling around the edge. We laid down when we looked."

"That was smart thinking boys." Remus praised as he watched his friend look over the edge lying on his stomach.

"He won't wake up." Neville cried into his Daddy's shoulder. "Bubby went down to him, but he said his head is bleeding."

"Where is Bubby?" Remus asked.

"He is trying to pop back and get help. He said he is too little to pop someone with him or pop long distances." Draco explained as he watched his Uncle Siri scoot back and stand up. The man disappeared with a small pop.

"Where did he go?" Neville wailed afraid for his Uncle now too.

"It's okay Cub. He went to check on Harry." Remus soothed the small boy.

But just then Sirius popped back on the hill with Harry wrapped protectively in his arms. "Let's get back to the house." He ordered before popping away again.

When the men had all Apparated back to the house Sirius strode decisively towards the big house. He was just opening the door when Bubby popped into the yard.

"Poppy." He yelled before realizing that the others were there.

Rocky also popped into the yard with hearing his son yelling for him. "Bubby are youse okay?"

"I'm okay Poppy, but Harry is hurt." He cried into his father's chest.

"Sirius, where are you going?" Regulus called out.

"I'm taking Harry to Gringotts, so a Healer can check him out. I think his arm is broken, and he is bleeding from his head." He informed them as they followed him into the house.

He picked up the coconut from where he had placed it when he and Remus had gotten back earlier." I'll be back as soon as he is okay. "He promised before activating the portkey.

"Is Harry going to be okay?" Neville sobbed heartbrokenly.

"I'm sure Harry will be fine." Remus reassured him rubbing his small back." Uncle Siri will make sure."

Regulus decided since he could do nothing for his nephew but worry then he would get some answers. "Boys, why did you take off? You know you are not to leave the yard without an adult."

"Harry wanted us to find the pretty pony." Draco defended. He was still in his Daddy's arms, and he could tell the man was upset at them.

"So you are saying it is all Harry's fault that the four of you took off?" Regulus asked skeptically?

"No." Neville protested. "We all wanted to go."

"Why didn't you just ask Uncle Reggie to take you?" Remus questioned his Cub.

"Harry didn't think the pony would let us find him, since Bubby could never find him again when Rocky was with him." Draco admitted.

"Dragon, why are you blaming everything on Harry?" Regulus looked at his son sternly.

He did not like that his son wasn't taking responsibility for his own actions. It reminded him too much of how Lucius got out of trouble for being a Death Eater. He couldn't let Draco get away with thinking it was okay to blame others when he did wrong.

"Because it was his idea Daddy." Draco muttered defensively. "I only went because the others all went."

"Are you saying you knew it was wrong to go off like that Draco?" Reg asked sternly.

"Yes, but they were going anyway." Draco stated proudly not realizing that his Daddy didn't think this made him innocent.

"Then why didn't you come and get me instead of following them?" The man looked into the stubborn little face waiting for an answer.

Draco Black realized that his Daddy still thought he did wrong, so he refused to answer. When Regulus realized he wasn't going to get any answers he decided he needed to take his son home. It looked like they were going to have a discussion about breaking rules, as the boys had broken two of them. The number one rule and the rule about disobeying as all of the boys had been told to stay in the yard without an adult present.

He looked towards Remus. "Draco and I are going home to discuss the consequences of his misbehaving." He started walking toward his cottage.

"Yes Neville and I will be having that same conversation." Remus agreed as he walked toward the Gold cottage.

Rocky grabbed a hold of Bubby's arm and popped them into their little apartment off the kitchen in the main house. It was a small sitting room and two bedrooms. When Mistress Dorea had came to the Island she had made the elves take this as their own personal space before that time they had slept in a little cubbyhole in the basement. Rocky took Bubby straight to his room.

"Bubby I's so disappointed in youse." Rocky scolded. "Youse told the Masters' sons about the pony, and now Master Sirius's little boy is hurt. What if he decides that youse is a bad elf and sells you now?"

Rocky was wringing his hands in worry. He knew Master Sirius was a good Master but his puppy as he called him had been hurt. Rocky didn't want to lose his elfling. He loved the little guy so much.

"I's sorry Poppy." Bubby cried quietly. "I didn't mean for Harry to get hurt."

"I is knowing this Bubby, but he did and youse was told the same rules as the Masters' sons were told. Poppy must punish his naughty elfling and hopefully Master Sirius will not sell you." Rocky told him as he pulled the little elf over his lap.

"Ow… Poppy that hurts." Bubby wailed as he felt the sting of the first smack.

"Youse was a naughty elfling Bubby and youse has to mind youse Poppy." He gave two more smacks accompanied by the little guy's crying.

When he had given the little elf three smacks he sat him on his lap and held him close just like Master Sirius had told the other fathers. "I love my Bubby and youse must be good. No more doing bad things so Master Sirius won't sell us."

"I sorry Poppy. Do you think he will sell me?" The terrified little elf asked clinging to his father.

"I don't know Bubby, but I will ask him when I can. Youse is to stay in these rooms until I knows for sure. We don't want to make him madder." Rocky ordered as he rocked his little guy.

"But what if he does? I don't want to leave youse Poppy." Bubby sobbed.

"If Master Sirius wants to sell youse I will beg him to sell me with youse." Rocky assured him kissing and hugging his son tightly. "It is okay Bubby wes be okay now. Youse has been punished and it is over."

Remus carried Neville straight up to his room when they entered their cottage. He sat on the bed holding his Cub close. He knew what he had to do, but the man had never spanked anybody in his life. He was feeling out of his depth. He could tell by the way Neville was clinging to him that he knew what was coming.

"Neville we need to talk about you leaving the garden like that." Remus said quietly.

"I know Daddy."

"Are you going to tell me why you disobeyed the rules?" Remus questioned gently while rubbing soothing circles on the little back.

"I wanted to see the pony just like the others. We weren't planning on going very far, and I didn't know Harry would get hurt." Neville admitted with a shamed face.

"I know you couldn't have known anybody was going to get hurt, but even if Harry hadn't gotten hurt you all could have gotten lost." Remus explained. "The only way we found you so easily was because of Uncle Siri. Harry could have been stuck on that ledge bleeding for a long time if we hadn't found you. This is why we give you rules, so you boys don't get hurt or lost."

"I'm sorry Daddy. We shouldn't have gone." Neville cried quietly into his Daddy's shirt.

"I know Neville but Daddy is still going to have to punish you so maybe the next time you want to take off you will remember it isn't a good idea."

"I know Daddy. I'm sorry." Neville squeaked as his Daddy laid him over his lap.

"I love you Neville and I'm sorry to have to do this, but you can't get away with disobeying me." Remus scolded as he brought the first swat onto the little bum.

He remembered what Sirius had said and made sure it was mainly with his fingers. It broke his heart to hear his son cry out even as he added two more swats to the little bottom.

No more taking off Cub." He told him sternly, as he turned him over and hugged him close. "I love you and I don't want to lose you, because you want to go exploring."

"I won't Daddy." Neville promised through his tears. He clutched at his Daddy's shirt as he cried.

"It's okay Baby, you are forgiven now." Remus soothed as he held his little Cub close.

He kissed the little sandy head that was buried in his chest. Thankful his child was safe. He would have never believed he could love a child as much as he did the little boy clinging so desperately to him. He was truly thankful that Sirius had insisted he adopt this precious child. He continued holding his child until he calmed down, and then they went to the big house to wait for Sirius and Harry to come back.

The Lime cottage had a similar scene going on. Regulus was holding a squirming child as he walked up the stairs to the boy's room. "Draco if you don't stop that I'm going to drop you."

The boy didn't desist instead he was trying harder to get out of his Daddy's arms. He knew by the look on his Daddy's face he was going to get a smacking, and he wasn't going to let that happen."

"Draco Regulus Black I said stop it before I smack your bum." He ordered the little boy.

Draco stopped at once. Did this mean he wasn't going to get smacked after all? He hoped that was what his Daddy meant, as he carried him into his room and sat down on the window seat.

"Draco I'm not real happy that you seem to think every time you do something wrong that you should blame Harry for it. You are the oldest of the boys, and I know you know better than to disobey me. I need you to tell me why you think it is okay to blame somebody else when you do wrong." Regulus informed his son

.

"It was Harry's idea." Draco pouted.

"It might have been Harry's idea, but he didn't make you leave the yard. Did he?" Regulus raised an eyebrow at the child.

Draco knew his Daddy was right, but he also knew if he admitted it then he was going to get punished. He didn't want punished. He looked down at his lap and refused to answer.

"Draco." Regulus lifted the little chin so he could look into the eyes that matched his. "Answer me please."

"I don't wanna." Draco whined. "You are going to punish me."

"Yes little Dragon I'm going to punish you. " The pout on his son's face got bigger. "You knew you were breaking the rules and what you did was dangerous."

Now Draco looked alarmed. He knew that dangerous things meant a spanking since he remembered the rules. He didn't want a spanking, so he tried to squirm off of his Daddy's lap.

"That is enough Draco." Reg scolded holding the little body tighter. "Do you have anything to say before I punish you?"

"You can't punish me." Draco shouted. "You're not my Father."

Regulus felt as if his child had stabbed him in the heart with those words. It was the first time in a week that Draco had even mentioned anything like that. He slipped on a mask so the child wouldn't know just how bad his words had hurt him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Draco, but I am your Father, and I am going to punish you. I will not let you do things that are dangerous for you or anybody else, and you are not allowed to disobey me." He flipped his son over so he was laying face down on his lap.

"No don't." Draco cried out. "Please don't smack me Daddy. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to Draco, but you broke the rules." He told him before smacking his child's bottom. He only gave the little bum another swat, before he turned his son back over and held him close.

Draco was shocked. Yes he was crying because those two smacks stung, but he had expected his Daddy to hit him harder and longer than that. Why had his Daddy stopped so soon? He knew his other Father would have been hitting him for a long time for disobeying him. He was even more surprised when his Daddy started rocking him.

"I'm so sorry I had to do that Little Dragon." Regulus crooned into his son's blond locks. "Please don't make Daddy do that anymore."

Draco hugged the man close. He felt bad when he realized his Daddy sounded so sad. "I'm sorry Daddy." He said as tears still fell down his face. "I'll be good from now on."

"That is my beautiful Dragon." Reg praised his son. They sat like that for a long time before going to the big house to wait for Sirius and Harry to get back.

They were all worried about Harry. The boys stayed on their Daddy's laps as they needed the comfort from the spankings, and their fear for their little cousin. They were all grateful when Rocky announced dinner, as it gave them something else to think about besides the littlest of them being hurt. They had barely started eating when Sirius and Harry came back. They saw at once the little boy looked fine in his Daddy's arms.

"How is he?" Regulus demanded worriedly. He felt so guilty that the tiny child had gotten hurt on his watch.

"He is fine now." Sirius assured everyone as he sat Harry at the table. "He had a broken wrist, a cut on his head and knee and some bruises, but the Goblin healer fixed him up as good as new. Right, Puppy?"

"Yep, Daddy," Harry smiled as he took a bite of his roast.

They all talked about other things then the children's misbehavior and Harry's accident while they ate. Sirius seemed to notice that Rocky was upset, but when he asked the elf what was wrong he always said nothing. He decided to wait until tomorrow to talk to the elf. He still needed to take care of things with his Pup. When dinner was done he made their goodbyes and picked his tiny son up and headed back to Rainbow cottage.

Sirius carried his son to his room. He grabbed the boy some pajamas before heading to the bathroom. He gave Harry a bath washing the blood from his hair. His heart was hurting when he saw the water turn red from his Baby's precious blood. He pushed the fear from his mind. He needed to make sure his son never pulled another stunt like the one he did today. When the child was ready for bed he walked into the room having picked him back up. He couldn't help himself he just had to hold him to be reassured that his Baby was still alive.

He sat on the bed and turned his son to look at him on his lap. "Harry James, we need to talk about what happened today."

Harry all of a sudden tensed up. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"I know Baby, but you did wrong today and you know that, right?" Sirius asked in a stern voice.

The little head nodded. Harry looked down at his Daddy's shirt, so he didn't have to see his Daddy's sad eyes.

"Look at me Puppy." Sirius ordered gently.

Harry raised his eyes to meet the ones so like his own. When he saw the look in his Daddy's eyes he started silently crying. It took everything in Sirius not to let his tears fall at this moment.

"Harry what you did today was very naughty. You broke two of the rules Daddy gave you. Didn't you?" Sirius kept his face with a stern expression.

"Yes Sir." Harry sniffled. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Why did you take off Harry James? You know you are supposed to stay in the yard unless you are with an adult."

"I wanted to find the pony Bubby told us about." Harry said sadly. "I didn't think it would let us find him if we had Uncle Reggie with us."

Sirius sighed he hated what he knew he had to do next. "It was dangerous for you to take off like that. You got hurt today because you didn't follow the rules Harry James. You know what that means right?"

Harry nodded as more tears fell down his little face. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"I know Kiddo." Sirius gently turned the tiny child over his knee. "You are to follow Daddy's rules Harry James and I mean it." He emphasized his statement was a stinging swat on his Baby's bottom.

Harry whimpered at the pain, but didn't cry out. Sirius hated doing it but he added three more swats, two on each of the tiny bum cheeks. His Baby cried but didn't ask him to stop. He knew this had to do with his time at the Dursleys. He felt guilty for spanking him, but he had to make sure that his son didn't endanger his life again. He picked his Puppy up and held him close. He rubbed soothing circles on his back, as he offered comfort to the tiny child.

"I love you, Baby. I'm sorry I had to do that, but you have to listen to Daddy so you don't get hurt." He kissed his son's tiny head right where it had been cut open today.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'll be a good boy from now on. Don't give me back to the Dursleys. Please Daddy." Harry sobbed into his Daddy's neck.

"Never will I give you to anybody Harry James. And one day I will convince you of that, you silly little Puppy. You are here with Daddy forever." Sirius spoke in a teasingly chiding voice.

Sirius stood up with his Baby still in his arms. He grabbed a blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around Harry. He walked over to one of the beanbag chairs and turned it into a large wooden rocking chair. While he held his son close he sat down and rocked his son. There was no way he could lay the child down at the moment. When his son finally fell asleep in his arms he continued to rock, but only then did he allow the fear he felt today make itself known.

He rocked as tears ran down his cheeks while clutching his Baby close. He remembered the horror when he first looked down that ravine and saw his little son lying so still. He had thought for a couple of horrifying moments that his Baby was dead. It was only when he Apparated on the ledge and placed a hand on the tiny back that he realized he wasn't dead. The quiet beat of his son's heart had made his own heart start beating again. He had ran his hands over the small back and neck making sure neither had been broken before picking his child up and Apparating back to the clifftop. He had wanted to go straight to the big house, so he could take his Baby to a Healer, but he knew he had to tell the others where he was going.

It was only after the Healer had assured him his son was fine that Sirius believed his child wasn't going to die and leave him just like James had. "Oh James I almost lost our Baby today. If that ledge hadn't been there he would have fallen at least eighteen feet onto a bed of rocks. Please Jamie, help me keep our son safe. I can't lose him too." Sirius closed his eyes as the tears continued to fall.

He sucked in a breath as he felt the slightest touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes expecting to see Harry's hand on him, but his Baby was asleep with both hands clutching his Daddy's shirt. Sirius couldn't understand it he could swear somebody was gently caressing his cheek still. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the touch, but when he drew a long breath through his nose he smelt something for the first time. He would swear it was James's cologne. He reached up and touched his cheek as if holding an invisible hand there. He pulled his child tighter with his other and rocked that way until sleep overtook him, His hand still on his cheek with the smell of his husband's cologne lingering in the air.

**Sorry it took so long, but another chapter done. I hope I still have fans after they read four little guys getting spanked. My friend says she doesn't care about any of them, but Draco's spanking and that I was mean for doing it.**


	10. Chapter 10 Fun in the Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters from the Harry Potter books. They belong to JK Rowlings. I do own Rocky, Bubby and Potter Island and Trouble Comes in Small Packages Universe.**

**A fan lightningspride did a graphic art pic of the horse I plan on having in the story. It is an amazing picture and even looks like Padfoot is in it. Here is the link but you will have to remove the spaces when you type it in.**

** :/ phee-evans . deviantart art/ Thunder-361470765**

***Hangs head in shame for taking so long to update.***

**Chapter 10 Fun in the Sun**

Harry woke up to find himself on his Daddy's lap with one arm holding him tight. His Daddy had his other hand holding his own cheek, and he had a small smile on his face even though he was sleeping. It took Harry a minute to remember what happened yesterday. The little boy couldn't believe his Daddy had held him all night after he had been so naughty that his Daddy had to spank him. The tiny child lay there in the man's arms thinking about how much he loved his Daddy. He had never thought they anybody would ever love him, and his Daddy was showing him by holding him all night that he still loved him even when he was a naughty boy.

Sirius Black felt a squirming on his lap. It took him a minute to fully awake and realize he was holding his Pup. He looked at the little boy with a smile even as he finally pulled his hand away from his cheek. When he remembered why he had been holding his cheek he took a deliberate sniff to see if he could smell the cologne he smelled the night before. The Animagus was disappointed to know that he couldn't detect anything.

"Good morning Puppy. How are you feeling today?" The worried father asked. He was hoping the spanking hadn't brought back memories of his time with the Dursleys.

"I'm fine Daddy." Harry grinned at him happily. "I liked sleeping in your arms all night."

"I love holding you too Baby." Sirius said rubbing the little head before kissing it. "Hey Pup do you want to see something?"

"What Daddy?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well yesterday when you were missing Daddy found you a special way. Would you like to see how?"

"Yes Please." The little boy answered.

He stood Harry up in front of him. "Okay but don't get scared.

The man stood before his son and the next minute a huge bear-like black dog was standing in front of the tiny child. Harry didn't say or do anything at first. He just stood there gawping at the dog and just when Sirius thought he should turn back the little boy threw his arms around the big dog's neck.

"Paddy it is really you. I used to dream about you when I was little." He sobbed into the furry neck.

Sirius immediately transformed back as he wrapped his arms around his tiny Pup to comfort him. "Shhh... Baby please don't cry Daddy's got you."

"I told the Dursleys about the big dog Paddy that would let me ride on its back, and they called me a liar and used the belt on me." Harry wailed in his Daddy's neck not even acknowledging that his Daddy was a man again. "So I never told them about the dreams where the doggy would carry me around by my pajamas in his mouth, or that he would tickle me with his big tongue and paws while I laughed."

"Those weren't dreams Baby they were memories. I did do those things when I was in my Padfoot form as your Da called me. You called me Paddy. I used to push your pushchair as Paddy too." Sirius assured him.

Harry was so happy to know that his dreams were real. "Can you turn into Paddy again?"

"I can turn into Paddy anytime I want Puppy. I will do it later when we are playing outside together, but now we need to get ready for breakfast."

"Okay Daddy." Harry smiled as the man set him on his feet. He couldn't believe his Daddy was his Paddy. When he was in his cupboard thinking about Paddy always made him feel safe.

When they had all met up for breakfast in the big house Sirius couldn't help noticing that Reg didn't seem to want to meet his eyes for some reason. Every time he spoke to him the younger man would mumble an answer and talk to somebody else. This made him realize he needed to talk to his brother alone as soon as possible.

He was also noticing that Rocky was serving breakfast with his shoulders slumped. The little guy seemed like he was constantly refraining from punishing himself. Sirius didn't know why he wanted to punish himself, but he knew why he wasn't. Harry had seen Rocky hitting himself for something he had thought he had done wrong. That had scared his Pup so badly that Sirius made the elf to promise to never punish his self again. He told him if he felt he had done something that deserved to be punished for that he was supposed to tell Sirius, and he would make any decisions for punishment.

"Rocky can I speak to you in the study when breakfast is done?" Sirius hated the fear he saw in the little guy's eyes.

"Yes Master Sirius." Rocky mumbled before making a hasty retreat from the room.

"Remus will you keep an eye on the boys after breakfast?" He asked his friend. He noticed his brother slumped down in his chair.

"No problem Sirius." Remus assured him. "Are we going to give them the things we bought yesterday?"

Three little heads jerked up excitedly, but they got a disappointed look on their faces at his answer.

"No I think we should wait a day for that." Sirius seeing the now downcast faces added. "I do think we will give them the surprise you bought for them though. I thought we could all head to the beach after I finish up in the study."

"Really Daddy? We can go to the beach?" Harry exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Yep." He popped the p to the little boys' delight.

He stood up and looked at Regulus. "I need to go talk to Rocky. Remus, why don't you find the boys' surprise from you while I'm doing that? I left the packages in the sitting room."

He noticed his brother was looking at his plate as if afraid to meet his eyes. He would talk to him as soon as he finished with Rocky with that thought in mind he headed to the study. He had just sat down in his chair behind the desk when Rocky popped in.

"Master Sirius wanted to talk to Rocky?" The elf's shoulders were still slumped as if waiting for something dreadful to happen.

"Yes I do Rocky. I have noticed that you seem very sad or upset and I was wondering why." Sirius said gently.

"Rocky is sorry that Bubby got Master's son hurt. I's knows you have to punish bad elves." Rocky wailed tears falling down his face. "But Please Master Sirius if youse sells Bubby or frees him would youse sell Rocky or free him too, so I can stay with Bubby?"

Sirius was startled enough that he just sat gaping at the elf for a moment. He only spoke when he saw how agitated the elf was getting at his silence.

"Rocky I'm not going to sell Bubby or free him or you for that matter." Sirius paused before adding, "well unless you want me too that is."

"No Master Sirius wes don't want to be sold or free." The little guy was shaking his head vigorously. "But Bubby did wrong."

"Rocky did you punish Bubby?" Sirius asked gently.

"Yes Master Sirius. I spanked Bubby just like the list said." Rocky nodded as he spoke.

"Well then that is the only punishment Bubby will get."

"But Master Sirius Bubby hurt youse son." Rocky's confusion was clear.

"No he did not. He made a mistake taking off where he could be hurt or lost the same as the other boys. It was not Bubby's fault Harry got hurt. Harry knew going was wrong and he knew shouldn't have went." Sirius explained patiently. "His falling was an accident. One that wouldn't have happened if they hadn't took off like that but an accident, none the less. All of the boys have been punished, and we are going to put it behind us now. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Sirius."

"Okay after I talk to my brother we are going to the beach for a picnic. Would you and Bubby like to come with us?"

"No Master Sirius wes don't like the water." Rocky had a scared look on his face.

"If you are sure that is okay, but you are welcome to join us even if you don't get in the water." Sirius smiled encouragingly, but Rocky was shaking his head in denial. "Do you think you could fix us a picnic lunch to take with us?"

"Rocky can be doing that Master Sirius."

"Then will you have Regulus come see me and take care of the picnic for us?" Sirius asked.

"Rocky will do it right away Master Sirius." The elf popped away much happier than he had been when he popped in.

Regulus was standing at the door of the big house watching the boys run and play. He noticed that Remus was sitting at the outside table reading, but that he would look up every couple of pages to check on the boys. Why hadn't he done that yesterday? Now Sirius didn't trust him to watch the boys anymore. He had noticed that Sirius made sure to ask Remus to watch them at breakfast after all. He just wished he hadn't messed up so badly. Sirius would never forgive him for letting Harry get hurt. He looked up at the popping noise that Rocky made as he appeared in front of him.

"Master Sirius wants to see youse in his study Master Regulus."

The man looked at the elf with a brief flash of fear before saying. "Thanks Rocky I'll go see him now." It took him a minute to get his courage up enough to knock on the door of the study.

"Come in Reg." Sirius called out when he heard the knock. He took in the way his brother glanced at him quickly before lowering his eyes as he came in and stood before the desk. It was just as he thought Reg was feeling guilty about what happened. "Take a seat Reg."

The younger man sat without making eye contact. He knew Sirius was going to tell him that he wouldn't ever trust him to watch Harry again. He couldn't blame him, but that didn't stop the hurt to know he had lost his brother's trust.

"Do you want to tell me why you won't look at me?" Sirius asked in a gentle tone.

Regulus raised his head and stared at his older brother for a minute before dropping his eyes again. "I'm sorry Sirius that I let you down. I understand why you don't trust me with Harry anymore."

"What the Hell are you talking about? Who said I didn't trust you with Harry?" Sirius was flabbergasted that Reg would even think such a thing.

"Nobody had to tell me. I lost the boys and Harry paid the price for it, so of course you don't trust me." Regulus mumbled into his shirt.

"Regulus Arcturus Black I cannot believe you would think so low of me." The hurt was evident in the offended voice.

"What are you talking about?" Reg was stumped. "I never said anything bad about you."

"No? What about you thought I wouldn't trust you with Harry?"

"Well that is not against you, but my own fault for not watching them better." Regulus explained. "Hell I'm shocked you haven't taken me over you knee for putting them in danger yet." He admitted with flushed cheeks.

"I will answer to both of those things." Sirius said shaking his head at his brother's thought, "But only if you will look at me when I talk to you. Regulus raised his head to stare into his brother's eyes so Sirius started talking again. "I will always trust you with my son because without you he would be in the care of people that abused him. I would never have seen him again probably. For you to think that I could forget that and stop trusting you is the reason why I said that I couldn't believe you thought so low of me."

"But Sirius I didn't watch him well enough. You really should spank me." He said with more conviction even though he was blushing at the thought.

"I'm not going to spank you Reg. You are not the first person to take their eyes off of young children and lose them. I understand you're feeling guilty but that guilt is your punishment." He explained, but when he saw his brother open his mouth to speak he held up his hand to stop him. "Reg I know what I'm talking about." He stood up and started pacing. "I lost Harry once when he was only nine months old for an hour."

"What?" was the incredulous shout.

"He had only been walking about a week. He had been crawling for a couple of months mind you and could get around great." Well we were still living at Potter Manor at the time and Mom, Dad and James were all out. I was reading the Daily Prophet while Harry played on a blanket on the floor. I looked up and he was gone. I checked every room in that Manor physically. I was almost hysterical when Dad came home. When he found out Harry was missing he cast the Homenum Revelio charm. I hadn't even thought about using it or even turning into Padfoot to look for him." Sirius admitted sheepishly. "Harry had crawled under the sofa I was sitting on and had fallen asleep. I asked Dad to spank me for being such an irresponsible parent. He refused and told me all parents go through that. It is like a learning experience, and the guilt and fear were the best punishment and reminder there was to be more vigilant when watching children."

"Really?" Regulus couldn't believe what he had just heard, because Sirius seemed like a perfect father to him that never made any mistakes.

"Yes really Reg and believe it or not I lost him again when he was thirteen months old, but I learned from my mistake and found him a couple of minutes later. My Pup had climbed into the cupboard with the pots and pans." Sirius was smiling at the memory. "They will get away from us no matter what we do. We just have to pay closer attention, so we notice faster and use every available means to find them again."

The hopeful look on Regulus's face made Sirius say. "I trust you Reg. The only reason I asked Remus to watch the boys was because I wanted to talk to you." He admitted with an understanding smile.

Regulus could barely get the words past the lump in his throat. "Thanks Siri. I promise I will do better from now on."

"That is all any of us can do Reg. We need to learn from our mistakes and move on." But as Regulus stood up to leave he spoke again. "Where are you going Little Brother?"

"Well we are done right?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Oh we are done with that talk, but I believe we have another Talk to have." Sirius said with emphasis on the word talk.

"Sirius?"

"I did show you my secret and I told you that you could only learn it after The Talk, so I guess I'm giving you The Talk now." Sirius smirked at the bright red cheeks on his Baby Brother's face.

Regulus sat back down on the armchair he had just vacated. He didn't think he could get more embarrassed. Why did Sirius think he had to give him The Talk? Hell he was twenty-five years old for Salazar's sake. Okay he had had claimed getting Narcissa pregnant was an accident, but it really was.

"Sirius I really don't think this is necessary." Regulus pouted.

What then proceeded were ten of the most horribly mortifying minutes of his life. Hell this was worse than realizing he had actually had sex with Narcissa, his own cousin. He had heard enough.

Regulus Black jumped up from his chair. He had never been so mortified in his life. He doubted if he would ever lose the bright red hue his skin was now sporting. He had to escape from this room was the desperate thought running through his mind.

"I'm not listening to any more of this." He snapped angrily heading for the door. But he came to a halt when he heard laughter from behind him. He turned to see Sirius holding his sides and giving deep belly laughs. He was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks unchecked.

"I ca...can't be...believe it to...took y...you tha...that long t...to bre...break." He gasped out through his laughter.

"It was a joke?" Was the outraged cry from the younger Black.

"Well yeah I didn't think you would actually sit and listen." The laughter was now slower so he could talk normally.

"You bloody prat I thought you were serious." Reg cried out in anger.

"I am Sirius. I just wasn't serious about The Talk, but since you listened you must have felt like you needed it." Sirius chuckled at his brother's expression. "Oh come on Reg I love you and it was funny." At the disbelieving look he added. "Well it was funny for me and maybe someday you can look back on it and laugh too."

"Don't count on it Sirius Orion Black. That was the most mortifying thing I have ever experienced." He growled as he left the room.

Still chuckling to himself Sirius followed him out. When he got outside he saw Reg standing beside Remus with his arms crossed a petulant look on his face. Remus was giving the younger man a questioning look. Hoping to make his brother not so angry with him he decided to draw attention to himself before Remus could ask Reg what was wrong.

"Okay who all wants to go for a picnic on the beach?" He yelled out so the kids could hear too.

The three little boys came running eagerly. "Me, me," they yelled excitedly.

"Did Uncle Remus give you your surprise?" He asked as he smiled at their eagerness.

But Remus was the one that answered. "Not yet I thought I would wait until you and Regulus were here to see as well."

He pulled a bag from his pocket and laid it on the table. He then proceeded to enlarge it, before asking. "Don't you think that we should have Bubby here, too?"

Sirius nodded and called Bubby and Rocky. When the elves appeared Remus pulled four net bags filled with colored plastic items in them out of the larger bag. He enlarged each of the net bags. He then handed one to the four little boys. Draco received one with green items, Harry's had blue in it, while Neville's was red and Bubby's yellow.

The little boys looked at their gifts with awe as they started pulling the items out. Each bag contained a large sand pail and shovel, a rake, four different molds for making sand castles, an aquatic animal sand sifter to help find seashells easier, a deflated beach ball, a pair of goggles, snorkel and a pair of flippers. It was everything a little boy would need to play at the beach. They all threw their arms around the man getting all tangled up by trying to do it at once. For Harry and Bubby they were shocked to have so many toys for their own though.

Remus assured the little boys they were very welcome at all of the thank yous he was getting. The man was actually blushing. It felt so good to be able to afford to give the boys gifts he bought with his own money. Sirius had taken the gold they brought from England and split it between Regulus and Remus stating that as he didn't want the men to get jobs when they were needed here. He said that he would not have them feeling like they had to ask him for money when they needed or wanted to buy something.

Remus had opened an account at Gringotts when they went the day before, and Reg was going to the next time he went. Each man now had over two million galleons to do what they wanted with. Sirius had told them he would buy any and all necessities for the Island and family, but that money was for personal use only. The man had also told them if it got below one hundred thousand galleons they were to let him know so he could add more to their vaults. At their protests he gave them a glare that had them gulping and agreeing to the man's demands fast.

Sirius put his hand and the large bag and pulled out a smaller one which he enlarged a little. He then gave each boy and man two pair of swim trunks. The really cute thing was each father and son had one matching pair. He couldn't resist doing that because he loved when Harry was dressed like him. When he pulled out four more pair two even tinier than Harry's he turned to the two elves.

"I bought both of you two pair as well. I didn't know you didn't like the water at the time but you can still wear them as shorts. He noticed the agitated way Rocky was acting he said. "I am not giving you these clothes to free you. Consider them just part of your uniforms or something. We live on an Island so you will need clothing for the hot weather."

He laid them on the table so they had to pick them up on their own. This would take away from him handing them clothes.

"Thank you Master Sirius." Rocky exclaimed when he realized the bond did not break after picking up the clothes.

"You're welcome Rocky. Did you fix that picnic lunch for us?" He asked as he saw Remus and Reg take their sons into the house to change into their trunks.

"Yes Sir." The little elf popped his fingers and a large cooler and picnic basket appeared on the table.

"Thank you. Are you two sure you don't want to go to the beach with us?" Sirius questioned. "You won't have to get in the water."

The two little elves shook their heads vigorously.

"Bubby I know your toys were for the beach, but when we come back today we will bring sand for the sandbox and you can use most of them there. That way you can still have fun with them. And maybe you can use your goggles, snorkels and fins in the bathtub. That way you might get use to the water and eventually want to go to the beach with us." He smiled reassuringly at the little guy.

"Thank you Master Sirius. Bubby will do that." He squeaked excitedly.

Which gave Sirius the impression the little guy would be taking a bath while they were gone for some reason.

"Daddy, are we going to get ready too?" Harry tugged on his pants leg.

Swinging the little boy up into his arms Sirius grinned happily. "You bet Puppy let's go."

He grabbed the matching pair of trunks before walking into the Rainbow house. When they were dressed they were wearing black boxer style trunks with red racing stripes down the side and red tee shirts, while they were barefoot. They hurried out to see the others were also dressed for the beach. Reg and Draco were wearing silver trunks with white stripes and green tee shirts. Remus and Neville were also dressed alike in dark blue trunks with light blue stripes and light blue tee shirts. They were all also barefoot.

"I forgot wait a minute, guys." Sirius said as Remus had picked up the cooler and Reg the basket.

He went back over to the bag and pulled out another one which he enlarged again. He gave each of them a shoe box that contained a pair of sandals. The men had a nice leather pair each but the little boys had cartoon characters on theirs. Draco got a green pair with the Hulk, Neville's were red with Spiderman and Harry's were black with Batman.

He called for Rocky and Bubby to give them theirs as well. Bubby's were blue with Superman on them. When they had their sandals on Sirius summoned a couple of blankets and an armful of beach towels. He also retrieved a bottle of something from the bag which he laid on top of the pile of towels before they headed off down the path that led to the beach in front of the house. Rocky had said it was the best of the beaches for swimming according to Master Charlus anyway. It was also the only beach on the Island that had an outhouse hidden among the trees at the edge of the sand.

The little boys ran ahead each carrying their bag of beach toys. They were so excited. Whooping and hollering enough you would have thought there were a dozen little boys instead of three. The men could not believe the difference in the way the boys had acted from when they first got them. You would never have believed those three little boys had miserable childhoods up until a couple of weeks ago. They laughed and carried on like they had known each other forever.

When the beach came in sight the boys stopped dead. They could not believe the beautiful scene in front of them. The men were able to catch up as the boys were just standing there. The sand on the beach was almost white and the ocean looked a perfect blue with waves rolling in gently. The edge of the beach was filled with palm trees along with other kinds of trees and flowers. Seagulls were swooping down to catch fish before flying up into the sky again.

"Well are we just going to stand here or set up everything so we can play in that water?" Regulus asked with a grin before walking into the middle for the beach and setting the picnic basket down.

At his words the boys ran towards the water at breakneck speed.

"Whoa boys hold up there." Sirius called out. "You are not to step one foot in that water without at least one of us with you."

The boys stopped and turned as one. They were now glaring at one Sirius Orion Black, but it was his son who said defiantly. "We're not babies. We don't need you to be with us."

"Excuse me?" Sirius dropped his pile of blankets and towels as he strode purposefully toward his child. "Would you like to repeat that?" He knelt down in front of the tiny child.

Harry realized he had made a mistake not only by what he said but by how he said it. "I'm sorry." He lowered his head until he was talking to his shoes.

"We talked about this Harry James even if you don't like what I say you are not to use that tone with me. You could have said that nicer couldn't you?" He spoke sternly. He had to get his child out of speaking so disrespectfully to him.

"Yes Daddy." Harry admitted as his Dad raised his chin with two of his fingers so they were looking eye to eye. "I'm sorry but please we aren't babies."

"I don't think you boys are babies, but I know that there are currents in the water that could drag you down fast and you could drown. So I meant what I said about you not going in the water without an adult. It is dangerous and it will earn you a spanking if you do." Sirius's tone was firm on the matter. "Do you understand?" He glanced at all three boys in turn.

He received a chorus of three. "Yes Sirs."

Standing he picked his little boy up and walked back to the edge of the sand. He set him back down on his feet right in front of a large palm tree. He turned the tiny child to face the tree.

"You are to stay here and look at this tree until I tell you that you can move." Sirius moved him closer to the tree. "Hopefully the time will make you think about nicer ways to speak to your Daddy. Now don't move Harry James." He said sternly before walking back over to the blankets and spreading them out.

Harry stood looking at the bark on the tree. He knew this was his Daddy's way of putting him in the corner outside. He gave a little sniffle as tears slipped down his cheeks. He hadn't meant to speak so meanly to his Daddy, but he thought his Daddy was saying they were babies. He didn't know the water could be dangerous. He hoped his Daddy would forgive him. Harry felt he stood and stared at that tree for hours before his Daddy was beside him again. When he felt the man's hand on his shoulder he gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay Pup your time is up." He knelt down and pulled his son into his arms for a hug. "Please don't speak to Daddy like that anymore."

Harry gave a small sniffle as he buried his face in his Daddy's shirt. "I won't Daddy. I'm sorry please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad Puppy. I was just a little hurt you would talk to me like that, but you have been punished and I forgive you." He reassured his tiny son. "Are you ready to go have some fun?"

"Yes please Daddy." Harry beamed at him even though tears still glistened on his lashes.

Harry was disappointed when his Daddy walked him over to one of the blankets that laid spread out on the sand. The man sat down before pulling his child between his knees and taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing Daddy?" Harry asked curiously as he watched the man pick up a bottle off of the blanket and spill some of its contents in his hand.

"I'm putting something on you so you don't get sunburned." Sirius explained as he started rubbing it all over Harry.

Harry was shocked. He knew that Au...Petunia put that stuff on Dudley but he never had it on him before. Harry had gotten sunburned many times, because he had to work in the garden at the Dursleys. They wouldn't even let him wear a shirt because they said he didn't need to get it dirty while working. This was why Harry knew sunburns hurt a lot. Uncle Reggie and Uncle Remus were putting some on Draco and Neville, too.

When the boys were done getting the lotion on they wanted to go swim, but then the Daddies started putting some on themselves. When Harry saw this he held out his little hand for some of the lotion.

"What do you want Pup?" Sirius was looking confused.

"I want to put some on your back for you." Harry explained and as soon as he had some cupped in his tiny hands he went behind his Daddy and started rubbing it all over the pale back of his Daddy.

Neville and Draco also held out their small hands and they rubbed some on their own Daddy's back. It wasn't long before they all stood up to head to the water. The little boys were tugging on the big hands they were holding as they tried to pull their fathers towards the inviting blue water.

"Come on Daddy," were the three pleading cries issuing from the little mouths.

Sirius bent down and scooped up his son and ran towards the surf. He called back over his shoulder. "Last ones in are a gorilla and his monkey baby."

Remus and Regulus scooped up their own children running full out to catch up with their brother. Both yelling cheater as they ran.

Remus was the first to follow Sirius into the waves with Neville clutched in his arms. This was mainly due to his werewolf advanced abilities.

Draco was not happy pouting in his Daddy's arms. "I'm not a monkey baby." His pout only got bigger when he heard Harry.

"Eeh-eeh-ee," the tiny dark haired child was scratching his head and under his arm while he made the noise.

"Harry, be nice." Sirius laughed in spite of his words. His Baby looked like a little wet monkey at the moment.

The men and boys played in the water for a couple of hours before Sirius called a stop, so they could have some lunch. Regulus took all three boys to use the outhouse, but the man was shocked when he saw the inside. The outside looked like a little tiny building that most people would avoid unless in dire need. The inside was so magically different he was astounded. There was a commode and sink that used magic to vanish anything in them. There was a side room that held two shower stalls and a couple of benches. A cupboard was filled with beach towels and beach chairs. All the man could think was the Potters really went all out. He wished he had known them.

After a picnic of fried chicken, potato salad, carrot sticks and homemade buttermilk biscuits, now these biscuits weren't what they had always considered biscuits. To the natives from Great Britain biscuits were what the Americans called cookies, but the biscuits they ate with strawberry jam were a type of bread that would melt in your mouth and they all loved. They had chocolate cake for dessert. They all stuffed themselves after working up an appetite in the surf and sun. When they were done the others were shocked when Harry threw himself back on the sand holding his little belly and moaning with his eyes closed.

"I ate too much. My tummy hurts." Those were words Harry Potter-Black had never thought he would utter.

Sirius looked down at his Pup, but couldn't help his smile despite his concern when he saw the chocolate icing covering most of the lower half of his son's face. When he saw that the tiny boy's eyes were closed he had a brilliant idea. But there was a slight problem so he turned to his brother and catching his eyes he mouthed, "Use that spell so he can't hear."

Regulus gave him a strange look before grabbing his wand and casting Muffliato. "Why did I do that?" He asked as soon as the spell had been cast.

"I'm going to do something that I think my Pup will like, but I want to make sure Draco and Neville aren't going to be sacred first." Sirius explained.

The two little boys looked nervous at this announcement. Why did Uncle Siri think they would be scared?

When he noticed the questioning looks on the little faces he said. "Do you remember seeing the big black dog on the cliff top yesterday?"

The boys nodded as they leant closer to their Daddies. That doggy was scary. It was a Grim and seeing a Grim meant you were suppose to die.

"I know you thought it was a Grim, but it really wasn't." Sirius was using a soothing voice as Reg and Remus picked their sons up to offer comfort. "That dog was really me. I'm an Animagus which means I can turn into an animal that looks like the Grim."

"Really?" both boys gaped at their Uncle with awe.

"Yep, I sure can." Sirius grinned cheekily at the looks he was getting while Regulus and Remus rolled their eyes. "I showed Harry earlier today, and he remembered playing with Paddy as he called me as a baby and wanted to do it again. I'm going to turn into Padfoot or as Harry would say Paddy, but I didn't want you two to get scared. Do you both think you can be real quiet while I surprise Harry?"

"Yes Uncle Siri." Draco and Neville said excitedly. They were so impressed that their Uncle could turn into a doggy. Harry was so lucky.

Sirius looked down and saw Harry still had his eyes closed while rubbing his little belly. "Okay Reg remove the spell."

Regulus removed the spell and a second later Sirius Black was replaced by a large black dog that moved quietly towards the smallest of their group. When he was close enough a large pink tongue came out and swiped itself across the chocolate covered face.

Little grey eyes popped open when it felt something big and wet on his face. When Harry saw an animal's tongue he tried to scoot away but the tongue was coming back for a second swipe. He was scared for a moment until he remembered his Daddy had been right next to him, and one thing Harry knew above all else was that his Daddy wouldn't let anything hurt him, so this animal was a good animal. His eyes got round as saucers when he figured out what that meant.

"Paddy!" He exclaimed happily just as the tongue made contact for the second time. "Ewww… Paddy that's gross." He laughed at the tickling sensation.

Happy barking was the sound that met his laughter. All of those around could tell the barking was meant to be laughter as well. The four spectators grinned from ear to ear as they watched Harry launch himself at the big dog's neck. They could tell the smallest of them was ecstatic to have the dog there.

Harry finally pulled back. "I wish we had a rubber ball so we could play fetch boy."

Regulus waved his wand over a butter knife on the blanket. "Here you go Little Man."

Harry turned to see a red tennis ball lying on the blanket. He excitedly picked it up and tossed it as far as he could. "Go get it Paddy."

They watched the dog chase after the ball before he brought it back and dropped it at the tiny child's feet. Harry threw it a couple of more times, but when Paddy brought the ball back the third time he dropped it in Draco's lap where the blond boy was still sitting on his father's lap.

Remus noticed that Draco looked nervous. "You don't have to be afraid, Draco. That is still your Uncle Siri and he just wants you to play with them."

Draco threw the ball three times but on the third time back Paddy now dropped the ball in Neville's lap. Remus gave him a little nudge. "Go on it is your turn now."

Neville took his turn throwing the ball for the large dog. The dog brought it back to him twice, but on the third time it was dropped back at Harry's feet from then on every time the ball was brought back it was dropped at one of the other boys' feet. They played and laughed like this for a good hour before Paddy dropped the ball at his own feet. The little boys looked confused.

"What are you doing Paddy?" Harry asked.

The big dog barked and growled before stalking slowly towards the little boy. Harry frowned but the other two boys begin to get scared.

Remus who was used to Padfoot calmed them down. "He just wants you to run so he can chase you."

Regulus and the three boys turned their eyes to the man.

"How do you know that?" Regulus asked the question they were all wondering.

"He always did it to us when we were younger. He really is Sirius but he loves playing when he is in his dog form."

Harry looked backed to his Paddy. "Do you want me to run?"

A bark, growl and nod came from the dog as it began to once again slowly start to stalk towards the little boy. Harry laughed and turned and ran from the dog which gave another happy bark and began chasing him. When the dog caught up to him he gave a swipe of that big pink tongue across the little face before turning to stalk Draco. It was no time at all before three boys were running and laughing as the dog chased them. Every time they were caught they would get a doggy bath across their face.

The shocking surprise came though when after a good half an hour while Padfoot was chasing Harry the child suddenly just disappeared. One minute he was laughing and running and the next poof he was nowhere in sight. This had both men on their feet instantly, wands drawn as they looked around as if danger was there.

"Did somebody get past the wards?" Regulus demanded loudly.

The dog who had been trying to smell out his Pup suddenly turned back into Sirius Black. "No. I would have felt somebody cross the wards."

Remus and Regulus were now holding their own sons close while they kept their wands up in preparation for something happening.

"Then where is he?" Remus asked the question they were all wondering.

"I don't know." Sirius looked scared as he admitted this. "Look I'm going to turn back into Padfoot and I want you to call as loudly as you can for him a couple of times then stop so I can see if my dog hearing can pick up where he is. When I look at you and bark that means I want you to call again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, don't worry Sirius we'll find him." Regulus promised even through his own fear.

Sirius turned back into Padfoot and went to stand on the spot they had last seen Harry before he disappeared. He turned to look at his brothers who both started calling the little boy as loudly as they could a few times before going completely quiet. Padfoot started running towards the trees in the direction Harry had been running before he went missing. He stopped and looked back at the men and barked. They started calling for Harry again and when they stopped they saw the dog take off but stop right at the tree line. Another look back accompanied by a bark had them once again yelling Harry's name. But this time the dog didn't run off. It cocks his head to the side for a minute before taking a couple of steps back and looking up at the trees. The men and boys look up to and what they see shocks them senseless. They saw a tiny black haired child sitting on top of the tallest tree around.

"What the bloody hell?" Regulus gasped out. His shock so strong he didn't even realize he is cursing in front of the boys.

The grim like dog turns back into Sirius. "Harry James, you sit completely still and don't move a muscle." Sirius yelled sternly. "I will get you down from there."

"How are you going to do that Sirius?" Remus's worry was plain to see. "How did he get up there anyway?"

"I would say he used accidental magic." Regulus answered. "I can't believe that he actually Apparated at five years old."

Sirius pulled his wand and aimed it back towards the path to the big house. "Accio Nimbus."

"Good call Siri." Regulus smiled proudly.

Sirius didn't say anything as he was concentrating with everything he had on his broom. His fear for his Pup was so strong he felt he would be sick. He could not take his eyes off the tiny speck that is his son one wrong move and his Pup would fall. He stood there for what felt like eternity waiting for his broom but was actually less than two minutes before it came to stop beside him. It was floating in the air at the perfect height for mounting. He put his wand back in its holster. He was so glad he had put his wand holster back on as soon as they got out of the water. It was an automatic action since he had went so long without a wand but thankfully that action had made it possible for him to get his broom that much faster.

He climbed on the broom and flew to the tops of the trees. His heart almost stopped when he saw his Pup make to stand up.

"Harry James don't you dare move." His voice came off harsher than he meant, but the fear he was feeling had taken over. When Harry glanced up at him Sirius saw that he had scared his son. "Puppy please sit still and wait for Daddy to get you. I don't want you to fall." He said in a calmer voice.

He flicked his wrist and his wand appeared in his hand again. He then pointed it at his child and yelled." Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry soared about four feet above the tree top. Sirius then flew until he was directly under his son all the while keeping his wand trained on his Pup. When he was directly underneath the little boy he flew up until Harry was straddling the broom right in front of him. Sirius flicked his wrist again which put his wand back in its holster, grabbed the broom with his right hand and wrapped his left arm around his baby at the same time. He couldn't help noticing that the little body he was holding tightly to him was shaking.

Sirius pointed his broom down and landed right in front of the others. Regulus reached for Harry and set him on his feet just as Sirius climbed off of his broom. The frightened father knelt down in front of his trembling child and pulled him into his arms. He had to reassure himself that his Baby was okay. Sirius Black had been terrified when he saw his child sitting on top of that tree.

"Harry, are you hurt?" Sirius asked when he realized that Harry wouldn't look at him and hadn't spoken at all.

The little boy shook his head without looking up. He was just standing there staring at his feet not making a sound as his little body shook. This worried Sirius to no end. Why wouldn't his Baby look at him?

"Puppy, look at Daddy please." He said at the same time he put a couple of fingers under the little chin and raise his son's head so their eyes met. "Tell me what's wrong, Baby."

"I'm sorry for being bad. Please don't use the belt on me." He sobbed quietly the fear evident in the wobbly little voice.

Sirius jerked back as if he had been punched. "Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. And I told you I will never, ever use a belt on you not even if you were super naughty." Sirius sat down and pulled his trembling child on his lap trying to offer comfort and reassure him at the same time.

"I did something freaky. That always means the belt." Harry cried into his Daddy's chest.

Sirius clenched his fist tightly. He was so angry that the Dursleys had punished his Puppy for doing accidental magic. He was surprised that steam wasn't coming out of his ears at the moment. Petunia knew all about accidental magic.

Regulus and Remus pulled their sons away to give the two sometime alone to handle this, the four of them sat down farther along the sand and starting making a sandcastle using the new beach toys. Sirius gave his brothers a grateful smile before turning his attention back to the tiny child in his arms.

"Baby, you didn't do anything freaky. You did accidental magic. That isn't something you can control until you get older. It isn't anything bad as a matter of fact it shows that you are a wizard and being able to Apparate like that means you are going to be a very powerful wizard when you grow up." Sirius said in a soothing voice.

Harry looked at him with hope filled eyes before they seemed to take on doubt again. "But you were mad at me. You yelled at me."

"Oh Puppy I'm sorry I yelled at you, but Daddy wasn't mad at you. I was afraid you were going to fall from the tree. I shouldn't have yelled but I wanted to make sure you sat still until I could get you safely." He was feeling so guilty knowing he had scared his son so badly. "Please forgive me Baby."

"You're really not mad at me Daddy? You're not going to use the belt?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry James I will never use a belt on you. I will also never punish you for doing accidental magic, because I know that is something you can't help. I promise you Puppy that you are not in trouble at all." Sirius reassured him while kissing the messy little head.

Harry hugged his Daddy tight as sobs of relief slipped through his throat. Sirius rocked his child while mumbling soothing words and kissing his little head. It wasn't long before the bout of accidental magic and the crying had the child giving into sleep. Sirius just sat there and held him for a while even though he knew he was asleep, but eventually he got up and carried him over to the blanket where he laid him down before conjuring up a beach umbrella to protect him from the sun as he slept. He then joined his brothers and nephews to work on the sandcastle.

Harry woke up after about forty minutes and joined in the fun. When the castle was done they all decided on another swim. This time the boys took their snorkels, flippers and goggles into the water with them. They all had fun as the men started teaching the boys to swim. The laughter that rang out from all six was wonderful, and they spent a couple of hours in the water before the fathers decided it was time to head back for dinner. The boys of course put up a protest but they were overruled.

Sirius cast some spells on the boys sand pails so they would hold more sand and would be feather light. "Why don't you boys fill your pails with sand so we can take it back for your sandbox while we gather everything together?"

Later that night when Harry had been tucked up in his bed Sirius sat in the sitting room of his little cottage. He had pulled out the copies of the Daily Prophet Ironclaw had sent to him. They had been waiting at Gringotts when he got there, but this was the first chance he had gotten to look at them. He opened one not caring about the date, because the Headline drew his eyes immediately.

_**Longbottom Heir Kidnapped**_

_written by Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday Lady Augusta Longbottom summoned Aurors to Longbottom Manor, because her five year old grandson Neville Franklyn Longbottom had been kidnapped. Lady Longbottom said that she and her brother Algernon Stewart had went to bring the child in for lunch when they saw two men running for the property line. One of the men was carrying her unconscious grandson at the time._

_Lady Longbottom said the men turned so they could see the kidnappers' faces before the men Apparated away. She named the kidnappers as Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Snape was the one carrying the Longbottom Heir. Both of the men accused of the kidnapping were accused Death Eaters during the war._

_(continued on page five)_

Sirius couldn't help smirking as he opened the next paper to see what the headline said. He would read the rest of the article and paper after he checked out the others. The headline brought a sad look to his face.

_**Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black Found Dead**_

_written by Archibald Shepherd_

_Aurors found the deceased body of Narcissa Aria Malfoy nee Black in her bed when they called at Malfoy Manor looking for Lucius Malfoy to question him about the Longbottom kidnapping. According to information out of St. Mungos the late Lady Malfoy had been dead for days when her body was found. She had died from injuries due to multiple beatings._

_An unnamed source from the Ministry says they have proof in form of the victim's journal that she was a victim of spousal abuse. According to the entries in the journal Narcissa Malfoy had been abused since her wedding night, and it had continued until the night before her death. _

_There were no signs of Lucius Malfoy or the couple's six year old son Draco Lucius Malfoy. The only other occupant found in the house was a dead house elf clutching a man's glove._

_(story continued on pg three)_

Sirius held his head in his hands. He knew Cissy had died but it was still sad to read about it. They hadn't gotten along when they were younger, but he would always remember her with the knowledge that her last act was to protect her child. He would also make sure Draco would never forget how much his mother had loved him.

He finally grabbed the next paper. He knew he would later read each paper from cover to cover but at the moment he was getting tired and wanted to head to bed so reading the headlines and what was written on the front page about it would have to suffice.

_**Severus Snape Arrested**_

_written by Rita Skeeter_

_Severus Snape, Hogwarts Professor of Potions and Slytherin Head of House was arrested last night on charges of kidnapping. When he was questioned about the Longbottom kidnapping he denied everything. He was arrested though when it came out that him being a Potion Master and skilled at Occlumency would mean that the normal means of questioning would have no bearing of his guilt or innocence._

_The Aurors can only go by the evidence and witness reports in this case. Augusta Longbottom and Algernon Stewart both swear that he is the man that kidnapped the Longbottom Heir. Snape has also been accused by two witnesses to taking Remus Lupin away at wand point from his home._

_Allen Carmichael and his girlfriend Ruby Mackenzie reported the incident to Aurors. Remus Lupin was seen by the two being dragged away with a wand in his side by Severus Snape. Lupin had two black eyes and when the young couple asked if he was alright Snape didn't give him time to answer by forcefully pulling him along by his arm. The witnesses say they know Snape as he was their Potions Professor just two years previously._

_(continued on pg 6)_

Sirius couldn't help smiling about this. He knew it probably would make some people think he was a bad guy but he didn't care. He had known for a fact Severus Snape was a Death Eater. The man had joined the idiots even before he had left school, and Sirius had been collecting proof of the man's crimes before he had been locked away. He wondered why nobody ever used those reports to convict the man. That man was a Death Eater and he deserved prison even if he hadn't done the crimes that might finally get him thrown in that hellhole.

He grabbed the last paper and opened it only to gasp out at the headline. Even though he knew it wasn't true it was still a shock seeing that in bold black print.

_**Is the Wizarding World's Savior Dead**_

_written by Maddie Hayes_

_It has come to the attention of this reporter that the muggle world has arrested two muggles Vernon Dursley and his wife Petunia Dursley nee Evans on charges of definite abuse and possible murder charges of Harry James Potter. Petunia Dursley is the maternal aunt of The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_Muggle law enforcement was called to the home of our Savior three nights ago by a concerned citizen claiming to have seen the Dursleys stuff Harry Potter in the boot of their car before driving off. The woman had informed the muggle law officers that the Dursleys left with the child but never brought him back._

_Forensic evidence from the investigation says that the cupboard under the stairs and the boot of the car had so much blood in it there is no way the child could still be alive._

_(continued on next page)_

Sirius smiled at the Headline at the bottom of the page though.

_**Dumbledore's Biggest Mistake**_

_written by Rita skeeter_

_It is through some diligent investigations that this reporter has found out that Albus Dumbledore was the person to leave our Savior had the home of abusive muggle relatives. Harry Potter saved us all from death when he stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and we repaid him by trusting his welfare to Dumbledore._

_Arabella Figg, a squib who lived a couple a streets away from our Savior said that Albus Dumbledore left him on the doorstep according to Petunia Dursley. When she tried to tell Dumbledore that young Harry Potter was being mistreated in his home he informed her that was the only safe place for the young hero._

_How could being abused be considered a safe environment for a child? Why was Dumbledore the one to decide where The-Boy-Who-Lived resided? What did the Potters' Will have to say on the subject?_

_The reason I ask that last question is because it has become evident through my investigation that the Potters' Will has never been read. It has been frozen it seems by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore only hours after the Potters were killed. _

_Dumbledore has a lot to answer for and the most important thing is the possible murder of one Harry James Potter, a little boy he said he was protecting._

_(continued on pg 3)_

Sirius was not a Rita skeeter fan. Hell he had never been, as she had made his job much harder when he was on the Auror force, but if her story helped get that old goat arrested than he would send the woman the biggest box of chocolates Honeydukes had, anonymously of course.

Ewww... he didn't want to think of what that old harpy would take of Lord Black sending her candy. He couldn't forget when she kept making passes at him every time she interviewed him about a case. He had to shower after each interview because he felt so dirty just being in the same room with her. James thought it was funny until he asked him if he wanted that woman touching his man. That had brought out the jealousy in him, and he had made Dad send somebody else for those interviews after that.

Sirius folded the papers up and put them on the mantle so Harry couldn't reach them and headed off to bed. He hoped that thinking about James would give him sweet dreams of holding his love in his arms again.

**Another chapter finally done. I apologize for how long it has been. I really am sorry that I left you hanging for so long. I hope you enjoy it.**


	11. Chapter 11 Birthday Party

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowlings. I do not own anything except this special Universe I have created with her characters. I appreciate that she lets us play in her backyard.**

**I apologize for the long time between updates. I swear I'm not stopping this story. I just have so many running through my head at the moment that I try to work on the ones that press to the front first. I have started writing three others besides the ones I have already started posting. I won't be posting any of them for awhile unless I get a large number of chapters ahead or finish a story. Trying to keep updates for five is hard enough.**

**Chapter 11 Birthday Party**

Regulus Black was trying to sleep when he felt a tugging on his arms. He was comfortable and did not want to get up, but the tugging was becoming more persistent.

"What?" He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Daddy, come on, wake up." whined his son. "Today is the day we have our birthday party." Giving a harder yank on the sleeve of his Daddy's pajamas Draco added. "Daddy, get up. Please."

The man finally opened his bleary eyes to see his son standing impatiently beside his bed. Both little hands imbedded in his pajama sleeve. "Draco," looking around at how dark the room is has him glancing at his bedside clock. "Draco Regulus Black it is five A.M. That is way too early to be up. He noticed the mutinous glare on the little face, "Even if it is the big birthday party day. Now do you want to go back to your own bed or climb in with me?"

"I don't want to go back to bed Daddy. I want you to get up. I'm too excited to sleep." He pouted.

"Tough Little Dragon, we are not getting up for at least two more hours." He grabbed the child and nestled him in bed beside him.

"Daddy," whined the unhappy little boy.

"Sleep my Little Dragon or you will be too tired to enjoy your party later. It would be a shame if you slept through the party, because you got up too early." He said in a soothing voice, as he pulled his Baby into his arms snuggling him close.

When Regulus opened his eyes the next time he saw it was about a quarter after seven, and his child was sleeping soundly in his arms. He couldn't help the smile of contentment that graced his face, as he looked at his son. It had been less than two months since he had realized that he was a father, and now it seemed his whole world centered around this beautiful child that he called his own. He couldn't help remembering the panic he felt when he realized he had fathered a child. Smiling down on his sleeping son's face he couldn't believe how so much had changed in the time between. Easing out of the bed without waking the sleeping boy he went off to get ready for the day.

Today was actually the twenty-eighth of July. It wasn't any of the children's actual birthday, but since they hadn't been able to have one with Draco they decided to have a party for all of the boys together, and then on Neville and Harry's birthdays, they would have a cake and the boys would get an additional present from their Daddies. Draco had already celebrated his birthday once, so they felt this was only fair.

They had wanted to have Bubby share in the birthday party with the boys, but Rocky didn't want him too. The father elf felt it was wrong, so they had given Bubby his little party on his actual birthday. Regulus couldn't help remembering the little elf's happy face that day, as he was shaving.

Sirius had made sure that he had bought a store bought cake and ice cream. They had all decorated the dining room with balloons and crepe paper and a table full of presents. The fathers had bought a present for the little elf from their sons and one from themselves.

Sirius had opened Rocky an account at Gringotts, and taken the older elf with him and taught him how to be able to use his own money. Silverclaw had told them that Rocky was the very first elf that had his own Gringotts account. Rocky had tried to refuse the gold, but Sirius wouldn't allow it. He said the money was not payment per say, but a reward for being such a great house elf. He had also told Rocky that this way he could buy gifts for his son, as it was only right that Bubby be treated to such things, if he was also given the same rules and consequences that the boys were. He then explained that all three fathers had decided they would get each of their sons three presents for their birthdays.

Rocky realizing what this meant had bought Bubby three birthday presents. The little elf's happiness was a sight to see when he took in the nine gaily wrapped presents for him. But none of the presents he received could hold a candle to the ones Sirius had bought from him and Harry. When that little elf opened that rocking horse that looked identical to Lightning and whinnied, he was in seventh heaven. Then when he unwrapped the cowboy hat and cowboy boots from Harry. Well the little guy had worn them everyday since his birthday. He looked so cute running around in swimming trunks with those boots and hat on.

Regulus was so looking forward to seeing the boys have a great birthday party, too. He had a funny feeling that Sirius was going to give them their favorite presents as well though. He had cheated and bought all three boys a training broom. He said the reason he got Bubby the horse was because he knew he didn't want to fly. Neville wasn't as into flying as the others, but he would still probably like it the best.

Remus said he didn't believe that. He was sure he had bought what would be Neville's favorite present, but he wouldn't tell them what it was. He said they would have to wait in see.

When he was ready for the day he stood at his own bedside and watched his son still sleeping. The kid was adamant he wanted up early, but he was sleeping in. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, as he thought of how contrary kids were. He never realized how fun having little kids around would be. Yes, there were days that it wasn't as much fun but on the whole each day brought joy and laughter. He knew Sirius and Remus felt this way too. He sent a silent thank you out to every deity ever known for letting him overhear Dumbledore that day that led them all to be together here in their perfect paradise.

"Hey Dragon, time to get up." He called softly while shaking the little shoulder gently.

"Go away Daddy, I'm tired." He grumbled trying to snuggle back into his pillow.

Regulus laughed out loud. "Oh no you don't, Kiddo. You wake me up before it's light outside and now you want to sleep." He laughingly scolded. "Come on Draco remember it is birthday party day." He called enticingly.

Draco shot up in bed so fast he startled his Daddy. "Oh yes, why did you let me sleep so long?" He complained, as he climbed out of bed.

"Oh Dragon you are so contrary." He chuckled, as he watched the child run to his room to get dressed. He was beginning to think the boy had too much of his Uncle Siri in him. He would never say that to Sirius though, or he would get a lecture on how that was a good thing.

When they were finally dressed and outside heading to the big house Draco stopped and was spinning around in a confusing manner.

"What's wrong Little Dragon?" Regulus asked concerned for his child's strange behavior.

"Where's Uncle Siri and Harry?" Draco's little brow was scrunched up in clear confusion.

At the question Regulus also looked all around. He didn't see the other two, and now he understood why Draco was acting so strange. Sirius and Harry were always the first out and waiting for the other four each morning. The only time they weren't was the first morning on the Island and after the full moon last week. Every morning they would come out to find Sirius sitting at the table on the veranda of the big house watching Harry play while waiting to be joined by the others. They always ate breakfast at eight every morning at the latest, so if the others hadn't joined them by seven forty-five he would make sure to knock on their doors, but today there was no sign of them.

Draco brought him out of his musings. "Daddy, can I go knock on their door?"

"Yes, go ahead Dragon. Uncle Siri and Harry have done it enough for us."

He was watching Remus and Neville coming to meet him, when he was startled by the loud banging Draco was doing on the door of the Rainbow cottage. All three turned around to watch. It wasn't very long with that amount of noise before the door was opened and standing there was a nearly naked Sirius Black. The man was only wearing a pair of briefs with golden snitches on them.

"What... what is it? Draco, what's the matter? Is your Daddy alright?" Sirius cried out in alarm.

"Why aren't you ready for breakfast?" Draco demanded indignantly. "Where is Harry?"

Regulus saw that Sirius seemed really unnerved for some reason."Sirius is everything alright?" He called moving a little closer to the cottage.

"Reg, what is going on? Why is Draco beating my door down?"

"Well you guys are normally the first ones out, and he is excited it's the day of the party." Regulus was looking at his watch and noticed it was ten minutes until eight. "Is something wrong this morning Siri? I mean you're still just in your underpants."

Sirius huffed annoyed. "What do you expect I thought something was wrong the way that somebody was trying to beat my door in." He gave a pointed look at his nephew, but the little boy wasn't paying attention, as he was peering around his uncle.

"Harry, there you are." He exclaimed finally spying the little boy running down the stairs. "Are you excited? We are having our birthday party today?"

Sirius just had time to notice his son was dressed, as he ran by him out the door. "Yay!" Harry shouted gleefully. "I've never had a birthday party before. Daddy, hurry up." He called back impatiently, as both boys ran to meet Neville.

Sirius rolled his eyes, as he closed the door and headed to get dressed. He rubbed his neck to ease the pain of the headache he had. Yes, he had overslept, but he didn't think it was that big a deal. He wouldn't let himself think about the bad night he had just been through. It had been the first time since Azkaban he hadn't slept well.

Outside Regulus and Remus were watching the boys run around and play, while they all waited for Sirius to join them.

"I hope Sirius is okay." Regulus had a worried frown on his face. He knew something was off with his brother, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.

"I'm sure he is fine." Remus told him but not sounding very confident about it.

Both men looked relieved when they saw their brother exit the Rainbow cottage. They still felt a little apprehensive when he got close though. The older man had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't looked like this since the first day after his escape from Azkaban. What could have happened? They all went into the big house for breakfast with Reg and Remus bringing up the rear. They exchanged silent looks, and Regulus realized that Remus wanted him to be the one to ask what the problem was.

"Siri, are you okay?" The youngest man asked quietly, when they were all sitting at the table.

"I'm fine." Sirius answered, but the other men noticed he was looking at his son with concerned filled eyes.

Regulus decided to wait until the boys weren't so close to ask again. He could tell by the way his big brother was looking at Harry that he didn't want to talk in front of the tiny child.

"Where is the birthday cake and presents." Draco demanded rudely. He was looking all around instead of eating his breakfast.

"Draco the party is not until two o'clock this afternoon. Please eat your breakfast now." Regulus told him.

"But I want the party now." Draco shouted. "Rocky bring the birthday cake in here."

Rocky started to go to do what the little blond had ordered him to when Sirius Black spoke up. "Rocky do not listen to any orders given to you from the children. They don't have the right to order you around."

Regulus was scolding his son at the same time. "Draco Regulus, you do not speak like that to anybody. You do not order Rocky or Bubby around. Young man, you are a little boy and I will not have you treating anybody so disrespectfully. Now apologize to Rocky and everybody else for your attitude."

Draco looked mutinous. "No! I want the party now." He screamed while swiping his hand at the dishes in front of him, knocking them on the floor with a resounding crash as they shattered.

Regulus looked at his son in shock for a moment before standing up and grabbing the little boy out of his chair and into his arms. Draco didn't like this and started throwing a fit. He threw himself backwards almost making his Daddy drop him.

"You stop this right now young man, unless you want me to swat your bottom." He growled, as he tried to hold onto the fighting child before his son got hurt.

Draco's little body went rigid, as he looked at his Daddy with wide eyes. He didn't want a spanking. Had he been bad enough to get one? But his Daddy was stalking over to a corner of the room with the limp little boy now. He flicked his wrist and one of his wands appeared in his hand. He used it to conjure a child-size chair facing the corner. He placed his son sitting in that chair before kneeling in front of him.

"You are to stay in this chair facing the corner with no talking until I come and get you. And Draco, if you don't you will not be at the party today. Do you hear me young man?" He scolded. "I am very disappointed in the way you just acted, so you sit here and think how you should have behaved."

"Yes Sir." Draco mumbled looking very contrite.

Regulus ran his hand over the small head in comfort before standing up to go back to the table. He noticed that his son's mess had already been cleaned up.

"I'm sorry for the way Draco acted. I honestly don't know why he would act that way."

Sirius waved the apology off, as he filled Harry's plate for him. "He is excited. It's not really an excuse, but that is why is acting like that today. You handled the situation fine."

Regulus went to get his son out of the corner fifteen minutes later. He knelt down beside the chair and speaking softly said. "Draco, do you have anything to say about your behavior?"

"I'm sorry Daddy. I won't do it again. Please let me go to the party." The pleading eyes were swimming with tears.

Reg pulled his son into his arms. "You are forgiven Baby, but you still have to say sorry to everybody else. And yes you can go to the party. When it is time for the party," He added.

"Thank you Daddy." Draco buried his face in his Father's neck.

Regulus stood and carried his child back to the table. "Draco, don't you have something to say to everybody?"

The little head came out of its hiding place. "I'm sorry I was so naughty. I won't be again. Please don't be mad at me."

"We forgive Buddy." Sirius reassured his nephew. "Now why don't you eat your breakfast, so we can figure out what to do until time for the party?"

When breakfast was over the men were sitting on the back veranda watching the three boys and Bubby climb into the treehouse. They had decided to go up there and try to come up with an idea of how to spend the time until the party.

Regulus was looking at the treehouse and remembering about ten days back when Sirius had gotten a strange look on his face. He had climbed up into the treehouse after telling them all to stay away from it until he said different. Reg was recalling when he had walked into the children's special place, after Sirius had told them all to come up there. He had thought his big brother was crazy, since the place was not really that big. It had one room with four beanbag chairs and a small toy chest. He knew three adults, three little boys and two houseelves would be packed like sardines in that small space. He of course hadn't taken into account why Sirius had been in the treehouse in the first place. All of their mouths were gaping open when they saw the inside of the place.

Where once it was one small room, it now was a three room flat with a small lavatory with a commode and sink that really worked. It had a kitchen with a small cold cupboard to hold drinks, and a table with four chairs. The main room still had the four beanbag chairs, but it also held a table that sat in the middle of the chairs and a wall of bookshelves. The last room was a small bedroom, but the thing was it looked like a tiny room when you opened the door, but it had four beds built right into the walls, almost like four little caves. The children had been ecstatic when they saw their new place to play. They had been disappointed when they were told they wouldn't be spending the night in the place until they were older, but they loved it anyway.

Regulus was brought out of his musings when he heard Remus say. "Are you going to tell us what is wrong?"

"Who said anything is wrong?" Sirius tried to divert the discussion.

"We do." Reg looked determined. "You overslept and have dark circles under your eyes. Did you stop taking the Anti-Dementor potion to soon?"

Sirius saw the real concern in the other two faces. "No, that's not it." He glanced at the treehouse to make sure the kids were still out of hearing range. "Harry had a nightmare last night." He saw his brothers look towards the treehouse worriedly. "He was crying for his Dada and me, by the time I got him woke up my heart was breaking. He didn't remembering calling for us, but when I asked him what the nightmare was about. He said a green light and pain on his forehead. He dreamed about being hit with the killing curse." Sirius took a shuddering breath. "My Baby remembers that night."

"Oh Merlin, that poor little man," Regulus clutched his brother's shoulder in comfort.

"I sat with him for awhile to make sure he wasn't going to start having the nightmare again, but when I went to bed I started having nightmares. I dreamed of that night too, but in mine Harry, my Pup died this time when the curse hit him." Sirius admitted with a sob. "It seemed so real that I had to get up and watch him sleep after that. I must have fallen asleep about six in a chair by his bed."

Before the men could say anything they heard the kids climbing down from the treehouse. Sirius wiped his eyes and plastered a smile on his face. He didn't want to ruin his Pup's big day. He knew this was the first birthday party Harry had ever had. He hadn't even gotten a party when he had his first birthday, because they were in hiding. He had a small celebration with Lily and Remus there, but Sirius didn't think that really counted as a party for a child.

Four little guys ran to the three men excitedly. "Can we go look for the pretty pony while we wait for the party?" Harry begged as soon as he was close.

The men exchanged a look. They had taken the boys hiking to different parts of the Island looking for the pony about a half a dozen times now, and they never saw a hint of a pony. But they would continue to look, if it kept the kids from trying to find it on their own again.

Sirius stood up. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go guys." He told the others. "Bubby, please go tell your Poppy where you are going before we leave."

The little elf popped away and was back before the others had taken four steps towards the forested area of the Island.

"Which way, guys?" Regulus asked the kids.

All four headed in the same direction. This had the men realizing they must have already planned which way to go. They walked through the foliage on the Island. Neville would stop every once and awhile to check out a flower or plant. This happened every time they went hiking, so they had learned to stop and wait for the little boy, as he examined his plants.

Today Draco was getting impatient though. They had been out about an hour and a half and Neville had already stopped ten times. He wanted to find the pony or some other adventure. Staring at plants was boring to the blond boy. He started walking on while everybody stood around watching Neville look at a stupid flower.

"Draco, wait for the rest of us." Regulus called out to his son.

"But Daddy this is boring." He whined pathetically. "Can't we go now?"

Neville raised his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slow everybody down."

"Neville don't worry about it. None of us mind," His Uncle Reggie told him. "Isn't that right Draco?" He sent a stern glare at his son.

Draco walked back to the sandy haired boy's side. "He's right Neville. I'm sorry. It's okay if you look at your plants." He gave the other boy a hug.

"Thanks Draco, but I'm done let's go look for the pony some more." Neville lead the way this time.

An hour later when Sirius was just about to tell everyone that it was time to head back he heard an excited cry from Bubby. "Look there it is." Sirius looked where Bubby was pointing only to see all four little guys running straight for the animal. He gave a whistle to get their attention. "

"Stop. Right there. Now!" He ordered. Four little pair of feet stopped as if frozen to the spot. They all knew that tone was not one to disobey. Sirius hurried to their sides. "You can't just run up to a strange animal." He warned. "It can be dangerous. You all wait here."

Reg had never been around a horse before. He watched his big brother walk towards the horse calm and slowly so as not to startle it. When he was about twenty feet away he gave a soft whistle. Regulus saw the horse's ears twitch and its head cock to the side, almost as if it was saying _'who are you and what do you think you are doing?'_ He heard Sirius talking in a soothing voice to the animal.

"Hey girl. How did you get here?" Sirius was wishing he had thought to bring the bag of things he had picked up and usually carried with him. It had everything from a two stall barn shrunk to the size of a shoebox to a box of sugar cubes in it. He always carried it on these trips to look for the pony, but this time he had forgotten. The nightmare had unnerved him more than he had realized.

He took in the mare before him. She was a Welsh pony, fifteen hands high and she was just liked Bubby described her pitch black color, four white stocking and a lightning bolt shaped white blaze on her head. He knew there wasn't much he could do for her today without his bag of horse care products. But now that he knew she was real he would set up the barn and corral for her. He flicked his wrist so his wand appeared and cast a tracking charm on the beautiful mare, so he could find her again. He would come and get her without the kids the next time and be able to lead her back to the corral after he had it up. He didn't want the boys near her until he saw how tame she was.

"I'll be back for you girl, but right now I have some boys to get back to have their birthday party. Or they will miss it."

The boys looked like they were torn. He could see they wanted to get near the pony, but they also didn't want to miss the party.

"Come on lets head back for now. I will get her barn set up, and then I will get her to come with me. You guys can see her later, now that we know she is here, and I cast a spell so I can find her easier the next time."

At two o'clock the inhabitants of Potter Island were all gathered on the back veranda for the birthday party of the three little boys. Rocky had gone all out. The whole back garden seemed to be decorated with balloons, streamers and banners proclaiming Happy Birthday, one for each boy with their name on it. Three small birthday cakes were on the table, and another table had three piles of gaily wrapped presents.

Sirius watched his son's eyes light up with happiness and stunned awe. He knew what was going through that little head. His child still couldn't believe he was going to actually have a birthday party. Sirius's heart broke when he realized that his little guy was six years old and just now experiencing the wonders of how a birthday should be.

He bent down and wrapped an arm around the little shoulders, not trying to draw the eyes of his Baby off of the wondrous sight he was staring at. "Do you think you will like the presents you get?"

"Oh yes Daddy." The little boy turned to him excitedly. His eyes were shining brightly with glee.

"Well then what do you say we get this party going?" He shouted out for all to hear. Four whooping little boys were dancing around in eagerness. "Where do we start?" He asked looking puzzled now for the kids benefit.

Draco called out presents. Neville yelled out cake, while Harry and Bubby said nothing. It seemed all the boys had forgotten how Bubby's party had started.

"I believe we should play some games first." Remus pointed out to the kids.

"Oh yeah," Neville smiled at his Daddy. "I forgot about the games. What are we going to play first Daddy?"

"Well I have got a game for us to play." The men were determined to play with the children as often as they could. "Instead of pin the tail on the hippogriff, I got us a new victim for our tails." He held up a picture of a tailless Padfoot.

"Hey." Sirius laughed while pretending to be offended. He saw the nervous little twitch from his son and bent down to reassure him. "It's okay Pup. We have to give Padfoot a tail. He looks funny without one."

Remus hung the picture on the wall of the house and handed out eight tails, each had a name of the person holding it. "This way we know who placed theirs, where easier." He pulled out eight little sticks all different sizes and fixed them so they all had the same amount sticking out. "We will go in order from smallest stick to the largest."

Everybody had picked and Draco was first up. Remus tied a scarf around his head and spun him around three times and turned him to face towards the picture of his uncle's animagus form. A minute later Sirius gave an involuntary flinch, as his nephew pinned the tail where his bits were on the picture. Regulus and Remus burst out laughing at the look on their brother's face.

"Yes, laugh it up. Next year one of you will be hanging on the wall for this game." He grumbled as he watched Bubby place one on his eyeball. Thank Merlen, they weren't using the real Padfoot.

Remus was making the tails as part of the picture, so when it was done all eight tails would be on at once, but nobody could feel where the others were when they took their turn. Reg went next and his ended in Padfoot's stomach. Sirius groaned when he placed his own on his back leg. Neville's gave Padfoot a tail growing out of his ear, while Remus's was also on the stomach. Harry went last and the little boy had his tongue sticking out in what seemed like concentration. He missed too but his had gotten the closest to the tail area. He was given a book about dogs for a prize.

When that game was done Regulus led them through a game of musical chairs. Draco won a book on dragons for his prize. They played few games of magical bingo where the word was magic. They would get numbers like M-1, A-20 and such. When they had the complete line they would yell magic instead of bingo. When Neville won he got a book of plants and Bubby a book of horses. The other prizes were chocolate bars. They didn't stop playing until all four kids had won their books.

"Okay, how about we eat our cake and ice cream next? That way we can build up an appetite for dinner while the presents get unwrapped." Sirius suggested.

Clapping hands was his answer. Rocky cut cake for all of them even himself. Draco's cake had dragons on it four candy ones and two toy ones. Neville's looked like a flower garden with four candy flowers and two special ones that could be planted so they would grow. Harry's had four flying candy brooms and two toy ones with little toy figures on them. The four kids were each given a piece of candy off of each cake, while the birthday boys got the toys off their own cakes. The fathers had a piece of their own son's cake, while Rocky and Bubby took a little piece from all three cakes.

Sirius noticed that Harry couldn't help grinning from ear to ear through everything so far. He was so happy to see his child's face alight with so much delight.

When it was time for the presents each boy was given a present from the same person. Regulus gave them the one he got all three of them alike. They were bicycles with training wheels. Remus had got them all a gameboy with a game. Rocky had also got all three boys a game for the system. Sirius of course gave them their training brooms. The rest of the presents were different from each others. The gift that Neville like the best was a greenhouse that was shrunk but would enlarge to the size of a shed. Remus was going to put it beside their cottage. Regulus got Draco a horntail dragon toy that was the size of him, and he had Sirius charm like Puff. Harry's special gift from his Daddy was a set of Quidditch balls for beginners. The quaffle was smaller than normal but would enlarge at the push of a button. It had four setting on it. The bludgers had four different speeds and hardness to them, while the snitch was larger than normal and slower, but it had four adjustment settings, too.

They received gifts from the kids and each boy had another from their Dads. They opened present with pure delightful glee as gaily colored wrapping paper fell away. When all the presents were unwrapped the boys each picked a gift to play with, while the fathers put the rest away. The yard was cleaned up magically, when Rocky called them in for dinner.

They had a fun laughter filled dinner. The boys were so excited about the big day they had. Harry thought it was the most fun he had ever had. After dessert of birthday cake and ice cream the men took their little guys home in hopes of getting them to calm down from the fun and sugar rush. Each man read their son their new book before bedtime.

Sirius Black headed off to bed as soon as Harry was asleep. He was so exhausted from his nearly sleepless night from the night before. He closed his eyes and replayed his child's happy face over the day. When he slept he dreamed, but this was a wonderful dream in it was the same day they just had, but James had been beside him throughout the day. When Harry was tucked in the bed for the night he and James had retired to their own bedroom, and then Sirius Black's dream had turned very x-rated. He had anybody seen the man sleeping they would have seen a smile gracing his face.

**I'm sorry it took so long to write this. And that isn't as long as a normal chapter, but I will try to do better the next time. I felt I had made you wait long enough.**

**I believe the little boys will be getting up to some mischief in the next chapter.**


End file.
